A Detonating Dance
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: The Akatsuki need a medic nin and who do they find but a girl formerly under the services of Orochimaru with secrets that she would prefer to keep hidden. What happens when she falls for Deidara? Dei/OC, Pain/Konan. Rated M for sexual scenes and violence
1. Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter I: Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan

* * *

"It's true that we don't know what we've got before we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

-Anonymous

* * *

The soothing breeze swept through the bristling trees of Konohagakure as the sun hovered above the outlying mountains. Alluring scents of flowers tainted the senses as the birds chirped quietly, singing a forlorn tune.

Gentle fingers belonging to the wind stroked the land, arousing the inhabitants of the world. They extended to a young girl resting upon the bough of a tree, caressing her pale cheeks untouched by any human being. Her alert, shining emerald orbs stared dreamily into the distance, absorbed in thought. Her name, as many had come to know her, was Aiko.

Aiko, the Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan.

She sat in the tree tops gazing above the innumerous hills and valleys, her cobalt blue hair swaying in the wind. Her azure pupils refocused upon a lonely little lilac below the tree she sat in, watching with a hint of interest as the flower danced its solo dance.

Smiling, Aiko hopped out of the tree, appearing in a matter of seconds beside the graceful lilac. She shook her head, murmuring, "What's a pretty little flower like you doing in a place like this?"

No sooner had Aiko said this, then the flower halted. Her senses perked up as she heard footsteps dragging through the ground behind her. Her eyes flashed.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask you the same."

Blinking with a hint of playful innocence, Aiko tilted back her head to see three unfamiliar Shinobi glowering at her. She nonchalantly got to her feet and cast them all a friendly smile, "Good morning. I was wondering when you were all going to come out." She glanced behind them, easily picking up on traces of other enemy ninja near the vicinity. "Your other friends are more than welcome to join us."

"Look girl," the head of the three present growled, "we came here to abduct you."

Observing their headbands and attire, Aiko noticed that they were ninja from a foreign country; though their uniforms were entirely alien to her. _They've come to abduct me? _She focused her chakra to her ears. _Let's see then; there are one, two three, four and- _she paused- _five in all. It appears although I have my work cut out for me._

"Who are you?" Aiko asked calmly. "I assume that you know who I am, but I don't ever remember learning about the existence of your village. If I weren't so close to the border, then your presence would have already been detected by other Konoha Shinobi and you would be dead at my feet." The trio shuffled uncomfortably, recieving a deadly glare from Aiko.

"Arrogant brat," one of the ninja spat. He looked at his boss for permission to continue, who nodded promptly. "We hail from the Village Hidden in the Meadows." Aiko stifled a giggle at the ridiculous sound of the name. The apparent leader of the trio shot her a nasty glare while his comrade continued. "Our village is a newly created one, founded by the honorable Hitoshi-sama."

Aiko exhaled a deep sigh. _This is definately going to come down to a fight. I won't go willingly._

"And why would you want me?" Aiko lowered her hand to her shuriken holster. _It's probably too late for negotiations. _This thought was confirmed as the leader gave the concealed ninja somewhere behind him a signal. Aiko tensed as he stepped towards her.

"You are a renowned medical ninja who they say is almost more powerful than the legendary healer and only female Sannin, Tsunade herself," the leader spoke again, his gaze hardening. From the look of it, he was trying to negotiate with Aiko too. "We can promise you many things if you join us."

A smirk landed upon Aiko's lips. "And if I refuse?"

The leader's voice hardened to match his stare. "Then we will use force to make you ours."

Behind Aiko and her opponents, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, casting beams of colored light across the heavens. Looking at the portentous display of crimson light, Aiko was caught off guard for a moment by the nostalgic feeling that overcame her just as the first sword glinted in the sunlight…

* * *

In Sunagakure the sun began to rise, the coiling sands tangoing with the merciless, wrathful winds. The harsh desert weather drove many insane just standing in it; the intense, ever-changing temperatures were almost too much to bear.

However, the beauty of the desolate desert was only made even more stunning by the blooming daylight.

_Jingle. Jingle._

Four figures led the captivating sunrise, each donning black coats adorned with crimson clouds. Though their faces were hidden by bamboo hats with chiming, dangling bells, their identical attire deemed them all to be members of the infamous organization; the Akatsuki.

Vermillion eyes glinted from beneath one of the hats, and a composed voice murmured, "Konohagakure is less than a day away." He cast his comrades momentary glances before continuing, "Remember that we didn't come here to start a war; if we do, our mission might not be a success."

The tallest of the four chuckled to himself, "So we're staying inconspicuous?"

"Yes."

Icy blue eyes flashed underneath another hat, "Why must we keep our movements so discreet, hmm?" A smirk parted his lips. "It isn't any fun that way."

"Keep in mind," the final, hunched over figure muttered, "we have but one target."

Closing his vivid, Sharingan eyes, the first person to speak spoke once again, "Yes; Leader-sama sent us to retrieve a medical ninja for the Akatsuki organization to become the official medic nin." The light in his eyes flickered as he reopened them, whispering, "Aiko; Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan; the imminent Akatsuki medic nin…"

* * *

_Whomp! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"There we go, that's all taken care of."

"Aiko-san! Aiko-san! Aiko-san! Are you all right?"

A backup squad consisting of Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki, and Genma Shirunai arrived minutes after Aiko's battle with the foreign Shinobi had begun. The scent of death lingered on the air, and the backup squad stopped short upon seeing the five bloodied enemy Shinobi drowning in a scarlet sea at Aiko's feet.

Grinning, Aiko greeted them all amiably, wiping the blood specks off of her cheeks with her arm. "Sorry about not giving you all a heads up earlier; but I was able to take care of these five easily enough." She motioned to the carnage surrounding her; proof that she had been fine on her own.

Stepping away so that Genma could examine the corpses, Aiko strolled over to Izumo and Kotetsu. They made small talk while the wry brunette moved the toothpick around his mouth, judging the infiltrators to be dead. He shook his head. _What a bunch of fools. I can't believe anyone would be pig-headed enough to take on someone like Aiko. Well, they got their just-desserts. _He turned to Aiko, finishing his thoughts.

"What did they want anyway?" Genma asked, standing over the pools of blood.

"Oh, they wanted me to change my alliances to their village," Aiko shrugged.

Gazing over at the bloodied vests the enemy wore, Genma narrowed his light brown eyes seeing a sword wedged in between one of the men's chests; similar gauges in each of the other four. _Aiko doesn't fight with a sword…she must have turned their own weapons against them…she's a formidable opponent…_

"It looks like they got hell to pay for their idiocy," Izumo chuckled to himself. Aiko nodded.

"Yeah," Kotetsu agreed as he looked at Aiko. How could such a gentle, loving thing like her be a ninja? He knew that if he were ever to say something like that aloud he would regret it. "They didn't hurt you though, did they?" Kotetsu murmured. Sensing Kotetsu's seriousness, Aiko decided that it would be worth a try to lighten up the overbearing mood. She smiled.

Laughing, Aiko exclaimed, "Of course not! They were inexperienced, conceited men with unattainable ambitions." She shook her head. "They should've known better than to take on someone that they couldn't handle." She winked. "Don't forget, I may not look like it, but I am capable of leading an ANBU squad. You know that." Kotetsu smirked, an amusing comment entering his mind and leaving his lips in a split second.

Muttering to Izumo, Kotetsu murmured, "Well, of course no one can handle Aiko… not with her and her _monster _strength…" Izumo snickered. Aiko twitched.

"Me and my _what_?" Aiko folded her arms, giving the two men a cynical smile. Genma glanced up.

"Monster strength," Genma voiced from the dead bodies.

Giving both Izumo and Kotetsu unimpressed glares, Aiko was unable to admit that in a way, it was kind of funny, and she could no longer suppress the grin pulling on the edges of her mouth. She sighed. "You two are just something else, you know that? You're lucky that I'm in such a wonderful mood today."

"You're usually in a wonderful mood every day," Kotetsu muttered, grinning slyly at Aiko.

Izumo laughed, and Aiko looked up just in time to see Genma standing next to her; he clapped his hand over her shoulder. Izumo and Kotetsu immediately quieted down. Genma hesitated, inhaling deeply, "Actually Aiko, we came because Hokage-sama sent us; he wants to meet with you as soon as possible. There's something important that he needs to discuss with you."

_Shk. Shk._

"And we came along to escort you."

Startled, Aiko recognized the only too-familiar voices of Kakashi Hatake and Tenzo (later known as Yamato by Sakura and Naruto). Her face lit up as she greeted Kakashi and Tenzo before giving Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma a quick goodbye-wave. Genma shot Kakashi a concerned glare as Aiko joined him and Tenzo.

"Don't worry," Kakashi reassured the anxious faces, "we'll deliver her to the Hokage safe and sound." He ran his gloved fingers through his wavy hair flowing off to the side. His only visible eye, left uncovered by the mask stretching up the bridge of his nose, seemed to crinkle as he smiled beneath his mask. Aiko looked up at him, remaining quiet. "We'll see you back in the village."

"And if you three could get any I.D. from those ninja that would be great too," Tenzo added as Aiko locked eyes with him for a brief moment. A smile escaped her lips as Tenzo winked at her. Tenzo's half-grin made her feel safer, dismissing any worried thoughts about meeting up with the Hokage.

Exchanging brief good-byes, Aiko, Tenzo and Kakashi were off in an instant, darting to the Hokage's.

Casting the corpses behind him an annoyed glare, Kotetsu muttered, "So who wants to do _that _job?" There was no reply from his teammates, who instead shot Kotetsu expectant looks. "I don't think so! There is no way in hell that I'm taking care of this mess! Genma, why don't you take care of it? You're better at this stuff than I am anyways."

"'Tough luck'", was all that Genma said. Kotetsu heaved out a sigh and got to work, cursing his group leader beneath his breath. He looked to the sky. Three blue jays flew over, flapping their feathery wings, and chortling a calming song. Kotetsu shrugged; _hell, maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be._

Looking up at the sky, Aiko could already see the potential that the day had in store.

The sun was shining, the wind was gentle, the birds were chirping; it somehow reminded her of how nasty the weather had been when she fled to Konohagakure a little over a year ago. Thinking of this made her stomach coil, bringing back bitter-sweet memories of why she was in Konohagakure in the first place.

When Aiko arrived in Konohagakure for the first time in her entire life, it was raining; down pouring. Aiko remembered that dreadful night so well. But it was also the first time that she had met Kakashi and Tenzo, which made it a 'bitter-sweet' memory rather than a horrible one.

It was, as Aiko recalled, the night when she fled to Konohagakure from Otogakure. She had been found by a paranoid ANBU Black Op, who believed her to be a demon, due to the incessant bleeding hole gaping through her stomach. The ANBU then proceeded to drag her to the Hokage's office, reaming her out and questioning her relentlessly the entire way.

But, she remained stoic.

Upon arriving in the Hokage's warm, dry office, Aiko was handed off to the elderly Hokage. Due to Aiko's injuries, her memory was hazy, but she remembered fragmented pieces of the Hokage taking her in and talking to her, trying to find out what happened; however, Aiko was taciturn. She refused to speak.

What could she say?

She remembered why she was there, but she didn't want to tell.

She wanted to be left alone.

She wanted to _die_.

But that was when Tenzo and Kakashi came.

For some odd reason, whatever it was, Aiko could recall her running into Tenzo's arms first. Why? She couldn't quite say. She just felt some sort of natural attraction to him, and when he spoke to her, his voice was comforting. Ah, it seemed so long ago. A piece of nostalgia meant to be forgotten in time.

Even so, Aiko could still vaguely remember Tenzo holding her in his arms; her eyes were swollen from crying. Yes, she had been crying, hadn't she? On that cold, dark night when she thought that she would be alone forever. When she was convinced that her world was over. But, she managed to prove herself wrong...

"Aiko! Are you still awake?"

Glancing up, Aiko was startled to find the Hokage staring at her, wearing a concerned expression. She snapped together, exclaiming, "Oh! I'm sorry Hokage-sama, please continue, I was just lost in my thoughts for a moment there."

"Indeed."

Looking to her left and right, Aiko found both Kakashi and Tenzo mirroring each of her sides as they stood before the aged Hokage. She looked around the room and could still pinpoint the spot where she sat a little more than a year ago; crying in Tenzo's arms. Remembering that night had completely distracted her from the current conversation, and seemed to drown out the existance of the rest of the world. She refocused her luminous eyes to the Hokage.

"So, you said that you needed to speak with me about something important?" Aiko smiled, standing in front of his desk. The Hokage bowed his hat over his eyes, leaving a little space so that he could peer at his guests from beneath the rim of his scarlet hat. He was about to reply, when his response was interrupted by the door closing.

_Clack._

"Yes, we do need to talk about something very important," an unfamiliar voice said from the shadows.

Gasping, Aiko whirled around, seeing someone that she didn't recognize lurking in the shadows. _Who is that? How did I not recognize his presence?_ The man separated himself from the blackness, stepping forth into the light. Aiko cast the invader a cautious, wary gaze, but she remained serene. _Who is this man? _

The man standing before her towered over everyone else in the room, his long, spiky white hair reached his ankles, which were heightened by the traditional sandals he wore. The paint running from his eyes to the bottom of his face disturbed Aiko, reminding her of her former lord's makeup. She could no longer restrain the prying question nagging at her as it escaped from her lips.

"Who are you?" Aiko asked, tensing.

Glaring at Aiko in a way which made her stomach squirm, the man solemnly replied, "I am Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin." Aiko curled up her fist; so this was Jiraiya, the man that she had heard so much about from her former lord. "I was once a member of your former lord's squad."

"Orochimaru-sama!" Aiko's eyes glinted, her blood boiling. The Hokage winced at the abrupt change in Aiko's mood; sensing an uncontrollable bloodlust stirring within her.

"Yes." Jiraiya murmured. "Orochimaru."

Aiko quickly placated herself. _I've_ g_ot to calm down; I can't get riled up now. Clearly they want to talk to me about something other than my connection to Orochimaru. _Aiko exhaled a sigh. She turned to the seemingly implacable man before her, "Tell me, Jiraiya-sama, what is it that you and Hokage-sama need to speak with me about? I have other duties that I was supposed to attend to today."

Before answering, Jiraiya looked agitatedly at Tenzo and Kakashi, but the Hokage waved his wrinkled hand, saying, "No Jiraiya, they can stay." He motioned to the cushioned seats positioned in the far corners of the room. "Feel free to pull those up and sit down. I would prefer it if you were all more comfortable for this particular conversation."

Doing as the old man bid, everyone seized a chair and situated themselves around his cluttered desk; Aiko sat between Kakashi and Tenzo, readily facing Jiraiya and the Hokage. She gazed seriously at the Hokage, but kept a certain gentleness to the tone of her softening voice.

"All right," Aiko breathed, "now please just tell me what's going on."

Clearing his throat and bending forward, answering for the Hokage, Jiraiya murmured, "There's an organization called the Akatsuki; if you were close to Orochimaru then I'm sure that you must've heard about them."

"I have," Aiko replied. "He defected from that organization just a day before we met." She fidgeted in her seat; the conversation regarding Orochimaru was making her slightly uncomfortable. Tenzo gently nudged Aiko's foot with his own as a comforting gesture. The room became quiet. Talk of Orochimaru had been forbidden ever since he betrayed Konoha.

Breaking the silence, Kakashi nonchalantly asked, "What does the Akatsuki have to do with Aiko? What would _they_ want from her?"

Jiraiya's voice lowered to a barely audible monotone. "They want her as a medic nin."

Aiko caught her breath, her heart skipped a beat as she uttered the scared words, "A medic nin?" The Third Hokage bowed his hat over his face, veiling it entirely from view. Tenzo narrowed his eyes.

"As a medic nin," Jiraiya continued, despite the discomforted faces, "you would work exclusively for them, and from what I hear your skills are unsurpassed. If people say that your strength and expertise in medical ninjutsu rivals Tsunade's, then damn, I don't even think that you're human anymore. You're a formidable kunoichi, Aiko, and not only that but you possess the Ketsuekigan. You are the perfect ninja."

"Thank you, but," Aiko closed her eyes, "you shouldn't overestimate me. I'm not 'perfect'."

"Quite the contrary, I rather think that I'm _underestimating _you." Jiraiya hardened his gaze, but it was no longer as threatening to Aiko as it had been before; now, it seemed a little more concerned on her behalf. Aiko smiled calmly.

"Again, thank you," Aiko bowed her head respectably in thanks.

A small grin tugged at the corners of Jiraiya's mouth, and even he, the aged toad sage, managed a warm smile. _She really isn't such a bad kid._

"Back to the matter of the Akatsuki," the Hokage lifted his hat back up, ready to continue, "Aiko, I don't know what to do with you. I fear for both your sake and the village's sake. This Akatsuki organization is a fearful group with unparalleled powers. I cannot begin to express my concern over this one situation. Aiko, I am worried for you."

Placing a comforting hand atop the wrinkled hand of the Hokage's, Aiko whispered, "I promise, that I will not put this village in danger. If they want me to join, then they can do so over my dead body. If necessary, I will die for this village; after all, I am a Shinobi. Such is my fate."

_WHAM!_

"No!" Tenzo interjected. He leapt to his feet, throwing his fist onto the table. The paperwork scattered onto the floor, pens rolling off. The Hokage straightened up, Jiraiya jumping to his feet. Aiko went wide-eyed. "Aiko, I won't allow you to throw your life away so recklessly!"

"Tenzo!" Kakashi placed a steady hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down!"

Shaking his head, Tenzo slammed his fists onto the table again; they trembled with such a powerful rage, such an intense emotion, that Aiko felt herself sinking into her own chair, embarrassed at what she had roused within Tenzo.

"Aiko, I can't let you give up your life like this; it isn't right!" Tenzo tried to calm himself, but was already suffering from trying not to shout at Aiko. Why couldn't she understand that she was more than a killing tool to so many people in the village? Why? Everyone loved seeing her; it wasn't fair that she should have to exchange her life for the sake of the village, just because some organization had targeted her.

_Shk._

"Tenzo?" Aiko bit her lip.

Scraping his chair across the floor, Tenzo murmured, "I've had enough. I'm sorry, Aiko, but I can't sit here and listen any longer. It's too much." He began walking towards the door and stopped just as he placed his hand on the handle, seeing his distorted reflected in the rounded glass.

"Tenzo?" Aiko's voice shrunk to a scared murmur.

Turning around, Tenzo forced himself to give Aiko an apologetic smile; one big, compassionate smile, as he said, "I am so sorry Aiko, for walking out on you like this. I hope that you can forgive me, someday." Aiko held her breath. "I'll see you later." He twisted the wobbly handle, opening the door and departing.

_Clack._

The door closed, and Tenzo was gone.

Aiko immediately stood to pursue him, but Kakashi weighed his hand down on her arm, saying, "It wouldn't do either of you any good. Don't worry, I know Tenzo and he'll cool off in a little while. He's had a rough week." Aiko stared long and hard into Kakashi's only visible eye. She tightened her fist, casting the door a forlorn glance. She reluctantly looked back at Kakashi.

Nodding understandingly, Aiko seated herself and turned back to the Hokage and Jiraiya, "What do you want me to do? I'm ready to do anything to keep this village safe. It's my home. It's my country. Ever since the day that I fled here, I made a silent vow to protect this village and all the people in it. Send me away if you see fit, I don't care. You've all done more for me than I deserve."

"Thank you Aiko, for your understanding," the Hokage smiled. "But I don't plan on sending you away for too long. I already have a plan for your safety."

"Then tell me what to do," Aiko beamed.

Jiraiya looked at Hokage, nodding his head.

"If you'd like, we have a couple different options," the Hokage lay out a couple pieces of blank paper, "you may, if you'd like, travel with Jiraiya and gather information on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

Aiko suddenly didn't like the way Jiraiya was eyeing her and she shrank next to Kakashi, wondering what she had gotten herself into. The Third Lord brought out his pipe.

"Or," the Hokage smiled, lighting his pipe, "we received an urgent message yesterday from the sand ambassador, Captain Yura, concerning a mission. He wants to meet with a Konohagakure Shinobi today to speak about training Sunagakure's medical corps, which has been slowly declining these past few years, and he requested you specifically."

Pointing to herself, Aiko clarified, "Me?" The Hokage nodded. "What an honor! Not to mention, I can stay subtle without the Akatsuki knowing my whereabouts and I can work as an ordinary medic. I can also stay in Sunagakure for a while and still travel back here for visits and such."

"Than I assume that you have made your decision?" the Hokage stood up, puffing interlocking clouds of smoke from his pipe.

"Yes!" Aiko exclaimed, smiling happily. "This way I won't put the village in any danger, and I can be happy, and Tenzo can," she paused sadly, "I don't know what Tenzo will do. I'll miss him a lot." She then caught Kakashi's eye and instantly brightened up. "Oh, and you too, of course, Kakashi."

Chuckling, Kakashi murmured, "Well, it isn't like we're going to allow our little Aiko to never see us again. I think that I can make some arrangements to see you, at the very least, once a month."

Throwing her arms around Kakashi, Aiko cried, "Thank you Kakashi! Thank you, thank you, thank you; you're the best friend that I could ever ask for!" Aiko let go and her radiance seemed to fill the entire room with warmth. Kakashi's cheeks reddened beneath his mask.

"I couldn't have asked for a better kunoichi," the Third Lord glanced over at Jiraiya and then politely requested, "now, would you mind escorting Aiko to the border? Captain Yura is supposed to meet with her by noon at Hiroshi Pass between the Konohagakure Forest and Sunagakure." Jiraiya nodded.

"Thank you very much Jiraiya-sama," Aiko bowed to show her gratitude.

The Hokage then sent Aiko away to pack her belongings and prepare for the journey ahead of her. Kakashi escorted her to her house while Jiraiya got some private words in with the Hokage before he took off with Aiko.

"Be very careful with her," the Hokage warned, "the Akatsuki may already be active in their search; and if they are I don't want any harm to come to either of you. If you do, however, run into them, I want you to flee to Sunagakure. Do not come back to Konoha. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do, sensei," Jiraiya lowered his voice. "I really am worried about her though. She's so young! How old is she anyway?"

Hesitating, the Hokage replied, "Fifteen." Jiraiya's jaw dropped.

"She's so young…" Jiraiya sighed. "The Akatsuki is a sickening organization. Taking advantage of a girl like her. It isn't right." He looked down at the floor, shaking his head, "They received another member about half a year ago; a ninja from Iwagakure; a terrorist bomber named Deidara."

Nodding, the Hokage responded, "Yes, I have heard of him. He's young too, isn't he? And Uchiha Itachi, a ninja from our own village… I am ashamed at the situation that took place with the Uchiha clan, and even now I feel bad about it." He turned away from Jiraiya, pulling the rim of his hat down over his face.

Glaring at his former sensei, Jiraiya growled, "That wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for that horrific situation. Itachi knew that it was coming."

Closing his wise eyes, the Hokage murmured, "I know, I know."

* * *

"I'm ready to head out!" Aiko declared as she threw her backpack on over her shoulders. Jiraiya grinned, enjoying Aiko's enthusiasm. Aiko waved good-bye to the Hokage and Kakashi, who stood at the gates of Konohagakure, wishing their friends safe travel. Aiko was excited to be beginning a new life in a new place, although she would miss her friends dearly.

"I'll be back some time soon," Jiraiya nodded his head at the Hokage.

As the Third Lord exchanged some final parting words with Jiraiya, Aiko slinked back over to Kakashi to bid him a final farewell. She thanked him many times for his kindness to her during her stay and mentioned that he would make a wonderful sensei while she was gone. The parting was hard for Aiko, but she knew that she would be all right.

"About Tenzo," Aiko's cheeks flushed, "I wanted him to know how sorry I am, about everything. Could you give him this for me?" Aiko held out a note to Kakashi, who took it without asking. "Thank you."

"When did you write this?" Kakashi asked, genuinely curious.

"Last night," Aiko replied, putting her finger to her lip. "It's for Tenzo's eyes only though, okay? You must promise that you will not read it unless he lets you." Kakashi promised and Aiko thanked him again.

Interrupting Aiko and Kakashi's conversation, Jiraiya boomed, "Okay kiddo, are you ready to go yet? We need to get you out of here and at Hiroshi Pass within the next three hours." Aiko nodded and pressed her hand to Kakashi's in parting.

"I'll miss you very much, Kakashi," Aiko smiled sadly for a moment, but then her lips widened into the kind, tender smile that Kakashi had grown to love. Aiko reached into her pocket and withdrew an envelope.

"Mm? What's that for?" Kakashi asked, as Aiko handed it to him. On the front, Kakashi's name was scrawled in Aiko's handwriting. He went to open it, but Aiko clasped her hands over his and shook her head.

"You can open it in about three more years, okay?" Aiko winked, trying to remain as composed as possible.

Cocking his head to the side, Kakashi asked, "What is it?"

"A surprise," Aiko averted her eyes to the impatient toad sage who had begun to tap his foot behind her. "I have to go now, but I'll see you very soon." Aiko walked one step away from Kakashi before flying back into his arms in their last farewell hug. She buried her head into his chest, whispering, "I'm really going to miss you!" Aiko blinked back tears, hiding her face.

_Oh God! I feel like I'm going to cry! _Aiko stifled her muffled sniffle, ashamed at what had so suddenly come over her. _Damn it! I'm a Shinobi! I can't cry!_

Jiraiya watched the two friends, exasperated, as he sighed and looked away.

"Uh, I really don't want to break you two up, but we really need to get going Aiko," Jiraiya insisted, checking the time.

"Yes sir," Aiko nodded, embarrassed as her cheeks reddened.

Pulling herself away from the Copy Cat ninja, the one man who had accepted her with all her faults and quirks, her closest friend in her time of need, with all the strength that she could muster, Aiko nodded, slowly walking away. Her heart screamed at her to stay, but she didn't. She couldn't. She had to leave for the sake of the village.

Peeking behind her long eyelashes, gazing solemnly at Kakashi as she walked away, Aiko could only think of how much she was going to miss him. Kakashi raised his hand in parting, waving and grinning at her, his calm, collected smile masked. Tears stung at Aiko's eyes as she watched Kakashi wink at her.

For Kakashi, Aiko managed one, final smile.

The rest was all a blurred memory as Aiko departed the village with a saddened smile; knowing that she would regret the memory she bore of Kakashi waving his hand, with the withered old man standing next to him and smoking his pipe; such a nostalgic memory that Aiko knew would haunt her forever.

Thinking back on it, Aiko asked herself, _Why does it matter anyways? I mean, it's not like Kakashi and I have any sort of special relationship, right? We're just friends. After all, I made a promise to myself as soon as I entered the Hidden Leaf Village._

_I cannot break that promise._

_If I do, I will no longer be nearly as strong as I am now._

_It's my nindo, my ninja way._

_I will not give my heart to anyone._

_I can't because I don't have a heart to give._

_After all, the one man who owns my heart, my soul, my entire life…_

…_is dead…_

* * *

"Whoa! Hold on Aiko you're going too fast!"

Glancing behind her as she whizzed through the trees, Aiko laughed, "I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama." She skidded to a halt. "You should've told me to stop earlier; I can slow down a bit if you want."

"Thank you," Jiraiya wheezed, appearing at Aiko's side, breathing heavily. Aiko peered ahead of them through the innumerous rows of trees, calculating that they only had a little longer to go before they reached their parting destination. Her senses prickled.

_Crunch._

Aiko gasped. _What was that? _Her spine tingled ominously. _There's someone else here! I can sense their presence. _She narrowed her eyes. _An enemy?_

"Can you sense it?" Jiraiya had now regained his breath, and stood protectively next to Aiko. He grinned weakly, "It looks like we're being ambushed."

Carefully scrutinizing the surrounding area, Aiko gasped again, realizing what was going on. She cursed herself silently for not noticing it before. She turned to Jiraiya and smiled bitterly, "No, we were lured out here. This is all a trap."

_BOOM!_

A bomb went off.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The first bomb sent off a chain reaction of explosives around the perimeter that Aiko and Jiraiya stood in. A circle, a deadly ring of fire, had been made around them.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Aiko leapt out of the circle, an extending flame reaching out and scorching her arm as she escaped; hoping that Jiraiya had been able to do the same. Behind her, the entire area around which she had stood in less than a second ago, burst into flames.

_BOOM!_

Thrown from the area, the explosion sent Aiko flying, as she reached out to grab an incoming tree branch. She caught the branch and then swung herself onto it. She snatched a kunai from her holster, analyzing the area carefully. The sound of burning wood crackled behind her.

_What a well-timed trap! _Aiko smiled. _Incredible. I almost failed to notice it._

Then, a chilling feeling crept up her spine, as Aiko looked up, meeting a pair of vivid Sharingan eyes.

"We've found you at last."


	2. The Akatsuki Attack!

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter II: The Akatsuki Attack!

* * *

"It's true that we don't know what we've got before we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

-Anonymous

* * *

"We've found you at last."

A shiver passed through Aiko's body; she instinctively backed away as the pair of ruthless Sharingan eyes trapped her. The power inherit in those formidable eyes was almost frightening. She gasped, realizing who the man standing before her was.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Aiko caught her breath, but then smiled. "I wondered when we would meet." Itachi glared evenly at her. Analyzing the red cloud pattern on Itachi's cloak, Aiko was easily able to recognize that he was from the Akatsuki. She vaguely remembered her former lord's attire, and this matched it perfectly.

"Aiko, the Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan, will you join the Akatsuki?" Itachi's voice hardened to match his cold stare. "It isn't an optional request either."

Closing her eyes, Aiko chose her words carefully as her brilliant emerald orbs flashed open, "The Akatsuki? I don't think that such an organization would suit me. After all, I don't think that I quite meet the qualifications."

Murmuring almost silently, Itachi asked, "And why do you think that is? You were chosen among many Shinobi to become our medic nin. Your talents remain unsurpassed. How could you not meet our qualifications?"

Hesitating, Aiko cast Itachi a deadly glare. "You know about my connection to Orochimaru, don't you?"

Taken aback by the threatening gaze of the formidable kunoichi, Itachi stepped back. His eyes dropped just below the tree that he and Aiko were standing in, and then his eyes flickered back to Aiko.

Curling her fingers into a tight, shaking fist trembling with rage, Aiko asked, "Why does the Akatsuki want me? I am not a pawn. Nor am I a manipulator. You know, your attitude is really starting to annoy me. Did you just expect me to say yes?" Aiko smirked. "It'll take a lot more than a pair of eyes to subdue me, I'll warn you now."

"Excuse me?" Itachi blinked.

"I will never betray Konohagakure," a blue flame of chakra snaked up her arm as Aiko's quivering accelerated. "I will _die _before I allow anything to happen to that village." Itachi's eyes widened.

_BOOM!_

Lunging forward, Aiko attacked Itachi head on, thrusting her fist at him. She missed narrowly, pummeling her fist into the earth as she fell from the tree. A crater erupted from the assaulted spot on impact. Itachi retreated into the trees.

_All right. _Aiko looked around. _I don't have enough time to formulate a well-planned strategy. I've got to go on impulse. Let's see; one, two, three… there are four of them. Clever. They've got me surrounded. This will be difficult. _She smirked. _But I can handle these criminals, after all…_

_I am the Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan._

_CLANG!_

The deafening sound of clashing metal reverberated throughout the forest, as Aiko matched blades with a puppet. Her kunai shook beneath the oddly strong force of the puppet and Aiko quickly turned around, realizing that a much deadlier opponent was seizing the given moment to attack her.

"So you're the Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan?" a booming voice chuckled.

Whirling around, Aiko barely had time to defend herself, as she leapt out of the way of an incoming blade. She winced as she felt a quick jolt of searing pain, although the sword hadn't touched her.

Looking up, Aiko saw her opponent, a shark-like man with a terrible grin leering at her as he brandished his large sword. Aiko clutched her bleeding arm; she had avoided the sword, however, it somehow managed to leave behind a jagged cut.

"How do you like my Samehada?" the grinning man asked, referring to his sword. "I am Hoshigaki Kisame, a former member of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I wish that I could say the same," Aiko replied stiffly, smiling weakly. _How did his sword get through to me? I dodged his attack!_

Noticing Aiko's bleeding arm and prying expression, Kisame let out a horrible bout of laughter. Aiko tensed, as Kisame bellowed, "You have nice reflexes, for a kunoichi, but unfortunately, my Samehada doesn't slice, it cuts you to ribbons!"

_Cuts me to ribbons? _Aiko managed a brave smile as she pulled out a kunai. _I've got to stay calm. I need to make sure that I don't come in contact with that sword. I need to fight him without getting too close. This will be hard._

Gazing momentarily into the empty blue sky hanging above her head, Aiko wondered silently what had happened to Jiraiya. _We got separated after being ambushed by that series of bomb-attacks. Hopefully he managed to get away. _She sighed, there was no point in worrying about him now; she had her own battle to fight.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," Aiko reached into her medical pouch, withdrawing a handful of senbon and placing them in front of her face, "tell me, how strong are you? I've always been under the impression that sharks are water-bound creatures, so fighting on land must pose at least a little difficulty towards you, no?"

"You're an arrogant little twerp, aren't you?" Kisame bared his pointed teeth.

"Yeah, that's what I hear," Aiko simpered. She watched Kisame carefully, determining the best course of action to take. She locked her eyes onto his Samehada, cautiously planning her next attack.

_BOOM!_

Flinching at the abrupt sound of an explosion in the distance, Aiko was distracted for a moment, leaving Kisame with a chance to attack.

_Whoosh!_

Speeding towards Aiko, unstoppable, Kisame's dangerous Samehada sliced through the air, aimed directly at Aiko. Everything seemed to happen faster than any human being was capable of comprehending. A cry pierced through the air.

Blood splattered onto the ground.

"Is that it? Is that all you've got?" Kisame stood over the shaking body of the kunoichi who lay, maimed, on the ground, her shoulder split open. A scarlet sea spread across the ground, the girl clutching her shoulder and trembling. Kisame released a skin-crawling episode of malevolent laughter.

Gasping, the girl struggled to sit up, rasping out the words, "You… are such… a fool…!" A playful smirk parted her lips.

_BOOF!_

Aiko's body exploded into a log; a shadow doppelganger. Kisame gasped.

"You're mine now!" Aiko cried, leaping from the treetops and striking Kisame in the back with a handful of poisoned senbon. She ripped the senbon back out, quickly hopping into the trees, as a puppet flew to attack the place where she had once stood. Aiko withdrew a kunai, wrapping it in a paper bomb and throwing it at the puppet. It exploded on impact.

_BOOM!_

"That takes care of both Hoshigaki Kisame and the puppet," Aiko grinned.

Looking behind her, Aiko's blood ran cold as she turned around to see that Kisame's body was gone. A small puddle of water remained where he once stood.

Pursing her lips together, Aiko cautiously looked around. _These guys are good. I might have no choice but to use this… _She closed her eyes, placing her fingers together in the sign of the tiger. _Ketsuekigan!_

Kisame appeared to fight Aiko again, rustling through the bushes, Samehada drawn, but his sneer faded as he saw a new, bloodthirsty gleam shining in his opponent's eyes. An involuntary shudder passed through him.

"Now I'll show you my special technique."

* * *

"Sasori no danna?" a voice called from a bird floating above the mangled remains of a bombed forest with smoke billowing from innumerous amounts of craters. "Sasori no danna?"

"Deidara!" a voice replied, as a hunched over figure appeared lumbering across the forest floor, his voice irritated. Deidara lowered his bird, joining his impatient comrade on the ground. He removed the hat that he had been wearing, golden bangs falling over one of his eyes.

"What is it, hmm?" Deidara asked. "Did you guys catch that kunoichi yet?"

Glaring back at Deidara through slitted eyes, Sasori grumbled, "No. Did you take care of the sannin?"

Smirking and looking back at his smoking masterpiece, Deidara replied, "He got away, but he's gone now. I think that he's given up hope on our little friend. Actually he limped away into the forest, cursing and promising to be back."

"You fool!" Sasori craned his neck, the puppet that he hid away in, Hiruko, creaked as he moved its joints. "Now he has time to get reinforcements! This is bad! We can't subdue that damn kunoichi at all. Kisame was almost killed by her."

"Can I have a go at her, hmm?" Deidara asked, his ice-blue eyes simpering.

Scoffing, Sasori answered, "Of course not. She's far too much for you to handle. I think that she's going at it with Kisame at the moment."

"Sasori, Deidara," Itachi dropped from the trees, landing beside Sasori. "What are you two doing?" He glowered at the two men before him, his gaze superior as he glared down his nose at them. "Well?" He prodded stiffly.

Jaw twitching, Sasori evenly replied, "Waiting to find out how you and Kisame are doing with that kunoichi. From what I've heard it isn't going too well. Where's Kisame anyway?" Itachi didn't answer.

_WHOMP!_

All three Akatsuki members turned around to see Kisame sprawled out upon the ground, blood dribbling down his chin. The large shark-man staggered to his feet before falling again. Deidara opened his mouth, narrowing his eyes in a confused manner. Sasori remained emotionless, though his eyes flashed beneath Hiruko's mask. Itachi twitched.

"W-Watch… out…!" Kisame wheezed.

"So, this is where you're all hiding?"

Glancing up, Deidara, Itachi and Sasori were easily able to recognize the sadistic gaze of the formidable Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan.

Aiko had activated her deadly Kekkei Genkai.

Her emerald iris orbs were now gold, her pupils contracted and a vibrant pink, an intense line of orange snaking around the vivid iris. Four pink dots surrounded each of her pupils, as Aiko pushed a lock of blue hair out of her eyes.

"You should feel honored that I'm sharing my blissful technique with you," Aiko's eyes glinted. "I am the only person in the world to possess this technique. It is mine and mine alone."

"Ah yes," Itachi stepped forward. "The Ketsuekigan."

Frowning, Deidara muttered, "What's it for anyway? Hmm?"

"It's a bloodline trait passed down from an unknown village," Sasori murmured. "It gives that kunoichi, that _child_ the power to see her opponent's chakra network, as well as their individual blood vessels. From there, she can flawlessly direct her chakra into her opponent's bloodstream, stopping any vital organs or removing blood clots. It is a dangerous medical technique."

"Wait a second," Deidara turned to look at Aiko. "_She's _really a medic nin?"

"Of course, that's why we came for her," Itachi shook his head.

"I know that!" Deidara spat.

"However, the fact still remains that she is a dangerous opponent and her power is clearly not one to be underestimated," Sasori added gruffly. "I find it nearly unbelievable that a mere child possesses enough strength to overwhelm Tsunade."

Pulling her lips over her teeth, Aiko demanded, "Why do you keep calling me a child? I'm _not _a child." _Great, there are three of these guys. _She winced. _This is devouring my chakra. It's painful to use so many powerful jutsu just to stay alive. I may have to use my curse mark after all._

Snorting, Sasori reposted, "Oh yes you are a child. You're twenty years younger than I will be in the next three years."

"Look," Aiko took a heavy step forward. "I'm tired of talking and fooling around. It's time to get this show started. I don't know what kind of methods you think that you can use to persuade me to join the Akatsuki, but I'll warn you now, brute strength won't be enough to subdue me!"

Violet chakra strands spiraled around Aiko's arms, diamond-shaped marking gyrating around her body. The spot on the back of her neck where the marks originated from burned, searing into her skin. Her eye twitched once.

_I never thought that I would be forced to use this again. _Aiko took in a deep breath. _Orochimaru-sama… this is the only thing that I have to thank you for. Well, except for your most important lesson:_

_Never spare an enemy._

"All right, listen up," Aiko declared, her voice confident, "I have no intentions of becoming an Akatsuki member or dying, but I will protect Konohagakure with my life. I am the Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan!"

Itachi's eyes widened.

_POW!_

Zipping over to the three standing Akatsuki members, Aiko punched Itachi in the face before he could perform the substitution jutsu to save himself. Itachi flew backwards, clutching his broken jaw.

Deidara and Sasori both leapt back as Aiko spun around, aiming for them. She chased after Sasori, intent on murder. It was all happening simultaneously.

Reaching into her pouch, Aiko snatched three kunai, attaching paper bombs to all of them, and flinging them all around her. The world around her exploded into a fiery ring. Her eyes flashed.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Aiko drove her fist into the ground, causing it to explode beneath her, revealing Itachi who had been hiding away underground. His Sharingan eyes swirled as Aiko speedily thrust her fist towards him. He weaved a quick series of hand signs, forcing his Sharingan to work faster, exhausting his body.

_Tsukyomi! _Itachi chanted within his mind. Aiko gasped.

_A scarlet world with blackened clouds suddenly swallowed Aiko, her mind spinning. She was nailed to a post. Her eyes flared._

"_What is this?" Aiko shouted._

_Itachi appeared._

"_Do you think a little genjutsu will be enough to stop me?" Aiko's voice rose, shriller and more bloodthirsty than before. "I will destroy you!"_

"_This is my world," Itachi's voice was whimsical. "You are now under my power."_

_Struggling against her bonds, Aiko snapped, "You can't hold me in here! I've been through far worse torture than you can imagine! I won't give up!" Itachi narrowed his Sharingan eyes, withdrawing a sword._

_Morphing his eyes into uncaring, ruthless crimson orbs, Itachi jabbed the sword into Aiko, ripping it through her body. Aiko cringed, but did not utter even a whimper. She remained silent, twinging at the continuous jabs, her face speckled with her own blood. She glared defiantly at Itachi._

"_The first second is over. Only seventy-two hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds to go." The comma-shaped marks surrounding his pupils revolved continually, in a pattern that Aiko was not likely to forget…_

Within three seconds of being under Itachi's spell, Aiko collapsed. Deidara cautiously approached the battle scene, Sasori following. Itachi followed Aiko's example, falling to his knees and breathing heavily.

"Itachi, what happened, hmm?" Deidara gazed over at Aiko's unmoving body.

Coughing, Itachi wiped away a dribble of saliva off his chin. "Tsukyomi was hardly enough to restrain her… she isn't human… Leader-sama couldn't have picked a more powerful medic." Itachi staggered to his feet, regaining his strength and calming himself. "We're done here."

"No… we aren't!"

Choking on his own breath, Itachi could barely believe what he was seeing. Aiko was standing, though shaking like a leaf, she was on her feet. She smirked, her Ketsuekigan eyes glimmering, sweat collecting on her brow and dripping off.

"I guess that your Sharingan wasn't powerful enough, hmm?" Deidara sneered.

"You are such a pest!" Itachi hissed at Aiko.

Lumbering into the fray, Kisame appeared, the blue color restored to his face. He held his spinning head delicately, dragging along the Samehada. He leered at Aiko's stunned expression upon seeing him.

"You're still alive?" Aiko could hardly believe her eyes. "But I hit several vital spots! I stopped your lungs! Your heart! How can you still be alive?" _These guys all fight on my level, this is incredible! I can't believe it! This is impossible!_

Clenching her fist, Aiko could barely control her age. She knew that if she wanted to, she could use her second state curse mark, but it was risky. She knew that she could end up hospitalized. _It's me or the village. But I promised to protect it. I promised Kakashi and I—wait, Kakashi?_

Her heart filled with unexplainable pain. Her arms fell limply to her sides, and Aiko dropped to her knees, hiding her face with her hand. Her head pounded like a drum, remembering how much she was going to miss him. But, if she died that would be different, wouldn't it? They would never see each other again. Even Tenzo would be—that's right, Aiko gritted her teeth, Tenzo would be gone too. Everything would end. It would all stop. Like she had now.

"What's wrong with her, hmm?" Deidara asked. He stepped towards her, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame all following. They stood a couple feet away from Aiko.

_Wait! _Aiko removed her hand from her face. _This can't be the end._

Sharply turning towards her enemies, Aiko calmly murmured, "Enough is enough. I don't care what it takes, I will kill you all." A gleam flashed through her eyes, and she lunged forward.

* * *

_WHAM!_

_BOOM!_

_SLAM!_

_BASH!_

_BOOM!_

_CRASH!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

"Take this…!" Aiko lurched forward again, taking another swipe at Sasori, whose human features had been exposed. He dodged backwards, tripping over a fallen puppet. He stumbled again over the shattered pieces of Hiruko that lay sprawled across the blood-stained ground.

"Sasori no danna!"

Aiko spun around, eyes flashing. Itachi and Deidara were both running at her.

Deidara rushed in to aid Sasori, making an attempt to constrict Aiko, who threw him off of her, and aimed her next attack at Itachi; thrusting her hand into his chest and cutting off the blood circulation to his heart. Kisame ran at her, and she slammed him through another rows of trees.

The continual sound of beatings echoed throughout the forest.

_SLAM!_

_CRASH!_

_BOOM!_

_THUD!_

_WHAM!_

After another couple minutes, the Akatsuki members weren't sure how much more they could handle. Aiko collapsed constantly, always staggering to her feet and producing devastating blows. She stumbled again, breathing raggedly.

"Can't stop… must kill…" she struggled to stand, throwing Sasori through another tree; the bark splintered on impact, falling and crushing Kisame's leg. Kisame let out an agonized yelp, dragging himself out from under it. Sasori got back up.

Looking hopefully at Itachi, Kisame eagerly requested, "Can't we just kill her? She won't join. Please, just knock her out once and for all."

Wobbling, Aiko could barely stay on her feet. _They mean to kill me?_

"No, Leader-sama said that we have to get her to join the organization," Sasori growled. "No matter what. If we don't get her to join, then he'll kill us all." Deidara nodded weakly, and Itachi could only agree. Kisame grimaced.

Thinking for a moment, Itachi blinked, as he realized that maybe verbal persuasion would work better. He sighed.

"Actually, Aiko I have a proposition for you," Itachi looked down upon her. "I am only giving you two options, take it or leave it; join the Akatsuki, or else we will gather the rest of our forces and attack within the next week."

_What? _Aiko shivered.

"There are other experienced, S-rank members, along with an innumerous amount of united villages and other fighting forces that we could unite to annihilate the pathetic village that you call home; Konohagakure," Itachi narrowed his eyes. "We will have you working as our medic nin. We won't hesitate to use more forceful methods."

Wincing at the pain in her side from the broken rib she was sporting, Aiko uttered the terrified words, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Itachi's Sharingan eyes spun.

Absorbed in Itachi's gaze, Aiko could not pull away. She now had neither the strength, nor the stamina to avert her eyes from his. She was far too weakened.

"You monsters!" Aiko exclaimed. She hacked violently, blood spilling down her raw lips. She now knew that she couldn't hold out any longer. "Fine, I'll join; I will, just don't, _please _don't, harm Konohagakure." Her body trembled from overexertion, her muscles screaming.

"I'll do anything…! Don't you dare _touch _Konohagakure…!" She tried to get to her feet, remembering Kakashi. _I can't let them, I can't let them hurt… the village…! _She flinched, a heinous wound splitting open across her abdomen. Blood spattered across her stomach, soaking her already bloodied tank top. Her eyes filled with a glazed look, as her legs faltered. _No! Please; I can't give out now! _Her mind went blank.

_Thud._

Aiko's body gave out; an injury inflicted upon her by Kisame, which was poorly patched up, had done her in. She lay lifeless on the ground, barely breathing, as her unsteady heartbeat began to falter as well.

The four Akatsuki members all exchanged heavily lidded glances and nods. They had won. The Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan had, for the first time in her entire life, been defeated. Itachi heaved out a sigh as he victoriously gazed at Aiko's body.

"Now, you belong to the Akatsuki."


	3. Amegakure

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter III: Amegakure

* * *

"It's true that we don't know what we've got before we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

-Anonymous

* * *

"Nnn…"

Shielding her eyes from the blinding light hovering above her head, Aiko slowly woke up, her head spinning. She looked to her side, her vision cloudy. All she could see was a white distorted haze.

_Am I… dead?_

She closed her eyes, her eyebrows knitting together, as she felt a sharp jab of pain prodding at her skull. She cringed, her side still sore, as she remembered her earlier battle.

_That's right; I was fighting those Akatsuki members. What did they want? Oh, yeah, they were after me I suppose. Did I… lose?_

_Beeeeep. Beeeeep. Beeeeep._

Glancing over to her opposite side, Aiko tried to look over, but found that her movements were restricted. She gasped, realizing that she was hooked up to medical equipment, and her heart began to pound.

"Hey! Zetsu she's awake!" a voice cried. Aiko's eyes darted to the shuffling noise just a little ways away.

Aiko felt her stomach turn uneasily. _Where am I?_

Voices arose, from what Aiko could perceive, the far corner of the room. All of the voices were male, and it sounded like there were a lot of them. She squinted her eyes, the bright white light burning into them.

"Nnn…!" Aiko clamped her eyes shut, forcing herself to sit up. Cords snapped, attachments to medical equipment broke, and Aiko regained her eyesight upon forcibly leaning forward. She nearly passed out in the process.

_Tak!_

"Ah, so you _are _awake?" a man crooned, a Venus flytrap surrounding his head. Aiko narrowed her eyes; he wore the same attire as the other Akatsuki members; all of which were standing behind him; each sharing a sinister look.

Clutching her side, Aiko demanded, "Where am I?" She winced, feeling her side beginning to split. She coughed lightly, her blue hair falling into her glossy green orbs as she struggled to remain sitting upright.

"You're in Amegakure," Sasori said, stepping forward from the group of infamous criminals, his brown eyes calm. "Now you are a part of the Akatsuki."

Pursing her lips together, Aiko tried to remain composed as she met the intense stares of the Akatsuki members. She maneuvered her hand to her thigh, where her holster usually was, but it was no longer there. She let out a tiny gasp.

_I can't defend myself! They took away my holster and my medical pouches too! _She blushed. _And they put me in a white hospital dress? What's going on?_

"Before you jump to conclusions," the plant-man said, taking a step towards Aiko and trying to manage a hospitable beam, "this isn't the Akatsuki lair and we did not tend to you. This is a hospital in Amegakure, where the medical system is just getting started again."

_Amegakure? _Aiko's eyes scanned the room. _Where are all the doctors?_

"Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san! Can I see Aiko-san? Please, Zetsu-san, I really want to see her! Please? Please?"

A man with a boyish voice pushed through the Akatsuki members, running over to Zetsu, who appeared to be the plant-man. The boy, however, was not dressed in the same Akatsuki jacket as the others were; he wore instead black clothes.

"Tobi, sit down," Zetsu ordered, scowling at the nuisance.

"No! No! I want to take a look at Aiko for a moment! Just one look!"

"Fine."

Creeping up to Aiko, a man wearing an orange mask peered over her. Aiko sunk into the bed, nervous as the man reached out and seized her chin, pulling her face close to his. Aiko could've sworn that she had seen a Sharingan eyes gazing back at her.

"Aiko, is that you?" Tobi asked, his voice quieter and suddenly serious.

A moment of fear pulsed through Aiko, her body trembled slightly as she sensed the urgency in this man's voice, and she felt a sudden wave of déjà vu. Instinctively, she slapped Tobi's hand away.

"Let go of me!" Aiko commanded.

"Oh!" Tobi stumbled backwards, instantly groveling at Aiko's feet. "I am sorry! Please, forgive me!"

Bringing back her hand, Aiko hid it away in her lap as it trembled. She listened to Zetsu scold Tobi as if he were an ill-behaved child; Deidara appeared to chide him as well. Aiko averted her eyes as soon as Deidara looked over at her.

Strolling over to the side of the bed, Deidara looked at Aiko, cocking an eyebrow. "So you finally woke up, hmm? We've been waiting for almost three weeks now." He watched, amused, as Aiko's face went through several horrified expressions.

"Three weeks?" Aiko exclaimed. She tried to scramble out of bed, but found that the strength had not quite returned to her legs yet. She slumped back down.

A cruel, boisterous laugh sounded from the interested crowd of onlookers in the throng of Akatsuki members. Aiko immediately snapped her head up to see a man that she did not recognize doubling over with laughter. He regained control over himself and turned to Aiko, wearing a cynical smirk.

Glowering at the man, Aiko looked at his headband and studied his face; his violet eyes made him rather distinctive and she couldn't remember ever seeing him in any of her Bingo Books. That's when she noticed the necklace hanging around his neck.

Recognizing the familiar pattern of a circle with a triangle inscribed in it, Aiko nearly sprung out of her bed, as she pointed to the necklace, saying, "Y-You--you're a member of the Jashin religion, aren't you?"

Startled, the man held his tongue for a moment, before asking, "Eh? Do you serve Jashin-sama too?" Aiko shook her head, and the man spat on the floor. "Oh, that's too bad then. Yeesh, people are so weird."

"Not compared to you," a man hissed, his face covered by a mask. His jade eyes glared at the follower of the Jashin religion.

"Shut up Kakuzu," the irritated purple-eyed man retorted. "Stay out of it!"

"What did you say, Hidan?" Kakuzu shot back as he narrowed his eyes, the red behind his irises glowing with malice towards Hidan.

Stepping in between Hidan and Kakuzu, Sasori calmly stated, "You two can't fight in here. It's a hospital, and even more, it's disrespectful. Hidan, you need to learn some common decency."

"Common decency?" Hidan snorted. "Meh, what are we? Saints?"

"You aren't," Kakuzu muttered.

Rolling his eyes, Hidan spun around on his heel. "Fine, if you don't want me here I'll go!" He proceeded to stomp out of the room, when he turned his head slightly, looking at Aiko for a moment and saying, "Hey, girl your shirt's a little low cut."

Cheeks flushing, Aiko looked down, and Hidan bellowed out another laugh. Aiko scowled at him and looked over at Deidara, who gave Hidan an unimpressed look and said, "Do you have to be so vulgar, hmm? It's unnecessary."

Eyes flashing, Hidan snapped, "I don't want to hear you lecture me Blondie. Go back to whatever Barbie doll store you came from!" Aiko stifled a giggle. Deidara twitched.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep saying that," Deidara reached into the pouch at his side.

"Do you think I'm scared of your bombs?" Hidan sneered.

Remembering Deidara's explosive power, Aiko reached over, grabbing his sleeve and tugging on it. Deidara looked back, meeting her pleading green eyes.

"What is it?" Deidara withdrew his hand from his pouch and Aiko loosened her grip. Hidan narrowed his lavender orbs, staring at Aiko for a moment. Then, his features lit up into a clever smirk.

"Hey, Zetsu!" Hidan strode over towards Aiko. "Can't I have her as a partner instead of Kakuzu? I know that I'm new, but come on; you can't expect me to work with that greedy money-crazed idiot." Kakuzu clenched his fist.

Glaring at Hidan, Zetsu replied, "No. Aiko will have no partner. As the medic nin, she will work with each pair. Her role is to be a medic and that is it. She is expected to do no more, other than take Orochimaru's place in the sealing of the Tailed Beasts."

"Jinchuriki?" Aiko said aloud. "Why would you want those?"

"That's not for me to say," Zetsu began walking out of the room.

Realizing that she wasn't going to get an answer, Aiko rested her back against the iron bars in the back of the bed for a moment, before arching forward. "Wait a minute! Zetsu-san!" The plant man turned around. "What do you guys want me to do? Who's in charge of this organization? What's its purpose? You haven't told me anything at all!"

Groaning, Zetsu muttered, "You are a rather inquisitive kunoichi, are you not? Listen, all you need to do is what I tell you for now. You will meet Leader-sama later. He is away on business at the current moment and could not come today."

"But—" Aiko's voice faltered.

"As soon as you are better, we will send you out together with Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi to recruit another member," Zetsu's green eyes glowed. "Within a week, you will be deployed to the Land of Waves to find Momochi Zabuza, the Demon Hidden in the Mist and a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"I know who he is," Aiko gritted her teeth.

Disappearing and ignoring Aiko's preceding comment, Zetsu swept out of the room, Tobi following like an obedient child. Just before disappearing, Aiko noticed Tobi stealing one final peek at her before vanishing into the hallways.

Staring into her lap, Aiko grasped a handful of the sheets, closing her fist around them as tightly as she could, her hands quivering. _Why did this have to happen? No matter what I do, it's always the same; I can never pick the right path. Now, I'm a missing nin; a criminal; a member of the Akatsuki; Kakashi, Tenzo, I am so sorry…_

* * *

"Hokage-sama?"

"What is it, Kakashi?"

Standing before the Hokage for the fifth time that week, Kakashi held a long, hard gaze as he murmured the words, "Any news on Aiko's disappearance?" The Hokage shook his hand, and an expression of angst, anger and disappointment flashed through the Copy Cat ninja's only visible eye.

Sighing and exhaling the smoke from his pipe, the Third Lord whispered in a husky voice, "I am deeply sorry. There have been no leads on her whereabouts. There is nothing that I can do. All of the tracker ninjas that I have deployed have failed. Even Jiraiya is so seriously wounded that he cannot be released from the hospital yet."

_BAM!_

Slamming his fist on the table, Kakashi exclaimed, "It's been three weeks! Please, Hokage-sama just allow Tenzo and I to go out ourselves and find her. The Akatsuki has to have her somewhere. I'll track her myself!"

"I cannot allow that Kakashi," the Hokage interrupted, rejecting Kakashi's request once again. He made an attempt to change the subject. "How are things going with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Kakashi, please don't misunderstand."

"I'm not."

The Third Hokage gazed concernedly at Kakashi, knowing that there was nothing that he could do for either of them. He watched painfully as Kakashi turned away, walking out the door. _I wish that there was something that I could do for him… oh, Kakashi… I apologize for this entire mess…! _He bowed his hat over his eyes.

Leaving the room, Kakashi met Tenzo waiting just outside. He turned despondently to his friend, heaving out a defeated sigh. Tenzo looked up at Kakashi, refusing to say anything for a moment. Rain drops began to plummet from the clouded sky.

"He said no, didn't he?" Tenzo averted Kakashi's gaze.

"Yeah," Kakashi kicked a rock into a newly formed puddle. The rain fell harder, soaking both Kakashi and Tenzo. Kakashi's wet, silvery hair glinted in the rain. "I'm sorry, Tenzo. I don't know what to say."

Peering into the empty sky, Tenzo whispered, "I should've stopped her. I should've… I should've gone with her." Kakashi clamped his hand on Tenzo's shaking shoulder. Tenzo looked up, eyes wide.

Boring his eye into Tenzo's, Kakashi roughly argued, "This isn't your fault, Tenzo. You're still young. I don't believe that Aiko is dead; she _will _come back to this village someday. I know she will." Tenzo closed his eyes.

Rummaging around in his pocket, Tenzo withdrew an envelope that Kakashi immediately recognized. On the front of it, Tenzo's name was written in Aiko's small handwriting, a little sketch inked in on the side. It was the note that Aiko had given to Kakashi to deliver to Tenzo just before she left.

An electrifying jolt of nostalgia coursed through Kakashi, remembering Aiko's warm smile on that day before she disappeared.

"Did I ever read this to you?" Tenzo asked quietly. Kakashi shook his head. Tenzo smiled sorrowfully as a spark of lightening flickered through the sky. He cleared his throat, voice trembling, "This is what it says: 'Tenzo, I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. I have a feeling that very soon we might be separated, but I'm not sure; something hasn't felt right lately and my curse mark has been acting funny. It burns more often now.

"'I can't express my gratitude towards you and Kakashi, but I want you to know that I owe you a favor. Any favor you desire. I'm sorry for never being clear with my emotions; I can't be. I don't know how to communicate. Tenzo, just promise me one thing; promise me that you will always protect Konohagakure, even if it is eventually from me. My dreams predict that I may change alliances. I can't be sure.

"'Don't show this to anyone; you can share it with Kakashi, but he's the only one. Thank you, thank you, and thank you again. And if I should ever come close to harming Konohagakure, then there is only one course of action that I want you to take.'" Tenzo's voice lowered to a croak, as a clap of thunder boomed throughout the obscure abyss of blackness above their heads.

"'Kill me.'"

* * *

_Pitter… Patter… Pitter… Patter…_

Listening to the sound of rain drumming upon the roof of the hospital for the third day in a row, Aiko pulled herself out of her bed and strolled over to her personal bathroom, watching her flowing Akatsuki jacket dance around her heels.

Her ring caught a glint of light from the bathroom lamp, shining luminously. Aiko looked down at the little silver-banded, green piece of jewelry on her left pinky, the writing "Ai" standing for "love" inscribed in darker green letters.

_I'm officially an Akatsuki member. _She looked at herself in the mirror. _Well, it isn't so bad. At least some of the members are kind of… _She pondered for a moment, searching for a positive word to describe the S-class criminals _…well, they aren't as bad as everyone makes them out to be at least._

"Aiko! Where are you?"

Promptly exiting the bathroom at the sound of her name, Aiko poked her head out nervously, still working on becoming accustomed to each of the Akatsuki members.

Seeing Deidara and Sasori, Aiko relaxed a little. "What is it?"

"You're wearing your jacket I see, hmm?" Deidara grinned at her. Aiko frowned, shrinking back into the bathroom. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Aiko muttered, looking away.

"In any case," Sasori cleared his throat, followed by an irritated 'ahem', "Zetsu sent us to see how you're doing." Aiko observed Sasori quietly. From the looks of things he still hadn't finished patching up Hiruko.

Hesitant, Aiko answered, "I'm doing… fine." Deidara rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of Aiko's arm, dragging her out of the bathroom. "Hey! Let go of me you blond idiot! Let go! Let go! Let go! Listen to me!"

Glancing over his shoulder to look at Aiko, Deidara muttered, "Yeah? What is it, hmm? Leader-sama ordered us to take you to him immediately." Aiko caught her breath and stopped resisting.

"'Leader-sama?'" Aiko repeated.

Deidara nodded.

"He sent us to pick you up; he wants to have a formal meeting with the entire organization before sending you out tomorrow," Sasori explained quickly. "Then you will go with Itachi and Kisame to the Land of Waves."

"Okay," Aiko allowed Deidara to pull her along, his grip tight but firm. She tried to find his face, searching for a facial expression, but Deidara walked ahead at a swift pace as they plunged into the rain.

Water plummeted in droplets from the sky; Aiko could feel the rain soaking her long hair, bringing out its bluer color. Her eyes seemed darkened from the absence of light in the ebony heavens. Deidara glanced behind himself.

"It's a little wet out here, hmm?" Deidara smirked at Aiko.

Lightening up a bit, Aiko allowed herself to be a little more open with Deidara and Sasori. She returned Deidara's smiling stare with a gentle smile of her own that she had not used in almost a month. "Yes, the weather is a little on the downside."

"Hey!" Deidara stopped, blinking as if he were startled.

Sasori sighed, exasperated, "What is it now?"

"You smiled!" Deidara exclaimed. Aiko blushed and tried to hide her face behind the jacket collar. "I didn't think you knew how, hmm?" Aiko's expression changed from embarrassment to a mix between anger and concern that left Deidara wondering what she was going to say next. Sasori, however, spoke first.

"If you're quite done," Sasori arched his neck, annoyed, "I would like to get out of this rain. It makes my joints ache like you wouldn't believe."

Smirking at his partner, Deidara sneered, "Well, it _is _your fault Sasori no danna. After all, you turned yourself into a puppet. Hmm?" After hearing this, Aiko's eyes darted to Sasori.

_A puppet? What does he mean by "after all, you turned yourself into a puppet"?_

Shooting Deidara a precarious glare, Sasori murmured, "That is irreverent to our conversation at the moment." Aiko couldn't remove her eyes from Sasori, still thinking about what Deidara had said.

"Ah, we're here at last," Deidara stated eagerly, distracting Aiko from Sasori's being a puppet. She had to take a step back as she gazed up at the rock looming above her. She stepped into a puddle, water sloshing into her sandals and chilling her feet.

Eyes widening, Aiko whispered, "It's… so big…!" Deidara laughed, making a quick series of hand signs, which in turn caused the rock to remove itself from their path. Aiko stared in amazement as the boulder skidded across the ground to reveal a concealed entrance. Deidara instantaneously began pulling her into the cave.

_Drip… drip… drip… _

Echoes of splashing water rang throughout Aiko's ears as she walked reluctantly behind Deidara, eyeing the cave in silence. The stalagmites protruding from the cave floor met with the hanging stalactites, water dripping continually and reverberating throughout Aiko's mind over and over and over again.

_Drip… drip… drip…_

Tugging slightly harder on Aiko's arm, Deidara towed her along, tilting his head backwards every so often to smirk at her. Aiko pouted at him.

_Tak. Tak. Tak._

"Deidara; Sasori; Aiko; I'm so glad that you were finally able to make it," the Venus flytrap man emerged from the shadows, his white teeth gleaming in the flickering candlelight lighting the murky corridors. Both the black and white sides of his face seemed to be offset by the faint sparks of fire.

"I'm sorry if we kept you waiting," Sasori apologized quietly.

"Not at all," Zetsu replied calmly, licking his lips. Aiko shuddered as Deidara whispered that Zetsu was a cannibal and the one responsible for the disposure of corpses that the Akatsuki didn't want found.

Looking at Aiko in particular, Zetsu said, "Listen, Leader-sama has found time to speak with you and the entire organization directly, so you must be as courteous as possible. I don't think that he can stand much more of Hidan's vulgarity."

"I don't think that anyone else can either," Sasori sighed. Zetsu nodded.

_Hidan? _Aiko remembered him briefly from their encounter at the hospital.

Motioning towards the doorway ending the corridor, Zetsu led Aiko, Sasori and Deidara into the dark room, faces turning towards them as they entered it. Aiko's eyes rapidly adjusted to the faintly lit room, her eyes flashing.

Crimson clouds illuminated the darkness, figures appearing somewhat hazy in the blackness, orbs glistening. Aiko could recognize the Sharingan eyes belonging to Itachi, the small shark-like slits belonging to Kisame, the green and red balls possessed by Kakuzu, the lavender orbs belonging to Hidan; all gazes were fixed intently upon her, Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu.

Perusing the faces, Aiko also took note that Tobi wasn't there, and she was still a little shaken from their first encounter at the hospital. She didn't trust him.

"Are we all assembled now?"

Suddenly, Aiko felt an odd chill slinking up her spine as an ominous warning. From the nocturnal mass, a pair of glimmering orange Rinnegan eyes protruded through the darkness, a melodic voice speaking to the organization of criminals. _This, _Aiko thought, _must be Leader-sama. Pain from the looks of it; he's the only Shinobi in the world to possess Samsara eyes. This is the man that Orochimaru-sama was telling me about. _Her eyes hardened.

"Aiko, the Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan," the voice belonging to Pain was inviting as he calmly murmured, "welcome to the Akatsuki." Aiko caught a glimpse of a figure shuffling around next to Pain, piercings glinting off from each of them. A folded white flower in the person opposite Pain seized Aiko's attention.

"Leader-dono," Aiko calmed her voice, becoming the epitome of tranquility, "I have joined the Akatsuki as a ninja from Konohagakure. I will make one request; that my connections to Orochimaru will be ignored."

Closing in the darkness, Pain's eyes vanished from sight. "Yes, I understand. I will try to keep the two of you distanced as much as possible if it can be helped. But when it comes to missions and such, some you may need to carry out regardless of who's involved. Agreed?" His eyes flashed open.

Nodding, Aiko replied, "Of course. I have no objections to that, thank you."

"Very good."

_Pain, the Leader of the Akatsuki… he's strong. Even now I can feel his chakra radiating from him and tangling with my own. He's dangerous. All of them are. I feel kind of…well, almost… inferior…_

Stealing a quick peek at the blond beside her, Aiko was startled to find him looking back at her. Upon meeting gazes with Aiko, Deidara refocused his attention to Pain, making Aiko feel very much alone in the large room.

_It all feels so… strange._

"Tomorrow," Pain declared, "I am sending Aiko out on her first mission as a medic nin with Itachi and Kisame. You two will treat her well and I trust that there will be no difficulties. I want you to ask Momochi Zabuza to join the Akatsuki. If he declines, then so be it. We now have a medic nin, which is good enough for this organization."

"Yes sir," Kisame nodded in the darkness, flashing Aiko a toothy smirk. Aiko rolled her eyes, avoiding Kisame's staring, slotted eyes. She looked inquiringly at Pain, watching the figure standing beside him squirm as he handed whoever it was something. She pursed her lips together, frustrated that she couldn't see who it was.

Sensing Aiko's prying stare, Pain immediately made the connection between Aiko and her target. He spoke once again to Aiko. "We usually operate in partners, Konan is mine." He motioned to the woman next to him. Aiko squinted in the darkness.

_Swoosh…_

Gliding over to Aiko, Konan held out a pale hand, and now that she was closer, Aiko could make out some of her features. She shook hands with Konan, and Konan murmured in a soft, feminine voice, "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Aiko-san."

"Thank you." Aiko felt Konan squeeze her hand as a sign of their friendship.

_At least I'm not the only female member. _Aiko looked over at Deidara. _Although, if I said that aloud I think Hidan might disagree and say that Deidara is a little more female than most of the other men around here… and sharks… and Venus flytraps…_

"All right, in that case you are all dismissed until tomorrow," Pain placed his fingers together, putting them to his pierced lip as he disappeared, his voice lingering and saying, "I will see you all later. Konan, come with me." Konan nodded to Aiko and vanished as well. The Akatsuki members all began to depart one after another.

Learning the technique quickly, Aiko also put her fingers to her lips, concentrated temporarily, and was whisked out of the cave in a matter of seconds; Deidara and Sasori both appeared at her sides as they materialized near the Amegakure hospital.

Deidara cracked his neck, turning it to the side, "Those meetings are always so dull, hmm? Sasori no danna?"

Glancing vaguely at the nail polish decorating his nails, Sasori managed a faint, "Mmm-hmm." He looked his hands over, acting as though there were something intriguing about them. Aiko peered closely at Sasori and noticed that his hands were attached joints at the wrists. She bit her lip, not wanting to say anything about it as she remembered their earlier conversation about Sasori being a puppet.

_Could he really be… a human puppet, perhaps?_

"So this is where you three drifted off to then?"

Startled, Aiko looked behind her, recognizing Hidan's voice. Behind him, stood Kakuzu. Aiko kept quiet, wondering what they were doing. Hidan rested his hands upon the hilt of his weapon, staring at Aiko.

"What is it?" Aiko asked guardedly, tired of having Hidan stare at her.

Pausing, Hidan smirked and said, "What? Oh nothing, just watching you. Yeesh, you don't need to be so jumpy about it. You know, I'd love to spar with you sometime." A capricious grin curled around his lips, his grip tightening on his weapon, and his purple eyes flashing. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Spar with me?" Aiko tensed. "I don't know what you mean."

Laughing, Hidan took a swift step towards Aiko, reappearing behind her in seconds. Aiko immediately launched into defensive mode as she took a swipe at the teasing man behind her, who leapt backwards to avoid her deadly attack.

Glaring, Aiko spun around. Hidan landed next to Sasori, and then returned to Kakuzu's side. Aiko curled up her fist and Hidan shook his head.

"Calm down, would you?" Hidan winked at her. "I'm not going to actually spar with you. After all, you just got out of the hospital." Aiko's blood boiled, but her muscles eased up as she realized that she was in no apparent danger.

Grinding his teeth, Kakuzu growled, "Hidan, we have to go. We don't have time for you to be flirting with Aiko." Hidan blushed and snapped back at Kakuzu, yelling that he wasn't doing anything of the sort; Kakuzu merely interrupted and hissed in a low monotone, "We're going now."

"Fine!" Hidan began walking away, but turned around at the last minute, momentarily glancing over his shoulder and saying in a sarcastic tone, "I'll see you later, Aiko." He caught Deidara's eye. "And you too, Barbie."

Disappearing, Kakuzu and Hidan left, leaving Aiko with Deidara and Sasori. Aiko looked up at Deidara, the blonde's mouth twitching as he muttered, "One of these days, I'm going to blow that smirk off his face, hmm?"

"Deidara?" Aiko blinked.

"Not that it matters," Deidara rolled his only visible eye. "Stupid guy can't be killed anyhow…" He began walking away.

"What do you mean?" Aiko's attention was drawn to Deidara as she stopped him.

"Hmm?" Deidara glanced over at Aiko. "Oh yeah, what _are_ we supposed to do with you now?" Aiko pointed to herself, cocking her head to the side. Sasori, who had been walking ahead, came to a halt. "Sasori no danna? What _will _we do with Aiko, hmm? Leader-sama told us to keep an eye on her until she gets used to the rest of the organization. So what do we do with her until then? Hmm?"

Shrugging, Sasori answered, "I don't know. Just take her with us I suppose."

"Where are we going?" Aiko asked as Deidara seized her wrist and began pulling her along again. Aiko slipped her wrist out of his grasp, and frowned. "You didn't answer my question!" Deidara looked back at her, surprised.

"To one of the Akatsuki hideouts of course; what, do you think we live like animals in caves or something? Hmm?" Deidara arched an eyebrow.

Affronted, Aiko exclaimed, "Of course not! I just want to know where we're going."

"Well I just told you," Deidara grabbed her wrist and began towing her along again, when Aiko ripped her hand out of his grasp. "What's the matter with you now?"

"N-Nothing!" Aiko stammered, cheeks flushing. "It's just that, you don't need to keep pulling me along." Deidara gave her an exasperated look. "What?"

Turning away, Deidara asked, "Aiko, I have a question for you; are there people in Konohagakure that are going to miss you?" Sasori shot Deidara a dangerous glower, but Deidara either didn't notice or didn't care.

Taken aback, Aiko was speechless for a moment, not expecting such a personal question. Deidara waited patiently for an answer. Aiko murmured, "Well, yeah, of course there are, I suppose."

"Hmm."

_What kind of question was that?_

"Anyway," Deidara smirked, "I have to ask; what do you think of art?" His visible eye was soft as the sun began to set behind the mountains. Aiko remained silent, looking confusedly at Deidara.

"I think that art is, well, I don't know what you mean," Aiko chose her words carefully. She smiled calmly, "Why don't you tell me?" Deidara looked at her, giving her a slightly curious expression. Aiko blushed. "What art is, I mean."

Tossing his head back to look into the sky, Deidara exclaimed, "Art is revolutionary incendiary; an explosion." He pulled out a handful of clay from the pouch at his side, molding it into a clay butterfly. He tossed it into the air, placing his fingers to his lips and reciting the word, "Katsu!"

_BOOM!_

The little butterfly exploded. Aiko uttered a small gasp, watching the explosion with a hint of amusement. Deidara grinned.

Unlike the two enjoying the transient beauty of the explosion, Sasori muttered something about how art was really an immortal piece of work. Neither Deidara nor Aiko caught his comment, although Aiko suspected that Sasori did not approve of his partner's views. She listened as Deidara explained how his jutsu worked, all the while keeping an eye on the irritated red-head.

Nightfall soon fell upon them.

As they walked, they soon came upon a house where Deidara declared, "We can stay here for the night. Itachi and Kisame should be staying at Kiki's house. It looks like everyone else is staying in Amegakure for a while too, hmm?"

Nodding, Sasori murmured, "Well, yes. That's what Leader-sama requested for the time being. We will all disband tomorrow and then meet again sometime soon, within a week I suppose." Aiko followed behind Sasori and Deidara, as they entered a simple house. They flicked on the lights and went upstairs.

"Wait, when you say disband, what do you mean?" Aiko asked hesitantly.

Sasori answered, "Well, we travel all around the world really to locate the Jinchuriki and such. Only Pein and Konan stay in Amegakure all the time, although now that you're the medic nin, we may have to establish more meeting points and such."

"I don't understand," Aiko insisted.

"Don't worry, you will soon."

Leading Aiko to a room that appeared to have not been used in a while, Deidara opened a door, flicking on the lights and pointing to where Aiko would stay for the night. Aiko thanked him and cautiously walked in.

Satisfied with her housing arrangements, Aiko was too tired to stay awake any longer as she crawled into bed and fell asleep upon lying down. She was too tired to even turn the lights off. Deidara poked his head in.

"She's asleep now, hmm?" Deidara turned off the lights, removing his headband and walking back with Sasori to the downstairs kitchen. "She's an interesting girl."

"I know," Sasori pulled a chair up to the table, scraping it across the floor. He waited for Deidara to sit down before continuing. "Although I can't wait to find out what Leader-sama will do with her. He wants her as something more than just a medic nin. I can feel it."

Chuckling to himself, Deidara dryly muttered, "I thought that you couldn't feel anything anymore, Sasori no danna. Hmm?"

"Stop calling me that," Sasori spat. "I'm not your 'danna'. Anyway, Pein-sama does not normally act so, I don't know, careful. He wants everyone to keep a close eye on this girl; closer than normal. I wonder…"

"What?"

"I wonder if her having connections to Orochimaru is significant in any of this."

Shrugging, Deidara replied, "Beats me." He got up to get a glass of water, running it for a long while until it was cold. Sasori remained silent, staring off into the floor, absorbed in his thoughts.

Sitting back down, Deidara stifled a yawn. He glanced over at the clock. "It's still pretty early. I can't believe that Aiko's already asleep." He leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs.

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

Looking over at Sasori, Deidara narrowed his eyes as the puppet nin pulled out a scroll, making hand signs to reveal the shattered pieces of Hiruko. Deidara let out an annoyed groan.

"Do you need to do that right now?" Deidara tilted back in his chair. "Just make a new puppet, hmm? That thing is completely destroyed."

"No," Sasori whispered, "Hiruko is one of my favorites."

"This is why I don't like your art," Deidara scoffed, "You have to constantly take care of it, or else it'll get ruined and then you have to fix it." Sasori rolled his eyes, pulling out new string attachments. Deidara shook his head.

"Art is everlasting."

"Art is transient."

"You're wrong."

"No, I'm right hmm? You just refuse to admit it."

"You're foolish, Deidara."

The blond smirked, his icy blue eyes flashing.

"Not compared to you… Sasori no danna."

* * *

Light brighter than Aiko could stand, flooded into her room the following morning. She forcibly dragged herself out of the comfortable bed feeling slightly lightheaded. She glanced over at the pillows that lay strewn across the room, quietly picking them backup and throwing them onto the bed.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Aiko, are you up yet hmm?"

Due to the speech impediment, Aiko knew immediately that it was Deidara. She called back, "Yes, I'm awake." She threw on her Akatsuki cloak, yawning and exiting the room. Deidara and Sasori had been waiting for her.

"Good, you're finally up," Sasori cast Aiko an uncaring glare and stormed away.

_Is he mad at me? _Aiko frowned. _Oh well… he always did seem touchy…_

"Hey, Aiko," Deidara handed her a holster. "This is yours."

"Thanks," Aiko replied, gladly receiving her holster and casting aside the side of her cloak to strap the holster on her thigh. She smiled, looking up at Deidara. "I suppose that we'll see each other again soon, right?"

Smirking, Deidara arched an eyebrow, saying, "You're a strange girl, Aiko. But yeah, I'll see you soon, hmm?" He walked with Aiko out to where the shark nin stood waiting with the composed Uchiha, both looking up to see Aiko and Deidara coming.

Sasori had been talking with Itachi and Kisame, and wished them good luck as Aiko bid farewell to him and Deidara. She gave them a slight wave, a mere flick of her hand, and looked up to meet the faces of her comrades. Her first mission as an Akatsuki member would soon begin.

"Well, well," Kisame sneered. "If it isn't the Akatsuki-hime." Aiko pursed her lips together, scowling at the shark-man.

_Akatsuki-hime? Hime means 'princess', _Aiko rolled her eyes at Kisame's irony.

"All right," Itachi murmured, his voice quiet but commanding, "Let's go then…

"To the Land of Waves."


	4. Mission: Recruit Zabuza

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter IV: Mission: Recruit Zabuza

* * *

"It's true that we don't know what we've got before we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

-Anonymous

* * *

Chirping birds flapped their feathery wings above the traveling Akatsuki nin, singing their song. The shark-like man upon the ground thrust up a handful of shuriken, each striking a different bird in the chest; killing all of them simultaneously.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Blinking, Aiko watched each bird plummet to the earth, falling at her feet. She cast the laughing shark nin an aggravated glare.

"Kisame, don't do that," Itachi chided calmly.

"Sorry," Kisame apologized between sadistic chuckles.

Looking away from her two 'comrades', Aiko retorted, "If you were really sorry, then you wouldn't have done that in the first place." Kisame jerked his head over in Aiko's direction, his laughter ceasing as a cruel sneer curled around his blue-tinted lips.

"My apologies to you too then, Hime," Kisame cackled as they stepped over the fallen birds. Itachi took hardly any notice to them.

Sorrowfully casting the dead birds a pitiful glance, Aiko mused, _Poor little creatures. They are just like fallen angels; struck down for doing one wrong thing. Only in this case that stupid shark-man did it just for the raw, savage enjoyment. How sickening._

Glancing over his shoulder at Aiko, Kisame snickered, "Well, it's not like those foolish creatures are going extinct or anything; not yet anyway." He bellowed out a bout of hideous laughs that chilled Aiko to her core.

Turning to Itachi, desperate for a decent conversation, Aiko inquired, "How much longer until we get to the Land of Waves anyway? Don't we have some kind of transport or something you speed things along?"

Much to Aiko's disappointment, Kisame answered.

"Of course we have other ways to get there!" Kisame guffawed as if it were an unnecessary question; Aiko felt her cheeks go red with humiliation, the light in her green eyes flickering. "Silly Hime; haven't you ever been to the Land of Waves? It's only a day or two away anyhow."

"Thanks for your assessment," Aiko muttered dryly. "Not that I was asking."

It took an extra day to arrive at the docks where a boat was waiting to take the three Akatsuki members to the Land of Waves. Aiko was gradually becoming accustomed to Kisame's barbaric nature and was finally at ease.

As the boat rocked through the waters, Aiko's mind drifted off with the endless seas, her eyes green as the ocean. She propped her elbow on her knees, resting her chin upon her curled hand. She stared dreamily into the murky waters.

"Hey, Itachi," Kisame grinned, "It looks like our Akatsuki-hime is going to fall asleep soon." He chuckled roughly to himself, earning an annoyed glare from Itachi. Kisame half laughed, half snorted.

"I can still hear you, you know," Aiko mused from her corner of the boat.

Shrugging, Kisame rolled his infinitesimal eyes. "Whatever, Hime; I'm having fun!" Aiko raised her eyebrows. _He isn't the only one who knows how to be annoying._

"Yeah, just because we're close to your homeland," Aiko tried to stifle her snicker, keeping her eyes averted towards the sea. "Now we're going to reunite you… with your kin!" She giggled. Kisame frowned. "Actually, while we're out here, why don't you introduce me to your mom?"

Standing up in the boat, Kisame growled, "Will you stop making fun of me?" He looked over at Itachi. "Can I shut her up?" His fingers flexed along the hilt of Samehada, his voice lowering.

Glancing unconcernedly at Kisame, Aiko murmured, "I wouldn't try that if I were you. Who says that I'm actually going to let you attack me anyways? I'm not scared of you shark man."

"So much for calling you a Hime," Kisame muttered, downtrodden.

Striking up a conversation with Itachi as they headed into the mists, Kisame let Aiko be as they talked about Zabuza and their plans for convincing him to join the Akatsuki. The gentle rocking of the boat was putting Aiko to sleep.

_Hmm… this reminds me of the time when I was sent out on that mission with… _her mind cut off and she flinched. "Ow…!" Her hand shot to her curse mark as it began to burn on the back of her neck, sending out irregular vibes of pain coursing throughout her body. Her body tensed as it began curling up.

"Aiko?" Itachi's voice penetrated through the mists. "What's the matter?"

Gasping, Aiko answered, "It's nothing! I'm fine… nnn…!" She shut her eyes as she activated a medical ninjutsu to stop the pain. A yellow glow hummed around the hand that she was holding her curse mark with.

"What's going on?" Kisame's voice bellowed from the front of the boat. Aiko could hear his pleasure as he asked, "Are her wounds reopening or something?"

"No!" Aiko rasped. "It's my curse mark… acting funny…" She cringed. _Why isn't my medical ninjutsu working? It always works! My chakra must be disturbed somehow. Damn it! Okay, I've got to calm down, calm down… nnn! It b-burns!_

Firmly clamping his hand on Aiko's shoulder, Itachi shook the quivering kunoichi roughly, repeating her name continually, trying to get her to listen to him. But his words had no effect on her.

"Please, Aiko, just calm down," Itachi said calmly, making an attempt to soothe her.

"No! No!" Aiko shook her head wildly. "Just give me… another minute!" _Come on! I've got to focus… focus… aha! _In an instant, the pain stopped, sending one, final tremor throughout her body. She let out a sigh of relief.

Sharingan activated, Itachi cautiously inquired, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Aiko smiled, "I just… lost control of my curse mark for a moment there. It's nothing to be alarmed about; it just hasn't happened in almost a year. This is probably the after-effects from leaving the cursed thing dormant for so long. My body still needs to recover I suppose."

Saying nothing in response, Itachi turned away, keeping a steady eye on Aiko as he refocused his attention to Kisame, who belligerently demanded to know what had happened. Itachi explained that it was only a small disturbance, nothing more.

Keeping her eyes focused behind the boat, Aiko refused to look at either Itachi or Kisame for a long time. Flashbacks played periodically through her mind, scenes from her childhood being aroused by the inexplicable mists…

_A younger Aiko looked up, vaguely seeing a strange man smiling at her. She was about eight years old then, her family had died and there was no one to care for her. Her eyes were large and sad as she pulled out a kunai._

"_Who are you?" the feisty child demanded, glowering ruthlessly at the pale man before her. "What do you want?"_

_Laughing, the snake-like man held up his hand as a sign of peace. "I am not here to fight you, my dear child." His eyes bored into hers. "Rather, I'm here to make an inquiry as to what happened to your family."_

_Pausing, the girl stammered, "M-My… family?" Her eyes fell to the ground, her cobalt blue bangs hiding her shimmering green orbs. "I… I-I don't know… what happened…" Tears welled up her eyes as she dropped her kunai, clasping her head with her shaking hands. "Th-They left me!"_

_Dropping to her knees, the child forced back frightened tears as she sat on the ground, eyes wide. What had happened to her family? She couldn't remember. Wait, yes she could; there was a fire, people screaming; mommy and daddy shouting… but that was it. There was nothing more that she could remember._

"_Tell me, my dear," the man knelt next to the girl, "What is your name?"_

_Meeting the calm eyes of the man before her, the little girl released a horrified gasp as she noticed the man's missing hand, and for the first time, the hole gaping through his stomach. She fell backwards._

"_What happened to you?" Aiko screamed, instantly forgetting her own trauma. "You can't stay like that! Y-You'll die!" The man glanced down at his own abdomen and seemed startled for a second, as a trail of blood dribbled down his chin._

_Coughing, the man extended his hand in front of him, unbelieving for a moment. He smiled bitterly. "Well," he mused between coughs, "this was unprecedented indeed. I didn't think that… his jutsu was so severe." His breathing became ragged._

"_Wait!" the little girl held up a small hand. The man looked up, narrowing his eyes. "I can help you!" the little girl insisted. "I can! Lay down!"_

_Chuckling sullenly, the man's golden eyes gleamed as he croaked, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm far beyond help now. There is… nothing that you can do for me… if anything; run and see if you can find… a medic."_

_Shaking her head stubbornly, Aiko made a quick series of hand sign, focusing her chakra as a blue glow emitted around her tiny hands. She leaned forward, pressing them into the bloodied attire of the man._

"_What are you doing?" the man shrieked, near hysteria._

"_Healing you." The girl smiled. "Don't move."_

_Unable to remain awake from blood loss, the pallid-skinned man passed out during the small operation. The girl, however, continued her work…_

* * *

_Awakening with a start, the pale man shot up, holding his head. He looked up. A tree? He looked to his left. A rock? He turned to his right. Another rock? He glanced around. A… shelter? Where was he?_

"_No! Don't move around so much!"_

_Tiny hands pushed him back down, as a young girl scrambled to her feet. His eyes flashed; this was the child that had saved him. He watched, amazed as the little girl told him about how serious his injury was, showing him what she had done._

"_My dear," the man's voice was that of pure curiosity, "Did you really save me?"_

_Nodding the girl replied, "Of course! I couldn't just let you die. I had to do something before it was too late. Besides, human life is a precious thing." She patted his patched up wound, smoothing out the bandages. "Tell me, please, what is your name?" The innocent girl smiled gently._

"_Orochimaru."_

"_Orochimaru?" the girl repeated._

_Staring at the odd girl for a moment, Orochimaru wondered how she had suddenly appeared before him like this. He, even more treacherous than Satan himself, seemed to have been saved by this child; this angel._

"_You are no ordinary child," Orochimaru murmured, interrupting the girl. _

_Her eyes lit up. "What?"_

"_You saved me from a fate that I could not prevent on my own." Orochimaru elaborated. "You, my dear are an angel. The epitome of kindness. Tell me, darling, what is your name?"_

"_Aiko!" the girl smiled._

"_Aiko?" Orochimaru grinned. "How ironic. Your name means 'beloved'. There is not a better name to suit such a pure angel, sent from the highest heaven. Tell me, Aiko, will you join me on my quest to create a village of all my own?"_

_Gasping, the girl's mouth widened into a beam brighter than the sun as she exclaimed, "You mean it? You would take me with you?"_

_Nodding, Orochimaru replied, "Of course."_

_Tears stung at the euphoric child's glittering eyes as she murmured the choked words, "Thank you Orochimaru-sama… thank you so much…!"_

_Now, I won't be alone._

* * *

"Aiko, we're here."

"Mmm?" Aiko found Itachi standing over her, the wind whipping cruelly at his face, his hair scattered along the breeze. Kisame stood on the dock, paying the fisherman the toll for riding his boat across the sea.

Kisame turned to Aiko. "Hey Hime, are you ready to go yet? It's time to quit your daydreaming all ready!" He grinned a toothy smirk at her.

"S-Sorry," Aiko apologized, climbing out of the boat and laughing lightly. "Guess I got caught up in my thoughts!" _Wow, I haven't thought about the day when I met Orochimaru-sama in a long while. It seems like such a distant memory now._

Following her companions up a grassy hill, Aiko glanced around the foreign landscape. Water surrounded the little island nation that they had arrived upon, mists swirling everywhere. The sun had been blocked out by the hanging grey clouds covering the sky. Aiko looked up ahead of them and noticed a small town.

As they closed the distance between themselves and the upcoming village, Aiko caught her breath, stopping short. Kisame turned around.

"Hime? What's wrong?" Kisame chuckled. "What? Not used to seeing impoverished nations? Well, this is it."

Gazing concernedly at the small, desolate little village, Aiko could see only a few shops, each of which looked deserted. Broken windows that had been smashed in and left abandoned gleamed in the pale sunlight, the faces of dirt-stained children accused onlookers, and Aiko watched in silence as an old man was chased from his home. She looked to the ground.

"Terrible, isn't it?" Kisame lowered his voice. "This bankrupt place is under a monopoly owned by Gato." Aiko glanced at the shark nin. "Ever since then, I hear that it's been hard. At the current moment they're trying to build a bridge, but Gato keeps sending out thugs and such to kill the workers."

"How sickening," Aiko murmured. She glanced off to the side. "If we're here, can't we just kill Gato too?"

Sighing, Itachi answered solemnly, "Sadly, no. That is not our mission." Aiko clenched her fist, eyes hardening. Itachi shook his head. "I'm sorry. But Leader-sama has ordered that we stick to our missions. Strictly. No exceptions."

Nodding, Aiko said, "I understand. The Akatsuki has enough enemies without having to worry about Gato's political allies coming after us. That's self-explanatory, I suppose." She unclenched her fist, willing the hatred in her heart to well up and begone. Kisame kept his eyes focused on Aiko.

"Don't get so down about it, Hime," he clapped his massive hand over her back. "I wouldn't be so sad about the entire situation; besides we'll be getting to see an old buddy of mine soon."

* * *

Night was nigh as the sun settled down over the mountains, not that it made much of a difference, seeing as how dark it was even in the daytime. Such a dreary place was the Land of Waves that even Itachi found the nation a depressing place.

Leading his comrades around, Kisame said, "We need information on where Zabuza is. So, we're going to find a group of Gato's thugs and start searching. He has to be somewhere in this vicinity; he's supposed to be working for Gato now."

Nodding, Aiko agreed, "That's a good plan, but where will we finds thugs that work for Gato?" Kisame tapped her shoulder and pointed ahead of them.

Hanging together in a tight-knit group, five large men intimidated the streets, pushing people out of their way, brandishing swords and yelling, "All hail Gato-sama! All hail Gato-sama! All hail Gato-sama!"

"Hey lady!" one of the thugs said, noticing Aiko. He casually strolled up to her, placing his sword beneath her chin. "How would you like to come home with me, huh sweetie? I'm a tough guy with a good reputation… I'll take good care of you."

Smiling a false smile, Aiko closed her eyes and slammed her palm into the man's chest, stopping his heart for a moment, as she pinned him against a tree and asking in a fake-friendly tone, "Sorry for being so rough, but I need you to give me some information; where can I find a man named Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist and a former member of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist?"

Stumbling over his own words, the man let out a small whimper as Aiko turned his own blade on him. "Look lady I don't know anything! I swear! Please just l-let me go! I'm only an underling of Gato! I don't know any Momochi Zabuza! Please! Please! Please!" The man's incessant begging annoyed Aiko and she promptly released him.

"Get out of my sight," Aiko commanded, glaring at the man. He looked up at her, fearfully, as he scampered away into the night. Aiko turned back to her cohorts.

"Good going Hime," Kisame chuckled. "You're a real demon, aren't you?"

Shaking her head and grinning, Aiko replied, "No. I just know how to be persuasive." Aiko averted her eyes to the sky, gazing up at the stars for a moment before flinching, as she sensed another presence closing in on her, Itachi and Kisame. The streets were now deserted.

_Fwish…_

Thickening mists surrounded the three Akatsuki members, and Aiko felt a cold chill creep up her spine as she recognized the jutsu being utilized; "This is… the Hidden Mist jutsu!" She looked around, but Itachi and Kisame were gone.

"So, the Akatsuki has come for me, eh?"

Hearing a voice that she did not recognize, Aiko snatched a kunai. She raised her voice. "Momochi Zabuza, we have come to ask you to join the Akatsuki. You may either accept or decline, it's your call. We did not come to fight you."

After saying this, the mists began to slowly dissipate. Alarmed, Aiko focused her senses to make absolutely sure that she wasn't being misled into a genjutsu trap. Upon being reassured that she wasn't, Aiko calmed down when she saw Itachi and Kisame standing next to her, reassured that she was safe. She met the dark eyes of Zabuza Momochi, who stood in front of them.

"Kisame, it's been a while," the man with a face wrapped in bandages murmured, his headband slanting to the side of his head. Kisame nodded, grinning.

"I suppose it has," Kisame replied.

Stepping boldly forward, Itachi got right to the point, saying, "Momochi Zabuza, you have been chosen to be invited into our organization, the Akatsuki." He indicated to his black coat with crimson clouds adorning the ebony fabric.

Running quickly through the more boring parts of the organization and its activities, Itachi explained what the organization was like to Zabuza, using persuasive methods to convince Zabuza to join the Akatsuki. Aiko stayed silent.

"If I say no," Zabuza interrupted at length, "Will you try to take me out?"

Shaking his head, Itachi answered, "No. That is not our intention." Aiko felt another presence somewhere nearby. She tugged lightly on Itachi's sleeve, gaining his attention. She hesitated before speaking.

"Zabuza isn't alone," Aiko whispered. "I can feel another presence."

"I know," Itachi murmured back. "Don't worry about it."

Nodding, Aiko believed that Itachi had the situation under control and she eased up, allowing her tensed muscles to relax seeing as how she knew that she would be protected by Itachi and Kisame; after all, she was the Akatsuki medic nin now.

"I still can't believe that you're using kids now," Zabuza sneered, motioning towards Aiko. Aiko's ears perked up and she glared defiantly at the man standing in front of her. Itachi frowned.

"Aiko is not a child, she is a young woman," Itachi disputed calmly. "Any ninja can see that. Her medical skills are unsurpassed." Aiko's cheeks flushed, a rush of warmth sparking in her heart and spreading throughout her body.

_See… I knew that they weren't all bad!_

Suddenly, both of the former ninjas from the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist burst into mocking laughter. Aiko felt her cheeks burn with humiliation.

"You give her far too much credit Itachi!" Kisame howled.

"He's right," Zabuza admitted, a sure smirk hidden beneath the bandages.

_WHAM!_

Driving her fist into Kisame's stomach and letting loose, Aiko sent Kisame flying into a nearby tree; causing it to collapse on impact. Kisame released a loud groan, his ribs broken. Aiko straightened back up, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Glowering at Zabuza, Aiko growled, "I don't like being ridiculed. I wouldn't say anything like that again." Her eyes glowed fiercely, changed to the Ketsuekigan. Zabuza gasped and looked over at Kisame.

Staggering to his feet, Kisame coughed, hacking violently as he realized that Aiko had managed to disturb his blood stream while pounding him all at the same time. As his breath became shallow and ragged, his eyesight became dizzy and bleak. He collapsed upon the ground, leaning weakly against a tree.

"Damn you Aiko!" Kisame swore, his voice coming out in short rasps. "Will you get over here and heal me?" Aiko smiled grimly and obeyed him, understanding that if she spilled the water she had to clean it up.

Sitting Kisame on the ground to heal him, Aiko set to work, listening to Itachi converse with Zabuza. She managed to easily repair Kisame, though healing another person was something that she hadn't done in a long while.

_I haven't actually worked on any missions with another person in a while. _Aiko pressed her pale hands into Kisame's abdomen, getting sadistic enjoyment from his tormented agony. _All I seem to do is fight these days…_

_Just like the old days…_

"_Aiko, get up now, come on!" Orochimaru pressed, looking with vigor at the younger Aiko, who struggled to get back on her feet. They had been practicing ninjutsu and using Aiko's medical ninjutsu in battle. Aiko managed a weak smile, running at Orochimaru again._

_Wham!_

_Slam!_

_Bam!_

_Determinedly getting back on her feet, Aiko's blue hair fluttered into her emerald orbs, which were glossy with fatigue. She panted, her tiny frame shaking like a leaf. She collapsed after a minute more of standing. Orochimaru rushed to her side, worried that he may have pushed her too far._

"_Aiko," Orochimaru soon held the eight-year-old in his arms. "Are you all right?"_

"_Orochimaru-sama?" Aiko's eyelids fluttered open. "I'm okay."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes," Aiko beamed, sweat drops sliding down the side of her face. "It's hard, to use medical ninjutsu… as a weapon… really hard… it takes out a lot of energy from me and makes me… very tired."_

_Closing her eyes, the short memory ended and Aiko could still remember the fondness in Orochimaru's kind eyes that smiled upon her in everything that she did._

Blinking, Aiko shook her head, wiping away a sweat drop that had accumulated upon her brow. She grinned, standing up and looking down at Kisame. "There you go, I healed you. I've done my job."

Strolling back over to Itachi, Aiko caught the final words in his conversation with Zabuza. She felt a cold chill run through her.

"I don't know what the Akatsuki is planning, but I want no part in it," Zabuza insisted. "I like being my own boss, my own man. That's the way things are I suppose. Besides, the Akatsuki is a targeted organization from what I hear and I want nothing to do with it."

Vacillating before answering, Itachi spoke the words, "Very well. Then we shall leave you to do as you please, for we have no more business with you." He tilted his head towards Kisame, pulling out his bamboo hat and placing it on his head. "Kisame; Aiko; we are going now."

Nodding, Aiko placed on her hat, as did Kisame. Each of the Akatsuki members made a hand sign and vanished. Zabuza sighed heavily and grunted as he turned back towards the forest.

"Zabuza-sama!"

Glancing up, Zabuza noticed his companion, Haku, running towards him. He stopped, narrowing his eyes as he always did to make himself appear more powerful. Haku came to a halt.

"What did they want?" Haku asked pleasantly.

"Nothing that concerns you," Zabuza grumbled back.

"Yes sir."

Silence settled in between the two missing nin as the wind blew harshly, rattling the bare tree branches and tugging on the clouds to cover what remained of the small patches of stars decorating the night sky. Zabuza turned hastily to the brown eyed boy at his side.

"We are going," Zabuza declared, dashing by. Haku nodded solemnly and followed; his obedience and servitude to his master, the man that saved him, forever eternal. They did not look back as they trotted forwards, disappearing into the mists…

* * *

Resting at an inn for the night, the three tired Akatsuki members were off by the next morning, traveling unnoticed through the quiet town just before dawn broke across the horizon. Aiko yawned.

"Are we going back to Amegakure?" Aiko asked, half asleep still.

"Where else would we go?" Kisame griped, clearly in a foul mood as they reached the docks. He shoved Aiko into the boat, finding no enjoyment from her apathetic response as he climbed in afterwards. Itachi slid in after them.

Eyelids drooping, Aiko asked between yawns, "Aren't you tired, Itachi? I am." Itachi shook his head, explaining that sleep wasn't anything that he exactly cared about and Aiko shrugged, beginning to nod off. She drifted off to sleep at the back of the boat as they entered the thick mists again.

So many memories seemed to be reawakened on their journey; so many forgotten stories of her past that Aiko barely remembered. How could she ever forget the day when she had met Orochimaru? The day that she started morphing into the kunoichi that was now the Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan?

But they were all only memories.

And Aiko knew that sometimes, some things had to be forgotten for the better.

Before she reawakened in Amegakure, Aiko had the strangest dream that while they were riding in their boat back to Amegakure, she, Itachi and Kisame had somehow managed to drift by Kakashi, who was also in a boat, but going in the opposite direction; back towards the Land of Waves.

Only, in her dream, their boats hadn't made contact in the least. Aiko smiled at the thought, thinking how nice it would've been to see Kakashi one last time. Aiko looked up into the sky, thinking her absurd thoughts and beaming a bright smile at the sun.

Kisame's groggy voice brought her back to the real world as they stood again in front of the Akatsuki cave, summoned forth by the enigmatic Pein. Aiko thought quietly about what had happened, and as they were walking into the cave, only one thought ran through Aiko's mind:

_Farewell… Kakashi…_


	5. Intruder in Amegakure!

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter V: Intruder in Amegakure!

* * *

"It's true that we don't know what we've got before we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

-Anonymous

* * *

Ambling along through the bustling streets of Konohagakure, Kakashi Hatake journeyed once again to the Hokage's office, still intent upon getting Aiko back. He climbed up the never-ending stairwells leading to the office and ran into a familiar face on the way.

"Ah, Kakashi I haven't seen you in a while."

The Copy Cat ninja glanced up, surprised. He grinned weakly beneath his mask, making an effort to be pleasant. "Oh, Jiraiya-sama; fancy meeting you here. How are you feeling?" The aging toad sage shrugged.

"Better I suppose," Jiraiya sighed. "They really did a number on me. It was that ex-Iwagakure bomber, Deidara. The Akatsuki organization is deadly and, without a doubt, one to be feared. They will prove to be invincible enemies when the time comes."

Nodding in agreement, Kakashi couldn't contain his prying question; "Do you know what happened to Aiko?"

Detecting the urgency in Kakashi's voice, Jiraiya shook his head gravely, answering in a low, deep monotone, "No, not yet. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking in silence before calmly choosing his next words. "I'm going out to spy on the Akatsuki soon. If I see Aiko, I'll tell you, but I can't offer any promises."

Kakashi's visible eye lit up, and this seemed to placate him as he breathed out a sigh of genuine relief. "Thank you Jiraiya-sama."

"By the way," Jiraiya paused, "I heard that you recently went to the Land of Waves with, uh, Naruto, and I was wondering how that went." His face reddened and he turned away. "Not that I'm particularly concerned, just curious." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, understanding Jiraiya's feelings, his anxiety for Naruto; one that was similar to his anxiety for Aiko.

Remembering their last mission, which had some rather unanticipated twists, Kakashi replied with a hint of sarcasm to his voice, "Well, you see, we ended up running into Zabuza Momochi and things turned a little nasty…"

* * *

At the end of their conversation about Zabuza's defeat, Jiraiya seemed more than delighted to learn about Naruto's miraculous triumph over the Demon of the Hidden Mist Village. They talked outside, enjoying the warm weather and the gentle breeze accompanying it. Kakashi was finally at ease.

"Amazing," Jiraiya couldn't suppress his paternal smile as he spoke about Naruto after Kakashi finished his tale. "I still can't believe how strong that boy has become. He's just like his father in almost every way possible." He looked out towards the never-ending sky, thinking unspoken sentimental thoughts. _Ah, Naruto; if only you knew about your father._

"Yeah," Kakashi murmured fondly. "Just like his father…" He glanced up to see the clouds rolling by, listening to the quiet chirping of the birds on that tranquil afternoon. Both he and Jiraiya could not bring themselves to look away from the light blue mass with swirling clouds hovering above their heads. Kakashi leaned against the tree behind him, peering at the heavens in a thoughtful manner. Neither he nor Jiraiya spoke a word.

Jiraiya's gaze then hardened as a thought grazed his mind. "Kakashi?"

"Mmm?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to say something, but then hesitated. He narrowed his eyes. "Never mind. I must be going now," Jiraiya declared, his eyes shifting behind them. "I'll be back soon, but please don't do anything rash while I'm gone. If I find Aiko or hear anything about her, I will not hesitate to let you know." He made a hasty hand sign, clapping his hands together. "Until then."

_BOOF!_

The toad sage disappeared just as three young genin raced towards Kakashi. Kakashi glanced up.

"Sensei! Here you are!" the blond boy leading the others yelled accusingly, skidding to an abrupt halt, his orange jumpsuit dirt-stained to match his face. He jabbed a finger at Kakashi. "You've been keeping us waiting for hours now! But we came to find you! Believe it!" The girl stopping next to him frowned.

"Will you shut up Naruto?" the pink-haired kunoichi at his side demanded.

Looking back over at the girl with folded arms and an irritated glare, Naruto rolled his eyes, muttering, "Aw, Sakura-chan you're no fun today…is it your time of the month?" Sakura twitched, furrowing her brow.

"What was that?" Sakura shot back, whacking Naruto over the head.

_BOP!_

"Ouch! Sakura that hurt!" Naruto whined. "Geez, I was just kidding; you don't have to take it so personally!" Sakura continued to stare the cowering blond down with her lethal glare. "All right, all right, I get it!"

Leaning against a tree, the third genin murmured from the cool shade, "You're such a loser, Naruto." His dark eyes flicked over each of his teammates' faces as he rubbed his temples. Naruto immediately began yelling garbled nonsense at him, which the boy apparently did not seem to want to translate. He interrupted him promptly."Will you shut the hell up, loser?"

This sent Naruto into a fit of rage. Kakashi watched in silence.

Shaking his fist in the air, Naruto shouted, "I'm not scared of you; you stupid Sasuke! You think that just because you're an Uchiha that you're better than everyone else, and you're not! So take that! Hah!" Naruto flipped Sasuke off, which Sasuke immediately took as an insult, as he curled his fingers into a threatening fist. Naruto crossed his arms over his bulging chest triumphantly, turning to see Sakura's reaction. His face went white.

"No," Sakura twitched, her voice trembling with anger, green eyes ablaze. "You… take… _this_!"

_WHAM!_

Sending Naruto stumbling backwards with a powerful punch, the slight, pink-haired girl pummeled Naruto into the ground, yelling, "Stop insulting Sasuke-kun Naruto! Baka!" Sasuke hopped down to ream Naruto out as well, and Sakura could not help but launch into a flirtacious conversation, which still did not seem to interest Sasuke in the least.

Sighing, Kakashi shook his head, watching his little squad of genin bicker and squabble amongst each other, but it made him happy to see them all so vivacious after their last mission. He looked to the sky again, pulling out Icha-Icha Paradise. He closed his eyes to think as he leaned against the tree and opened his book; a concealed grin mirrored his thoughts as he flipped through the pages.

_Aiko… you really would like them… they're good kids._

* * *

Exiting one of the Akatsuki's many hideout caves in Amegakure, Aiko yawned, stretching her arms over her head. The sun shone brightly, enveloping the land in a comforting warmth. Aiko slipped off her Akatsuki jacket, wearing her favorite tank top and skirt. She looked behind her, just as Deidara walked over.

"How did the mission go with Itachi and Kisame, hmm?" Deidara asked, smirking as usual. Aiko glanced up to see Sasori lumbering behind Deidara in Hiruko, his treasured possession fixed at long last.

"It went all right," Aiko smiled cheerfully.

_Crunch!_

"Hey, Hime!" a familiar, vociferous voice hollered. "What are you doing out here?"

Turning around, Aiko saw Kisame and Itachi strolling towards them. She shot Kisame an unimpressed glare upon seeing the gleam in his pointed teeth. Deidara narrowed his eyes, detecting Itachi.

"Hello shark-man," Aiko greeted dryly. "Still lumbering around on land I see."

Spitting on the ground, Kisame returned, "And you're just as mouthy as ever, Hime-chan. You make a wonderful Akatsuki member, although I never got to thank you for knocking me through that tree when we were in the Land of Waves, did I?"

Flexing her muscles, Aiko taunted, "Oh? Didn't you? Would you like to fight me again, you pathetic shark?" She raised her hand into the air, slamming her fist into the ground. Kisame and Itachi jumped away to evade the crater splitting the earth.

Yanking out the Samehada, Kisame swung it full force at Aiko, who leapt out of the way. Itachi sighed, standing next to Sasori as they watched Aiko spar with the giant land-shark. Deidara sat in a tree.

"Catch me if you can!" Aiko chimed, dodging each of Kisame's attacks with flawless agility. She smirked, pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Kisame. It narrowly sliced at his cheek, carving into one of his gills. Aiko landed on the ground.

Flicking her head up, Aiko activated the Ketsuekigan, eyes scintillating in the noon sun. She lunged fearlessly at Kisame.

Chuckling from the treetops, Deidara called down to Sasori and Itachi, "She's fierce, hmm? I almost can't believe it." He laughed as Aiko struck Kisame in the chest with one of her more powerful medical ninjutsu.

"She might want to be a little more careful," Sasori criticized as Kisame's large sword narrowly split open Aiko's shoulder. Aiko hopped back, healing it as she went, still hurling insults at the shark nin. Sasori shook his head. "She is so immature."

"Well, she _is_ the youngest of us all," Itachi noted.

Unable to disagree with Itachi, Sasori turned back to watch as Aiko smacked Samehada out of Kisame's hands and began to beat on him with her raw fists, pummeling him playfully into the rocky earth. Deidara leapt out of the tree to pull Aiko off of Kisame, who, by this point, had put up with enough and was beginning to get irritated.

"All right, that's enough you two, hmm?" Deidara grasped Aiko's arm and pulled her off of Kisame, allowing her to kick him one final time. Kisame staggered to his feet.

"You're insane," Kisame spat blood from his mouth, half-glaring, half-smirking at Aiko. He raised his eyebrows. "Now you have to heal me, _Hime_." Aiko scowled at him, sitting down to repair his broken ribs and other various injuries.

Sasori chuckled at Aiko's displeased look, as Kisame insisted upon taking off some of his clothing so that the healing process would remain uninterrupted. He turned to Itachi, who watched Aiko with a glazed look in his dark eyes.

Hesitating, Sasori murmured to Itachi, "What's the matter with you? You haven't said a word in a long while, Itachi." The calm Uchiha did not reply, but instead stared ahead, long and hard at Aiko. "Itachi?"

Slowly shaking his head, Itachi answered, "Never mind, it's nothing."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasori glared at Itachi for a moment, suspicious. Itachi took immediate notice to Sasori's glare, and returned it with a far deadlier glower of his own. Sasori averted his russet eyes to the ground.

"There you go, all done," Aiko got to her feet, folding her arms across her chest.

Laughing to himself, Kisame leered, "Don't give me that kind of look Hime-chan; it was your fault that this happened anyway." Aiko vaguely wondered why it always seemed like Kisame was laughing at his own jokes even when no one else found them even the least bit amusing.

At length, Kisame managed to get back on his feet, putting his cloak back on and ambling over to Itachi and Sasori. Sasori gazed momentarily into the forest before murmuring something to his companions that Deidara made an attempt to catch.

Deidara stayed behind Aiko, saying something about leaving that Aiko only shrugged off, not particularly minding what their next course of action would be to take. Deidara began to walk away, and Aiko followed him mindlessly.

Aiko looked up at the sky, the white, puffy clouds rolling by as she walked beneath them. _I envy those clouds… they're so… free…_

"Aiko." A voice interrupted the blue-haired kunoichi's thoughts.

Glancing up, the first word out of Aiko's mouth was, "Yes?" She found Deidara staring off into the distance, his mind focused. He smirked.

"Can you sense it? Hmm?" Deidara asked. He looked around.

Focusing her chakra to sharpen all of her senses, Aiko suddenly felt another presence somewhere close to them. Deidara stepped in front of her, murmuring that they had to assess the situation on their own; Sasori, Itachi and Kisame had left them to ensure that whoever or whatever had entered Amegakure was taken care of. She looked up at Deidara, her green eyes flashing.

"_Aiko… Deidara… can you hear me?"_

The hair on the back of Aiko's neck stood on end; she could hear Pein's voice in her head. He was communicating with them telepathically.

"Yes sir," Deidara answered.

"_Good, take care of the intruder immediately please. Aiko, don't be alarmed, it's only me; this is my way of communicating with the other members. I have only just established a connection with you."_

Nodding, Aiko said into the air, "Yes…" she paused, "…sir." She scrunched up her eyes. _This feels really awkward; talking to thin air, I mean. Can he actually hear me? _Pein's voice resounded in her head as a response.

"_I believe that the intruder is Jiraiya… chase him back to Konohagakure."_

"O-Okay," Aiko stammered. Deidara looked over his shoulder at her and Aiko felt her cheeks blush. Deidara turned away, a smirk on his lips.

"We'll be back soon sir."

"_See that you are. Aiko, be careful."_

Pein's voice ceased to exist in Aiko's mind and she felt at ease again. But as soon as Pein stopped talking, Aiko found herself face to beak with one of Deidara's clay birds. Upon looking up, Aiko met the ice-blue eyes of Deidara, who sat near the middle of the bird, waiting for Aiko. He leaned over, holding out his hand.

Nodding his head towards the bird, Deidara offered his hand, saying, "Get on Aiko, hmm? It looks like we may need to fight and we'll be safer up here, trust me."

Hesitating, Aiko lifted her hand to Deidara's, unsure and slightly nervous. When her hand was in reach, Deidara grasped it firmly, lifting Aiko up with ease. She was a little stunned at how easily Deidara had managed to lift her up as she stood next to him, staring at the blond.

"What is it, hmm?" Deidara caught Aiko's eye.

Flushing, Aiko quickly replied, "Oh, n-nothing." Deidara gazed at her.

"Are you nervous about flying?" Deidara asked simply, an evil grin parting his lips.

_Flying? _Aiko had not considered this yet as she abruptly felt the ground get lighter, a whooshing sound silencing her thoughts. Before she knew it, she was in the air and at Deidara's mercy.

Immediately frozen by the accelerating height, Aiko became nervous; although she didn't suffer from acrophobia, and was normally fine with being in the air. The suddenness must have caught her off guard.

But in any case, Aiko found that she was suddenly fearful of the approaching sky.

Seeing the half-frightened look on Aiko's face, Deidara let out a resounding chuckle. The kunoichi's wide-eyed expression amused the ex-Iwagakure bomber, who casually strolled over to Aiko.

"Sit down," Deidara ordered. "You'll be fine; don't worry, I won't let you fall off."

"D-Deidara!" Aiko stammered. "Put me back on the ground. I-I can chase Jiraiya away there." But Deidara wasn't listening. Aiko pouted, realizing that Deidara's attention was elsewhere. She clumsily began to try to manuever her feet around the rocking bird, adjusting her footing.

Glancing over the side of the bird, Deidara watched a white streak dash through the trees below them, assuming it to be Jiraiya. He turned back to Aiko, who watched him apprehensively, still trying to get accustomed to the flying bird. He looked back to the forest floor, his eyes dancing with amusment.

"It looks like the Sannin is just running now," Deidara grinned. "Maybe I should drop a bomb on him, hmm?" He reached into the pouch at his side, a capricious grin curling around his lips. Aiko blinked; a troubling thought entered her mind.

_Oh no! If Deidara sets off a bomb then I'll lose my balance. _She looked down at the faraway ground from over the side of the bird and the blood began to rush to her head. _Crap! There won't be anything for me to hold on to, and if I fall then Deidara probably won't be able to do anything for me either! _Her stomach nodded uncomfortably, making her feel nauseas. She gulped, looking up at Deidara.

"Um, Deidara!" Aiko awkwardly attempted to walk over to the blond nin, trying to balance on the rocking bird.

"Hey!" Deidara gasped, turning around. His eyes widened as he shouted, "Aiko be careful!"

Losing her footing as soon as Deidara spoke to her, Aiko was suddenly airborne. The sound of whooshing filled her ears as the ground beneath her disappeared. She was too stunned to even manage a startled cry.

Before she knew what was happening, she was off the bird and her mind was wiped blank from fear.

Aiko fell through the air; helpless as a doll.

_What do I do? I-I can't see anything! There isn't anything for me to grab a hold of! _Her heart pounded in her chest, her mind throbbed. Tears came to her eyes, as the thought of death crept into her frantic mind.

_Deidara!_

"Aiko!" Deidara shouted, swerving the bird around to catch her. He gritted his teeth together. _I've got to think fast otherwise Aiko's dead. Damn it! I should've paid closer attention to her! Fuck! _His blue-gray eyes flashed as he maneuvered the bird beneath the falling kunoichi, trying not to crash into the incoming treeline.

Aiko felt her head hit something hard.

Landing in Deidara's open arms, the abrupt thump caught Aiko off guard and she lost consciousness…

* * *

"Nnn…" Aiko pressed her eyelids together, beginning to stir at long last.

When Aiko awoke, she was on the bird lying next to Deidara and they were riding peacefully through the tranquil sky. Night had fallen upon them, the moon acting as their only light accompanied by the innumerous glistening stars above their heads.

A cold breeze swept through and Aiko pulled herself into a sitting position, holding her head. Realizing that she was awake, Deidara tilted his head to look at her, sitting cross-legged on the bird.

"Ah Aiko you're awake, hmm?" Deidara asked cautiously. "How does your head feel?"

"A little funny," Aiko admitted, rubbing her temples. "What happened?"

Laughing to himself, Deidara replied, "You actually fell off the bird; you klutz." He turned back around to peer ahead of them; staring into the endless sea of stars. Aiko rubbed her eyes and felt a shiver pass through her as the breeze caught a hold of her bare arms. She curled into a ball.

"It's cold up here," Aiko murmured, holding her arms.

"You think so?" Deidara looked blankly at her, stifling a chuckle. "Well, that's because you're hardly wearing anything." He indicated to her tank top with his eyebrows, tilting his head.

Flushing, Aiko muttered, "Yeah… I guess that might have _something _to do with it." She smiled dimly, her eyes scanning the forest floor.

_FWUMP!_

Taking off his Akatsuki jacket, Deidara sighed heavily, throwing it over Aiko's head. She blushed, trying to fit her arms through, her head popping out as she fumbled around with it.

"Deidara!" Aiko exclaimed when she realized what he had done. She tried to take the coat off, but Deidara stopped her, his hand flying to secure her arm.

"Don't bother, hmm?" Deidara insisted as though it were a pointless task.

Aiko stared, bewildered, at the Akatsuki nin. "But, why?"

Scoffing, Deidara replied, "Look, it's not like I really care or anything." His cheeks reddened, noticing Aiko's searching gaze. "I mean, I didn't mean it like that!" He became flustered, trying to articulate what he meant as he waved his arms in the air. "I just mean that," he breathed in, calming himself, "that you're our only medic nin and that Leader-sama would be furious if I let you catch a cold."

Avoiding Aiko's glistening green orbs that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, Deidara turned away, muttering something about how it would have been easier to just take care of the mission with Sasori instead. Aiko smiled, shaking her head.

"Thank you," Aiko leaned against Deidara's shoulder. He immediately turned to look at her to say something more, but the kunoichi had fallen asleep again; her calmly closed eyelids remained motionless, her lips parted slightly as her chest rose and fell beneath the cloak. Deidara was speechless.

But, he did manage a smirk as they conquered a group of incoming gray clouds, appearing on the other side almost as soon as they had entered them. Aiko peeked from under long eyelashes at the blond nin, just before drifting back to sleep.

In her dream, Aiko found herself, a younger version of herself, lying beneath a starry sky; beside her, lay a familiar man, whose voice she recognized immediately…

"_Aiko," Orochimaru said, pointing to the sky. "Tell me, what constellation is that?"_

_Rolling onto her stomach in the cool grass, the little girl scrunched up her eyes, saying, "I don't know. Why would I? That has nothing to do with my ninjutsu, or genjutsu, or taijutsu." She propped her elbows up in the grass, resting her head on her hands. Orochimaru laughed._

_Nodding his head in agreement, Orochimaru admitted, "Well, Aiko darling, you're right, this doesn't pertain to your ninjutsu or genjutsu or taijutsu, but it is important for other things; finding your way if you get lost, for example."_

"_So," Aiko played with a strand of grass, "the constellations are like a map, right? Is that what you mean, Orochimaru-sama?"_

"_Exactly." Orochimaru grinned. "That's my girl." He ruffled her hair playfully._

"_Hey!" Aiko said flatly; pushing his hands away and huffing indignantly. She jumped to her feet. "Don't mess up my hair! If you do I'll have to brush it all over again!" She frowned, giving the snake-like man a death-glare._

_Wagging his long white finger at Aiko, Orochimaru scolded her, "Now, now, don't you look at me like that. You ought to know better." He watched in fascination as her eyes changed; adjusting to become a pair of Ketsuekigan orbs. "Oh?"_

"_Fight me!" the child demanded._

"_So late at night?" Orochimaru's tone was melodic as he shifted around._

"_Hyaa!" Aiko charged at him, her hands aglow…_

* * *

"Hey, Aiko," Deidara shook her shoulder gently as the sun rose; jarring Aiko from her sleep. She groaned, pressing her eyelids together.

"Deidara?"

"Shh," Deidara put a finger to his lips.

Squinting in the sunlight, Aiko could see the sun peaking over the mountain tops in the distance. She blinked, her eyes struggling to adjust to the blinding brightness. She released a yawn, looking tiredly at Deidara.

"Deidara?" Aiko repeated.

Clapping a hand over Aiko's mouth, Deidara didn't answer, jerking his head just below them. Aiko gasped; a squad of ANBU Black Ops; _Konohagakure_ ANBU Black Ops. Where were they?

Glancing down at her feet, Aiko noticed that she and Deidara were cleverly hidden in a tree, and that the ANBU were discussing a clay bird that lay in front of them; Deidara's clay bird.

Aiko stared at Deidara in puzzlement; what happened?

Obviously, she couldn't ask him because they had to remain silent. If they were found who knew what would happen. Aiko kept quiet, staring at Deidara.

Noticing that Aiko was now completely awake, Deidara could feel his stomach knotting unnervingly; this was _bad_. How could they evade an entire group of ANBU ninja? There wasn't much that they could do except wait for the ANBU to leave.

Bored, Aiko listened in on the conversation between the two ANBU members examining the giant clay bird.

"Do you really think it's _his_ doing?" the one wearing the bird mask asked.

"Beats me, I don't know what this damn lump is!" the other replied.

Deidara had to retrain himself after hearing the term "damn lump" being applied to his masterpiece. Aiko touched his arm gently.

"I think that _he_ did this," the bird-mask ANBU said quietly.

"_Who_?" one of the others inquired, interrupting their conversation.

The bird-mask man hesitated. "Orochimaru."

Aiko caught her breath; her heart skipped a beat before pounding thunderously in her chest. Hearing that name spoken aloud sent hatred coursing through her, and Deidara could sense her getting riled up.

_Orochimaru-sama!_

Clearing his throat just loudly enough for Aiko to hear, Deidara lightly jabbed her knee with his elbow as a warning; they had to stay quiet.

"Yeah," the ANBU continued. "With the Chunin exams coming up and all, we need to be on the alert for intruders and such." He sighed. "This village isn't safe. I heard from Hokage-sama himself that Suna might be planning an invasion of its own."

"That's ridiculous!" his comrade slapped him over the back. "Konoha is fine. Don't worry, Satoru." He laughed loudly.

_Crunch._

"What was that?" Satoru cried, throwing a kunai into a nearby tree. A squirrel scurried out, racing across the forest floor in a rage. Satoru sucked in a deep breath. _Phew, just a squirrel; but I'm pretty sure that I heard something…_

"What are you doing?" his companions all laughed. "Afraid of rodents?"

"No!" Beneath his mask, Satoru flushed. "I just thought…" His companions shook their heads, glancing at the brightening sun.

"Come on, let's head back to Konoha."

"Right."

* * *

"What were you thinking? Hmm?" Deidara half-shouted at Aiko as they stood together on the border of Konohagakure, the wind blowing at their faces. "Aiko! We almost got caught!"

"I'm sorry," Aiko replied solemnly; she wasn't even listening. _Orochimaru._

"No, you need to think before you act!" Deidara bellowed. He released an irate huff, looking distractedly across the landscape. "Look, Aiko-" he stopped, heaving out a frustrated sigh. "Sorry; I didn't mean to get so angry with you; but, Aiko, you need to understand that I'm just trying to watch out for your safety, and-" he paused, cocking his head to the side, "Aiko?"

Absorbed in her thoughts, Aiko couldn't help but be concerned after hearing about Orochimaru. Why would he be coming to Konoha? Was he looking for her? Or, was he coming here for his own personal goals?

"Orochimaru," Aiko whispered, forcing back tears. The wind blew again, stirring up leaves and tossing them into the air. Aiko's mind spun with the dancing leaves, as one thought drifted through her mind in regards to her former lord:

_If we ever meet again, I will not hesitate…_

…_**to kill you!**_


	6. Hesitance

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter VI: Hesitance

* * *

"It's true that we don't know what we've got before we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

-Anonymous

* * *

"Welcome back," Sasori greeted emotionlessly upon seeing Aiko and Deidara walk into the room. Hiruko lay on the table; pieces sprawled across the wooden surface.

Russet eyes scanning over the two faces, Sasori quietly watched his partner walk by. Deidara craned his neck over to Aiko, saying something and laughing to her. Aiko glanced up, fake-smiled, and laughed weakly. Sasori's eyes flashed.

_What's wrong with her? _Sasori wondered in silence. "Aiko, you look tired; why don't you head upstairs?"

Staring into the floor, Aiko barely registered Sasori's suggestion of her going to bed, but merely nodded and silently walked up the stairs. Her cobalt blue hair fell into her eyes with each steady step. When she had disappeared from their sight, Deidara and Sasori sat down at the table across from one another.

Shoving some of the tools Sasori was using aside, Deidara sat held a steady glare with him. For a long time, neither one said anything until they heard the sound of Aiko's door close upstairs. Deidara's eyes shifted to the empty table, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Leaning back in his chair, Sasori vaguely murmured, "So…do you want to tell me what happened?" He reached over and picked up a limb, toying with it pointlessly. Deidara pushed back his chair, balancing it on two legs as he sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure what happened, hmm?" Deidara replied. "I've been trying to cheer her up the entire way back. She's been dismal ever since we left Konohagakure." He stared up at the ceiling, remembering pieces of their conversation on the way out as they flew home to Amegakure…

"_Hey, Aiko!" Deidara called over his shoulder, a new bird prepared for their return-flight. "Are you ready to go yet, hmm? We're running on a bit of a strict time schedule. Leader-sama won't be pleased if we aren't back soon." The blue-haired kunoichi took no notice, not even registering that Deidara was talking to her, only assuming that it was time for them to depart, and nodded forlornly as she stared absentmindedly into the sky. Deidara frowned. "Aiko?"_

_Blinking, Aiko spun around, "Oh, sorry; I'm coming."_

"_Good." Deidara hopped onto the bird without delay and Aiko landed next to him. Her eyes were blank, emotionless; deadly. Deidara ignored the emptiness riddling Aiko's usually good-natured expression and turned his head towards the sky. "Just make sure that you don't fall off this time, hmm?"_

"_I'll try not to." Aiko replied, her voice slightly cold. Deidara narrowed his eyes and said nothing. Aiko refused to look at him; her attention was focused elsewhere. Deidara commanded the bird into the air and as they flew along gently, Aiko seemed completely absorbed in her thoughts…_

Deidara hadn't said much of anything to her after that.

"'Ever since you left Konohagakure?'" Sasori repeated, withdrawing Deidara from his thoughts. He stared at the ex-Iwagakure ninja, his eyes hardening along with the tone of his voice. "Are you sure that she became like this when you left Konohagakure, Deidara?" Deidara immediately sensed the accusing pitch in Sasori's tone, and felt threatened by the glare he was involuntarily receiving.

"Yes," the blond answered, tensing. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

Taking a moment to answer, Sasori responded in a low monotone, "Did something happen between the two of you?" Deidara gave him a depraved look, and Sasori twitched. "I wasn't being perverse, you lascivious teen."

Reddening, Deidara demanded, "Well, then what _did_ youmean? Hmm?"

"Never mind," Sasori sighed, placing his plaything on the counter behind him.

A thought ran through Deidara's mind, and he didn't hesitate to launch into questioning, as he asked, "You think that I did something to her, didn't you? Hmm? Just because I don't want to be here doesn't mean that I'll betray the organization." He tried to lock eyes with Sasori, who was somehow managing to evade him.

"That's not it at all," Sasori calmly replied. He began winding chakra strings around their spool, eyeing Deidara suspiciously every so often. This sent Deidara into a rage, and he struggled to suppress his aggravation with Sasori.

"Look," Deidara tried to calm himself as he hissed through gritted teeth, "all I know is that Aiko didn't start acting this way until we left Konohagakure."

"Why?" Sasori inquired. Deidara slammed his fist on the table.

"Damn it! If I knew I would've told you already! Hmm?" Deidara shouted.

Startled, Sasori dropped the spool with the chakra strings as Deidara stood up, knocking his chair over. It fell to the floor with a deafening thud. "Deidara, calm down," Sasori chided, making an attempt to placate Deidara, who was storming around the kitchen and knocking things over as he went. Sasori stood up, lowering his voice to a dull whisper, "This is no way to solve the issue at hand. Let's not be immature about the situation; Aiko's trying to sleep." Deidara kicked at a fallen puppet arm, grinding his foot into the limb and snapping its elbow.

Glaring at his 'partner', Deidara shot back, "I'm not going to be accused of everything that doesn't go well around here; I don't even want to be a part of the Akatsuki. I'd much rather be back in Iwagakure, hmm? Damn it all to hell!" He lowered his voice, some of his anger expelled. "I'm not trying to cause trouble for the organization. I just…I don't know." He looked at the floor.

Seeing that Deidara was making an effort to calm down, Sasori seized the given opportunity and gently asked him, "Well, Leader-sama has a mission lined up for us at any point and time to take. He wants someone to go to Iwagakure and basically check up on their military status; what do you think?"

Still feeling a little angry at Sasori for being so accusing earlier, Deidara guardedly answered with a harshly spoken question, "What do you mean, hmm?"

"I offered to take it," Sasori replied inertly. Deidara jerked his stunned eyes over to Sasori, unable to believe what he was hearing. The puppet nin continued, his voice expressionless. "I offered to take it because I thought that you might want to do it; I thought you might want to see your homeland once more."

Suddenly, Deidara felt horrible about discharging his fury at Sasori; he felt that even a well-said apology would do barely any good. The room was filled with nothing but an echoing silence. Humiliated, Deidara broke it at length, murmuring, "I didn't mean to be so angry with you. I'm sorry, Sasori." Sasori paused before answering.

"Am I not your 'danna' anymore?"

"Hmm?"

Sasori shook his head. "I think that you need some sleep; go ahead, I'll contact Leader-sama and we can leave in a couple of days."

Deidara nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aiko sat in her room, eavesdropping on the downstairs conversation. She sniffled, hiding her face from the moon as she sat on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest, her body trembling.

"Damn it!" Aiko cursed, burying her head in her hands. _Why? Why do you have to come back?_

…_Orochimaru sama…_

The name of her former lord reverberated through the chambers of Aiko's weary mind as she wiped away a warm wetness from her eyes. She choked back a sob in alarm, her green eyes glistening.

_Am I…crying?_

She stifled another sob even though there was no one there to hide her tears from. The bed springs creaked as she shifted around, inching beneath the blankets and lying on her stomach. Her hands tightened into shaking fists as she grasped handfuls of the sheets, silencing her sobs by grinding her face into the pillows.

_Damn it all to hell! _Aiko screamed in her mind. _Orochimaru was there! I could still sense his presence all over the place! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I can't take this any longer! I have to end this with that bastard someday! I can't handle this anymore! I will never forgive him for what he did!_

Lifting her head, Aiko blotted at her eyes with the blankets; what was wrong with her? Why was she so upset? She sniffled.

_Until this is finished, I may never be free._

The tears flowed hard, and Aiko's body racked with each coming sob as the uncontrolled tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks. All she could think of to do was cry and try to eject the frustration and agony torturing her. That was the only thing left that she could do.

From outside her door, Deidara listened to Aiko cry.

_Why do I feel so bad about this, hmm? _Deidara muttered in his head. _It's not like this is my fault; right? _He exhaled then proceeded to knock on the door, but was stopped by Sasori who had returned from seeing Pain. Sasori snatched his wrist, sternly shaking his head.

"Don't bother," Sasori whispered in the dimly lit hallways, "let her cool off. You needed to do the same thing."

Deidara hesitated briefly before consenting, knowing that Sasori was right. "Fine."

* * *

Light bled in through the windows the next morning, shattering the darkness into oblivion. Birds chirped harmoniously, singing a song of splendor; the dry season reigned on in Amegakure, the weather remaining pleasant.

Blinking, Aiko found herself entangled in the mass of blankets as the light pried at her eyelids, demanding that she awaken from her peaceful slumber. She yawned, sitting up and stretching her arms.

_What time is it? _Aiko wondered, yawning again, and stumbling out of bed. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and was yanked back by the alarming reflection staring back at her.

_Is that me? _Aiko wondered as a pallid kunoichi stared back at her with dirt stains marring her face, her hair a tangled mess. She tried to run her fingers through the azure strands, but found that it was a nearly impossible task. Then, she caught a whiff of her own scent and gagged.

_Ew, I smell almost as horrible as I look._

Sighing, Aiko forced on a smile as she casually walked over to her bureau and fished out a skirt, tank top, and Akatsuki jacket. She gathered up a brush, her medical pouches and other amenities in her arms and snuck out of her room into the empty hallway. Glancing around to make sure that no one was watching her, Aiko tiptoed down the corridor into the bathroom.

Safely locking the door behind her, Aiko exhaled a sigh of relief and placed her belongings next to the sink. She then proceeded to flick on the light and pull the curtains together, all the while giving the shower backward glances; how wonderful it would be to finally be clean again!

Hurrying back to where she put her amenities, Aiko hastily undressed, dropping her dirty clothes to the floor. She shivered, feeling the cold air sweep over her bare skin. Small goose bumps rose onto her skin, and she did not hesitate to turn the shower on; allowing the water to run for a moment.

After a couple minutes of letting the water cascade from the shower nozzle, Aiko drew back the curtains and eagerly stepped in. Steam flooded past the flowery curtains, and Aiko released a small sigh of relief; taking a shower had never felt so good before. For about five minutes, Aiko stood in ecstasy; permitting the water to run down her body as it warmed her from the inside out.

Her muscles gradually relaxed, soaking up the heat, and her hair began to naturally disentangle some of the twigs that had collected in her thick blue locks over the past week. She watched with a hint of amusement as the bony sticks fell to the shower floor, drifting along the little stream.

Closing her eyes, Aiko breathed in, her body tingling and still adjusting to the heat surrounding her. She reached for the soap, extending a slender arm to the slippery pink bar that rested on the side. Without any sign of hesitation, she ran it over her skin, washing away the dirt that defiled her body.

Soon, she began to sing softly, lyrical verses slipping from her lips as she cleansed her body. She squirted a palm-full of shampoo into her hand and lathered her hair in the sweet scented cleanser. She inhaled through her nose, recognizing the smell almost instantly.

_Mmm…it smells like…like Deidara…_

She blinked and stopped running her fingers through her hair. The sound of pouring water filled her mind as the splashes sounded playfully near her feet. The heat encasing her made her feel a little light-headed as she stared ahead into the blank wall. She felt her cheeks flush as she listened to the pitter patter on the shower floor, her mind blank with the exception of one thought.

…_Deidara…_

* * *

When Aiko arrived at the kitchen table, she discovered that Sasori and Deidara were already up. She glanced at the clock; it was still early, barely even 9:00. She slowly brought her eyes back to the pair of Akatsuki criminals who were discussing something of importance before, but had stopped when they saw Aiko. Deidara sipped at his drink; Aiko assumed it to be coffee from the strong smell smothering the kitchen air. Sasori sat beside him, fiddling with a puppet arm.

Aiko took in a deep breath, hesitating. "Deidara?" Seemingly surprised that she had spoken his name first, Deidara looked up. Aiko continued toweling her hair, turning red and looking away almost embarrassedly as Deidara stared at her. She cleared her throat and continued. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday; and for everything else." Her cheeks flushed and she looked to the ground.

"Hmm?" Deidara stood up, noisily pushing back the chair and scraping the bottom of its legs across the tiled floor. He walked over to Aiko and stopped in front of her, shaking his head. "You know, you already thanked me for all of that." He smirked at her. "Unless there really _is _something else, hmm?"

"What?" Aiko drew her lips into a frown. "What are you trying to say?"

"Never mind him," Sasori muttered. "We're just glad to see that you're up."

Before Aiko could ask any more questions, a thunderous knock attacked the front door, and an easily recognizable voice yelled, "Hey! We're looking for our medic nin! What the hell? Just hang on Kakuzu, you bastard! Deidara! Sasori! Open the hell up!" Aiko blinked and stared at the door. Deidara rolled his eyes, looking at Sasori as if to say, _You're closer. You can answer the door._

Grumbling, Sasori lifted himself from his chair, cursing and swaying drowsily over to the door. Protruding knocks continued to hammer at the door. The annoyed puppet nin hollered back, "I'm coming all right all ready!" He crossed the room over to the door, and Aiko stood in the opposite doorway with Deidara. The speechless kunoichi caught a glimpse of Deidara, who was giving the unopened door a look of pure incense. She heard him swear under his breath as the door clicked open.

"Hey there Sasori, I was wondering if you guys were still alive or not."

Aiko immediately recognized Hidan, his body filled up most of the doorway as he stood with another figure, which Aiko assumed was Kakuzu. She could see him trying to look over Sasori's shoulder as he blocked Hidan from entering. Deidara took a step towards Aiko, silently cursing Hidan.

"What do you want?" Sasori inquired in a business-like tone. He folded his arms across his chest, peering at Hidan and Kakuzu in a rather annoyed way. Hidan stood on the porch, playing his fingers along the hilt of his weapon, which Aiko had yet to see. She gazed at the doorway, wondering if Sasori was going to let them in or not.

"Stupid Hidan," Deidara muttered. "He's supposed to keep Kakuzu away from you, hmm?" He suppressed a tired yawn, buttoning up an undone button on his Akatsuki cloak. Aiko shifted her eyes to Deidara, who swore under his breath again.

Aiko tentatively murmured, "What do you mean he's supposed to keep Kakuzu away from me? I thought that Kakuzu was the better behaved of the two."

Turning to Aiko, Deidara replied, "Well, in a sense Kakuzu is the more mature out of the two of them, but he isn't exactly what you'd call safe, hmm?" He met Aiko's questioning eyes, and knew that she still had no idea what he meant. "All right, to put it bluntly, Kakuzu isn't secure; he has extreme anger issues. So far, he's killed every person that he's been paired with in the Akatsuki."

Feeling a cold shudder ripple through her body, Aiko repeated, "He's killed…every person that he's been paired with?" She glanced over towards the doorway, alarmed. "But…why would he do that?" Aiko watched Sasori, hoping that nothing happened to him. Deidara placed his hands in his pockets, opening the middle of his cloak as he leaned against the wall.

"Kakuzu can't control his temper," Deidara explained. "Everyone finds some way to make him mad; he's just a really petty person, hmm?" Aiko nodded.

"I see." Aiko peered at Sasori. What was going on?

Suddenly, Sasori backed away from the door, allowing Hidan and Kakuzu in; closing the door behind them. Hidan appeared in the house first, strutting in with Kakuzu following. Sasori avoided Deidara's urgent glare, as he scowled at Hidan and Kakuzu, who openly walked over to Deidara and Aiko.

"Aiko, long time no see," Hidan grinned.

"Yeah," Aiko glanced up at Deidara, who arched his back, straightening up and protectively edging towards her.

Hidan noticed Deidara's intense dislike towards him and ignored his uninviting glower. Hidan raised his eyebrows. "Hello to you too, Deidara."

Jaw twitching, Deidara asked as calmly as he could, "Why are you here Hidan, hmm? You said that you needed to see Aiko, but you look rather unscathed to me." Aiko shrank behind Deidara as Hidan stared at her.

Managing an even simper, Hidan shrugged and answered, "Well, I'm only here because Kakuzu needs to see Aiko. One of his hearts isn't working properly and there isn't exactly anything that I can do about that, eh?" He chuckled. "She _is _the Akatsuki medic nin, after all."

Pursing his lips together, Deidara couldn't deny this. Kakuzu shuffled around behind Hidan, shoving him out of the way. Hidan held back a rude comment, as Kakuzu rasped, "It really is important. I'm down to three hearts now because the other two have died." Aiko shuddered; five hearts? What was this guy? Kakuzu narrowed his barely visible eyes and growled, "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Of course not," Aiko smiled thoughtfully. "Just come into the other room with me and I'll take care of it, all right?" Kakuzu grumbled something and followed Aiko into the living room. When Hidan went to follow them, Deidara reached out and grabbed Hidan's arm. The Jashinist turned around.

"Hidan," Deidara's eyes flashed, "why did you come here? Hmm?"

Smirking, Hidan casually asked, "What do you mean Deidara? Are you trying to suggest that I'm doing something wrong? Eh?" Deidara folded his arms across his chest. Hidan raised his eyebrows. "What? You think that I'm here to do something to Aiko, don't you?" His grin widened.

Glaring at Hidan, Deidara replied, "Yeah, something like that." He gave the room where Aiko and Kakuzu were a backwards glance. He shifted his gaze back to Hidan. "We do have orders, you know, to try and distance Kakuzu from her as much as possible, hmm?"

"I know," Hidan pleasantly answered, strolling into the other room, "and I'll do what I want to. If I want to be here, I will." He sneered at Deidara. "And if I want to see Aiko, then I will." Deidara felt his blood beginning to boil. Who did this guy think he was? Hidan couldn't resist his last comment, as he challenged, "Just try to stop me."

With that, Hidan's cloak swept into the other room, and he was gone. Deidara scowled after him and turned to Sasori, who appeared at his side. Sasori sighed, murmuring that it was a good thing that Hidan was immortal; otherwise, Kakuzu would've killed him a long time ago. Deidara nodded, agreeing as he watched Aiko in silence from the doorway with Sasori.

"I wouldn't worry about Hidan," Sasori soothed, "just keep an eye on Kakuzu. He's the deadlier of the two."

"I can't help but worry about Hidan," Deidara replied.

Sasori's eyes flashed. "You suspect that there's something he wants from Aiko, don't you?" Deidara grimaced; Sasori had it exactly right.

"Well, what else would it be, hmm?" Deidara glanced irritably at the couch where Aiko was trying to heal Kakuzu with Hidan leering at her over her shoulder. "He acts like such a pervert when he's around her; look at the way he's eyeing her."

"Sounds to me like someone could be jealous," Sasori sighed.

"What?" Deidara went red. "Me? Jealous?" He snorted. "Of what? Hmm?"

Peering at Aiko and Hidan, Sasori answered, "Look at the way they interact. You know, if you don't say something to her soon, Hidan _will _take her."

Rolling his eyes, Deidara replied, "Whatever. Anyway, you talked to Leader-sama about that mission right? When are we heading out?" Sasori shrugged.

"He said whenever," Sasori scratched the back of his head. "It doesn't much matter to me. Do you want to go right now?" The answer to that question was too obvious. Sasori chuckled, the first time Deidara had actually heard even a hint of amusement in the usually solemn puppet nin's voice.

"What's so funny? Hmm?" Deidara grinned.

"Nothing," Sasori shook his head, regaining his composure. "I'll go see Leader-sama and we'll take off when I get back." He began walking towards the door. Deidara watched Sasori depart, and when Sasori got to the door, he heard him say, "By the way, Aiko might need some assistance in the other room."

"Huh?" Deidara heard the door close and his eyes darted to the other room.

"Hidan," Aiko was saying, "what are you doing?"

"Mmm? What do you mean?" Hidan was grinning.

Rushing into the living room, Deidara found Aiko backed up against the wall with Hidan standing over her, scythe in hand. From the look of it, Hidan was trying to do, well, Deidara didn't know what, but he knew that Hidan was trying to do _something _to Aiko. He reached between them, and grabbed Aiko's arm, tugging her out.

"All right you immortal weirdo," Deidara pointed to the door, "take your partner and get out." Aiko looked up at Deidara; what was he doing?

"Eh?" Hidan seemed surprised. He pouted. "How come?"

"Because I said so!" Deidara replied, exasperated. His ears perked up as he heard the front door open again, surprised upon hearing the voice of his partner.

"Deidara!" Sasori called, pushing the door open; back in what seemed like an instant. "Leader-sama gave us permission to get out of here." Hidan's pout turned to a frown as he realized that Deidara and Sasori had a mission lined up and were going to leave just to get away from him.

Crossing his arms, Hidan exclaimed, "Hey, that's just rude, I--," he stopped. What the hell? Where did they go? He looked around, wondering what had happened to Aiko, Deidara and Sasori. He turned to Kakuzu, who was lifting himself off of the couch with a soundly grunt. "What the hell Kakuzu! Where'd they run off to?"

Kakuzu held his spinning head, "Probably anywhere that you aren't; do you mind not yelling? I have a headache now."

"What do you mean anywhere that I'm not?" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu winced.

"Hidan. Shut. The. Hell. Up." Kakuzu growled. Hidan snapped.

"What the hell? No!" Hidan shouted, kicking over the coffee table. "Damn them!"

As Hidan started an unstoppable rampage around the house, his partner unwillingly followed as the crazed Jashinist found his way into the upstairs part of the house and into Aiko's room. He stormed around and then noticed one of Aiko's bureau drawers cracked open. Something rounded caught his eye. He smirked.

Following Hidan into what was most definitely Aiko's room, Kakuzu looked in to see Hidan doing something that he knew would get himself into trouble. Kakuzu groaned at his partner's immaturity.

"What do you think of this, eh?!" Hidan asked, displaying one of Aiko's bras for Kakuzu to see. He chuckled to himself, tossing the bra onto the floor. "I think that we're going to stay here until they get back!" He lay down on Aiko's bed, folding his arms behind his head.

Kakuzu twitched. "Hidan there is no nice way to say this; you're an idiot."

"What? Kakuzu that was mean!"

"We're going."

"Huh, why?!"

"Just get up!"

"Fine…"

* * *

"So where are we going?" Aiko asked as Deidara helped her onto the clay bird, Sasori following.

"Iwagakure," Deidara replied, thumbing the symbol on his headband. "My home village." He smirked, commanding the bird into the sky as soon as Sasori was loaded on. Aiko seemed fascinated by this, and no longer perturbed about flying on the clay bird as she delved into asking questions about Iwagakure.

"Is it a large village?" Aiko inquired.

"I suppose," Deidara answered.

"Are there a lot of people?"

"Maybe."

"Is it warm?"

"Kind of."

"Do you miss it?"

Deidara stopped and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do." Disregarding Sasori, Deidara sat next to Aiko, looking out across the clear blue sky. It was midmorning, almost noon. Deidara closed his visible eye. "I'm a former terrorist bomber from Iwagakure."

Aiko waited for Deidara to say more, but it seemed that he was waiting for her to interject. She nodded. "I see."

Expecting more out of her than just a simple 'I see', Deidara frowned and reopened his eye, saying, "Hmm? Don't you miss Konohagakure?"

"Well," Aiko chose her words carefully, "not as much as I thought I would. I mean, it's not like I was born in Konoha or anything; I only lived there for about a year." She sighed. "I suppose that I miss the people in it; but then again, now I really don't." Deidara gave her a questioning glare, and Aiko quickly backtracked. "Well, I mean that I wasn't exactly…super attached to them or anything so I don't miss anyone as much as I probably should."

"Do they miss you?" Deidara asked, his eyes fixated on the incoming clouds.

"I don't know," the words escaped Aiko's lips easily, departing without much thought. She closed her eyes. "Like I said before, I didn't live in Konohagakure all that long." This was beginning to annoy Deidara; who was this kunoichi close to, if anybody at all? Aiko opened her eyes to look at the blond nin.

"Where were you born then?" Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know," Aiko watched the sky, her mind now restless as soon as Deidara brought up the subject of missing people. _All of my memories are gone; the only memories that I still possess come from the time that I met Orochimaru forward. Other than that, my past is a complete mystery; even to me. _

_And all the people from my past that I once loved, or rather, the only person that I have ever loved…is gone._

* * *

Aiko seemed to be out of it as the bird sailed along through the endless skies; soon, Deidara noticed that they were nearing Iwagakure and a smirk played across his lips; their journey was almost at an end. Aiko was still stoic and silent; enraptured by her mind; her lips pulled into a tight frown. Deidara stifled a chuckle.

"Hey, why are you so grim all of a sudden? Hmm?" Deidara asked, interrupting Aiko's thoughts. Aiko blinked and glanced over at him. Deidara managed a wide grin as he stood up, an amusing thought crossing his mind. "Come here," Deidara ordered, motioning for Aiko to stand up.

Obligingly, Aiko got to her feet, wondering why Deidara wanted her to get up. She kept a close eye on him, as he walked behind her. Her eyes flashed. "What are you doing?" Deidara stifled a chuckle in response to Aiko's paranoia.

"Stand still," Deidara commanded, a hint of amusement resonating in his calm voice. Aiko did as she was told, straightening up as the Akatsuki nin stood behind her. He took one of her hands in his, and Aiko felt herself blushing furiously as he pressed his stomach against her arching back. He put his other hand on her waist and Aiko wasn't sure if she was going to stay conscious or not. "Calm down, hmm?" Deidara whispered, breathing into her ear. Aiko felt her stomach knotting. "Just do as I say."

Pushing against Aiko, Deidara guided her to the side of the bird, holding her securely. Aiko held tight to his hand as she peered over the side of the bird. Below them, she could see a village nestled amongst the trees and stones covering the earth. She gasped; it was Iwagakure. Behind her, she could hear Deidara chuckling softly.

"See? That's my home village," Deidara's voice possessed a hint of nostalgic fondness that made Aiko want to cry. "That's Iwagakure."

"Iwagakure?" Aiko repeated.

"That's right," Deidara was grinning when Aiko turned to look at him. For a moment, the kunoichi couldn't bring herself to remove her eyes from the Akatsuki nin; just looking at the pure excitement reflected in his eyes was so…so…so-

-beautiful.

Shifting around, Sasori called up from the front, "Deidara! Where are you going to land? I don't see any particularly good landing spots."

"Au contraire," Deidara removed his hand from Aiko's waist, "you haven't been to Iwagakure, have you? Hmm?" Aiko felt a sudden pang of longing, wishing that Deidara would place his hand back on her waist. But, he only guided her back to a safe spot while he went over landing plans with Sasori.

Aiko subconsciously frowned. She wanted him to hold her longer. She wanted to…feel his body against her's. She wanted _him_…

Wait.

Her mind began to pound along with her heart.

What was she thinking now?

Him…with _her_?

Deidara…and _Aiko_?

Something wasn't fitting.

Aiko bit her lip.

_You know better than to fall in love…idiot! _she scolded herself inside her head as she glanced over at Deidara. Her heart began to twinge. Damn it…why did it hurt so much? So suddenly? This was…_painful_. Aiko sucked in a deep breath as her eyes kept finding their way back to Deidara, watching him.

_I can't fall in love with him! I-I can't! _Aiko averted her eyes, curling her fists into balls. She was looking at the back of the clay bird now. _I have to stop myself. I have to remember…remember that I don't have a heart to give…damn it!_

_I told myself, convinced myself, that I would never fall in love again!_

_I tried!_

_I can't fall in love with Deidara!_

_But…_

…_but…_

…_damn…_

…_I think I'm too late…_


	7. Conflicting Feelings

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter VII: Conflicting Feelings

* * *

"It's true that we don't know what we've got before we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

-Anonymous

* * *

"We'll land over there," Deidara announced, tossing his head back. He glanced over at Aiko, who had become silent. "Hey, Aiko!" Deidara called. "We're going to work as decoys while Sasori runs in and gets the information that we need. Hmm?"

Forcing on a smile, Aiko replied, "All right." She strolled over to Deidara who stood on the middle of the bird with Sasori standing next to him. Aiko inhaled a deep breath, her mind spinning as she looked at Deidara. _Terrific. I don't know what to do now; this means that Deidara and I are going to be alone._

_Together._

_Us._

_Damn._

Shaking her head in an attempt to chase away the romantic thoughts coming in and out of her mind, Aiko felt her cheeks beginning to flush against her will. However many times she tried to convince herself that she would be better off not falling in love with Deidara, she always seemed to come back to the fact that her heart would do as it pleased.

But, maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

Closing her eyes, Aiko mused, _I can't keep my mind focused on the past forever. If I don't let go of the past, how will I ever move forward? _Her eyes wandered to Deidara and he smirked at her. Aiko felt her heart twist. _God, he has such an irresistible smile. And…he really isn't such a bad person; why shouldn't I love him? _

She sighed. _Because it probably wouldn't end well._

_I can't help but have this gut feeling that if we fall in love something horrible will happen. I don't know; but it feels like there's something else restraining me too…_

White hair fluttered past Aiko's mind's eye and she felt her body stiffen as she gazed into her thoughts. _That's right. My dearly beloved, you're probably the only person that keeps me from falling in love with others. _Vivid green eyes peered at her as Aiko closed her own emerald orbs. _If only…if only I could hear your voice again…_

"Aiko," Sasori interrupted her thoughts, "come closer; Deidara's landing this obtuse contraption of his." Aiko huddled between them, inching closer to Deidara. The blond nin turned to Sasori, an unimpressed scowl defiling his smirk.

"What did you just call my bird, hmm?" Deidara frowned.

"An obtuse contraption," Sasori repeated. "Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

Deidara scoffed. "As an artist, I respect your views as well as my own; however, art is an evanescent, fleeting moment of beauty." Aiko watched Deidara with enraptured eyes; his confidence was overpowering; it made her want him all the more. She quickly dismissed those thoughts. Come now, she was on a mission and couldn't allow herself to get distracted. Deidara then locked his icy-blue eyes upon the cobalt-blue-haired kunoichi. Aiko met his gaze.

Avoiding distraction with these conflicting feelings was going to prove difficult.

Trying to keep herself from going red in the face, Aiko asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?" Deidara's grin widened.

"Tell me, Aiko, what do you think? Hmm?" Deidara inquired. His tone was sincere, but the smirk he displayed betrayed the seriousness that he was trying to impose. Aiko frowned and Deidara chuckled. "What I meant was this; do you believe that art is everlasting or fleeting?"

Hesitating, Aiko noticed the deadly glare flickering through Sasori's eyes and chose not to answer. Sasori spoke instead.

"Don't bring her into this, Deidara," Sasori hissed. "It's none of her business."

"Why shouldn't it be?" Deidara had commanded his bird to a small field below them. He smirked at Sasori. "You know that if it wasn't for my bird then you wouldn't be here right now, _hmm_? You really ought to appreciate my art. Hmm? Sasori no danna?" Sasori grumbled something that Aiko couldn't catch.

Then, Aiko paused; how long had it been since Deidara had called Sasori his 'danna'?

The matter soon escaped Aiko's mind, as the bird began to lower itself nearer the ground, flapping its enormous clay wings and scattering rocks and leaves as it closed the distance between itself and the ground. Aiko inched closer to Deidara, grabbing onto his sleeve to steady herself as the bird hit the ground.

"All right Sasori, we'll meet you when you're done, hmm?" Deidara nodded his head towards the puppet nin who was already making his way off the bird and into the forest on the outskirts of the main town of Iwagakure. Aiko watched Sasori disappear; the wall of trees swallowed him in a moment. She looked again to Deidara who was reaching into the pouches at his side as the bird rose into the air. He pulled out a piece of clay and began squishing it in the palm of his hand.

"Deidara what are we going to do?" Aiko asked.

"Create a diversion, hmm?" Deidara crooned, molding the chunk of clay he had withdrawn into a small bird. Aiko watched Deidara with curious eyes as the larger clay bird began to sail across the sky. It stopped to hover over the unlucky village of Iwagakure. Deidara prepared to throw the bird down, his eyes dancing, when Aiko placed a steady hand on his arm.

Shaking her head, Aiko exclaimed, "You can't just attack! Look at the guards on the surrounding wall." Deidara looked down. A patrol unit was stationed upon the wall enclosing Iwagakure; each of the vigilant guards carried long-range weapons. Aiko continued. "You'll need someone to take care of them, won't you?" She smirked. "Let me do it."

Taken aback by Aiko's sure smirk, Deidara grinned. "All right. Just remember that if you need anything, you call me. Hmm?" He began guiding the white, flying bird closer to the wall to let Aiko down. Already, Aiko's body began to tingle; she had not fought a real battle in so long. She shivered.

It was almost as if she _wanted _to fight.

As Aiko boarded the barricade where a sentry had just abandoned his post, Deidara caught her arm. She turned around.

"Be careful," Deidara warned, his eyes softening. "You are our only medic nin; give me a shout if you need a hand, hmm?"

"Thanks for the concern," Aiko simpered, tossing back her hair. "But I'll be fine," she reassured him with confident eyes. Deidara seemed taken aback by the resilience in this one, tiny kunoichi. Yes, she was powerful; but her appearance betrayed her strength. Deidara remembered when they were fighting to bring her to the Akatsuki, and realized that he didn't need to be too concerned for her well-being.

Deidara smirked, closing his visible eye. "All right. See you soon."

Just as Deidara went to leave, Aiko said, "Oh! And Deidara?" She waited for him to turn back around, his golden hair flowing in the wind. "If _you _need any help, remember to give me a shout."

"Hmph," Deidara grinned. "If you say so, hmm?"

"Don't underestimate me, Deidara." Aiko smiled, eyes flashing as they changed in an instant.

_Ketsuekigan!_

Deidara nodded and departed, a smirk decorating his features as his bird glided into the village, over the wall; leaving Aiko behind. He took the small bird that he had crafted earlier and dropped it to the ground. Placing his fingers together in a hand sign, Deidara chanted the word, "Katsu!" The little bird detonated and the first shop to go, exploded. Aiko took that as her cue to begin.

Four guards appeared promptly at the part of the wall Aiko inhabited to launch a counter attack against Deidara. Upon seeing Aiko, all of the guards were stunned. Who was this girl? Aiko ran her fingers through her long hair that she had forgotten to tie back; it flowed behind her in the wind.

"Girl, who are you?" one of the men demanded. He noticed the red cloud pattern on Aiko's billowing black cloak. The man gasped. "Wait a minute! Are you one of…of the Akatsuki?!" Aiko smiled friendlily.

"Maybe," Aiko readied herself into a fighting position.

"Woman or not," another one of the men piped in, "if you're from the Akatsuki we _will _kill you."

"Oh…really?" Aiko glanced over at Deidara from the corner of her eye; he was watching her. Did he think that she couldn't handle a couple of Jonin? Maybe even a small handful of Chunin? Oh, come now; she was feared as the Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan for good reason. Sure, she was a little out of practice, but what better time to start than now? Her eyes flashed; the four pink dots surrounding her pupil began to spin.

One of the other men released a soundly gasp. "Wait—who _are _you?"

"The Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan," Aiko answered. She winked. "Kill me, if you can."

Lunging forward, Aiko's hands glowed blue as she started her attack.

None of the guards could move fast enough to stop her as the sadistic girl laughed gently, closing in on her targets in seconds. The light vanished from her opponents' eyes, their screams dulled by the sound of explosives booming around them.

Upon his bird, Deidara let out a chuckle as Aiko struck each of the four guards in the chest, their cries silenced in almost an instant. He sighed to himself; why had he even worried about her in the first place? His attention was then drawn back to the village by a newly arrived troop that had come to stop him. They began to shout at him from below, dressed in brown vests.

"Ready, aim, fire!!"

Arrows shot up at Deidara, but he swerved his bird around to evade the assault. All the arrows whizzed by and Deidara began his offensive attack, whipping aside both of his cloak flaps and delving his hands into the pouches at his sides. Before the angered Shinobi on the ground knew what was happening, an entire group of them was blown to pieces. Civilians began to scream. The ground ran red with blood.

"You idiots think that you can handle me and my art? Hmm?" Deidara laughed triumphantly. "You all have no idea!" His eyes gleamed.

"Get us some medics! Hurry the hell up! It's the Akatsuki! Akatsuki!!" one of the higher-ranking Jonins was saying. He appeared to be a Captain from the arm bands he wore. "Fuck." He cursed beneath his breath, uttering every foul word that came to his mind. A lower-ranking man appeared at his side. The Captain demanded, face hard, "What news?"

"Tsuchikage-sama is sending in backup troops immediately! However," the underling paused, voice shaking, "our wall has been infiltrated by another Akatsuki member!" The Captain sighed; the man before him was hardly trained to do anything except deliver messages. Most of their troops at current were deployed elsewhere; many in Sunagakure. He feared that backup might arrive too late.

In a cold voice, the higher-ranking Captain muttered, "Shit. Listen, just go back to Tsuchikage-sama and inform him that he needs to begin an evacuation pronto!"

"Yes sir!" the other man said, saluting the Captain and disappearing.

Sighing, the elite Jonin shook his head; of course it would be beneficial for the Akatsuki to strike their already vulnerable village when it was at its weakest. He cursed whatever god that could be out there that was allowing this to happen.

"Captain Fugikawa!" a man shouted, running over to the higher-ranking Jonin from off of the battlefield. "Captain! Captain!"

"What is it?" the Captain snarled. "Can't you tell I'm busy?!" The random man had no time to reply before his arm was blown off.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Lost in a cloud of smoke, the Captain fell to his knees, consuming the choking air. He hacked, writhing on the ground and struggling to breath as a blanket of dirt swept over him. Ash scattered, buildings burned; he could hear the buildings collapsing. Who were these horrible people? He winced, feeling something jagged cut into his arm. Where were the goddamn backup troops? God, this place was suffocating. The air reeked of arson.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The Captain closed his eyes for a moment, before feeling something land next to him; a body? A dismembered limb perhaps? He squinted in the dust; grime and blood flew into his face as another explosion went off. He covered his head in desperation, letting out a shout for help.

All he received for a response, was something crashing into him and grinding his face into the hard, wet ground. The ground tasted like dirt as he inhaled, trying to keep low. He could feel blood dribbling from his nose, tasting the saltiness that leaked into his mouth. _If there ever was a hell, it would be like this._

A telephone poll fell, and, in an instant, the Captain felt it impale his leg. He swore noisily as he cried out in pain. He struggled to make an attempt to wriggle out. He had to escape. He had a wife who was expecting, a three year old little girl and a hearty lunch waiting for him at home. He clawed at the ground, trying to tear his leg away from the telephone poll. The flesh began to rip, agony coursing through him.

"Damn it!" the Captain yelled. "Somebody help me!"

_BOOM!_

The Captain's eyes filled with horror.

Another deafening explosion banged overhead, and the final standing building gave out; falling and crushing the Captain to death.

* * *

"Tenzo? Hey, Tenzo!"

"Mmm?" Tenzo glanced up at Izumo, irritated as the Chunin leaned over him.

Grinning, Izumo remarked, "If you're so solemn all the time people will think that you're in mourning; and what's with the black clothes all of a sudden too?" He indicated to the black pants and casual t-shirt that Tenzo was clothed in. Tenzo frowned.

It was odd for him to be associating with Izumo so suddenly.

Resting his back against the tree behind him, Tenzo heaved out a great sigh as he sat on the cool grass. Izumo settled down next to him, and Tenzo watched him pull out a scroll from the pouch resting at his lower back. Izumo held it out to Tenzo.

"Here," Izumo winked. "Hokage-sama asked me to deliver this to you. It has something to do with Aiko's current status; I think that you may want to read it." Tenzo blinked, wide-eyed.

Snatching the scroll from Izumo in an instant, Tenzo tore the scroll open to read its contents. His eyes skimmed over the long strokes, the hasty dashes, and read aloud in a shaky voice, "'Tenzo, Aiko is still alive. Jiraiya informed me today that the Akatsuki may be holding her captive and using her as a medic nin. As far as we know, no harm has come to her and she is being treated very well. Please, come and see me soon so that I may discuss this with you in person. Signed, The Third Hokage.'" Izumo gazed into the sky, watching the clouds roll by. Tenzo repeated, "A-Aiko's…alive!!"

Tenzo's voice broke and the look of sheer exhilaration mirrored by his euphoria in his onyx orbs was tear-jerking. Izumo smiled as Tenzo reread the scroll over and over again, never once losing the excitement in his eyes. He could hardly believe it; Aiko was alive; she was still alive!

Already knowing what the scroll said to begin with, Izumo got to his feet with a grunt, saying, "I had to come all the way out here to deliver that to you; you'd better be grateful." Tenzo looked up at Izumo, the brunette's grin widening. "Now you need to start smiling again."

Managing a somewhat crooked grin, Tenzo nodded as he stood up to look Izumo in the eye. He clapped his hand over Izumo's shoulder. "Izumo, I can't thank you enough. You don't need to worry about me any longer; I'll be fine now."

"Good; it's about time!" Izumo retorted, stifling a chuckle. For the first time in nearly a month, Tenzo released a jovial laugh; an enduring laugh. "There you go!" Izumo encouraged. "That's the spirit! You need to laugh!" Tenzo grinned.

The sound of someone stepping on a twig interrupted them. Izumo turned around.

"You know what, laughing just might be a good idea."

Tenzo gasped.

"Kakashi!" Tenzo exclaimed, seeing his old friend holding a book in one of his gloved hands. "It's so great to see you! Did you hear about Aiko?! She's all right! Kakashi, she's all right!"

If Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask, the smile spreading across his features after seeing Tenzo smile, would easily seduce one to tears. Before anyone knew it, the trio consisting of Kakashi, Tenzo and Izumo were headed off to meet with Kotetsu and Genma to pass on the good news.

As they walked along through the bustling streets of Konohagakure, Kakashi and Tenzo chattered restlessly about the relieving news of Aiko's being alive and well. Izumo, for the most part, only listened; enjoying the light-heartedness of the conversation. Everyone was at ease.

"You know, it makes me feel a whole lot better knowing that Aiko's safe," Tenzo commented as they passed the Yamanaka flower shop. He glanced in at the flowers and a thought crossed his mind. "I wonder…what I'll say when I first see Aiko again."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, his eyes following Tenzo's into the flower shop, seeing the flower displays delighting customers as they paraded by. Tenzo stopped suddenly to gaze yearningly into the sweet-scented building, and Kakashi could effortlessly guess what was on his friend's mind as Tenzo eyed a red rose. "Don't worry," Kakashi murmured, "she _will _return someday. You'll have plenty of time to contemplate what you'll say to her."

"Yeah, I hope that you're right," Tenzo's smile faded.

Watching Tenzo with a pitiful gaze, Izumo quietly asked, "Why didn't you ever tell her?" Tenzo seemed to jump at this question; the noon sunlight flashed through his eyes. He didn't regain composure for a couple minutes as he went into shock. When he rediscovered his voice his face was beet red; which almost roused a bout of unstoppable laughter within Izumo. He struggled to keep himself from doubling over. Kakashi watched with a hint of amusement residing in his calm, gray eyes.

"How did you know?!" Tenzo demanded, blushing. "I didn't think-," he spluttered nervously, "I-I didn't think that it was _that _obvious! When did you find out?!"

"Oh, we've all known for a while now," Izumo laughed, unable to contain it any longer. He laughed until he was hoarse and then said between incoming snickers, "The only person who didn't know was Aiko. Sheesh, you're lucky that she's pretty much oblivious to when guys like her! But still, you did like her, didn't you?" Izumo's cheesy grin made Tenzo even redder.

"Yeah, I did like her…a lot," Tenzo admitted, his face flushed.

Kakashi seemed to fidget after hearing that comment, but the mask was concealing his facial features, giving little leeway to what thoughts were passing through his unreadable mind. Tenzo cast him a backwards glance.

"You all right, Kakashi?" Tenzo hesitated. "You've grown quiet; is something up?"

"Oh no, not at all," Kakashi's eye crinkled. "Just thinking." Tenzo frowned.

"Well then, if you're sure," Tenzo replied.

The trio continued walking through Konohagakure; passing by stores and restaurants with scents mingling with each other and people brushing by one another, and throughout the entire time that they were walking, Izumo, Tenzo and Kakashi didn't once think that maybe, just maybe, Aiko had nearly forgotten about them.

* * *

"Deidara!" Aiko shouted, her voice breaking as the sound of exploding bombs surrounded her. She paused to slam her hand into an incoming enemy's chest, stalling his heart. "Deidara!" She could sense Sasori's presence and knew that Deidara would have to wrap things up on his end.

Then, a familiar figure caught her eye in the city below her. A man wearing a cloak with red clouds darted through the frightened citizens, weaving his way around the smoking rubble, and Aiko knew immediately that it was Sasori. From the looks of it, their mission was at an end.

She looked back up at the sky. Aiko and Deidara were still creating a clever diversion to keep the inhabitants of Iwagakure busy while Sasori made his way out of the village with the stolen military documents. Aiko stood at the front wall, battling against the guards who were supposed to keep intruders out of Iwagakure. A little ways away, Deidara hovered on his bird. Aiko called out his name again. "Deidara!"

Turning around, Deidara momentarily stopped dropping bombs on the villagers, hearing his name over the roaring of the explosions. He sighed. Ah, how long it had been since he'd been able to use his 'art' so freely. Glancing over his shoulder at Aiko, Deidara glided over to where she was positioned just as she knocked the final guard senseless. Aiko smiled when he arrived.

"What's up?" Deidara asked, smirking.

Tilting her head over the side of the wall, Aiko replied, "It's Sasori. He's done."

Leaning over the side of his bird, Deidara answered, "Well, well, Sasori _is _finished, hmm?" He turned to Aiko, offering his hand. "Hop on, hmm? We'll pick Sasori up outside the village." Aiko nodded, taking Deidara's hand and allowing him to yank her onto the bird beside him.

Standing next to Deidara, Aiko smiled gently and asked, "Well, you got to see your home village again; does this make going back to the Akatsuki a little easier?"

"Yeah, it does," Deidara was smirking, "and I couldn't be happier. Someday, after the Akatsuki is done what it has to do, perhaps I'll return here, hmm?" He cast the village a forlorn glance. "Then, I'll be able to use my art just as frequently as I used to." He sighed nostalgically. "Ah, I really do miss it."

"Your 'art'?" Aiko asked. "You mean…your bombs, right?"

"Of course," Deidara snorted. "What else would I mean, hmm?"

Laughing, Aiko replied, "I don't know. But the explosions are powerful…_beautiful_; like fireworks." This made Deidara smile as they skimmed through a patch of white clouds.

"You think so, hmm?" Deidara chuckled. "You're an interesting kunoichi, Aiko." His eyes wandered over to the ground where Sasori was waiting just outside Iwagakure and began lowering his bird next to the now irritable redheaded puppet nin who stood with folded arms. The bird landed and Deidara got off to greet Sasori. "Hey Sasori, mission accomplished? Hmm?"

"Yes," Sasori replied nastily. "You kept me waiting, Deidara."

"Yeah, yeah," Deidara grinned, "for all of five minutes, hmm?"

"Whatever."

Aiko stared at Sasori as he got on; sheesh, what was his problem? All of a sudden he was annoyed and in a horrible mood. She scooted away from Sasori when he got onto the bird. Sasori shot her a spiteful glare.

"What's your problem?" Sasori muttered to Aiko as Deidara sat down in front of them at the head of the bird. Aiko frowned at Sasori and ignored him as the bird kicked off from the ground and lifted itself into the air. Sasori glowered at Aiko, grumbling, "You two had it _so_ easy."

"Will you stop your sulking back there, hmm?" Deidara voiced from the head of the bird; tilting his head to smirk at Sasori. "Do puppets have premenstrual periods that they go through frequently or what?" Sasori's brown eyes glowed red.

"Excuse me?" Sasori snapped.

"What's wrong? Are your strings on too tight?" Deidara teased. "Did one of your bolts come loose? Hmm? Hmm? Hmm?"

Reaching into his cloak, Sasori whipped out a handful of poisoned senbon and flung them at Deidara without a second thought. Aiko quickly parried the senbon with a kunai. She shot Sasori a warning glare. Sasori was taken aback for a moment, but then returned to seething at the tail of the bird. Deidara decided to see just how far he could get away with pushing Sasori now that he was resorting to violence.

Laughing, Deidara murmured, "Temper, temper, temper, Sasori no danna." Sasori twitched, casting Deidara an aggravated glare. Deidara continued his torment, clearly enjoying himself. Aiko tried to stifle her amused laughs, some of which she couldn't contain as she listened to the clever blond proceed. "You know, maybe one of those gears in your head isn't clicking right. Hmm?"

"I'm not a robot!" Sasori snarled. "I don't have gears or bolts; or whatever the hell your blond mind can come up with!" Aiko let a small snicker slip past her hand that was acting as a barrier and Sasori shouted at her, "You shut the hell up too!"

"Someone needs to go to 'Puppet therapy'," Deidara derided. Sasori curled his fist into a shaking ball.

This was the last straw.

"You know, someone ought to teach you a lesson," Sasori growled, a deadly glare in his eyes as he stood up. "I will kill you if you continue to mock me!" Aiko shuddered; Sasori was livid now; almost frightening. She wondered how the puppet nin could get so worked up in such little time, and then noticed that his earlier threat had made little to no difference to Deidara.

"Oh _please_," Deidara's smirk widened, if that was physically possible, "You don't scare me in the least. Just because you're all 'strung up' doesn't mean--" Deidara was cut short by Sasori, who began throwing more poisoned senbon at his tormentor, flinging them without end.

"Hey, cut it out!" Aiko yelled at Sasori as the bird began to rock. She managed to parry the senbon to allow Deidara just enough time to take control over the bird again. She shot Sasori another deadly glare, but Sasori disregarded it.

"You stay out of this," Sasori barked at Aiko. "This is between him and me."

"But--," Aiko looked back at Deidara.

"Don't worry," Deidara was _still_ smirking. "He's just in a pissy mood because my art is, has been, and forever will be, better than his, hmm?" Sasori recoiled, eyes enflamed as he swore at Deidara, flipping him off.

_Art? _Aiko wondered. _What does that have to do with anything? _She looked over at Sasori and gulped. _Well, whatever it has to do with, it's getting Sasori pretty worked up over there. _She shook her head as Deidara and Sasori exploded into an argument with each other. _They're members of the Akatsuki? Geez…you wouldn't be able to tell by the way that they interact with each other. Heck, you wouldn't even be able to tell that these two are partners!_

Suddenly, Aiko's thoughts and vision became a blur as the bird tipped upside down. She drew in a sharp intake of breath.

Deidara had lost control of the bird.

"Shit!" Deidara cussed.

Sasori wobbled around, falling onto his rear as the bird lurched forwards and backwards, uncontrollable and dangerous. Aiko tried to find something to hold on to as she was tossed around.

"Damn you Sasori!" Deidara shouted, as he struggled to regain control over the bird.

It swerved, curving around in an unstable manner. Deidara carefully ordered the bird upwards in such a way that it was able to get back on course, but in the process Aiko was thrown forward.

Aiko tumbled down to the head of the bird; she couldn't grab a hold of anything. The startled kunoichi let out a tiny scream. She slammed into Deidara, who had just turned around to see why she had screamed, and found herself knocking the surprised blond nin onto his backside as her lips crashed into his.

Heart pounding, Aiko found her body on top of Deidara's, her lips pressed to his. Deidara blinked back his surprise, blue eyes alight, but smirked against Aiko's lips as he pressed his lips against her's in return, kissing her, and cupping her cheek with one of his hands. He sat up; Aiko was positioned between his legs as he kissed her, taking his other hand and placing it on Aiko's lower back.

Aiko's mind was slow to respond. _D-Deidara? What did I…did he…wait!!_

Aiko blushed furiously when she finally realized that she was kissing Deidara back.

Sliding his tongue between Aiko's quivering lips and inhaling, Deidara took in her scent for a moment. His tongue ran across Aiko's bottom lip as he exhaled. Aiko shivered. Deidara pulled her closer.

Aiko pressed her eyelids together so tightly that tears began to form near the corners of her eyes.

_I—I can't hear myself think!_

She squeezed her eyelids together even tighter.

…_Deidara!_

Suddenly, Aiko heard the familiar voice belonging to Pain echo throughout her head.

"_Aiko, Deidara, Sasori; I have another mission for you."_

Deidara removed his lips from Aiko, and Aiko thrust herself off of him, embarrassed.

Sitting dumbstruck and disengaged from Deidara after hearing Pain's voice, Aiko felt her heart racing still. Sasori stood up as well, also hearing the reverberating voice. Sasori took over the conversation for his teammates and Aiko blushed even more; she had forgotten that Sasori was even there in the first place.

"Yes sir, Leader-sama, we'll take the mission" Sasori grumbled, still in a bad mood, but not effected by Aiko and Deidara's little amorous display of affections. "What do you want us to do?" Sasori continued. "We completed our other mission and I have the documents in hand right now." Pain made an audible sound of appreciation.

"_Very good. Actually, Sasori, I need you to bring the documents back immediately."_

Sasori stiffened at this. "Yes, sir." Aiko listened in silence; what about her and Deidara? Were they just going to take care of the mission on their own? Without Sasori? Aiko's cheeks burned.

"But what about Aiko and I, hmm?" Deidara asked. "Do you want us to just take care of whatever it is that you need taken care of? Hmm?" His voice made it sound like nothing had happened between himself and Aiko.

"_I've already sent someone to take Sasori's place, not to worry." _Pain replied, which earned a disappointed pout from Deidara. Deidara gave Aiko a slightly yearning look, and frowned when Aiko looked away.

_What, are you going to ignore him now or something? _Aiko's mind yelled. _No! _Aiko retorted. _You have to admit, you did enjoy kissing him. _Her thoughts collided with one another, conversing without end. _Okay, yeah I did enjoy it…but still!!_

Breathing in deeply, Aiko could not longer argue with herself; yes, she did enjoy that kiss, and yes, she did want to do it again. She smiled bitterly. And yes, she would love to be in his arms, she would love to have him hold her; oh god, was she turning into a romantic now? Now of all times? What was up with Pain randomly giving them another mission?

Aiko had to admit though…she was happy to be going on it with Deidara.

And Deidara knew that only too well.

Glancing over at Deidara, Aiko weakly smiled half-heartedly as he smirked at her; well, how bad could it be? Although, she couldn't help but wonder who Pain was going to send. Itachi? No, he and Kisame were off on a mission somewhere else; neither of them was available. Zetsu? No; he rarely operated with any of the other members. Aiko thought harder. Hidan? She quickly dismissed that thought, knowing that he would have to look after Kakuzu. Then, what about Konan? Probably not.

Aiko could come to no reasonable conclusion.

Who would Pain send?

Who _could _he send?

Aiko's question was answered when she heard the high-pitched voice of probably the last person on earth that she would want to hear, yell from below them…

"Hello Sempai! Leader-sama sent me to help you out!!"


	8. Impending Disaster

A DETONATING DANCE

**Author's Note**: Hello readers! Wow, chapter eight already? Things are getting good, aren't they? Deidara and Aiko finally kissed! The story should start picking up now; I have so much planned, but I can't wait to write Part II of my story; I love Part II in general. Except for the parts where Deidara dies and Hidan is buried under rubble. I hate those parts. Other than that, I am in love with Part II!

Anyhow, please continue; thank you to everyone for adding this to your Favorite Stories list, Favorite Author, Author Alert, Story Alert, and thank you to all my reviewers!

You are all very much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter VIII: Impending Disaster

* * *

"Unless you face the past once and for all, there can be no future."

-Anonymous

* * *

"Tobi?!" Deidara exclaimed, exasperated. "Leader-sama, not him; please _not_ him, hmm? He'll just get in the way!" Aiko shivered; this was that guy from the hospital. She could see him bouncing around on the ground below them and Deidara seemed reluctant to lower the bird. The masked nutjob danced around below, calling to Deidara. The blond was not in the mood to deal with Tobi's childish antics. Deidara tried to compromise with Pain. "Can't Sasori just hand off the scroll to Tobi and come with us? Tobi will just get in the way! Hmm?"

"_Deidara, do not argue with me."_

"Yes…sir," Deidara sulked. Why did Tobi have to go on the mission? Out of the corner of his eye, Deidara could've sworn that he caught Sasori smirking.

It was almost as if Sasori was trying to say, _This is what you deserve. _Aiko watched Sasori in silence, jaw twitching. Of course, he was trying to get back at Deidara for being disrepectful earlier. She glanced at Deidara who was watching Sasori with pleading eyes, but she knew as well as him that Sasori was going to leave anyway. Pain's voice rang throughout each of their minds again.

"_Sasori, I expect to see you soon…"_

Sasori nodded solemnly into the air, and with that Pain's voice disappeared. Aiko felt their connection break, and then heard Tobi hollering up to them from the ground. God, he was going to be really annoying, wasn't he? She could already hear Deidara making threats as he muttered something about Tobi being an idiot.

Aiko cast the ground insecure glances. Her mouth formed a small frown as she glared at Tobi. _Tobi…he's the masked man who sounds like a child. When I saw him at the hospital, he…he acted like he knew me from somewhere…god, that was creepy. But I felt like, like…_

…_like I knew him too._

Confused, Aiko shook the thought out of her mind. How could she have ever known him? She'd never before met the masked lunatic in her life, save maybe Halloween. But that wasn't important. They had a mission to accomplish; she couldn't let herself get distracted. The landing of the bird was enough to startle her out of her thoughts, and before she could comprehend what was happening she teetered into Deidara.

Turning around, Deidara blankly asked, "What, hmm?" Aiko flushed. Oh god, how could she forget Deidara? He cast her a lascivious grin, which quickly faded into a frown as the exchange between Tobi and Sasori was made. Sasori nodded in parting to Aiko, who nodded back. Euphoric, Tobi jumped onto the bird, causing it to wobble as the orange-masked man scooted between an irked Deidara and Aiko. Sasori was already on the ground, giving Aiko and Deidara backwards glances.

"Have fun, Deidara," Sasori said with a somewhat smug smirk tugging on the edges of his mouth. Deidara glared at him, his mouth sagging into an unbecoming pout.

"I. Hate. You. Hmm?" Deidara grumbled to Sasori. Tobi was already all over Deidara.

"We're going to have so much fun together Sempai!" Tobi squealed in that outrageously childish voice that Aiko could barely tolerate. She herself was frowning, her eyes narrowing. Tobi continued to chortle elatedly, much to Deidara's disgust. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun! This is an easy mission too! We have to go to Sunagakure and--!"

_Sunagakure? _Deidara blinked. _That's it! Hmm! _"Sasori!" Deidara hollered after his partner, who now stood on the outskirts of the forest to which he was headed. "We're going to Sunagakure! Don't you want to come?!" _Please!_

Pausing, Sasori mused, "Let me think about it…uh…no." He flatly replied. He was _still _smirking.

Deidara lost all hope of replacing Tobi as Sasori promptly disappeared into the forest, not even giving a final farewell to his teammates. The puppet nin had vanished into a row of trees, gone from sight. Aiko sat on the bird, green eyes focused on Deidara, but she too lost all hope of getting rid of Tobi as the bird rose into the air. Tobi couldn't have been happier.

"This is going to be lots of fun Sempai!" Tobi clapped his hands together. Deidara flinched at the sound of that annoying voice; like nails on a chalkboard. Listening to Tobi talk was enough to drive Deidara insane. He almost couldn't control the killing impulses awakened within him as Tobi babbled away.

"Shut _up_ Tobi, hmm?" Deidara growled, highly irritated. "And don't sit so close to me!"

"I am sorry Sempai!" Tobi scooted over to Aiko; this only seemed to make it worse for Deidara, but he tried to ignore it. Tobi pretended like he had just noticed Aiko's existence for the first time and launched into an animated greeting, causing Aiko to become speechless. "Hello Aiko-chan! You remember me, don't you? We haven't seen each other in…um…almost a month!"

_Did he just call me Aiko-chan? How dare he be so familiar! I out-rank him, don't I? _"Y-yeah," Aiko stammered, Tobi's excited air sucking the energy out of her. She glared suspiciously at him. _Just because he acts like a child doesn't mean that I can let my guard down around him! I have to be careful…I can't let that façade fool me! Come on Aiko, keep it together!_

"Aiko, you are from Konohagakure, correct?" Tobi asked in such a matter-of-factly manner that it surprised Aiko.

"Er, yes, I suppose," Aiko replied, hesitant to exchange words with the orange-masked man.

"Wonderful! So am I!" Tobi exclaimed, giggling. Deidara looked over.

"Uh, you are?" Aiko tried to remain uninterested in anything the strange person before her had to say. His childish voice was beginning to creep her out; maybe it would've been easier for her to accept, had Tobi not been both taller than her and probably older.

Adjusting his mask, Tobi began to chatter with Aiko, who had stopped responding, until Deidara interrupted him again; "Listen Tobi, Aiko isn't interested and neither am I. For god's sake, shut the hell up before I kill you, hmm?! You aren't even an official member of the Akatsuki! And you never will be!" Tobi recoiled at the sound of this, beginning to whimper. The blond nin had high hopes that this would keep Tobi quiet for a while, however, he was disappointed.

Mock-gasping, Tobi cried out in horror, "I will never be an Akatsuki member?! But Zetsu-san promised me time and time again that if I was a good boy then I could join and--!" He flailed his arms around frantically, trying to prove his point. Aiko was almost frightened by his uncontrollable way of articulating. But before he could get his say in, Tobi was cut short.

"Well, Zetsu lied to you then," Deidara sharply cut in, his voice dry. He just wanted Tobi to shut up once and for all. This seemed to work.

Feeling almost sorry for Tobi when he bent his head down, Aiko couldn't seem to understand why he acted like such a…child. She frowned at Deidara, wondering if maybe he had been a little too harsh on Tobi. The masked man was silent as he drew his knees to his chest and hid his head from view. Aiko felt a guilty pang run through her and wanted to do something about it.

"Deidara-," Aiko began, but was disrupted by Tobi who began babbling to her again. This was both a blessing and a curse to Aiko.

"Tell me, Aiko-chan; is Deidara-sempai nice to you?" Tobi asked innocently; almost _too_ innocently. Taken aback, Aiko was not sure how to reply as she glanced at Deidara for help, but he seemed to be ignoring them. Tobi continued, chattering excitedly, "Well, what I mean is that Sempai seems to be _really_ interested in you." He motioned to Deidara. "He keeps looking at you!"

This time when Aiko looked at Deidara, she found that she had successfully caught him staring at her. Deidara turned away before Aiko could see that he was flushing; humiliated by Tobi. Aiko went red as Tobi continued to point out the obvious.

"You know," Tobi added thoughtfully, "Sempai seems to stare at you whenever you aren't looking." Aiko didn't dare turn around to confirm that. "And I have to wonder…when will Sempai try to kiss you? Or has he already?" Tobi giggled in such a way that Deidara could not help but feel that he was being mocked and immediately flew into a rage.

"ALL RIGHT TOBI! THAT IS ENOUGH! HMM!" Deidara exploded from the front of the bird, leaping to his feet and grabbing the now frantic Tobi by the front of his shirt. Aiko sank her nails into the clay bird as it began to veer off course. Deidara was rampant.

"Deidara! Calm down!" Aiko shouted. "Put Tobi back! Wait no--! Deidara, _stop_!"

Shoving Tobi over near the edge of the bird, Deidara lowered his voice to a threatening murmur that Aiko couldn't hear, and hissed into the flailing man's ear, "Don't say another fucking word about me and Aiko. Got it? Hmm? If you won't leave me, or her, alone, then I will drop you off of this bird and send you to kingdom come!" His ruthless glower was almost as threatening as his voice.

"Y-yes…sir!" Tobi squeaked.

"Good!" Deidara threw Tobi back onto a safer place and resumed his position at the front of the bird. Tobi shook nervously, trembling like a wet puppy and refusing to get anywhere near Deidara. He curled up into a little corner and sniffled. Aiko tensed.

Staring at Deidara, Aiko didn't know what to say to him; no words came to mind. How could be so angry with Tobi? He didn't mean either of them any harm. He was just playing around. _Then again_, Aiko sighed, _I don't blame Deidara for doing that. Tobi was being extremely annoying and prying and all; but… _Aiko looked at Tobi who was still trembling and then to Deidara who was sitting with his back turned to both of them. She clenched her fist.

_But Deidara shouldn't have done what he did either._

Crossing his arms, Deidara peered out at the sky, his blond bangs flying into his eyes. He shoved them back into place, muttering something and continuing to navigate the sky. He cast Aiko a backwards glance; she wouldn't look at him. Frustrated, he turned back around.

No one talked.

* * *

Hours passed on and on, seeming like all eternity. Aiko was sorting through her thoughts, as they glided through the clear blue sky. Deidara had not spoken in a while. Every time Tobi piped up to try to make the mood a little lighter, Aiko would ignore him. She was too focused on Deidara to think of Tobi. It seemed like Deidara was still pretty aggravated with everyone.

_Should I chance talking to him? _Aiko wondered, looking at the blond nin. Her heart twisted, her stomach coiling. _I hate seeing him mad like this…I've never seen him so angry before. Usually he's the one causing the trouble. _She half-grinned. _But I guess that's only for Sasori; his 'danna'. _She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and inched closer to Deidara.

Aiko crawled over to him nervously, not wanting to upset Deidara any further. She lightly touched his arm and he flinched as an immediate response and turned around. He asked in a coarse tone, "What is it, hmm? I put Tobi back didn't I?" Aiko jerked back her hand and slowly lowered it to her side. What was she supposed to say?

"Yes, you did," Aiko replied softly. Deidara stared at the top of Aiko's cobalt blue head for a brief moment, and then turned away. Aiko didn't know what Deidara wanted to hear, but she wanted to find out if she could. The trees turned to green blurs below them as Deidara tried to speed up the trip, urging the bird to fly faster. Aiko swallowed hard, "Um, Deidara?" She hoped that he would at least _try _talking to her.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry," Aiko murmured.

"What?" Deidara shifted around to face her, his icy blue eyes serious. "What do you mean, hmm? What are _you _sorry for?"

Looking away, Aiko glanced over at Tobi, who had by now probably forgotten about the entire incident between himself and Deidara as he hummed to himself. Aiko brought both of her hands into her lap as she tucked her legs beneath her and answered, "I don't know." She was starting to feel really stupid; great, Deidara seemed to hate it when she gave him vague answers.

Not wanting that kind of answer, Deidara shrugged and averted his eyes back to the approaching sky. He breathed in and exhaled deeply, removing the sharp edge from his voice. "You know, Aiko, you really are…one confusing girl. I can't figure you out, hmm?" He smirked at her. Aiko tried to smile, looking back up at Deidara and meeting his eyes.

"You think _I'm _confusing?" Aiko smiled.

"Yeah." Deidara said without a second thought. Aiko laughed lightly at this. "What so funny?" Deidara asked, screwing up his eyes. "Hmm?"

"Nothing, nothing," Aiko dismissed the thought. "Never mind." Deidara hesitated.

"It's nice…you know, to hear you laughing again."

"Huh?" Aiko blushed. Did Deidara just say…what she thought he said? "What do you mean?"

Realizing that he had spoken without thinking, Deidara flushed and averted his eyes from Aiko's, standing back up. "It's not too important." He smirked at her. "It's 'nothing'."

Taking a moment to figure out what Deidara meant, Aiko scowled at him when she understood just what it was he was trying to say; he was throwing her own vague words right back at her. Deidara laughed maniacally at Aiko's facial expression, unable to stop himself. Tobi peeked at Deidara and Aiko quietly, too afraid to say anything.

"Took you a while to figure that one out, hmm?" Deidara chuckled.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Aiko's cheeks flushed. "Have you ever heard that blond joke?"

At this, Deidara's eyes flashed. He scowled at her, his smirk vanishing. "Yeah, probably."

"The one where the blond goes to heaven?" Aiko smirked. From the look on Deidara's face he probably didn't, but wouldn't admit that he didn't, so Aiko continued. "Anyway, there's this blond who goes to heaven and when she gets there, she meets God, and God says,

"'If you can make it up the thousand stairs with jokes inscribed upon each without laughing I shall let you go to heaven, but if you laugh I shall send you to hell.' The blond nodded and they proceeded to climb the stairs. With each step, God read aloud the joke inscribed upon it. Each time, the blond would blink, nod and they would continue.

"Upon reaching the last step, God was about read aloud the last plaque, but the blond burst out laughing. Confused, God asked, 'Tell me, why are you laughing _now_? You could have gone to heaven if you had just made it one more step.'

"Between giggles, the blond replied, 'I'm laughing because I _just_ got the first joke'," Aiko finished, grinning triumphantly at Deidara.

For a moment, it was silent. Deidara finally understood the joke after Tobi burst into laughter behind them, rolling around and giggling hysterically. The insulted blond gave Aiko the driest glare he could muster as he folded his arms across his chest and gave her a cynical stare. He drummed his fingers on his elbow. Tobi was still laughing.

"That was not funny. Hmm." Deidara grimaced.

"Well, you're the only one who thinks that," Aiko winked. "It _was_ funny, wasn't it Tobi?"

"Yes!" Tobi exclaimed with glee, happy to be invited back into the conversation. "That sounds just like something Deidara-sempai would do!" He began to laugh until Deidara approached him, cracking his knuckles.

Looming over Tobi, Deidara growled, "Cut. It. Out. Right. Now." Tobi gasped and nodded quickly as Deidara heaved out a frustrated sigh and then jabbed a finger at Aiko. The surprised kunoichi pointed to herself. "Yes, you. Come here." Deidara ordered.

Standing up, Aiko was uncertain what Deidara wanted, but complied and strolled over anyway. She stopped upon reaching Deidara. For some unknown reason, he was smirking again. Aiko got this gut-feeling that he was going to do something humiliating to her. She narrowed her eyes; what was he thinking in that blond head of his?

Leaning his face next to her's, Deidara whispered into Aiko's ear, "You're lucky that I like you, hmm? Otherwise," he chuckled, "I would probably be trying to kill you right now instead of this." Before Aiko could say anything, Deidara swept her into his arms. Aiko turned ten shades of red, her heartbeat drumming in her mind.

"H-hey!" Aiko stammered. "Deidara cut it out!" She tried to back up, but Deidara had already placed his hand at her lower back, pulling her against him. With his free hand, he seized her chin, forcing her to look directly at him. Aiko glared defiantly at him.

"What?" Deidara smirked. "You know you want me. Hmm?"

"Deidara!" Aiko interjected. "We have a mission that we're on, remember?"

"So?"

"Sempai!" Tobi yelled, interrupting their debate. "We're here!"

Looking up, both Aiko and Deidara separated from each other to walk over to see where Tobi was pointing to. Upon reaching Tobi's designated spot, Aiko and Deidara looked down over the bird, following the long, black gloved finger.

Sand dunes covered the lower area, swirling winds kicking up dust and creating miniature sandstorms on the ground below. The wind seemed to whip even harder as the bird veered nearer the ground; Aiko could hardly see anything as her hair scattered into her face. She took a step towards Deidara, steadying herself by latching onto his arm.

Controlling the bird, Deidara carefully guided it to the ground, bringing it closer to the walled-in village of Sunagakure. As the bird hit the ground, Deidara's senses perked up; someone else was nearby.

"Aiko, Tobi," Deidara murmured, "focus your chakras; can you sense someone else? Hmm?"

Closing her eyes, Aiko placed her fingers to her partially parted lips. She listened carefully and then began to hear voices, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. The clay bird detonated into nothingness, distracting Aiko from concentrating.

"Could you quiet down?" Aiko asked, irritated, as her eyes flashed. "I'm trying to concentrate!" Sighing, she closed her eyes again, muttering something beneath her breath. This time, she sharpened her sense of smell and upon catching a familiar scent let out a tiny gasp.

Blood.

She could smell blood.

The salty taste filled her mouth as she thought of it, shivering.

When Deidara looked back at Aiko, he noticed her Ketsuekigan was activated. He took a cautious step back upon meeting eyes with the blue-haired kunoichi. Tobi stared at her in utter silence. In one swift step, Aiko took the lead.

"I smell blood," Aiko mused emotionlessly. "Fresh blood."

Then, without warning, the loudest, most painful earsplitting scream Aiko had ever heard screeched through the air.

"_SOMEBODY SAVE ME! HELP!!_"

Feeling a pang of fear shoot through her, Aiko instinctively ran towards the sound of the voice, tripping through the slippery sands. Deidara, still in shock from the suddenness of the yell, was hardly able to draw himself from his trance-like state just in time to see Aiko scamper over the sand hill. He shouted her name, but was too late as Aiko disappeared.

"Damn it!" Deidara swore underneath his breath. He turned to Tobi. "Come on you!"

"Y-yes sir!" Tobi replied, scrambling along behind him.

Reaching the top of the sand summit, Deidara shielded his eyes from a sandy gust of wind. He began to cough, choking on the dust. When the wind subsided, his eyes squinted ahead of him, looking for Aiko.

_She said that she smelt blood, hmm? _Deidara thought, searching for her. It didn't take much longer, as his eyes locked upon her blue head. She was standing at the top of the next sand dune, rigid. Deidara looked harder; was Aiko watching something? "Aiko!" He shouted her name, but she didn't respond. "Aiko!" Still, nothing. "_AIKO!_"

Clenched fists trembling, Aiko witnessed a gory scene with wide eyes.

The fourth Kazekage of the sand village fell dead, a pale man's sword protruding through his stomach. Aiko's eyes settled upon the murderer and her blood ran cold.

_No__…it can't be!_

Her heart skipped a beat, a sickening, nauseas feeling rising within her knotting stomach.

_This is impossible__…!_

Tears stung at her eyes.

She was feeling faint as the winds roughly pushed her around.

_After all this time, here you are__…_

A tear rolled down her cheek as she hissed through gritted teeth;

"Orochimaru-sama…!"

* * *

And Orochimaru has returned; I apologize for making this chapter so short (sorry, couldn't drag it out much longer; _now _it's finally getting interesting)!


	9. Orochimaru Returns!

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter IX: Orochimaru Returns!

* * *

"Unless you face the past once and for all, there can be no future."

-Anonymous

* * *

Aiko subconsciously clenched her shaking fists; her blood was boiling within her veins. After all the time that she had spent, planning revenge on the man who had wronged her so horribly in the past, she was almost hesitant to do so. She couldn't breathe.

The pale man withdrew his blood-stained sword from the back of the Kazekage, allowing the flaccid corpse to thud to the ground. He released a bout of bloodcurdling laughter that made Aiko shiver. Her Ketsuekigan-enhanced eyes flamed.

_Orochimaru-sama!_

The riled kunoichi was so full of resilient hatred that she almost didn't have enough time to defend herself from a deadly kunai attack. She gasped.

"Orochimaru-sama we have a witness!" a boy wearing glasses shouted as he lunged at Aiko, pinning her against the ground and holding a kunai to her neck. Aiko felt her heart skip a beat as her stomach rose to her throat. She recognized the boy immediately.

"Kabuto-nii?" Aiko choked out, causing the boy to flinch.

From behind them, Aiko could hear Orochimaru walking over, saying in that creepy, melodic voice that irked Aiko all the more, "Ah, have you caught a spy, Kabuto? Who is it? Mmm?"

Before Kabuto could respond, Aiko threw him off of her, bounding away and landing between him and Orochimaru. She made sure that she was well-positioned to either attack or defend. Her golden eyes flashed in the blinding light.

Kabuto winced in pain. When Aiko had thrown him she made sure to kick his groin area to help in getting him off of her, although she did not need to, seeing as how quickly she was able to lift him off of her. Damn, it still hurt. Shakily getting back onto his feet, Kabuto adjusted his glasses, trembling.

"Aiko…chan?" Kabuto mouthed the words silently, almost horrified. Orochimaru's eyes widened. Could that really be her? Aiko?

Aiko nodded solemnly.

"Long time no see…Kabuto-nii," Aiko whispered.

Then, Orochimaru spoke to Aiko, his voice soft but accusing. "Aiko? Is that really you, my dear, darling girl?" Aiko looked up, allowing Orochimaru entrance to her Ketsuekigan eyes. Orochimaru narrowed his glinting orbs. "No! It can't be! But those eyes…!"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Aiko murmured, her voice cold. "It is me."

"But you're supposed to be dead!" Kabuto interjected. "How on earth did you survive?!"

"That's my business," Aiko hissed. Orochimaru began to walk forward suddenly interested in Aiko. She could sense his lust for her power, and for her loyalty, as he strolled cautiously towards her. "Keep your distance! Don't get anywhere near me!"

Stepping forward, Orochimaru received an unwelcome greeting as Aiko flung a poisoned kunai at him, her eyes flashing. The startled snake nin backtracked. He narrowed his glinting golden eyes. "What has happened to you, my dear? Do you not trust me any longer?"

"Not after what you did!" Aiko's voice was rising, becoming shrill. Her words were sharper than knives. "You know what you did to him. I won't _ever _forgive you for that!"

Kabuto glanced over at Orochimaru and murmured, "What is she talking about?"

Meeting eyes with the angered kunoichi, Orochimaru let out a nostalgic sigh, saying, "I can probably guess." He took a step towards Aiko, whose hands flew to her shuriken holster. Orochimaru held up his hands. "I do not wish to fight you, darling. I just want to talk."

"Like hell you do!" Aiko spat. "I'm not buying it!"

The manner in which Aiko spoke made Kabuto cringe. When did she become so hateful? He took a risk and stepped in front of Orochimaru, gaining Aiko's attention. He shuddered upon meeting the kunoichi's deadly glare.

"Aiko," Kabuto hesitated, "since when did you hate Orochimaru-sama and I?"

"Don't think that I've forgotten," Aiko glowered, "about what happened."

Exasperated, Kabuto demanded, "What on earth are you talking about?" Aiko glared at him. Kabuto could feel Aiko's resentment even at the safe distance she stood. Her chakra was burning, searing from the intense hatred she was harboring and had been harboring in the depths of her soul for so long.

Closing her eyes, Aiko sensed a flashback starting to play through her mind, a flashback that was begging her to at least reconsider what she was about to do. She entered her mind's eye and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto several years ago. Then, she heard her own voice.

"_Orochimaru-sama! Kabuto-nii!" the younger Aiko exclaimed, rushing towards them. "Guess what? I can do the Mystical Palms Technique now too! Just like you Kabuto-nii!"_

"_Excellent!" Orochimaru crooned._

_Kabuto stared dumbfounded at the little ten-year-old girl. How had she managed to master that technique in only a few days? She was a mere child! Not only that, but she seemed to master whatever challenge or jutsu they presented her with. She was almost…inhuman._

_Frowning, Kabuto challenged, "Are you sure that you can do it? Can you actually do it correctly?" He felt a burst of pride as the little girl shrugged and hesitated. He smirked smugly; of course, she hadn't managed to master it, had she?_

"_Kabuto, shame on you," Orochimaru scolded. "You ought to know better than to be so rude!"_

"_No, its okay Orochimaru-sama," Aiko smiled. "I can do it just fine; I think that Kabuto-nii is jealous." Her voice was playful, but insulting on Kabuto's behalf. Orochimaru found this amusing as he stifled a chuckle. Kabuto twitched. How dare she say such a thing?!_

"_All right, if you can do it then prove it!" Kabuto spat, pushing his glasses up his nose._

"_Kabuto, stop being so immature," Orochimaru chided, frowning at Kabuto's childishness._

"_How do you want me to prove it?" Aiko asked, folding her arms across her chest._

_Taken aback, Orochimaru stood in awe and wonder at the sudden tenacity of the little girl before him. It made him shiver in delight to see how powerful she was becoming. His mood brightened even more as his other child prodigy stepped forward, a recent addition to their village…and family. Aiko looked up and gasped._

"Aiko!"

Startled, Aiko flinched and glanced over after hearing Deidara's voice. She felt a sickening feeling arise in her stomach as Orochimaru quickly made the connection between her and the two Akatsuki members appearing at the peak of the hill.

"What are you doing?! Hmm?!" Deidara shouted. "Get over here!"

"Oh-ho," Orochimaru sneered, "Akatsuki members?"

Glancing over at Orochimaru, Deidara stood, staring in puzzlement at the pallid-skinned man before coming to an obvious conclusion. His lip curled. "You're Orochimaru, aren't you?" Deidara bellowed from the top of the hill.

"Very good," the snake nin murmured, licking his lips. He looked at Aiko and an even more melodic tone befell his voice as his eyes glided over Aiko's outfit. "My dearest, loveliest girl; how on earth did you become an Akatsuki member?"

"That's none of your business!" Aiko glowered. "I've changed, Orochimaru-_sama_."

Watching his teammate, Deidara wondered what had happened between Orochimaru and Aiko before he had arrived. He wondered what had happened between them _before _he had met her in the first place. He had never seen her so angry. Tobi poked his head out from behind Deidara, who ushered him backwards in warning.

"Stay back Tobi," Deidara ordered calmly. "There's no need for you to get involved."

"But, Sempai, what about Aiko?" Tobi whimpered. "What's going on?" The orange-masked man dared not come out from behind his Sempai, who clearly did care at least a little about his comrade's safety. But that didn't mean Deidara was going to play the "nice" guy.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Just stay back. Hmm?"

Nodding, Tobi shifted his gaze back to Aiko. Her eyes were focused intently on Orochimaru, her fists shaking. From what Tobi could perceive, it appeared as though Aiko was summoning large amounts of chakra to her fists. Then, he saw a deadly flash run through her eyes.

_BOOM!_

Lunging forward, Aiko attacked Orochimaru and Kabuto head-on in a frontal attack, slamming her fist into the sand dune. Sand flew everywhere. Deidara and Tobi shielded their eyes as a reflex wind blew up to them, carrying clouds of sand along with it.

Coughing, Deidara yelled behind him, "Tobi! Get down! I'll take care of Aiko, you just stay put!" Tobi didn't get a chance to say a word to Deidara before the bomber had disappeared into a mass of sand. The masked man shrank behind the sand wall. His other persona was beginning to take over as one thought repeated through his mind: _Aiko…Aiko…!_

"Damn you!" Aiko screamed as she chased Orochimaru around, nearly forgetting Kabuto.

Trying to avoid Aiko's constant fist assaults, Orochimaru found himself cornered. Before he could register what was happening, Aiko's fist and his face made contact. Kabuto scrambled over a mountain of sand just in time to see Aiko punching Orochimaru with all her might.

"Orochimaru-sama!!" Kabuto bellowed, hacking on swallowed sand. "Orochimaru-sama!!!"

Pounding her fists into Orochimaru's now unresponsive body over and over again, it took Aiko a minute to realize that she was no longer dealing with something alive. Blood covered her face. She stopped, and as soon as she did, Orochimaru's body exploded into a log.

A substitution.

Whirling around, Aiko quickly activated a medical ninjutsu just in time to slam her glowing hand into Kabuto's chest. His attack from behind had failed. But Aiko didn't care about Kabuto. She had another target.

She wanted Orochimaru.

Tears formed in her eyes as more dust flew into them, rampaging around the desert in a desperate attempt to locate and annihilate Orochimaru. As she shielded her glistening green orbs, the flashback from before continued playing through her mind. Her heart twisted seeing a familiar face that stared at her with loving eyes as, said before, Orochimaru's other child prodigy joined them.

An agonizing, inexplicable pain coursed through her.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Then, she heard the familiar sound of explosives detonating around her. A sand dune blew up a ways away and she could have sword she saw Orochimaru. Just as she was about to scramble over the sand dune, she felt a gust of wind sweep up behind her and turned around to see Deidara on one of his white clay birds. She gasped.

"Aiko! I finally found you, hmm?!" Deidara yelled above the sounds of explosions as he yanked Aiko out of the way of an incoming attack from a summoned snake. He snatched Aiko into his arms, dodging a vicious snake-head, venom flying. They retreated into the sky.

"What's going on?" Aiko shouted above the sounds of hisses and shouting below her.

"I can't believe you," Deidara growled. "You just _had_to get us into a fight, didn't you? Hmm?"

"Put me down!" Aiko demanded. "I'm going to kill Orochimaru!"

Deidara looked down at her and heaved out a sigh. "Look, Tobi just contacted Leader-sama telepathically a moment ago. Leader-sama told us to withdraw and get out of here. He doesn't want us fighting Orochimaru." Deidara winced at Aiko's piercing response.

"That's not going to stop me!" Aiko yelled.

The blond nin locked eyes with the deadly kunoichi and for a moment neither of them spoke. They drifted along in the sky, two people lost in a sea of sand. Aiko broke their gaze. When she looked back up at Deidara, her eyes were watering. Deidara felt himself tense.

"Deidara, please," Aiko whispered. "You have to listen to me. Let me kill Orochimaru."

"Aiko, you know I can't do that," Deidara said sternly.

"Deidara," Aiko spoke his name again. It looked although the tears were going to spill over, but Aiko wiped them away. This wrenched at Deidara's heart. The kunoichi choked back her tears, murmuring, "You don't know what happened to me. You have no idea what happened between Orochimaru and I. You should take my advice and stay out of it."

Swallowing hard, Aiko whispered, "Deidara…I don't want to have to hurt you!"

Frowning, Deidara arrived back where Tobi was waiting and they came to a halt. Tobi jumped up to greet them, but Deidara held his hand up. Tobi skidded to a stop. Aiko and Deidara were glaring at each other as the bird landed on an uneven sand dune. Aiko got off.

"Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you but we have orders to follow." the blond nin said sternly. Aiko wasn't looking at him. "You'll have plenty of opportunities later, but right now I'm down to my last pieces of clay and—hmm?" Deidara stopped speaking as Aiko began to walk away. He narrowed his eyes. "Aiko?"

"I warned you already," Aiko murmured, eyes lifeless. "I _will_ kill him."

"But _why_? Hmm?" Deidara asked. He knew he was losing this argument.

"I can't tell you," Aiko turned her head away so that Deidara had no access to her eyes. She feared that eye contact would cause the restrained tears to flow. Ah, now her barriers were weakening; had she grown soft while she was in Konoha?

That wasn't important. Whether she cried or not was up to her and Aiko knew that now of all times was not a time for tears. Now was the time for her revenge. She glanced down to see Orochimaru and Kabuto in fighting stances below her; Manda the snake had been summoned.

Hissing at his master, Manda growled through pronged teeth, "Orochimaru…why did you summon me here? You know how I hate deserts!" The snake's tone was as venomous as his bite. Kabuto gulped; summoning Manda was risky…_dangerous_…

Chuckling to himself, Orochimaru replied, "Oh, look ahead of yourself dear Manda and tell me who you see." The purple snake looked up and made a strangled hissing noise upon seeing Aiko. Orochimaru's grin widened in response. "Yes, that's right. My dear Aiko is still alive."

Curling her hands into fists, Aiko bit down hard on her lower lip. They were talking about her, weren't they? Manda always had an appreciation for her kindness in the past, back when her loyalties lied with Orochimaru. Deidara appeared beside her, clamping his hand firmly on her shoulder. The kunoichi did not turn around. She stared ahead of herself, her gaze hard.

_I know what I must do._

"Aiko," Deidara spoke her name firmly. She didn't move. "Aiko!" Taking her by the shoulder and roughly jerking her around, Deidara gasped. Aiko's body exploded. Just a shadow doppelganger. "Damn it!" Deidara cussed. Where the hell was she then?!

His answer arrived right on cue.

Bursting forth from the ground composed of sand, Aiko appeared to attack Orochimaru and Kabuto, sending both of them flying back in opposite directions to evade her attack. Manda was not quite so lucky; he exploded in a puff of smoke. Aiko was feral.

"You can't get away from me!!" Aiko screamed.

Targeting Orochimaru, the angered kunoichi was about to slam her fist into his face when she felt a hand seize her arm with a vice-like grip; it was Kabuto. And even worse-

-he had a medical ninjutsu activated.

Spinning around, Aiko used her Ketsuekigan to pinpoint the blood channel leading directly to Kabuto's heart. Without a second thought, she allowed her hand to glow red as she drove her palm into Kabuto's chest, delaying his heartbeat. Kabuto lurched forward, hacking up blood.

Everything was becoming a blur to Aiko as she moved faster. Kill. That's all she needed to do.

Kill.

Murder.

Destroy.

Eradicate.

Annihilate.

"_Aiko?"_

Her eyes widened as a familiar voice played through her mind. Snow white hair fluttered before her eyes. A pair of intense green orbs smirked at her. She felt her physical and mental beings begin to separate, spreading apart as her body began to act through natural instinct.

"_Aiko?"_

"Aiko!"

Deidara was shouting her name, he was almost hoarse now. He swore inside his mind over and over again. The woman was uncontrollable! He raced to help her and watched with pity as Kabuto lay on the ground hacking up blood. Deidara's icy-blue eyes finally settled upon Aiko, who had Orochimaru inches away from her fist.

From the looks of the situation, Deidara suspected that force might be in order to stop her. But then, he remembered the kiss they shared before Sasori parted ways with them. He had to wonder, if Pain had not interrupted them, would she have continued to kiss him back?

"Aiko darling, why so upset?" the snake nin taunted, chuckling just to make Aiko even more agitated. "You know, I have missed you so very much!"

Orochimaru dodged another deadly blow, this time aimed at his head.

The pale man shook his head. "Your swings are too wide darling!" Aiko's lip curled.

"It'll be hard to mock me when I shatter your skull!" Aiko shouted, lunging forward again. Why did she keep missing? She knew the answer; she was drained. Her chakra was running so low that she doubted whether she could even maintain the strength to keep throwing the deadly punches. But she did so anyway. Because she _had _to.

"Why don't you return to Otogakure?" Orochimaru asked pleasantly, dancing about. Hell, it was worth a try. But Orochimaru already knew her answer, word for word.

"Because you killed my beloved!" Aiko bellowed. "I will _never _forgive you!!"

Orochimaru's golden eyes gleamed.

"Ah, but, you know, he _isn't _dead."

A shudder passed through Aiko and she came to a complete halt. What did he just say? What did that bastard just say? Was he trying to tell her that after all those months of her heartache and misery that the one man she loved was still alive? Her eyes glistened with wet tears.

There was her weakness. She couldn't believe that she was falling for Orochimaru's trickery, but he _knew _what Aiko wanted more than anything in the world. She clenched her fists even tighter and continued her endless barrage of assaults. A heart-wrenching scene tortured her.

"_Aiko, I love you."_

"_Not as much as I love you."_

_A fourteen year old Aiko lay on her bed, snuggled up beside her lover, kissing his tenderly smirking lips. Ah, he smelled so…wonderful; like lilacs on a summer evening. Her irresistible lover chuckled to himself, causing Aiko's thoughts to come to an abrupt stop._

"_What's so funny?" Aiko asked defensively._

"_Hmph, you're blushing." a pale, smooth finger played across her cheeks._

_This only made her flush all the more; wait, was she even blushing to begin with? No, most likely not. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, leaning in closer so that she was almost on top of him, their chests almost connecting. She allowed her hand to drop to his bare chest._

_A finger lifted up her chin. "What is it, love? You're looking at me with those eyes again."_

"_I'm confused…" Aiko hesitated, not adding the rest of what she had to say._

"_About what?" the urgency in his voice was pressuring._

_Aiko hid her head in his neck, replying almost silently, "Us."_

_Green eyes not belonging to Aiko flashed. "What about us?"_

_She bit down hard on her quivering lip. "We…we won't get in trouble, right? For what we…"_

"_For what happened last night?"_

_Aiko gasped. How did he know? How did he know everything? He could read her like a book. Now even more flustered than before, she found that words were entering through her mind and coming out of her mouth without delay as she stammered and spluttered._

"_I-don't…how did you…?" She lifted her head, separating from him. He looked at her quizzically. She averted her eyes. She felt so stupid right now. So…helpless…_

"_I can tell when something's wrong."_

_Aiko opened her mouth to say something. "But I…!" Aiko was still at a loss for words. _

"_We love each other, don't we?"_

_This struck Aiko off guard. How could she not be expecting him to say something like that? God, he was so perfect…she didn't deserve him at all. She began tripping over her words when she realized that he was waiting for an answer._

"_You know that I love you more than anything in the world." Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. "I wouldn't be able to live without you…I need you!"_

_He chuckled lightly. "And I you."_

_How she envied him. He could always say what she couldn't with such calmness…and such sincerity. Their lips made contact again. White hair fell into Aiko's eyes and she felt a pressure against her chest. There was no way around it. She wanted him so badly that she needed him._

_To put it simply, they belonged._

_Together._

_Forever._

But now that voice that Aiko adored and loved was becoming a distant memory.

That man that she had loved so much was nearly a stranger to her. Too much time had passed between them. Now they were drifting away. His voice and body were fading from her memory. And it hurt like hell to feel like they were being separated…again…

"Don't lie to me," Aiko hissed. "I know he died. I heard Kabuto."

"Yes, we _thought _died," Orochimaru crooned. "But as it turns out were wrong. Suffice it to say, he returned for you alone my darling girl." Aiko tensed.

"I'm not a child, I know that people don't come back from the dead," Aiko murmured.

Sighing nostalgically, Orochimaru shook his head. "Ah, you are perceptive as always my lovely, _lovely_Aiko. Had you not been so young, I would have claimed you as my own." He chuckled. "You are wise beyond your years; talented beyond any being…you are perfect. And so was he. I can see why you tried to get together." The restrained tears began to flow.

"Then why did you try to separate us, god damn you?" Aiko felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why?!" There was no explanation in the world that she would accept. Oh, but she wanted the masochistic pleasure of knowing Orochimaru's answer as the desert wind whipped at their faces. Aiko readied herself, clenching her fist tighter than ever. She winced. Blood oozed from where her nails had sunken into her palm, dripping down her white knuckles.

Orochimaru blinked as if he were shocked at Aiko's question. "Because he hurt you."

Aiko gasped. She had forgotten all about that. That's right! Her mind went nearly blank as she recalled another scene that she had not witnessed in a long, long time. A painful, repressed memory forced its way past the barricades and into Aiko's consciousness.

_SPURT!_

"_Nooooo!" Aiko heard her own voice scream as crimson blood splattered onto the ground and as her eyesight became dizzy. Her stomach turned over, nauseous, and she felt her entire body lurch forward as she coughed up blood. Her hands were shaking and trembling; what was this weak feeling? It hurt…so much pain…!_

_Blood dribbled down Aiko's lip, as she hacked even more, her body convulsing. "Gack!" She held her hand to her mouth, and something withdrew itself from her stomach._

_Shing!_

"_Aiko?! AIKO?!" _

_Two concerned voices were repeating her name and she felt herself beginning to lose consciousness as her eyelids flickered. Aiko was feeling dizzy, as more blood poured from her mouth and from a wound in her stomach. Her body was quivering fervidly. She could see two figures standing over her and felt someone picking her up as snow white hair fell into her eyes. She began to close them. _

_Confusion frighteningly troubled Aiko and she felt her eyes closing in the vision realm and opening in another…_

"That was an accident!" Aiko stomped her foot into the sand. "You don't understand!"

"Aiko, please, don't be foolish," Orochimaru smiled. "Just come back with me. I can fix this."

"No, you can't!!" Aiko yelled. She felt something dislodge from her throat after yelling. All of these flashbacks of suppressed memories were making her sick. She didn't know if she could stand another minute, enduring this forced away pain that had haunted her for so long.

"Come back with me," Orochimaru pleaded, insensitive to Aiko's desires. "I _need _you still!" He sighed, deciding to appeal to Aiko's most sincere wish. "I can bring you two back together."

The offer was tempting. Too tempting. What did Orochimaru mean by he could bring them back together? Her lover was dead! He died a year ago! He was gone! And it was all her fault! Kimimaro was—Aiko's blood ran cold.

Had she just thought his name aloud in her mind? She had refused to even think about him for so long. God, it hurt reminiscing like this. Remembering the good times was like pulling out a double-edged sword. With the good times came the bad…the losses…the heartache. But thinking about _him_; the one man that she loved and gave her heart to…Kimimaro.

"She isn't going anywhere with you Orochimaru. Stop brainwashing her."

Gasping, Aiko turned around to see Deidara standing defensively in front of her with Tobi scrambling along behind him. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes; Aiko couldn't believe hers; what was he doing? Her mind immediately drained.

"D-Deidara?" Aiko whispered. Then, a faint feeling overcame her. Her knees buckled weakly and gave out. Aiko collapsed on the ground, panting. Finally, the strain she had been forcing upon her body had caught up with her. She had used up too much of her chakra.

"Aiko-chan!" Tobi exclaimed, kneeling beside her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I used up…too much…of my…chakra…" Aiko wheezed. "Can't…breathe…properly…" She was suffering intense power withdrawals; her muscles were still screaming like hell. Tobi looked up at Deidara for help. The blond bomber gazed at Aiko.

Deidara frowned. "I'm taking you back to Amegakure right now then. Hmm?"

Go back to Amegakure? Aiko's eyes flashed. Not until she knew the truth!

Lifting a shaking hand to Deidara's cloak sleeve, Aiko pulled herself onto her feet, trembling. "I won't leave…not until…I find out…what he means!" She struggled to regain her breath. Waves of pain were rolling through her body, rocking it constantly. She was drained of all her chakra.

Deidara couldn't stand watching her suffer a moment longer.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Aiko demanded as Deidara scooped her up. Her face went red as he held her in his arms, staring intently at her.

"It's over, Aiko," Deidara murmured, "you can't fight anymore. Hmm?" He smirked. "Don't be like Hidan, please. That guy gets his head cut off and he's still throwing insults and tantrums." Aiko tried to smile, but she only ended up shaking her head.

Coughing, Aiko replied, "I don't need a head to fight." She glanced over at Orochimaru and made an attempt to slide out of Deidara's arms. He stiffened, holding her closer. "Deidara… don't try to stop me." He breathed in and out in a heavy sigh. "Deidara?"

"How many times do I have to say it? Hmm?" Deidara grinned. "You. Are. Done."

Orochimaru watched in silence and then his eyes flashed as he noticed Kabuto sneaking up behind them. Somehow, Kabuto must have healed himself in order to be walking around like he was, although he was staggering.

Deidara was too distracted to see the attack coming.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto cried as he lunged with murderous intent at the red-clouded Akatsuki ninja. Quick to react, Deidara leapt out of the way, still holding Aiko in his arms. Aiko squeezed her eyes shut and held tight to Deidara. She cracked her eyes open.

Oh no. They had forgotten about Tobi!

Realizing that Aiko was concerned over the masked nin's safety, Deidara said, "Don't worry; that masked idiot is an escape artist, hmm? I've got everything under control." Aiko breathed in. He sounded so sure of himself. She breathed out.

"Sempai! I found your clay bird!" Tobi chimed, waving his hand from the other side of the sand dune. Aiko gasped; how had he gotten there so fast?!

"Little snot," Deidara muttered. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Tobi!"

The orange mask bobbed up and down. Little did she know, Aiko was smiling and the tears had long since stopped. She rested her head against Deidara's chest for a moment, but then something caught her attention.

A white flash.

_Kimimaro?!_

It whizzed by her so quickly that Aiko didn't even have a chance to respond. Green eyes glanced over at her. Her heart raced. No, it couldn't be! She was delusional! Kimimaro was dead! Dead! She knew full well that he was gone! Or, did she?

Eyes wide, Aiko watched whoever or whatever it was stop and stare at her for a moment.

But, it felt like an eternity.

A boy with skin as delicate as porcelain stared at her. White hair fluttered in the breeze.

Her vision blurred. Tears? Or exhaustion? She couldn't tell.

"Kimimaro?"

She breathed in, one last breath before her eyes closed. Then, everything went dark…

_Kimimaro!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was a rough, _rough_, chapter. My hands are falling off and my wrists are killing me. But, I have to admit, this is my favorite chapter and I have been planning it for all eternity. Still, it's sad though, isn't it? Don't worry; the entire story about Aiko and Kimimaro will be revealed in later chapters, so please, do look forward to that. Please, review and tell me what you thought! And again, please look forward to the next chapter!!

Aiko of the Akatsuki


	10. Evasion and Amor

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter X: Evasion and Amor

* * *

"Unless you face the past once and for all, there can be no future."

-Anonymous

* * *

Everything was dark. She couldn't see anything, except for a tunnel. Where was she? What was this place, wrapped in nothing but an ebony abyss? It was cold. She shivered, hugging her arms and looking around. Why did it smell like blood?

"_Aiko?"_

Her ears perked up. Someone was calling her name! She jerked her head around, trying to call out to whoever it was, but she had no voice. She couldn't speak.

"_Aiko?"_

Where was that voice coming from?

She began running about the darkness, feeling her way around the cold place. She was lost. She heard her name being called again, but where could she go? There was nothing for her to follow, except the voice which was now echoing all around her. She shut her eyes and clapped her hands over her ears. Was this some sick, twisted genjutsu?

Then, she felt a sudden burst of warmth erupt from ahead of her and touch her skin.

She cracked one eye open.

The tunnel had opened up to reveal an exit, light surging from the way out. She gasped. She knew that she had to get out before it began to disappear…but it was already closing. Her eyes filled with horror.

Forcing her legs to run as quickly as they could, Aiko raced towards the exit, but she wasn't getting any closer. She had to run faster. The opening was closing quickly. She focused her chakra to her feet and picked up pace, but the exit only seemed to be getting farther away. Her legs ached; why wasn't she getting any closer?!

"_Aiko?"_

She looked up and thought her heart might come to a complete stop.

Standing in the light, bathed in a blinding brightness, was Kimimaro. She tried to call out his name, now desperate to get to the end of that goddamn tunnel. He softly called out her name again, smiling gently but sadly. Aiko blinked and her eyes flashed. Oh god, he too was starting to vanish! Kimimaro was disappearing! She had to run _faster_!

Holding out a milky white hand, enveloped in a celestial illumination, Kimimaro encouraged her. _"Come Aiko…follow my voice. Come back to me. I'll get you out of here, I promise." _He stared at her with forlorn green eyes. Aiko felt tears welling up; she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed and looked up. Kimimaro was fading.

_No! Kimimaro! Don't leave me again! Please, oh please don't leave me! I can't live without you! _Her unspoken words reverberated throughout the chambers of her mind. She had to keep going, but her legs had failed her. Through sheer determination, she got back up.

But by then, she had run out of time…

"Is she awake?! Eh?!"

"She's getting there…idiot."

"Move over. Hmm?"

"Aiko-chan!!"

"Excuse me Tobi…"

"Hey Hime, you awake yet?!"

"Kisame, hush."

"All of you back off, she needs to breathe!"

Opening her eyes, Aiko found herself back in the Amegakure hospital. Her hand rushed to cover her eyes before she saw much of anything, and when she moved her hand away, she found that she was no longer looking at Kimimaro, but at Deidara. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"D-Deidara…" Aiko whispered.

"Welcome back, Hime-chan," Kisame greeted, hanging over the bed. "Nice of you to come back and join us!" He flashed her a smile, displaying all of his pointed teeth. Aiko grimaced and tried to get back up. A nurse scurried into the room.

"Hey! No leaving your bed!" the nurse scolded, rushing over. "Lay down! Lay down! You'll strain your body!" Aiko sank back into the bed so that the pestering woman would leave her alone. The disconcerted nurse turned to the Akatsuki members. "I thought I said that there could only be two people visiting her at a time? Get out! All of you!"

"What?!" Hidan frowned.

The agitated nurse began shooing the Akatsuki members out of the small room and Aiko watched them all go in silence. First Kakuzu, who seemed more than happy to be leaving. Then Sasori vanished, giving her a quick wave of his hand. The puppet nin was followed by Itachi, who only gave Aiko a passing glance, no more, no less. Kisame pursued his partner into the crowding hallway, grinning from ear to ear.

Pushed out by the nurse, Deidara and Hidan were the last to go. Hidan gave the nurse flack for a long while, cussed at her a couple times, and then swore that he'd be back. He winked at Aiko, causing her to smile weakly in response. Then, she watched Deidara go. He was wearing a casual smirk as he left the room, giving her a quick wave.

Only Pain remained.

"My apologies, Pain-sama," the nurse murmured, "I did not expect such crowding."

Aiko watched Pain in silence. He exchanged a few words with the nurse, who then departed, locking the door behind her. The blinds were drawn, and all communication with the outside world was lost. Aiko was alone; with Pain.

For a while, neither one spoke. Aiko gripped the sheets with her fists and finally looked up at Pain. Her eyes bored into his. "Leader-sama," Aiko began, her voice trembling, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." She bowed her head, though it hurt for her to bend her stomach over in order to do so. "Please, forgive me."

Shaking his head and ghosting over, Pain murmured, "Do not be sorry, Aiko-san. I understand the situation. You have done nothing wrong. I only ask that you heal up soon because I would like very much for you to go with Itachi and Kisame to Konohagakure." He lowered himself into the chair at Aiko's side. The look of bewilderment on the kunoichi's face was staggering.

"K-Konohagakure?" Aiko stammered. She had completely forgotten about that small village, hadn't she? Pain nodded. Aiko closed her eyes. _It's not like I have any connections anymore. _She looked back up at Pain. "All right, I'll go. I would like to see it one last time."

Pain would have smiled had he not been so solemn. With a grunt he stood up. Aiko watched the ambitious Akatsuki Leader sweep over to the door. His hand rested on the handle as he murmured, "By the way, Aiko, Konohagakure is a little different from when you last saw it."

Aiko blinked. "What do you mean, sir?"

Sighing, Pain turned away from the door to face Aiko. "My condolences. I suppose that you have a right to know." Aiko tensed. Know what? What was he talking about? "You've been in a coma for about a week and a half now, so you're a little behind on what's going on outside Amegakure." His voice had a warning tone to it and it made Aiko curious.

What happened to Konoha?

Thinking back on what Pain mentioned about her being in a coma for about a week and a half, she now noticed the broken I.V. hanging off to the side, and many cords that used to be attached to her had been uprooted and broken when she woke up.

But what about Konoha?

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Pain glanced over to where the knock was emanating from and looked back at Aiko. "I'll explain about Konoha later. Just come and find me when you get out of the hospital."

Unlatching and unlocking the door, Pain opened it quietly. Aiko looked down at the sheets covering her lap. Konoha was in trouble? But not from the Akatsuki, right? She refused to lift her head to ask, but could hear Pain exchanging words with someone. She discontinued her thoughts for a moment to eavesdrop. Was he talking to Deidara?

"Yes, yes that's fine," Pain was saying, "go right ahead." Aiko could hear two sets of footsteps, and then the door closing. She chanced a glance at her visitor.

"How are you feeling, hmm?" Deidara asked, walking over to her and sitting on the end of her bed. Aiko quickly looked away. Deidara made a face. "What's wrong with you?"

Still holding the crumpled sheets in her hands, Aiko's fists quivered. "Deidara…do you know what happened in Konoha? I need to know! Deidara, please don't make me wait; if you don't tell me I'll find someone who will." She locked eyes with him.

Sighing heavily, Deidara shook his head, murmuring, "A couple days ago, Orochimaru went to Konoha and destroyed it." Aiko gasped. "That's why Leader-sama wants to send you, Itachi and Kisame soon while they're in the process of rebuilding it. Hmm?" Deidara's face drooped as he realized how upsetting this was for Aiko. She burst into a rage.

"Orochimaru destroyed Konoha?!" Aiko shouted. "Deidara! You better not be lying!"

"I'm not!" Deidara insisted indignantly. "Keep your voice down!"

Reprimanded, Aiko whispered, humiliated and on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry. But he… Orochimaru was so…so close back then and I…" She squeezed her eyelids together, bangs falling onto her closed lids. "I couldn't stop him…!"

"Aiko," Deidara sighed, brushing her hair out of her face, "please don't be like this. Hmm?"

"Deidara…y-you don't understand!" Aiko pressed her hands to her face. Deidara couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but assumed that she was through her trembling. "Leave me alone. Please. I don't want to talk about it." Deidara waited a moment before saying anything else.

"Aiko, what happened between you and Orochimaru? Hmm?"

Aiko flinched.

She trembled.

Why the hell did Deidara want to know that?

Aiko gritted her teeth.

"That's none of your business," Aiko murmured coldly. She removed her hands from her eyes to glare at Deidara. He recoiled.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Deidara exclaimed. "I didn't know—that you were-!"

"Deidara," Aiko cut in curtly, "I don't need you to explain. Please leave."

"Aiko…why?"

"_Leave_." Aiko commanded, pointing to the door.

Insulted at the way she was treating him, Deidara stood up and strode across the room. When he turned to look at Aiko, she was still glaring at him. He seized the doorknob and wrenched the door open without a second thought, slamming it shut behind him.

Aiko burst into tears.

Why was she crying all of a sudden? Because she had yelled at Deidara. She hated herself. Why did she do that?! It wasn't his fault! The tears wouldn't stop now. She drew her knees to her chest, uprooting the sheets and burying her face in her knees. Damn did she hate herself right now. How could she be so horrible?!

Then, someone else settled down at the end of the bed.

"Go away!" Aiko's voice protruded through the sheets, muffled. "Just leave me alone!"

Much to her surprise, a female voice answered her, "Please, Aiko-san, do not be so angry with me. Let me help you." Aiko picked her head up and was surprised to find Konan sitting with her. The other blue-haired woman touched Aiko's flushed cheeky gently. Her touch was comforting. Aiko tried to smile, but couldn't. "Try not to be so upset."

"Konan-san, you don't need to be so kind to me," Aiko murmured. "I don't deserve it."

Shaking her azure head, Konan replied, "That is not true. If I may be so bold, Aiko-san, you and Pain-sama are a lot alike." Aiko blinked. Her and…Pain? Konan nodded to Aiko's look of pure puzzlement. "Yes. You are both very strong individuals out to change the world."

Laughing feebly, Aiko managed a small snort. "I'm not ambitious enough to do anything of the sort. All I am is a kunoichi who needs to be put in her place. And a woman who needs to get her priorities straightened out. I'm an average human being." She wiped at her cheeks, but found that the tears had already vanished.

Closing her eyes, Konan nodded. "I see. Tell me, Aiko, what is it like with you and Deidara?"

"Huh?" Aiko blushed. "What do you mean?"

"He likes you very much," Konan elaborated. "To tell you the truth, I'm jealous." She looked down at her hands. "There is someone…precious to me that I want to love me the way I love him. He is…my God." Aiko knew exactly who she was talking about; Pain, it had to be him.

"You mean, Leader-sama, right?" Aiko murmured, half-embarrassed. Konan nodded without any hint of hesitation. Aiko blinked. Well, she sure was bold! This made Aiko smile. "Konan, thank you very much. I'm…feeling much better now."

Konan stared at Aiko for a moment. "You are most welcome, Aiko. But, may I inquire how you feel about Deidara-san?" Aiko breathed in deeply, sorting through her clouded thoughts for a minute. That was a good question. How _did _she feel about him?

"I'm not sure how I feel about him at the current moment," Aiko admitted. "Before I figure out how I feel about him I have something else that I have to sort out."

"I understand," Konan tried to smile. "Is it…another man?"

"Yeah," Aiko nodded her head.

"Who?" Konan pried.

"Someone…from a long time ago…" Aiko trailed off, the look in her eyes dreamy. "Until recently, I thought he was dead…I was convinced that he was dead…but, I'm starting to think that maybe…maybe I was wrong about the entire situation…" Her empty eyes possessed a haunted look. Konan pursed her lips.

Touching Aiko's arm to reinvigorate her, Konan withdrew her hand at Aiko's sudden jolt. My, she was so jumpy. But Aiko tried to laugh it off as she thanked Konan again. Sometimes, it's necessary for a woman to speak to another woman about feelings and emotions and such, because there are some things that men just don't understand.

These were one of those times.

* * *

Back in Konohagakure, Tenzo found himself gazing out a hospital window. Damn, he got pretty beat up during the Invasion of Konohagakure. Sand ninja…sound ninja…Orochimaru. It all seemed like one horrible nightmare as he tried to sit up, holding his head gingerly. God, did he have one hell of a headache.

Breathing out deeply, all he could think of was that he was partially relieved that Aiko hadn't been involved for obvious reasons, but on the other hand…he was really starting to miss her. The nurse walked in.

"Excuse me, sir, you have a visitor," the woman murmured quietly, holding a clipboard to her chest. She waited patiently for Tenzo to answer, but his mind was elsewhere. "Sir?" She tapped his shoulder lightly. "Excuse me sir?"

"Oh!" Tenzo was snapped out of his trance. "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry."

"All right, then I'll show him in," the nurse smiled sweetly as she exited the room, a little bounce in her step. Tenzo swallowed hard. Not only was he physically drained, but mentally he wasn't all there either. He wished Aiko was there, just to visit at least.

Closing his eyes and chuckling inwardly, Tenzo could still see the little kunoichi dancing around in a happy state, telling him to brighten up. Drawing back the shades to allow some light in, while chirping about some story to try and cheer him up. Or her sitting and reading a book beside him, just to keep him company. Maybe her even nursing him back to health. He was disappointed when his thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi plodding into the chair next to him. The euphoric gleam in his eyes faded.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked amiably. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Fine," Tenzo forced on a grin. "I got hit in the abdomen; sword ran right through me."

"Ouch," Kakashi chuckled, "sounds painful." Tenzo gave him a _'please stop mocking me, this hurts like hell' _look. Kakashi shook his head, placing a hand on Tenzo's shoulder. "Sorry, I'm not trying to make it worse for you, really."

Rolling his eyes, Tenzo muttered, "Oh sure you aren't." He watched Kakashi pull out Icha-Icha Paradise and frowned. He was still reading that series? It reminded him of Aiko, who had coincidentally started reading it first. Why did everything remind him of her? Speaking of which, he had heard a rumor about a girl in Iwagakure with the Akatsuki…a blue-haired kunoichi with strange eyes and powerful medical ninjutsu…Aiko.

He had hoped that it was just a coincidence, but Jiraiya had gone to Iwagakure personally before retuning to Konohagakure and deemed it true. Aiko really had turned sides. She was really a full fledged Akatsuki member. But Tenzo would never accept that as the truth. She had to be being brainwashed. There was no way that she could be an Akatsuki member.

But alas; it was the horrible truth.

And he knew it.

Kakashi sighed. "Thinking of Aiko?"

"Always."

Kakashi sighed again. "Same here."

* * *

Another couple of days passed before Aiko was able to get out of bed on her own and move around again. Tobi was her most avid visitor as she recovered. Konan seemed to visit often and checked on her during her spare time. Pain came to say hello once or twice. Even Itachi and Kisame dropped in to wish her well.

Her most regular visitors, however, were Hidan and Kakuzu, and Deidara and Sasori. Although, Aiko for the most part refused to say much to Deidara after he had gotten her all worked up and she had yelled at him. She still regretted doing so and wasn't feeling up to talking to him yet and wanted to hold off on that.

Apparently, when Aiko first arrived at the hospital, she was on the brink of death after running almost completely out of chakra and her body almost shut down permanently. Many of the nurses apparently thought that she might not pull through, and come to find out, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori and Hidan were the only ones convinced that she was going to pull through.

The blue-haired kunoichi sighed as day after day passed. The window was darkened by the nocturnal night. She looked at her ceiling. Yesterday she had talked to Pain; she would be heading out with Itachi and Kisame to go to Konohagakure the next day. She closed her eyes.

_Konoha, huh? I wonder if I'll see…Kakashi…or Tenzo…or…well, anyone else._

A knock sounded upon her door and she glanced over to it, and then to her clock. She narrowed her eyes. It was around ten. Who would be visiting her so late at night? Kicking off the blankets, Aiko placed one foot onto the floor, then the other. More knocks sounded.

_Who is that?_

Staggering over to her door and tiredly unlocking it, she cracked the door open and peeked out through the crack; Aiko found the familiar face of the Akatsuki Jashinist waiting for her; it was Hidan. She blinked and opened the door even further.

"Hidan?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"What are _you _doing up so late at night?" Hidan challenged, raising his eyebrow. Aiko blushed.

"I was just thinking about tomorrow," Aiko murmured tiredly.

"Oh?" Hidan placed his elbow over the side of the door.

"Yeah," Aiko stared at Hidan. Why was he there? He still hadn't told her. "Why are you here?" Aiko asked at length. "It's late. I need to get to sleep."

"Actually, Aiko," Hidan said, stepping into the room and pushing the door back with his elbow, smirking as he did this, "I came to talk to you about something." Aiko frowned. About what? She suddenly found herself being backed into the wall as Hidan advanced on her.

"Um, Hidan?" Aiko stammered, causing him to stop. "What do you want to talk about?"

Grinning, Hidan cocked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know? Eh?" He stepped closer. Aiko suddenly felt threatened. Wait, why was he making advances on her? Oh no! A thought passed through her mind.

What if he…wanted to…?

She shut the horrid thought out of her mind completely. Hidan wasn't going to do anything horrible to her, right? She looked up at his lavender eyes glinting in the dark and couldn't tell what he was thinking. In a way, she didn't want to.

"Hidan…I-I…you need to go back," Aiko managed as her back made contact with the wall.

"Back where?" Hidan pouted. "You can't be _serious_?"

"I am," Aiko straightened up, but shrank back down.

Oh damn, he was getting closer.

In an instant, Hidan took one large step and was in front of Aiko in seconds. He smirked at her. "You didn't think that Deidara was going to end up with you, did you?" Hidan chuckled, placing his leg in between Aiko's and placing his face inches away from hers. She felt her heart beginning to pound. Oh god…what now? She shut her eyes as Hidan leaned in closer…

"Hidan, what are you doing in there? Hmm?"

Aiko gasped and Hidan tore away from her just in time to see Deidara appear in the doorway, his silhouette outlined by the dim light. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and, from what Aiko could see, was glaring, unforgiving at Hidan.

The purple-eyed man snorted. "Well, well, if it isn't Deidara." He sneered. "I was just talking about you, you know. Speak of the devil as they say." He matched eyes with Deidara, striding over to him. Aiko's heart raced. He wouldn't hurt Deidara, would he?

"Hidan, get out of here," Deidara murmured coldly. Hidan scoffed. "If you don't, I'll report you to Leader-sama and he'll throw you out of the Akatsuki before dawn breaks over the horizon tomorrow." Hidan twitched. Deidara's icy-blue eye flared. "Go ahead…keep pushing me."

The blond nin thrust his hands into the pouches at his side. Aiko knew what that was for.

He wouldn't, would he? Not in the hospital at least!

She gulped and caught a glimpse of his eyes.

Well, the scary thing was…

…he would.

Rushing in between the two men to stop them, Aiko intervened without hesitation, clamping her hand on Deidara's arm. "Stop it, both of you," Aiko scolded. "This is a hospital for god's sake!" She looked up at Deidara with those eyes that always seemed accusing whenever he was doing something wrong. "Please," she pleaded. "Not tonight."

Gazing into Aiko's glistening green eyes, Deidara was taken aback. It wasn't like he was going to actually blow Hidan up in the middle of the hospital; Leader-sama would be furious. But, this was the first time he had looked the blue-haired kunoichi in the eye for a long while.

Sighing heavily, Hidan began strolling away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Aiko whirled around and Hidan immediately turned back around, jabbing a finger at her, "Don't you dare do anything else, Aiko. Go back to your room and rest." He smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Huh?" Aiko blinked. Hidan smirked at her once more.

"You heard me," Hidan's voice rose and he began walking away. "You too, Blondie!"

Deidara twitched. "Why the nerve of that guy! I can't believe him, hmm? He tries to do something to you and then he…argh! I can't stand him!" Storming down the hallway in the other direction, Deidara seemed like he would've been a shot gone off into the distance, had Aiko not called after him. He came to a halt upon hearing her voice.

"Wait! Deidara!" Aiko exclaimed. She waited for him to give her a sideways glance. She felt her stomach rise to her throat. "Um…I…well…thank you!" She stuttered. "A-and I'm…really sorry…about the other day…"

The blond nin blinked. Had he heard her right? A smirk spread across his lips. "Yeah, you better be sorry, Aiko." She bit down hard on her lower lip as Deidara turned away again. "I'll be seeing you around then, hmm?" Aiko didn't answer. "Hmm?"

Aiko blushed and glanced down to the ground. "Y-yeah…"

Arching an eyebrow, Deidara chuckled to himself and replied, "It's nice to be…talking to you again." Aiko nodded the unspoken word; yeah. Deidara could tell that she was still feeling guilty about the situation. "Hey, it's not like my feelings are so fragile, hmm? Just go back to bed and don't worry about it."

Closing her eyes and nodding, Aiko quietly walked back into her room and closed the door behind her. She breathed out a relieved sigh as she pressed her back against the door, waiting for the click. It still hadn't come. Was her door…broken? She looked at the handle.

Nothing was wrong with it. She pressed her eyelids shut. Why couldn't she stop thinking about Kimimaro? Sliding onto her knees, Aiko fell to the ground and buried her face in her hands. Why? Why couldn't she get over him? He was supposed to be dead!

_How unfair is this? _Aiko balled her hands into fists and set them down firmly on her lap. _I've never dared even think about liking anyone else as anything more than 'just a friend' because I didn't want to feel like I was betraying Kimimaro. We loved each other so much. So, so much. I didn't know that I was capable of anything like that._

_We were close; closer than anything in the world. It's scary, how one moment you can have something and then the next moment it's gone. I still remember that night…after the 'accident'…Kabuto came into my hospital room and…nnn! I don't want to think about that. And how dare Orochimaru destroy Konoha! I wonder if…if Kimimaro was there…_

_I wonder…if Kimimaro still loves me…because…_

_I think I still love him…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aiko is such a problem child, isn't she? Sigh, she needs to hurry up and get her priorities straightened out!! But alas, she returns to Konoha in the next chapter, so things could get a like hectic for our heroine!

We'll just have to wait and see…

Until next time my dear readers,

Aiko of the Akatsuki


	11. Return to Konohagakure

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XI: Return to Konohagakure

* * *

"Unless you face the past once and for all, there can be no future."

-Anonymous

* * *

Aiko awoke the next morning to a horrible voice yelling in her room.

"Oh Hime-chan! It's time to wake up! Come on! Get out of bed!" Kisame shouted as he banged the door open. Aiko flinched at the sound of his booming voice as she tumbled out of bed and onto the floor. She rubbed her head.

_What the heck? _Aiko drowsily reached up to the bedpost and dragged herself onto her feet. Kisame stood expectantly inside her room with Itachi waiting in the hallway. "What are you doing in here?" Aiko demanded. "Go away!" She crawled back under the sheets and pulled them over her head. Kisame took one step over and ripped the blankets off. "Hey!"

Tapping his foot impatiently, Kisame said, "We've got to be at Konohagakure soon; today we're going to get the Kyubi." Aiko tried to sit up, swaying. _The…Kyubi? Oh, he must mean the nine-tailed fox…Uzumaki Naruto…_

Yawning, Aiko muttered, "But I don't want to. I'm not even dressed yet…I just want to sleep."

"Yeah, we all do," Kisame replied, "but it sucks to be you I suppose, because we have a mission like it or not. And you're coming." He reached over and snatched Aiko's wrist and proceeded to drag Aiko out of her bed. She heaved out an exhausted sigh.

"Fine, fine! I'm up!" Aiko surrendered, wrenching her wrist out of his grasp. "Just get out so I can get dressed, all right?"

Obliging, Kisame bowed and sneered, "As you wish, your royal highness!" Aiko rolled her eyes as he left, snickering at her. She was happy to see him go as she fished out a tank top and skirt and then her Akatsuki cloak. She dressed quickly and was out minutes after Kisame had left. She poked her blue head out of the room. No one was there.

Frowning, Aiko called, "Itachi! Kisame! This better not be some kind of joke!" She meandered out of her room and went searching for them down the hall. Where were they? Did they already leave? Probably, knowing Kisame. Aiko glanced around.

"Hey, it's nice to see you out of bed, hmm?"

Gasping and turning around, Aiko exclaimed, "Deidara!"

The blond smirked. "Oh? Now you'll talk to me?" Aiko didn't answer and she averted her eyes. Deidara's lower lip sank into a scowl. "What? Hmm?"

"Um, Deidara?" Aiko looked up at him, green eyes beseeching. "About last night…with Hidan…I…"

"Don't worry about it, I talked to Leader-sama last night and he said that he'll keep Hidan away from you. He's out on a mission with Kakuzu right now," Deidara added coolly. Aiko clenched her fist and nodded, hoping that Hidan would forget about the previous night.

"Oh Hime! Where'd you go?"

Hearing Kisame's voice ringing throughout the hallway, Aiko turned and dashed down the hallway, giving Deidara a little wave. He hollered after her, "When you get back here, I want to see you Aiko, got it? Hmm?" She stopped and glanced back at him.

_Deidara?_

"Hime!"

Reluctantly, Aiko whirled back around to find Kisame and Itachi. When she was gone, Deidara sighed and leaned in her doorway. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stood in silence until he heard a distinct shuffling behind him.

The ex-Iwagakure nin smirked. "I see you finally got Hiruko fixed, Sasori no danna…"

* * *

"I'm here!" Aiko announced, breathless, upon locating Itachi and Kisame outside.

The shark nin snorted. "Well it's about time Hime. You ready to go or what?" Aiko nodded, flushing, as Kisame asked about why she had been so slow to come. She replied with a simple, 'I couldn't find my clothes'. Kisame muttered something and Aiko laughed.

"Aiko, you seem happier today," Itachi murmured calmly, eyeing her with his calculating Sharingan. Aiko pursed her lips, face reddening even more.

"Y-yeah, I guess so," she muttered.

"Hidan didn't seem too happy this morning," Kisame noted. "Actually, he was in a fouler mood than normal." He grinned a toothy grin. "You didn't have anything to do with _that_, did you Hime?" Aiko ignored him and glanced over her purple fingernails.

"No," Aiko lied with a sweet smile, "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

"How are you doing, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, walking into a dark bedroom. He shuddered at the sight of his lord, dead bodies strewn across the floor in a sea of crimson blood while Orochimaru writhed in his bed, purple arms outstretched.

"How much longer must I wait to get my arms healed?!" Orochimaru rasped. "Damn the Third Lord! He was more powerful than I expected! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!"

"Please calm down my lord," Kabuto murmured, cautiously approaching him.

"Don't patronize me!" Orochimaru spat, his tone venomous.

Glaring up at Kabuto with deadly golden eyes, Orochimaru hissed like a snake beneath his ragged breath, causing Kabuto to shirk away. The fearful medic shifted his glasses around and apologized, "I am indeed sorry my lord, for upsetting you, but there is nothing I can do."

Orochimaru hissed again. "Well, then find some way to fix it!" A thought passed through the fatigued snake nin's mind as he rested his head against the hard pillows behind him. He scoffed. "You know, if Aiko were still with us she would be healing me right now."

Kabuto twitched, jealous. "My lord, she is out of our reach now."

"Fool!" Orochimaru whispered sharply, so sharply that Kabuto cringed in fear. "If Aiko were here she may have been able to heal Kimimaro and we wouldn't be in this mess right now! If Kimimaro had come with us then we would've been fine! The assassination would've gone perfectly!" To Kabuto, it sounded as if Orochimaru was placing the blame on him.

Pausing, Kabuto evenly replied, "Then I'll go see if I can find some way to heal you."

Orochimaru chuckled, plan working. "Good, good…and while you're doing that check up on Kimimaro and see how he's doing. Last time you said the poor boy wasn't going to make it much longer. Ah well, at least I still have Sasuke. But still…" Kabuto nodded.

"Yeah, I know…Kimimaro was, and still would be, the perfect vessel," Kabuto murmured in agreement, remembering the incident from a few weeks ago when he and Orochimaru had killed the Kazekage after seeing Aiko again…

"_Was that really Aiko my lord?" Kabuto repeated again in disbelief. "I thought she was dead!"_

"_As did I," Orochimaru mused. "Tis a pity that she escaped indeed."_

_Then, Orochimaru and Kabuto looked up to see Kimimaro appear where Aiko, and the two other Akatsuki members escorting her, had come from. Orochimaru narrowed his golden orbs, peering at the pale boy before him. Why did something feel wrong?_

"_Kimimaro!" Kabuto exclaimed. "Did you get the scrolls?"_

_Green eyes flashed as Kimimaro hesitantly replied, "…yes." His voice was choked as he said this, white hair matching his complexion. Kimimaro closed his eyes and then began to cough into his hand. Both Kabuto and Orochimaru frowned._

_In an instant, Kimimaro's coughing worsened into hacking, until he coughed up blood. He went wide-eyed and collapsed on the ground, convulsing. Orochimaru twitched. Today was certainly not his lucky day. If anything, this was the worst day of his life._

"_What is it boy?" Orochimaru demanded in that sickening, melodic tone._

"_Please, forgive me my lord," Kimimaro uttered, coughing loudly._

"_Kimimaro! Whatever is the matter?!" Kabuto knelt beside him to help, but Kimimaro was on the verge of passing out. The medic nin had no idea what to do, but he lifted Kimimaro up, steadying him, and then proceeded to return to Otogakure._

_Upon returning, Kabuto ran a diagnosis to find out what was wrong with Kimimaro, hooking him up to all sorts of medical equipment, but could find nothing. He searched for possible illnesses and such, but nothing matched exactly what Kabuto was looking for. He could find neither a cause nor a cure, but one possibility struck him as perfect._

_Perhaps seeing Aiko had done something to Kimimaro._

"Do you know if he saw Aiko?" Kabuto asked testily. "Maybe that triggered something?"

"I doubt it," Orochimaru serenely replied from his bed. "In any event, I want this sorted out immediately. So please, go."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto bowed and departed.

_I will do whatever is necessary to help you recover quickly._

* * *

The day passed rapidly, showing no signs of anything of importance. Aiko traveled with Kisame and Itachi to Konohagakure and they expected to be at the gates by dawn, just in time to penetrate through the morning mists and be inside the village before anyone else knew their identities. Aiko pondered about what would happen if she saw Kakashi or Tenzo.

_I really hope that we don't run into them. But still, I'm only coming to check out what Orochimaru did to Konohagakure and to see if I can find any leads on him. Oh God, what if Kimimaro came too? He would've decimated the village! But what if he got hurt? I don't even want to know! How can I concentrate on this mission?!_

"Hey, try to keep up Hime!" Kisame muttered as they entered a thicket of trees.

Ducking beneath branches and hurrying behind the two Akatsuki members guiding her through the forest, Aiko couldn't keep her mind from revolving around Orochimaru, Kimimaro, and Konoha. She tripped over a root, but regained her balance before crashing into anyone.

"Watch out Hime," Kisame snickered, "this is a forest not a ballroom."

"Ha, ha, ha," Aiko dryly muttered. "Color me not impressed."

_Sheesh! I've got to pay attention! I'm usually not this out of it. I feel so dumb right now._

Continuing to paw through the trees, Aiko found her mind beginning to drain of all thought. She reached into the pouch at her lower back, searching for food pills to keep her going. A moment later, she withdrew a round pellet and plopped it into her mouth. The effects took a few minutes to kick in, but when they did they served as a wonderful energy boost.

"Decide to catch up?" Kisame teased as Aiko joined him and Itachi.

Frowning, Aiko rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah; you know, that coma took a toll on me." Her eyes darted around the everlasting wall of trees and then to the sky above her. She blinked.

_Wait! I know those constellations!_

Eyeing the scenery around her, Aiko felt a cold chill run up her spine; she knew _exactly_ where they were. She began to recognize everything; each tree, each rock, each blade of grass; everything was a sight for her to behold. They were passing through the border of Konoha.

Looking just ahead of her, Aiko then recognized a tree on a ledge; her favorite lookout position when she was working on border patrol. It was the same setting where she had last seen Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma; her dear, dear friends. A nostalgic feeling swept through her and she felt light-headed as they passed the tree. Why was she reminiscing now?

Then, she stopped cold.

Both Itachi and Kisame also came to an abrupt halt.

"W-what is this?!" Aiko's eyes filled with horror as she gazed at a poignant sight.

The pathway to Konohagakure through the forest had been carved out and destroyed completely. Stones lay flattened against the earth, blood speckled fallen trees, branches were scattered and forgotten across the destroyed landscape, burn marks scorched the terrain, and Aiko couldn't clean her nostrils of the lingering scent of death.

"Did Orochimaru do this?!" Aiko demanded, eyes flashing with anger.

Feeling almost sorry for the unsettled kunoichi, Kisame murmured, "Hey, it could've been worse Hime. Don't be so uptight!" He laughed, trying to put Aiko in better spirits, but she would not be caught laughing. No, the time for laughter was over.

Kneeling onto the ground, Aiko touched the soil. Footprints, almost a week old, were engrained in the ground. Aiko swept her light fingers over the surface and drew in a sharp intake of breath. The sandal tread was that of ninja from Sunagakure, not Konohagakure. She growled, "There were Suna nin too?! Damn it! I can't believe this!"

"Wait, how did you…" Kisame trailed off, fearful of the trembling kunoichi who was quivering with uncontrolled anger as she slammed her fist into the ground. Kisame staggered back to avoid flying bits of rock, but Itachi fearlessly stepped forward.

"We need to keep moving," Itachi murmured, unafraid. "Aiko, I'm sorry, but we have to."

Nodding and given no choice, Aiko muttered, "Fine." The three took off again. Aiko moved faster this time, her feet barely touching the ground as she flew through the air. She was determined to get to Konohagakure to check on it if it was the last thing she did.

"Looks like our little Hime's a warrior princess too," Kisame chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood. Itachi shook his head.

"Kisame, don't anger her any more than she already is," Itachi warned.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like a good idea to get her too worked up," Kisame admitted. "Truth be told, she's starting to scare me. Kind of like you do sometimes!" He laughed and Itachi closed his eyes. There was probably no point in telling Kisame to quiet himself now.

Moving as quickly as she could, Aiko felt her hair flying behind her as she pulled it into the ponytail that she used to constantly wear while in Konohagakure. Her green orbs flared. _The next time we meet, Orochimaru, I will not be held back by anyone…_

_I will strike to kill._

* * *

Journeying for another hour or two, Aiko, Itachi and Kisame soon reached the blessed gates to Konoha, although everything was not quite as Aiko remembered it. The front gate had been smashed in, the usual number of guards lacking. Aiko pulled on her bamboo hat.

Dawn broke across the horizon.

Bells chiming in the breeze, Aiko, Itachi, and Kisame adjusted their bamboo hats upon meeting up with the two guards, both of which looked weary from watching the gates for an endless night. Aiko lowered her hat over her eyes, hoping to not be recognized.

"Who goes there?!" the first guard demanded. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the outfits worn by the approaching strangers. _Black cloaks with red clouds? Who are these people?_

"Itachi," Kisame looked to his partner, who nodded.

Tipping his hat up just enough to reveal his Sharingan eyes, Itachi placed both the guards under a genjutsu in an instant and each thudded lifelessly to the ground. Aiko, Itachi and Kisame stepped over them and proceeded to infiltrate the village.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi awoke that morning with a strange feeling about him; why did he feel like something bad was going to happen?

Sighing and getting out of bed, Kakashi got dressed and made himself a cup of coffee. He wandered around his house, bored, waiting for a mission of some sort to arrive. Soon, a beak tapped against his window and he turned to find a small wren waiting with a letter.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Kakashi murmured, adjusting his mask. He took the letter from the wren after opening his window and the little bird kicked off, flapping its wings and soaring away. Kakashi placed his coffee on the windowsill and flipped open the letter.

_A mission with Kurenai, Asuma and Guy, eh? Looks like village patrol to me._

Then, a loud knock rattled on his door.

"Mmm? Oh, come on in, Sasuke," Kakashi said knowingly, eye crinkling.

A boy, who looked almost identical to Itachi, stepped into the house with a frown. "How did you know it was me? I wasn't supposed to even be coming Kakashi-sensei." The silver-haired man chuckled and walked over to the young Uchiha, ruffling his hair.

"Call it 'intuition'," Kakashi replied. "Here, why don't we go out for a minute?"

Planning on meeting Kurenai and Asuma near the teahouse, Kakashi departed with Sasuke. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He dismissed the thought, however, upon seeing the calmness of the village.

Everyone was working peacefully on repairs, laughing, joking as if they hadn't just fought a battle. Children were playing on the streets, people were strolling in and out of stores, and the local restaurants were exhuming delicious, mouthwatering smells.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, you awake?" Sasuke muttered, trying to regain his mentor's attention.

"Oh, sorry," Kakashi apologized. "Guess I'm not all here today."

"Well then you'd better wake up and smell the coffee."

Kakashi and Sasuke both glanced up to see Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai approaching them. Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, a cool tone accommodating his voice.

"It looks like you two are on a date," he teased.

"Oh please," Kurenai rolled her gorgeous crimson eyes, flicking her tumbles of curled, black hair over her shoulder. Kakashi didn't miss the exchange of flirtatious glances between her and Asuma as they averted their eyes right after doing so.

Then, the Copy Cat ninja's eyes flashed as he felt someone eyeing him.

Sitting in the shaded area of the teahouse, were three Shinobi harboring extensive amounts of chakra. Kakashi's eyes hardened slightly upon distinguishing a red cloud pattern on the cloaks. _The Akatsuki?_ He made eye contact with one of the three who quickly looked away.

"Anyway Sasuke," Kakashi murmured, suspicious, "I have patrol duty with these two today, so I'll have to catch up with you later." The Uchiha looked upon his sensei with disdain.

"Huh?" Sasuke grimaced. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Nodding to Kurenai and Asuma, who quickly got the message that something was wrong, Kakashi said, "Anyway Sasuke, we'd really better get going. I'm probably late enough for patrol duty as it is." Asuma snorted and Kurenai smirked.

"Just don't keep us waiting," Asuma chuckled.

"Don't worry," Kakashi reassured them as the ninja he saw earlier vanished from the teahouse. "I'll try to be on time…"

* * *

Three figures wrapped in cloaks of black with scarlet clouds wandered aimlessly around a deserted park, strolling past the glistening lake. They knew that they were being followed and stopped. Footsteps rustled behind them.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The trio turned around to see Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai pursuing them. Upon seeing her opponents' faces, Kurenai could name two of them, one of which she was shocked to see. Asuma stepped protectively in front of her and readily faced the said Akatsuki nin.

"Well, well, if it isn't Uchiha Itachi," Asuma boldly declared as Itachi took off his bamboo hat and allowed it to fall to the ground. The Uchiha narrowed his Sharingan eyes, unbuttoning his cloak to rest his arm. "It's been a while since you've seen the village, hasn't it?"

"Asuma, Kurenai," Itachi evenly acknowledged with empty eyes. "I haven't seen you two in a long time." Kisame shuffled around next to him, blood boiling, and the third, shortest figure, Aiko, pulled her hat over her eyes, biting on her lip.

_Asuma and Kurenai are here…and Kakashi said that he would be back soon too…_

_I'm so scared…what if they find out it's me?_

"Aiko; that _is _you isn't it?"

The kunoichi gasped and looked up. Asuma was speaking to her.

"Hmph," Aiko removed her hat, much to Itachi and Kisame's surprise. She smiled sadly at her old friends. "I have to ask, Asuma, how did you recognize me so quickly?" Her eyes hardened as Asuma scoffed and shook his head. Kurenai balled up her fists beside him.

Pulling out a cigarette, Asuma lit it and stuck it in his mouth. Kurenai watched him in silence. "Your eyes gave you away," Asuma replied, "I caught a glimpse of them. You're the only being in this world that I know of that possesses green eyes with blue pupils with a blue lining around your iris. I suppose you could say that my eyesight is sharper than most."

Crossing her arms, Aiko emotionlessly answered with a brief pause, "I'm not the kunoichi I used to be. I've changed. Don't think that I won't kill you; unfortunately my allegiances are no longer with Konohagakure. I'm here on business with the Akatsuki and that is that."

"What a shame," Kurenai forlornly murmured. "Aiko, you were always such a kind girl."

"Either way, we won't back down," Asuma asserted himself, stepping towards the Akatsuki trio. "We'll show you to infiltrate _our_ village."

Aiko's eyes flickered, feeling a genjutsu being played against her from Kurenai, but Itachi was already taking care of it. Kisame sneered as he leapt forward to handle Asuma, brandishing Samehada and attacking him without hesitation. Aiko stood still.

What was she supposed to do? Fight against her former comrades?

Clamping her eyes shut for a moment, Aiko disregarded the thought and asked herself why she should care in the first place. After all, she was a member of the Akatsuki organization, right? A sigh escaped her lips. Akatsuki or not, this was Asuma and Kurenai.

_What should I do?_

"Hime! _Move_!"

Shielding herself from an incoming wall of water, Aiko shut her eyes and ducked. The sound of clashing metal rang throughout her ears. She peeked out from under her arm to see that Itachi and Kisame had retreated across the lake, while Asuma stood in shock, watching Kurenai and a man who had just saved her neck from Itachi. Aiko's blood ran cold.

She gasped as she recognized the man facing off against Kisame and protecting Kurenai.

It was Kakashi.

"Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi murmured, "this is a pleasant surprise." He frowned beneath his mask. _I know that I saw someone else with these Akatsuki members before. There were three of them. Three. And I'm pretty sure that I knew who the third was._

Kakashi's third Akatsuki member darted to Itachi and Kisame, joining them gracefully on the surface of the water. Kakashi stifled a gasp upon recognizing the cobalt blue-haired female donning an Akatsuki jacket. She flicked her head up and stared at Kakashi with vivid green eyes. He held himself back, knowing better than to charge in there.

"Aiko," Kakashi whispered. _Finally; here you are at long last._

"Hello Kakashi," Aiko was impassive, "I haven't seen you in a while."

She couldn't betray any sign of the heartache tormenting her, because Aiko knew that if she did Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma would take her back in a heartbeat. She tried to keep her eyes out of their reach, she tried not to show any emotion, but when Kakashi spoke her name, tenderly as he always had, she flinched outwardly.

"Aiko, is there any chance that you'll give yourself up without a fight?" Kakashi's question was a plea. Aiko clenched her fists and shook her head slowly. Kisame took that as a sign that she had completely severed all attachments to Konoha and was going to assist the Akatsuki.

Only the latter was correct.

"Hey Itachi, will you let me slice and dice this guy up?" Kisame begged. "This is Hatake Kakashi, the famed Copy Cat Ninja, right? I want to kill him." He chuckled coldly, gripping Samehada tightly. Aiko jerked her gaze over to the shark nin in horror, her jaw tightening.

_You'd better not touch him…otherwise, I will find a way to stop you._

"No, _I'll_ handle Hatake Kakashi," Itachi murmured, glowering at Kakashi. "Let me show you the true power of the Sharingan when it is wielded by an heir of the Uchiha clan." Kakashi gasped, looking back to Asuma and Kurenai, alarmed, his Sharingan eye contracting.

"Don't look at his eyes!" Kakashi ordered. "Quickly, close yours before he ensnares you in his genjutsu!" Aiko felt a pang of fear course through her as Kurenai and Asuma snapped their eyes shut, squeezing their eyelids together. She looked at Itachi and then at Kakashi.

_Oh no!_

Before Aiko could stop him, Itachi chanted, "Tsukyomi!"

Kisame's lip curled into a horrible grin. He knew what was coming for the Copy Cat Ninja.

Three seconds later, Kakashi collapsed on the ground.

Aiko's eyes went wide. _What happened?! _For a while, Kakashi lay on the ground as if he was dead. Aiko couldn't breathe. She prayed that he would get up, move; do _something_. She breathed out a sigh of relief as Kakashi eventually twitched.

The Copy Cat Ninja began to sit back up, kneeling on one knee.

Wheezing and panting, Kakashi struggled to stay conscious. He was swaying from side to side and looked although he might pass out from Itachi's genjutsu. Aiko could feel her stomach coiling and knotting like it never had before. What was she supposed to do?!

"Kakashi?! What's going on?!" Asuma demanded, eyes still closed. "One minute that guy was talking and the next you've hit the ground!"

"Keep your eyes closed!" Kakashi commanded. "Don't open them!"

Snorting, Kisame muttered, 'You know what Itachi? I think that we may as well destroy these three and leave it at that. I mean, come on, I've been itching to fight lately." Aiko glanced over at Kisame's bristling Samehada and then to her former teammates.

"_What_?" Aiko exclaimed, putting on a false calmness. "Won't that just cause more conflict?"

Kisame snorted. "Hime, you know that we may as well just fight them and kill them now. The sooner we get rid of them, the sooner we won't have to deal with them in the future. Either way, we're going to have to fight them someday!" He placed Samehada in front of himself.

Itachi held out a hand, stopping Kisame. "Kisame, Aiko's correct."

"Huh?" Kisame scowled, looking down at Aiko. She cast him a threatening glare.

"She's right; we didn't come here to start a war," Itachi continued. "That's enough."

Kakashi weakly watched the Akatsuki with a fatigued gaze. Great, he was too weak to stop Aiko; _again_. But he had to know why they were there in the first place. He parted his lips beneath his mask. "And then what, may I ask, did you come here for?" All of the Akatsuki nin turned to look at him, Kakashi's gaze hardening. "Did you come for Sasuke?"

Aiko pursed her lips; _Sasuke?_ _That's right, Itachi's younger brother. _She watched Kakashi with forlorn eyes, yearning to help him as he wobbled again, nearly falling over. She clutched her chest. _Why does it hurt so badly? Ugh. I feel so sick…_

Shaking his head calmly, Itachi answered, "No, we did not come for my little brother." His crimson Sharingan eyes flashed. "We came for the legacy of the fourth Hokage." Kakashi choked back his gasp of anger and disbelief. He panted out the words:

"You mean Uzumaki Naruto? His Kyubi?"

"Yes."

Kakashi gritted his teeth, eyesight dizzy. He bellowed, "And you're alright with this Aiko?!"

Aiko recoiled, eyes watering. She looked away.

Kakashi's nose crinkled. How could she be doing this to him?! "Aiko, answer me!"

She clamped her eyes shut, forcing back the tears.

No, she wasn't alright with this. No, she didn't want to be here. No, she didn't want to be fighting him. No, she couldn't bear to watch him suffer a moment longer. No, she didn't want to get Naruto and the Kyubi. No, she didn't want to continue betraying her comrades like this.

"Have you forgotten about Tenzo and I?! Aiko, don't you want to come back?!"

Yes, she wanted him to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright.

Yes, she _did _want to go back.

But she couldn't.

"Damn it," Aiko cursed, bowing her head. _Why does this keep happening to me?!_

Spinning around on her heel, the dejected, confused kunoichi took off. She just wanted to get out of there. She couldn't bear to see Kakashi being hurt right in front of her eyes a moment longer. She couldn't stand to have him stare at her with those accusing eyes.

It hurt too much.

"Hime!" Kisame hollered as Aiko disappeared into the forest. "Get back here!"

"Don't even bother," Itachi sighed. "She'll find her way back, I'm sure." He turned his stony gaze upon Itachi, Kurenai, and Asuma. Now, to deal with you three once and for all now that Aiko is gone…" His Sharingan eyes flashed.

* * *

Shoving past the tree branches and tripping over roots, Aiko fled from the scene, her heart ripping itself into pieces. _Why did that have to happen?! Why?! I hate myself! I should've never gone! I don't even care anymore! I just want to die! I'm so horrible! I'm a traitor!_

_I'm just like Orochimaru!_

Tripping, Aiko collapsed upon reaching the forest. Tears were running down her cheeks.

_Damn it! I have to get out of here before someone sees me! No, let them find me! Then I can die! Then Kakashi and Tenzo won't have to worry anymore! Nnn! But I don't want to die yet. I'm afraid of dying. No, I want to get away from here! Far, far away!_

She got back up and continued running, sobs choking her as her breath became ragged.

_I'm so confused now! I don't know what to do! I want to be somewhere safe! I want to be with someone! I want to talk to someone! I don't want to be alone anymore! Oh god, I'm scared, I'm scared; I'm so scared! I just want it to all be over!_

Aiko passed by the tree that she used to sit in, mind screaming.

_Everyone will know that I'm a traitor and I they'll all hate me! Konohagakure will never take me back! Neither will Orochimaru now that I've joined the Akatsuki! When they came for me, I should've fought harder! I should've refused to give up until they killed me!_

The tears flowed harder.

_What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?! Where do I go?! I have to go back! I can't stay out here forever! Maybe Leader-sama will do away with me for disobeying Itachi and Kisame. Maybe he'll kick me out of the Akatsuki. Then I can die._

She tripped again, but got back up, cuts bleeding like crazy. She was lost now.

_If I ever find my way back, what will I do?! Oh god, I'm scared. I don't want to die. What do I do?! If I tried leaving would anybody care? Leader-sama will have lost his medic nin and then they'd have to find a new one, and Deidara--!_

Her thoughts stopped.

_Deidara?_

Suddenly, Aiko knew exactly who she wanted to see.

* * *

Training outside, a little ways away from the Akatsuki base, was Deidara. He began molding his clay bird again, mashing it together in his hands and adding the chakra to it. He tossed it away from himself and listened to it detonate. Such a beautiful sound.

"Now there's art, hmm?" Deidara murmured to himself.

It was sunset now, and Deidara figured that he ought to get back to the house he was staying at with Sasori. He cracked his neck, checking on his remaining clay.

_Damn it! I have to get more clay soon, hmm? I'll make some later…_

Then, he heard a faint rustling in the trees.

"Hmm? Is that you Sasori?" Deidara said outwardly, walking over to explore.

Suddenly, Aiko popped out of the bushes, her blue hair in tangles and her body marred with cuts, scratches and bruises. Deidara gasped.

"Aiko?" Deidara ran over to her, just in time for her to fall into his arms.

"D-Deidara?" Aiko whispered, peering up at the blond. "I…finally found you…" She reached up, hands shaking to touch his face. More tears spilled over. He was real, right? She stroked his cheek as Deidara held her. His ice-blue eyes narrowed in concern.

Hesitating, Deidara asked, "What happened to you Aiko, hmm?" She shut her eyes and began coughing. Those food pills were coming to take their toll on her body. Aiko shakily tried to speak, but her voice had faded to a mere whisper.

"Deidara…please, will you hold me?" Aiko whispered. "I'm cold."

"Yeah, sure but we need to get you back to the hospital right away," Deidara determined, standing up and lifting Aiko with him. She nodded weakly, smiling.

_I love you._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, was that sweet or what? Aiko is finally beginning to move on! That part with her meeting back up with Kakashi was hard to write though; I was so sad…and I have a sick friend who I was reading this aloud to and I read the part where Aiko says, "Yeah, yeah; you know, that coma took a toll on me", and I read it so quickly that I couldn't say it correctly.

Was it just me or is that a bit of a tongue twister? I don't know… T_T

Anyhow, look forward to Aiko and Deidara getting all lovey-dovey in the next chapter; now that Aiko knows how she feels, what will she tell _him_? Gasp!

-Aiko of the Akatsuki


	12. Aiko and Deidara

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XII: Aiko and Deidara

* * *

"A reflection doesn't last forever; once you think you see it, it's gone."

-Me

* * *

_I looked around and was lost again. Where was I? Who was I? Something moving caught my eye and I naturally glided towards it. A mirror? I stopped short upon recognizing the girl staring back at me. She was "me"; the "me" of a year ago. She looked so sad._

"_Aiko?" I whispered, going to touch the reflection._

_When my hand was inches away from the glass, I noticed a boy hovering over her shoulder. My heart ached when I realized who it was; Kimimaro. He wrapped his arms around my reflection's waist, but there was no one to hold __me__._

_I was alone._

_Until a hand spun me around._

_Suddenly, I was face to face with Deidara._

* * *

"Aiko, are you all right? Hmm?"

Aiko blinked and glanced up to find a familiar face looking at her; Deidara was sitting on the edge of her bed. She smiled half-heartedly.

"Am I…back in the hospital already?" Aiko murmured, struggling to sit up.

The blond nin placed a steady hand on her forehead. "Yeah; your temperature finally died down. What were you doing out there anyway? Hmm?" Aiko looked down into her lap, remembering the incident with Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. She tightened her fists.

"I-I don't…I don't…!" Aiko blinked, tears welling up. "W-why?"

Deidara watched the kunoichi struggle with her emotions, trying to prevent herself from crying. He held back a sigh, wishing that she would just give in to her feelings already. He narrowed his glinting ice-blue eyes.

"You don't have to be strong for me, Aiko," Deidara murmured. "I love you." Aiko gasped.

The tears spilled over.

"D-Deidara!" Aiko cried, tears streaking down her cheeks. She hiccupped, stammering. "I-I don't know what to do anymore! Deidara! I…I'm so confused!"

Deidara's eyes flashed and he extended a hand to her face.

Covering her eyes with her hands and choking on strangled sobs, Aiko wept, allowing all her heartache and pain to finally be released after being held back for so long. This discharge was a relief to her and, for once, she didn't feel ashamed to cry in front of someone else.

"Hey, Aiko," Deidara whispered, "I'm here you know."

Reaching over to Aiko, Deidara took her in his arms and held her close to him. Aiko wept into his firm chest, eyes swollen from her tears. She buried her face into his cloak, unable to do anything but cry. Deidara gently began rocking her back and forth.

"Hmph, it's about time you cried," Deidara muttered, a smirk playing across his lips.

Aiko held back a bitter laugh. She sniffled, trying to make the tears stop but they didn't. She tried to say Deidara's name. "D-Deidara?"

"Hmm?" Deidara held her tighter against himself.

Looking up at the blond nin with glimmering orbs, Aiko murmured softly, tears still staining her face, "I think I finally know how I feel about you." Closing her eyes, she shifted closer to Deidara, their faces inches away. Before she could close the gap between them, Deidara did.

Taking Aiko's face between his hands, Deidara pressed his lips firmly against hers. Aiko stifled her startled gasp by pushing her lips hard against his.

Wrapping her arms around Deidara's neck, Aiko kissed him.

"D-Deidara," Aiko whispered between kisses, "I love you…I love you so much…"

Stopping for a moment, Deidara smiled at her and thumbed away a stray tear. He kissed her forehead lightly and then her lips again. In a smooth, calm tone, he replied, "Love you more." He continued kissing her tender lips again.

Aiko buried her hands in his blond hair, kissing him roughly. She could feel her remorse draining with each kiss, each longing connection. It took her a moment to realize that she was in his lap, which made her blush, but that didn't stop her from kissing him; and it definitely didn't stop her from loving him. Nothing ever would. She was determined to stay with him. This time, she wasn't going to be leaving him.

They were staying together no matter what.

_Finally…I know where I belong._

* * *

A long sigh escaped the lips of the now exhausted snake nin as he slumped back in his bed, mind throbbing. His greasy black hair was soaked in sweat, parts of his clothing ripped and soiled. Orochimaru heaved out another elongated sigh before a pained groan.

His pained groan soon turned to a wail of agony.

"Kabuto!" he howled. "Get in here!"

Rushing and tripping into the room, Yakushi Kabuto arrived as soon as his master had called his name, adjusting his glasses. "Y-yes milord?" Horrified, he watched as Orochimaru threw forward his purple arms, the skin beginning to curl up. It appeared very painful.

"_Do something Kabuto_!" Orochimaru screamed. "It hurts! It _hurts_! We need to figure something out and fast! Ugh! Get those meds _now_!"

Scrambling out of the room, Kabuto fished through the cabinets, knocking over vials and breaking empty bottles. Orochimaru's screams of agony echoed through the hallways, chilling Kabuto to his core. He began to sweat as he found that he couldn't find the meds.

"_Kabuto_!"

"I-I'm coming my lord!" Kabuto hollered. Then, footsteps intruded upon the room Kabuto was in, searching for the meds. He flinched and twisted around.

"What are you doing?" a boy asked, half his face covered by long bangs.

"S-Sakon!" Kabuto exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see how convincing Tsunade went," Sakon replied, motioning to three other people behind himself. "So, were you successful or what?" Kabuto shook his head curtly and Sakon frowned. "What? Seriously? It was a failure?"

"_Kabuto! Hurry up!_"

Snatching a bottle of regular pain meds, Kabuto dashed out of the room to his master's aid. He arrived to find his master writhing and shrieking in torture; it made his skin crawl to see Orochimaru in such a miserable state.

"Give them to me!" Orochimaru demanded upon seeing the pills in the orange vial. His bloodshot eyes contracted as Kabuto hesitated. "Don't just stand there you stupid boy! Hurry up! I'm in pain, _pain_! I'm going to _kill_ someone!" He let out a bloodcurdling scream. Kabuto shakily approached Orochimaru, limbs weakening as he tried to slip a pill between his lips.

Outside the room, Sakon stood with his three companions, Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru, listening to the ongoing ruckus in Orochimaru's room. Each earsplitting wail was torture to listen to. Jirobo sighed heavily upon hearing another one of Orochimaru's shrieks.

"Poor Orochimaru-sama," Jirobo murmured, "I feel so bad…"

"Shut up fatty!" Tayuya snapped. "We _all_ feel bad for him! But feeling bad isn't changing anything, is it?" Jirobo glowered at the pink-haired woman and looked away with a soundly grunt. Tayuya folded her arms across her flat chest. "What? You hungry or something?"

Unable to ignore Tayuya after she deliberately made a hint to his abnormally large size, Jirobo growled, "You are the most disreputable woman I know!" Tayuya spat on the floor and gave Jirobo an eye roll of her glossy brown orbs as if she couldn't have cared less.

"You think I care?" Tayuya snarled.

"You should!" Jirobo quarreled back.

"Anyway," Kidomaru piped up, evil grin spreading across his face, "I heard a rumor the other day from when Orochimaru went to Sunagakure to kill the Kazekage about a month ago." Tayuya and Jirobo started arguing, disregarding Kidomaru completely.

"Oh?" Sakon seemed more interested in Kidomaru than the other two. "What was it?"

"I heard that they ran into Aiko."

Both Jirobo and Tayuya stopped fighting upon hearing Aiko's name and turned to stare at Kidomaru. The look on Sakon's face was that of pure awe, his eyes widening in disbelief. The multi-armed Kidomaru smirked at their easily judged responses.

"A-Aiko-chan?" Tayuya stammered. Her face went red. "No way! You're totally kidding!"

"Nope," Kidomaru wagged a finger at her.

"Seriously?" Sakon tried to blink back his surprise. "Aiko? It can't be!"

"But it _is_," Kidomaru was now getting excited.

"Won't Orochimaru-sama get her back then?!" Sakon glanced at Orochimaru's room, which had gone silent after Kidomaru mentioned Aiko.

The trio stared at the ajar door until Kabuto slinked out of it, empty vials in hand as he wiped away a bead of sweat. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, a small smirk making its way onto his lips. "Orochimaru would like to see you three right now."

Anxiously entering the room, one by one, curious, Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru filed into the bedroom, where Orochimaru had somehow made his way into a chair, candles aglow. The ambitious snake nin's eyes flickered in the candlelight, a malicious gleam glinting in them.

"All right, I need you three to head out to Konoha," Orochimaru ordered, trying to smirk. "Get Uchiha Sasuke and bring him back to me. If by any chance you can dig up any leads on Aiko-chan," his lips thinned out in a horrid sneer, "we won't hesitate to drop by the Akatsuki later and take her back."

* * *

"So, I heard that the mission was a failure anyway, hmm?" Deidara murmured, reentering Aiko's room a week later. He smiled at her. She was looking much healthier, with more color in her face as she beamed at him from her bed, reading a book. Deidara slid next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders and nuzzling her neck with his nose. "What're you reading?"

Entranced in Deidara's eyes for a moment, Aiko found herself daydreaming again. Deidara took immediate notice to the yearning glint in her eyes and raised his eyebrows. Aiko set her book aside on the table next to her bed and reached out to embrace Deidara, kissing his lips. He smirked as they kissed, and snuck his tongue into her mouth.

For a moment, Aiko stopped to taste Deidara as his tongue swirled within the cavern of her mouth. She tried to push his tongue back out as he playfully pinned her shoulders down on the bed, straddling her body. Aiko reached up to undo his ponytail.

"Hmm," Deidara grunted, pulling his tongue out of Aiko's mouth and nibbling on her lower lip. He felt her grip on his hair tighten, her lips pursing. He swept his lips over her cheek to her earlobe to nibble on that sensitive spot. Aiko breathed in sharply, taking in Deidara's overwhelming scent. Her lungs struggled for oxygen, her chest beginning to heave as Deidara's lips began dipping down to her neck. She released a gasp.

Swirling his tongue around the hollow of her throat, Deidara dipped and savored her sweet, feminine taste as his hands snuck up the back of her tank top. Aiko lurched forward upon feeling his cool hands playing up her spine, the mouths on his hands nipping and biting gently into the sensitive spots on her back.

He licked his tongue over her collar bone and bit down lightly. With all the sensations making her lightheaded, Aiko felt she needed a release and moaned in pleasure. Deidara eventually brought his lips back up to hers and they battled with their tongues again, holding each other tightly.

Then, the door creaked open behind them.

Neither Aiko nor Deidara heard it.

"Ahem, I really hate to interrupt you two, but I have some- wait! What are you doing?!"

A shocked Kisame entered the room without knocking, only to find Deidara on top of Aiko in her bed, his face glued to hers. His beady shark-eyes widened when Deidara fumbled around to remove his hands from beneath her shirt. Kisame went from blue to purple.

Startled, Aiko slid out from beneath Deidara, face scarlet. Deidara was just as red.

"What's going on in here?!" Kisame demanded.

Aiko was at a loss for words before she began stammering. "W-why didn't you knock?"

"Exactly, hmm?" Deidara growled, cheeks still flushed. Kisame paused before answering, looking over the faces of the embarrassed couple. He pulled his blue lips over his white teeth in a sudden, horrid grin that made Aiko shiver.

"Oh, I see what's going on," Kisame sneered. "You two are _together_."

Deidara frowned, face hot. "Yeah, so?" Kisame let out a booming laugh that silenced everyone in the room. Aiko edged closer to Deidara with an unimpressed glare in her eye. The blond nin's nose crinkled in disgust as the shark nin roared with laughter.

"Oh this is _precious_!" Kisame howled. "Hime-chan and Blondie!"

The blue-haired kunoichi scowled at him, eyes flaring. "Will you just leave us alone you homosexual shark? Don't you have anything better to do, say, flirt with Itachi or something?" Kisame raised an eyebrow at her comment and Aiko pursed her lips. "Why are you staring at me you stupid whatever-you-are?"

Shrugging, still grinning evilly, Kisame murmured, "You know Hime-chan, you ought to be being nicer to me. After all, who knows how Leader-sama would react if he found out about you and Deidara over there. This could get both of you in some major trouble; especially whoever instigated it." His smirk was cruel.

"You wouldn't dare," Aiko whispered, holding her glare.

"Try me," Kisame settled his back against the doorway.

"What do you want, hmm?" Deidara grimaced.

"What _do_ I want?" Kisame thought about this for a moment.

"Itachi," Aiko muttered.

"What did you say?" Kisame glanced over at Aiko. She blinked and averted her eyes. "That's _exactly_ what I thought. Well now, I suppose I'll keep it a secret…until I'm in desperate need of using it against you, that is." Kisame cackled. "But, regardless, I am here for a reason."

Aiko and Deidara exchanged confused glances.

"A reason?" Aiko repeated. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Kisame replied, "Leader-sama wants me to keep you guys informed on what's going on and such; you know, you're quite lucky that he isn't punishing you for abandoning Itachi and I the way you did; you could've gotten into some serious trouble." He stopped to chuckle in that annoying way he always did; it seemed like he was always making fun of someone or something.

After finishing with his irritating laughter, Kisame continued. "Anyhow, Itachi and I didn't get the Kyubi; we're saving that one for later. However, Jiraiya seems to have tracked us down and we were ordered to be on the alert for him."

"Jiraiya?" Aiko wondered aloud. "Where did you see him?"

"On our way," Kisame replied. "It seems that he has taken to training the Nine-tail's Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto. They were actually on their way to find a replacement for the Third Hokage, and it seems like they were also trying to find someone to heal Kakashi too."

A visible shiver passed through Aiko and her eyes turned steely.

"What do you mean?" Aiko glowered. "What happened to Kakashi?"

"Oh, after Itachi used Tsukyomi on him he seems to have been hospitalized," Kisame snickered. "What an idiot."

Aiko launched out of bed and grabbed Kisame by his collar, backing him against the wall.

The shark nin's beady eyes widened.

"Don't you dare say anything like that _ever _again!" Aiko snarled.

"Whoa! Aiko!" Deidara rushed over to get her away from Kisame.

"Hmph, I'll do and say as I please Hime," Kisame murmured with a cold smirk.

Aiko tightened her death-grip on Kisame's collar, nearly ripping the fabric with her claw-like nails. "You'd better stop underestimating me and show me some respect," Aiko growled, hand glowing hazardously blue. Kisame could feel his throat muscles beginning to close and quickly jerked away from Aiko, breaking her grip. The kunoichi scowled at him.

Then, a person stepped into the room. Aiko immediately recognized the Sharingan eyes and her blood began to boil. Had Deidara not put his hand on her arm, she would have wasted no time in lunging for Itachi's throat. The calm Uchiha ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Kisame, we have business to attend to," Itachi mused. "Let's go."

Adjusting his collar, Kisame muttered, "I'll see you later Hime-chan. Stay out of trouble." The said kunoichi's eyes flared, anger flooding through her veins, but Itachi and Kisame made their exit before she even got the chance to part her lips. Deidara felt her arm relax.

"Hey," Deidara said softly, "what's wrong? Hmm?"

Sighing, Aiko shook her head. "Nothing." She tried to step around Deidara, but he clamped his hand on her arm to stop her. Aiko blinked and glanced over at the blond. His eyes bored into hers with a kind of concern that Aiko had not seen in a while.

"Don't lie to me," Deidara murmured, "I _know_ something's wrong."

Aiko swallowed hard; he was right. She looked to the ground. "I don't want to talk about it."

The blond loosened his hold. "Well then I'll hold you until you feel like talking about it, hmm?" Deidara smirked as he wrapped his arms around Aiko and hugged her to his chest. Aiko caught her breath, eyes watering. Why was he so kind to her? She closed her eyes and nodded into his cloak, pressing her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," Aiko whispered.

_I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as you, Deidara._

* * *

"Konan," Pain whispered in the darkness of the room, "come here, will you?"

"Yes sir?" Konan answered, scuttling over.

"Could you do a quick border check? I think I sense an intruder," Pain narrowed his glinting Rinnegan eyes and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair. Konan nodded and placed her hands together, concentrating. Her eyes flashed open. "Well?"

"It's Jiraiya."

The Akatsuki Leader cracked his knuckles. "Again? My, tenacious isn't he?" He stood up with a sigh, pushing his chair across the stone floor in such a way that it scraped loudly, causing Konan to shudder. She waited for orders, but noticed Pain placing his hands together.

"Aiko, Deidara," he murmured. "Wake up."

He waited for a moment until he heard voices answering him.

"_Leader-sama? What is it, hmm?"_

"Deidara, is Aiko with you?" Pain asked sharply. Konan listened in silence.

"_Yes sir."_

"Good; Jiraiya is back, I need you to get him out of here quickly," Pain commanded.

"_Yes sir."_

"Be back within three days," Pain ordered before closing the connection.

Konan stared at Pain for a moment, dropping into a chair and folding her hands in her lap. She peered at the floor in silence, waiting for her lord to give her orders. She sighed inwardly. _I want only to serve him…why won't he allow me to take care of Jiraiya? I am just as strong as everyone else; does he not trust in my abilities?_

The orange-haired man tilted his head slightly and looked at Konan. "Thank you," he said, strolling over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "You are my angel, you are my most trusted follower. Never forget that, Konan."

She listened to the echoing tap of his footsteps disappear far behind her and she drew her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees. Her tiny shoulders began to tremble. _Why? Why do you not see how much I love you?_

_Pain…Nagato…Yahiko…you're all the same to me._

* * *

"Yes sir," Deidara replied again, Pain's voice disappearing. He paused, waiting for another response as he gazed out the dark window. Realizing that the connection had been severed, Deidara reached over to Aiko and shook her shoulders gently. She stirred.

"Nnn…Deidara?" the kunoichi tiredly sat up. Deidara beckoned for her to get out of bed and she obliged before tripping into Deidara. The warmth escaped her and goose bumps rose onto her skin as she separated from Deidara and leaned against the bedpost, almost falling asleep.

"Hey," Deidara helped pull her onto her feet. "We have to go."

"Huh? Why?" Aiko rubbed her eyes. "It's the middle of the night."

"Yeah, I know," Deidara chuckled. "You aren't much of a night person either, are you?"

Catching her cloak as it was thrown to her, Aiko muttered, "Yeah, well not at whatever time it is. I don't like being woken up in the middle of the night or the morning." She yawned and made an attempt at a smile. "Oh well; I'll survive I'm sure. What are we doing, anyways?"

Deidara grinned. "Chasing out Jiraiya."

Aiko's eyes widened. "Then that means…we're going to Konoha?"

"Exactly," Deidara smirked.

Aiko clenched her fists.

* * *

**Author's Note: Exciting, hmm? Going all the way back to Konohagakure…sigh…I'm starting to get sick of that village. XD. In any case, yes, Aiko is returning again and just in time for Tsunade to become the Fifth Hokage; which is also around the time where Sasuke gets picked up by the Sound Four.**

**What a funny coincidence!**

**Okay, so maybe I planned that…**

**In any event, the inevitable is bound to happen, and chances are more likely than not that Aiko will run into the Sound Four…who seem to know her! Dun! Dun! Dun! And thank you for also being so patient with me; it took me a while to update (sorry!). **

**And thank you to FMAandWolf'sRain, .x, Midnight'sEyes, doggygirl, and pleaseclosemyaccount for reviewing!**

**Please, **_**please**_** review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	13. Inauguration of the Fifth Hokage

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XIII: Inauguration of the Fifth Hokage

* * *

"A reflection doesn't last forever; once you think you see it, it's gone."

-Me

* * *

_Why didn't I do something earlier?! I should've stopped Itachi and Kisame…now Kakashi is hurt and it's my entire fault! What have I done?! Kakashi, I am so sorry…if I'd known that was going to happen and that you were going to be there…_

…_I simply wouldn't have gotten involved._

"Aiko, what's the matter, hmm?"

The blue-haired kunoichi looked up at the blond nin who had taken her hand in his. He was staring at her with concerned eyes as they whizzed through the treetops. Aiko quietly shook her head, not wanting to say anything. Deidara sighed heavily.

"Hey, getting upset and bottling it up clearly isn't helping," Deidara pointed out, beginning to smirk. "Is this about that Copy Cat Ninja Hatake Kakashi?" Aiko winced.

"H-how did you--?"

"You were talking about him in your sleep before we left," Deidara murmured.

"Oh," Aiko glanced down at her lap as Deidara released her hand. "I'm sorry."

"For what, hmm?" Deidara frowned. He reached out and stopped Aiko with his hand.

She came to a halt. "What?"

Before Aiko could even chance a look at the ex-Iwagakure bomber, he reached out and embraced her, pulling her against himself and planting a kiss upon her tender lips. Aiko resisted for a moment before giving in, feeling a fire of desire spark within her heart.

Cramming her lips against Deidara's, Aiko lifted her hands to his chest and grabbed fistfuls of the cloth, tugging her to him. She kissed him roughly, wanting him more than anything; kissing him was enough to relieve her of her pain.

_Deidara…I love you so much…_

Kissing the kunoichi back firmly, Deidara held tight to her, wanting her just as badly as she wanted him. Ah, she tasted so sweet and feminine; this vulnerable side of her that she rarely showed was absolutely breathtaking. He eventually broke the kiss, leaving Aiko gasping for air. He smirked at her and tilted up her chin.

"We have to find Jiraiya then," Deidara announced coolly.

"Yes," Aiko nodded, smiling, as she took Deidara's hand and sped off, hoping to find the Sannin soon.

* * *

Breathing hard, Jiraiya collapsed again. Ugh, he was getting too old to continue carrying out these missions over and over again. He struggled to get back onto his feet, steadying himself against a tree. To make matters worse, he still hadn't figured out where the Akatsuki was located.

_Damn it! _Jiraiya slammed his fist into the bark, splintering it. _I promised Kakashi to find Aiko!_

Then, Jiraiya's senses prickled. A cold sweat edged down the back of his neck.

"Oh no," Jiraiya breathed. "They're coming."

Forcing himself to beginning running, Jiraiya winced at the sudden pain in his legs; he had to get away from those Akatsuki members; he didn't have the chakra to deal with them; that and he had to be back in time for Tsunade's inauguration as the Fifth Hokage. He chuckled at the thought of him being late and Tsunade's reaction.

Damn, he didn't have the time to spend fighting off the Akatsuki members. He cast a backwards glance at the sky behind him and could see his approaching pursuers riding a giant clay bird. The Toad Sage narrowed his eyes; it was Deidara, the ex-Iwagakure bomber.

Picking up his pace, Jiraiya knew that if he wanted to escape alive that he would have to run faster; if not, he could, and would, be blown to bits. Slamming his eyes shut, the fifty-year-old man concentrated his energy to his legs and tried to ignore the pain.

It was that or die.

Feeling his white hair billow down his back, brow drenched with sweat, Jiraiya hurried along, dashing through puddles remaining from the last Amegakure rainstorm. He tried to refocus his attention on other things to distract himself from the burning agony.

_God damn this all to hell! My luck is rotten! Not only do I have to endure these leg pains from my last encounter with the Akatsuki, but I have to keep going while being chased by these Akatsuki bastards! And, to top it all off, I have to be back in Konoha for Tsunade's inauguration or else by tomorrow afternoon! Fuck!_

He tripped again and regained his balance. The trees were getting thicker.

* * *

"He's nursing an injury to his leg," Aiko murmured as she rode next to Deidara, the clay bird gliding across the sky. She pointed to the struggling Sannin beneath them. "He seems to be doing horribly; I doubt that he'll give us any trouble."

"Good," Deidara smirked and looked at Aiko, taking her hand and holding it tightly.

"Yeah," Aiko began staring at Deidara, scooting closer to him.

"Hmm," Deidara frowned, gazing at the sky. "Why are your hands so cold?"

Turning to lock eyes with Aiko, the blond found himself staring into the bright green orbs that he loved more than anything in the world. Aiko smiled back at him, shrugging.

"My hands are always cold," she murmured.

"Well, I can fix that you know," Deidara said matter-of-factly.

Aiko blushed. "H-huh?"

"Shh," Deidara murmured, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly against his chest. Aiko felt her cheeks flush sheepishly and she leaned into him, hiding a little smile. Deidara helped her into his lap and placed her body in between his legs as he began stroking her hair.

Aiko snuggled closer. "I love you."

"Same here."

Happy to be with Deidara, Aiko felt her eyes beginning to close, her mind begging to go back to sleep. However, Aiko's heart was still pounding as much as it had ever been when she was with Deidara, and she almost couldn't stand it.

But it was such a wonderful feeling to love and to be loved by someone else. It was so wonderful that Aiko almost couldn't stand it as Deidara continued running his fingers through her long hair, allowing them to trail down her spine. It sent little shivers and tingles up her back, little shivers and tingles that she hoped would never stop.

Her own thoughts made her go scarlet.

Deidara continued stroking her hair, whispering, "I love you a lot…Aiko…"

The kunoichi shifted around, moving her body against his and Deidara struggled to control his hormones. He listened as she quietly replied, "I love you more, Deidara…but why did you decide to fall in love with someone like me? When did you fall in love with me?"

Chuckling, Deidara answered, "Because you're you." He felt Aiko nudge him gently, her small laugh a sweet sound to his ears. "All right, all right; hmm…well, let's see…" He paused, thinking for a moment. "Hmm…I fell in love with you when we were first trying to drag you to the Akatsuki lair…mmm-hmm…and I realized I loved you every time that damn Hidan started flirting with you or teasing you." Aiko blushed again, remembering Hidan.

But Deidara still hadn't answered her second question.

"And _why _did you fall in love with me?"

Deidara could hear the enjoyment in her voice and chuckled again. "I fell in love with you because you have a respect for people and a dignity about you that I've never seen in a person before. Not to mention," he shuffled around, getting clay from his pouches, "you have a respect for my art, unlike Sasori." He began compressing the clay between his hands.

"What are you making?" Aiko asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see," Deidara grinned, opening his hands to reveal a colored clay butterfly.

Aiko gasped, running her fingers over it. "It's so beautiful!"

"You think so, hmm?" Deidara smirked. "Watch it become even _more_ beautiful."

Tossing his masterpiece into the air, Deidara clapped his hands together, chanting Katsu. The clay butterfly flew through the air for a moment before detonating into a stunning display of colors that Aiko could not even begin to describe. It was simply breathtaking.

Cuddling into Deidara's firm chest, Aiko nestled herself in his shoulder, watching the last bit of the butterfly disappear from sight. She closed her green eyes, wanting only to be with him. He was the only person in the world that she needed to survive; Deidara and no one else.

"I love you."

* * *

As the night waded on, Aiko and Deidara continued their pursuit of Jiraiya well into the next day. The poor toad sage was running low on energy and soon disappeared from sight. Deidara landed his clay bird in the forest bordering Konohagakure and decided to wait until Aiko was awake again until figuring out their course of action.

Glancing down at the peacefully sleeping kunoichi, Deidara nuzzled his nose into the top of her head again, breathing in her sweet scent. His eyes wandered down her body, yearning to feel it and experience other 'joys' with her; more carnal kinds.

Ah, if only she were awake.

Then, Deidara heard a strange noise; a sort of loud uproar coming from the village and he narrowed his ice-blue eyes, ordering the clay bird to fly into the air. It rose and he found himself looking over a hill down into the valley where Konoha was located.

He managed a snort of disbelief.

People were swarming into the central town, crowding around the Hokage's building in what seemed like a wholly unseemly manner. He chuckled, remembering that they needed a new Hokage too, didn't they? He smirked and then felt Aiko moving against him.

She was awake.

"Deidara, can we go and check that out please?" Aiko asked quietly, pointing to the village.

"Sure," Deidara guided the bird closer to the village, close enough so that Aiko could pinpoint most of the faces in the crowd. Then, her gaze wandered over to the Hokage's building; a blond woman was donning the Hokage's clothing and Aiko gasped.

_So it really is true; they've hired a new Hokage._

_The Third Lord really is dead._

Gliding over the seas of faces, Aiko thought that she recognized a certain silver-haired man standing beside a certain brunette and smiled. It appeared that they were both all right; both Kakashi and Tenzo. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and Deidara thumbed her back.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Aiko answered, eyes calm. "I really, really am."

Leaning back, Aiko went to kiss Deidara, searching for his mouth. When she found it, she began kissing him, twisting her body around so that she could focus her energy on kissing him and him alone. Ah, he tasted so wonderful and she longed for more as her tongue began probing his hot, wet cavern. Deidara grinned, kissing her back.

The kunoichi then heard a subtle thump and found herself pinned onto the back of the bird by Deidara. He made out with her, lying on top of her prone body and kissing her until she was gasping, face scarlet and flushed from lack of oxygen. Deidara smirked evilly.

"Out of breath already, Aiko? Hmm?" Deidara teased, licking around her jaw.

"Mmm," Aiko murmured as a reply as Deidara's tongue traced down her neck. It tickled in a way and Aiko playfully tried to push him off of her. "Deidara, hey, wait a minute! Aren't we supposed to be on a mission or some such? Will you quit it already?"

"But you don't want me to," Deidara crooned, looking over her neckline.

Then, Aiko felt a sudden pang of realization and her heart nearly stopped.

She could've sworn that she sensed another presence somewhere nearby; and one that she certainly hadn't been in contact with since Otogakure. Deidara stopped kissing her, realizing that her mind was in other places and pulled off of her, confused.

"Aiko?"

"Deidara, we have to move; _now_."

The blond furrowed his brow. "What's the matter with you now?" He focused his sensory organs and soon understood what was wrong; they were being stalked by someone. He suddenly smirked, which caught Aiko off guard. "Do you want to go watch the inauguration?"

"Huh?" Aiko knitted her eyebrows together. "What are you talking about?"

"Go ahead," Deidara sighed. "You know you want to check out the new Hokage anyway."

"But she's a woman!" Aiko exclaimed, exasperated, cheeks red. "I-I'm not a les!"

For a moment, the blond was confused and didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Then, he figured it out. "What? No! I didn't mean check her out like that!" Deidara sighed. "What I meant was that you ought to use the transformation jutsu and go see what's going on. I'll wait for you here and keep an eye on our little friends. Hmm?" He glanced over to the forest. "Go scout around and find out some information or something."

Aiko frowned. "You _want _me to go?"

Shaking his head, Deidara murmured, "It's not that, but I've noticed that there are some things that you want to find out for yourself, so go ahead. I'll be back here when you return, just watch out for the ANBU and such; okay?"

Aiko nodded. "Okay."

She bent over to kiss Deidara before he left, and he was gone in a flash.

It seemed that he was in a hurry to meet their uninvited guests.

In any case, Aiko clapped her hands together and focused her chakra; she would see to the Hokage business, silently thanking Deidara for his kindness in allowing her to go and check the situation out. She felt the chakra flow through her and her body began to change.

Within a moment, Aiko had transformed into a blue-eyed brunette. She smiled and began walking into town, changing out of her Akatsuki cloak and leaving it where she was going to meet up with Deidara again.

* * *

Entering the busy Konoha streets, Aiko quickly sprinted through them, not wanting to miss the entire inauguration. She arrived just in time for Tsunade to finish her speech, squeezing through people to get a closer look until she stood just below the stage.

Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," the person said awkwardly, "but I can't quite see over your head."

Holding back a gasp, Aiko spun around to see none other than Tenzo staring at her. She struggled not to say his name and kept her mouth shut. She merely nodded politely and grinned, moving out of the way. She felt him tap her shoulder again.

"Um, where are you from?" Tenzo asked, a suspicious edge tacked on to his voice.

"Me? Oh, I moved here recently," Aiko lied, using her guise. "My name is Ai."

"O-oh," Tenzo smiled. "I'm, uh, Yamato."

"Yamato?" Aiko repeated, crinkling her nose. "Since when were you called…?!" She stopped mid-sentence, realizing that she could get herself into a load of trouble. Aiko immediately averted her now-blue eyes and evaded Tenzo's confused gaze. "N-never mind!"

Aiko looked up to watch Tsunade as the blond woman whipped off the Hokage's hat and declared, "I pledge myself to protecting Konohagakure as its Fifth Hokage!"

The crowd erupted into a roar of shouts and applauses, as the people of Konohagakure clapped and screamed wildly. Tsunade smiled at them, her soft brown eyes gentle in the afternoon sunlight. Aiko looked up at her and then noticed the blond Hokage staring back at her. Aiko blushed, but returned the smile nonetheless.

"Hey," Tenzo said, tapping her shoulder.

"Hm?" Aiko turned around, slightly nervous.

"You don't happen to know anyone named Aiko by any chance, do you?" Tenzo asked hesitantly. Aiko shook her head silently and she noticed Tenzo flinch. Aiko sighed inwardly; she could clearly see how her leaving had affected the lives of those she left behind; it was terrible. "That's what Aiko would say," Tenzo sighed heavily. "I'm sorry…"

Watching with glimmering eyes, Aiko peered after her old friend as he disappeared into the crowd. At least he hadn't been killed by Orochimaru, but still; why did he have to keep caring about her? Ever since that day in the Hokage's office he was always there.

"No," Aiko whispered to herself. "_I_ am sorry."

* * *

Elsewhere, Deidara was still chasing after whoever had been watching him and Aiko earlier. They were adept ninja, whoever they were, and certainly not Konoha nin. He narrowed his glinting blue eyes, trying to figure out how many there were, but each time he ended up thinking that there were about five of them but four separate beings.

Beginning to become frustrated with the situation, Deidara flew his bird faster, skimming over the tops of trees, nearing his opponents. The most frustrating part, however, was that he couldn't use any of his bombs to attack and flush out his prey.

_This is such a pain! _Deidara hissed within his mind, flipping over a lock of his blond hair to reveal the scope covering his left eye. _I can't use my art to help the situation; otherwise a barrage of Konoha ANBU will be at my back in a split second! Not to mention, it would put Aiko in danger! Ugh! What a no-win situation!_

As Deidara continued flying through the sky, he dipped lower to the ground.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure emerge from the trees.

_D-Damn it! _Deidara's eyes flashed. _That better not be an ANBU!_

However, he breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Aiko; but something didn't seem right as she held her Akatsuki cloak to her face, body trembling. Deidara's breath hitched and he glided over to her.

* * *

Aimlessly staggering through the forest, Aiko hid her face, sobbing into the ebony cloth. _Why? Why did something like that have to happen? I am so sorry Tenzo! I am so sorry…I've destroyed you, haven't I? What have I done?_ Her blue hair cascaded down her back as it reverted to her normal color, and when she looked up, her eyes were green again.

"Hey, what's wrong, hmm?"

Like a godsend, Aiko felt a swift wind whoosh behind her, a familiar voice speaking softly to her, and she spun around; like a godsend, Deidara was there. She quickly wiped at her eyes, brushing the tears out from under her eyes and choking back on her sobs.

"D-Deidara!" Aiko exclaimed. She was soon trapped in his embrace, swept off of her feet and onto the bird. Her carried cloak dropped and was caught between their bodies.

"What happened?" Deidara growled, holding Aiko close and stroking her hair.

"N-nothing!" Aiko tried to push away from him, but Deidara wouldn't have it.

Keeping Aiko ensnared within his arms, Deidara demanded, "Just what happened Aiko? Don't lie to me, hmm? I can tell; when you say that nothing's wrong I always, always know that it's something. You're always hiding your emotions, but you can open up to me, can't you?"

The words spoken by Deidara seemed to prod at Aiko's heart and she winced. He was right, though. Shouldn't she trust him enough to talk to him about things that were private to her? He was her…boyfriend in a sense and the person that she was closest to. She slowly allowed herself to lean into Deidara and closed her eyes. "Yes; Deidara…"

The blond frowned. "Yes to what? Hmm?"

"Yes to 'I can open up to you'," Aiko lifted her head up and smiled at him, eyes still glittering with tears. The edges of her mouth were forcing the smile to slowly turn into a tight line as she struggled not to cry. This was so hard for her.

Aiko always kept everything pent up; her anger, her rage, her hatred, her love, her feelings, her emotions; all of it was things that she tried to discard, tried to get rid of, so that she would be a good person. But none of it was adding up the way she planned.

"D-Deidara!" Aiko buried her head back into his chest, practically screaming. "I don't ever, ever want to come back here! I don't want to see what anyone's become! I just don't want to care about Konoha anymore! I want it to be gone! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"

Clutching the trembling, weeping kunoichi to his chest, Deidara felt her little fists curl into trembling balls as she seized his cloak and gripped it tightly. He could see faint traces of the tears cascading down her flushed cheeks, her anguished cries of sorrow heart-rending. He whispered words of nothing into her ear, hoping to soothe her.

"Just let it out," Deidara ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you."

"Y-yeah," Aiko sobbed. "M-me too!"

She was so lucky to have him; and Aiko knew it too. She felt that she really didn't deserve someone so loving as Deidara. He was different from everyone else, different from the rest of the Akatsuki. She wanted to be with him all the time, all her thoughts around him to the point where she feared her mind might burst from over-thinking about him.

After remaining in his arms for a long, long time, Aiko pulled away, sniffling and erasing her tears with a quick wipe of her hand. Deidara let her step back, but he held her arms firmly. Aiko took in a deep breath and released it, smiling gently.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," Deidara grinned.

Resting against Deidara's shoulder, Aiko allowed him to wrap his arms around her from behind. She blushed a little when he pressed his abdomen against her back, moving his leg in between hers and kissing the back of her neck lightly. It tickled a little, but it was an exciting tickle that seemed to shoot throughout her body. She turned her head slightly to kiss the tip of Deidara's nose. He smirked and nuzzled it into her cheek.

"I love you," Deidara said playfully.

"Love you too," Aiko sank back, leaning in between his legs.

Then, they had to pull apart as they both felt a quick pang of another entity arriving.

Deidara lowered the bird to the ground and made it disappear as they crept over to see what was going on as they heard signs of a struggle. Aiko clutched Deidara's hand as they walked in upon a scene where Hatake Kakashi was subduing Uchiha Sasuke, tying him against a tree.

"What are you doing Kakashi-sensei?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Calm down," Kakashi murmured. "I know you aren't the type to take lectures willingly."

Aiko's heart skipped a beat; there was Kakashi; again. She silently watched as Kakashi began to ridicule Sasuke; something about him using the Chidori to betray his friend. Aiko narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha boy; he was so similar to Itachi. She crouched on the cold, cool ground, running her fingers through the grass. Deidara glanced behind them.

"Sasuke, revenge is not the reason to gain power," Kakashi said firmly.

Aiko felt a quick jolt run through her. She clenched her fist, memories circulating through her mind. Deidara held a steadying hand on her shoulder and she nodded to say that she was all right as they continued eavesdropping on Kakashi and the young Uchiha.

"What would you know about it?!" Sasuke screamed. "You don't know what it feels like!"

"I do, Sasuke," Kakashi averted his eyes, voice lowering.

"_You don't know my pain_!" Sasuke shouted in desperation. His eyes gleamed evilly. "What if I were to kill everyone who was dear to you? Maybe then you'd know how I feel!"

Kakashi paused; making sure that Sasuke would listen to what he had to say next. The restrained Uchiha panted, chest heaving and Aiko felt almost sorry for him, but was more interested in what Kakashi had to say. The elite Jonin sighed, smiling beneath his mask as his eye crinkled. "Yes, maybe that would work; but everyone you speak of is already dead."

The blue-haired kunoichi's breath hitched.

_And what does that make me, Kakashi? _Aiko narrowed her eyes.

If she hadn't been so hateful to Konoha after realizing the constant pain that it continued putting her through, Aiko would have burst into tears and become a crying mess all over again, but this was only making her forgetting Konoha and leaving it behind easier.

_Why should I even give a damn? _Aiko got to her feet and turned around to tell Deidara that she was finally ready to leave.

But Deidara was gone.

Aiko's eyes widened and she began wildly looking around. Where was he? She dashed away, leaving the scene with Sasuke and Kakashi behind; little did she know, that would be her last time ever seeing the Copy Cat Ninja for a long time to come.

* * *

It didn't take long for Aiko to locate her lover, who stood in front of four Shinobi, crouching in a defensive position and looking ready to attack them. Aiko darted to his side to see what the matter was, hoping that the ninja weren't from Konoha; but for one reason or another, she recognized their chakra patterns and skidded to a halt beside Deidara.

"Deidara!" she exclaimed, pulling out a kunai and activating her Ketsuekigan.

"Aiko, these were the people I was talking about earlier, the ones we sensed," Deidara said.

"See," one of them said. "It's true, Orochimaru-sama wasn't lying!"

Aiko's senses prickled at the gruesome sound of Orochimaru's name.

"Aiko-nee really is alive!" an all-too familiar female voice said.

Aiko felt her heart thudding dully in her chest. She was almost terrified to look up and see who her opponents were. Deidara saw the alarmed look in her eye and glared at their opponents, making a silent vow to kill them if they made a single move towards Aiko.

"You've become so beautiful, Aiko."

Looking up to see who her opponents were, Aiko thought she would pass out. Her glistening orbs of gold widened in disbelief and her heart revved within the chasms of her chest, causing sweat to perspire on her brow and slide down the side of her face.

"It can't be!" she choked out in disbelief.

"Hello Aiko," the head of the four said, grinning, "long time no see."

The kunoichi dropped the kunai in her hand and Deidara raced in front of her. Aiko looked up, eyes watering as she recognized the four faces of Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobo and Kidomaru. They were the Sound Four; the people that she had trained with as a child…

…they were the first squad that she was ever truly a part of.

"Who are you and how do you know Aiko? Hmm?" Deidara snarled.

"Oh please, don't talk about her like _you _know her," Sakon scoffed.

"What did you say?" Deidara hissed through gritted teeth. He reached into his clay pouches at his sides, withdrawing clay, but Aiko clamped a hard hand on his arm.

"Deidara, don't." Aiko ordered, eyes shining.

Sakon stepped forward. "Aiko?"

She looked up at him, eyes glimmering as she said, "Hello, Sakon; as you already said…

"…long time no see…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello to all of you reading ****A Detonating Dance****! I apologize for taking so long to update; I am so sorry! You know, I haven't really gotten that many reviews, so this story is more or less not my top priority to be working on…**

**But! I still present you with Chapter 13, and I have no idea how long it will take for me to update (maybe reviewing would help make it come faster! –wink-wink-nudge-nudge!). But regardless, I will still finish it.**

**I plan on making this story go to Part I in the regular story arc, and then I will break it off and make the sequel, which will take place in Part II (I don't know what the sequel will be called, but more on that later).**

**Please do review, you will find out about Aiko's past in the upcoming chapters and she will discuss with Deidara what happened with the Sound Four and Kimimaro and all that good stuff. So, until then…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	14. Reunion

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XIV: Reunion

* * *

"A reflection doesn't last forever; once you think you see it, it's gone."

-Me

* * *

Aiko was almost afraid to leave Deidara's side as she stood with him, eyes narrowing.

"Hello Sakon," Aiko murmured dryly.

The boy with long, light-blue hair grinned at her. "Look at you; you've changed quite a bit from the last time I saw you Aiko. Kimimaro will be pleased with the way you've, ahem, developed into such a young lady." Aiko flinched at Kimimaro's name and hardened her gaze.

"Don't be vulgar," she hissed.

"Aw, such a deadly glare Aiko," Sakon casually teased her. He went to walk towards her, but Deidara stepped defensively in front of Aiko, blue eyes burning.

Clenching his fists, the Akatsuki blond snapped, "You'd best stay away from Aiko if you know what's good for you; otherwise I'll pound the living hell out of you, hmm?" Sakon stopped, a chill running through him as he realized the power inherit in Deidara.

Keeping a close eye on her partner, Aiko placed a hand on his shoulder, taking a step forward so that she was beside him. Deidara backed off, temper simmering as Aiko squeezed lightly. She didn't want Sakon to be murdered, and Deidara tried to understand that.

"Look," Aiko said harshly. "What do you want with me?"

"Who's this?" Sakon frowned, indicating to Deidara. "Boyfriend?"

"Answer my question!" Aiko snapped, green eyes flaring.

Tayuya recoiled, hearing the deadly tone in Aiko's voice; the pink-haired woman had not seen Aiko so enraged by anything in so long. She balled up her fists, hoping that she wouldn't have to fight someone so close to her as Aiko used to be. When Jirobo tried to touch her shoulder in a comforting gesture, however, Tayuya wasted no time in disengaging him. She glowered at Sakon with her vicious brown eyes. _You'd better not do anything stupid Sakon!_

Then, Sakon began to laugh. Tayuya mentally slapped herself.

He never knew when to stop.

"Geez Aiko, Kimimaro's going to be heartbroken when he finds out," Sakon grinned darkly.

Aiko felt a chill prickle up her spine. "You wouldn't." The mischievous look in Sakon's eyes said otherwise. The blue-haired kunoichi sighed, pushing back her bangs and closing her eyes, trying to control herself as rage pumped through her veins. "Look, Sakon, I really don't want to have to hurt you but I will if I have to." When she reopened her eyes, they were gold.

The playful boy only laughed, which made Aiko angrier. Sakon continued smirking. "Your Ketsuekigan eyes don't frighten me, Aiko." The kunoichi bit down on her lip and lunged at Sakon, slapping him hard in the chest with her glowing hands; stalling his heart for a moment.

Sakon lurched forward, hacking and coughing.

"I warned you," Aiko whispered, a hint of remorse in her eyes.

"Sakon you idiot!" Tayuya screeched, darting to his side.

Tensing, Jirobo and Kidomaru withdrew weaponry from their pouches, crouching in defensive positions. Deidara flipped open his Akatsuki cloak, hands diving into the clay pouches at his side. Aiko glanced behind herself at him and motioned for him to calm down.

The cocky head of the Sound Ninja Four remained upon the ground, clutching his throat and gasping for breath. Tayuya jerked her head up as Aiko neared them, fearful. The Akatsuki medic nin dropped to one knee beside Sakon and activated a healing ninjutsu to counteract her earlier attack. She silently pressed the palm of her hand over his heart, saying nothing.

Watching Aiko in awe, Tayuya didn't say a word as her jaw hung open. Even after that one year of not seeing each other, Aiko managed to become even more skilled and powerful than she used to be, and in a way it was quite frightening. Tayuya, however, couldn't help but feel slightly sorrowful for Aiko, know that she was still unaware of Kimimaro's rare condition.

"Aiko," Tayuya interrupted her, keeping her gaze low to the ground. "I have to tell you something…" She trailed off and Jirobo tapped her shoulder. She turned her head. "What is it fatty?" Tayuya snarled, eyes full of hatred and wild emotions.

"Orochimaru-sama told us not to mention…_him_…" Jirobo said stiffly.

Aiko's flashing green orbs softened. "Tell me what, Jirobo-kun?" The large, orange-haired man said nothing in response. Aiko breathed out an elaborated sigh. "If it's about Kimimaro, I heard that he was alive; I saw him." Deidara didn't seem to like the way she said Kimimaro's name and fidgeted at the sound of it. Aiko took notice and hung her head. "I'm sorry Deidara."

"Hmm? Oh, I don't mind," Deidara lied, casting his gaze elsewhere.

"No, I really am sorry," Aiko repeated, voice hard to keep it from cracking.

"It doesn't matter anyway, does it?" Kidomaru sneered. "Fact is, you've moved on, haven't you?" Clearly he was indicating at Deidara. Aiko stood up, leaving Sakon able to breathe again. She grimaced at Kidomaru.

"I never did like you," she hissed.

"Hey, you moved on and left Kimimaro behind," Kidomaru shrugged, flashing her a grin.

That horrible smile made Aiko want to kill him.

Clenching her fist until it shook with rage, Aiko struggled to contain her anger. How could she be letting someone like Kidomaru get her riled up? Maybe it was just the fact that he could get her worked up that made her angrier. She felt Deidara stiffen beside her and the adrenalin seemed to lessen just a little bit.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Deidara asked, almost eagerly, a smirk creeping across his alluring features. Aiko blushed and smiled.

With a quaint little laugh, Aiko shook her head. "No, Deidara, that won't be necessary."

Kidomaru continued leering at her. "Oh? You don't want to fight do you? Aiko-nee-chan?"

No sooner had Kidomaru said this, then Aiko's fist rammed into the side of his face, sending him flying backwards into the ground. Tayuya released a growl at Kidomaru as he shakily got to his feet, blood dribbling down his chin. Aiko narrowed her eyes.

"I've broken your jaw," Aiko hissed. "Don't expect me to fix it."

A small shiver ran through the ex-Iwagakure bomber; Aiko was so powerful that it made him both curious and frightened. He touched her hand and she did not shirk away, no did she hold his in return; she continued trembling, the anger bursting through her body.

Subconsciously, Aiko's eyes began to transform into the Ketsuekigan, merging with her green orbs, yet not overtaking their color. A small chakra flame emerged from her body, licking around her cheek and then disappearing. Aiko closed her eyes before slowly opening them and looking around at the Sound Four.

The pink-haired kunoichi cautiously looked at Aiko; when their eyes met, Tayuya's gaze dropped. Aiko suddenly felt guilty; these were her former comrades, were they not? She didn't want to harm them in any way, she didn't want them to hate her; but she did want any

Information that she could get on Kimimaro.

Aiko glided over to Tayuya, who flinched and jerked away.

"Don't hurt me, Aiko-nee," Tayuya refused to even look Aiko in the eye. "If you hurt me, I don't want to have to attack you for it."

"Tayuya," Aiko whispered, touching her cheek. "I won't hurt you."

Gasping, Tayuya's head shot up, brown eyes widening as she stared at Aiko. Her lips pressed together, forming a thin, wavering line as she struggled with her emotions. Aiko smiled gently at Tayuya, who could not resist the chance to give Aiko a hug. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"A-Aiko-nee!" Tayuya cried, her hard, rough façade gone. "Come back with us!"

Jirobo could not bring himself to look at the scene in which Tayuya lost all her normal barriers and caved in someone's arms; it didn't seem right; it didn't seem real; it felt awkward. Tayuya's choked sobs of heartache were almost sickening to Jirobo, and he hoped that he would never see her in such a pitiful state again.

Holding Tayuya in her arms and stroking her frayed hair, Aiko murmured, "Tayuya, if you do not tell me about Kimimaro," she said his name with great difficulty, "I may not return." Deidara frowned; she was lying to them, wasn't she? He knew that she would never go back to Orochimaru of her own free will. He sighed inwardly, leaning against a tree. Sakon shot him a glare, which he gladly returned, along with a cocky smirk. Aiko paid them no attention.

"A-Aiko!" Tayuya sobbed. "Please come back! We _need _you!"

"Shh," Aiko hushed softly but firmly. "Tell me what happened to Kimimaro."

Sakon got to his feet with a little scoff and began walking towards Aiko. The blue-haired kunoichi's eyes flashed and she separated from Tayuya, her hand diving into her holster to withdraw a kunai. She held it threateningly in Sakon's direction.

"I am finding that I am unable to trust you," Aiko murmured.

Tayuya wiped at her eyes, furious as she turned on Sakon. "Don't you idiot!"

"Stay out of my way Tayuya," Sakon demanded harshly. "Go cry somewhere else!"

"Hey!" The light flickered precariously in Aiko's eyes. "Watch your mouth Sakon!"

"Huh," Sakon scratched the back of his head. "You still don't get it, do you Aiko?"

"Get what?" Aiko spat, grinding her foot into the dirt.

A grin spread across Sakon's lips. "You don't understand that Kimimaro's probably better off dead by now."

_What did he say?! Since when was Sakon such a little bastard?! That fucking asshole is going to hell! I will pound him until both he and that even more sick and twisted Ukon are nothing but a pile of corpses at my feet! They will drown in their own blood! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! _Aiko raised her fist, chakra swirling around her. _I WILL DESTROY HIM!_

Aiko found herself being restrained by Deidara.

"Hey," Deidara muttered, "we have to go."

"What?!" Aiko snapped. "Why?!"

"The ANBU are on their way," Deidara murmured, cocking his head in the direction from which shouts and running was coming from. Aiko glowered at Sakon, casting him the deadliest glare that she could muster. Sakon shrugged and motioned for his teammates to follow him deeper into the woods. Aiko watched them go with hard eyes, but softened her gaze upon seeing Tayuya's back; oh how Tayuya used to idolize her like an older sister sort of figure.

There was a little cracking noise and some smoke, and Aiko looked beside her to see a clay bird at her side. Deidara grinned and pulled her on beside him, immediately wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they ascended into the air.

Sakon turned around once more to see a white clay bird bobbing in the sky, assumed it to be Deidara, and turned back around to follow his companions.

* * *

Aiko rode in silence beside Deidara, leaning her head on his shoulder. He placed his head atop hers, and Aiko noticed his golden blond hair falling into her face. It tickled a little and she smiled. Deidara took notice to this as she reached up to place her hand on his chest.

He smirked. "What? Hmm?"

"Nothing." Aiko closed her eyes, still smiling. "I'm just glad that you're here…with me…"

"Hey Aiko, can I ask you something?"

"Sure; shoot."

"Who is that Kimimaro guy?"

Aiko stiffened against Deidara as her breath hitched. He breathed in, waiting for her response as she grasped the fabric on his cloak tightly, hands beginning to shake. When he heard her give a little sigh, he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Deidara?" Aiko whispered.

"Yeah?" He was hesitant.

"I'll…tell you when we get back to Amegakure…" Aiko murmured.

Deidara glanced down at the kunoichi in his arms and couldn't see her face as she buried it into his chest. He murmured an apology to her, which she did not respond to. Aiko closed her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep, but she couldn't.

Mind restless, Aiko began to think about the time when she used to live in Otogakure and it made her elevated as some memories came to her, but others, not so much. She snuggled against Deidara's chest, taking in his masculine scent and almost wanting to hold it in her forever. She reluctantly breathed out and closed her eyes again.

For the first time in a long time, she dreamt of Kimimaro.

"_Aiko, I have someone that I would like you to meet," Orochimaru said with a smile as he led a white-haired boy out to see Aiko._

_The little blue-haired girl looked up from the drawing she was making with her finger in the dirt and wiped her hands off on her skort and ran over to her lord. She stopped at his side and looked up at him, a smile spreading across her lips._

"_Yes Orochimaru-sama?" she chirped._

"_This is Kimimaro," Orochimaru ushered the boy towards her. "I want you to keep an eye on him for me, my darling, darling girl." _

_Aiko looked at the boy and smiled as she shyly held out her hand. "H-hi! My name is Aiko!" Kimimaro cocked his head to the side, wondering why this girl seemed so nervous. That's when he noticed her cheeks were redder than anything he had ever seen before._

_He half-smiled. "And my name is Kimimaro; it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Orochimaru grinned wearily as Aiko clasped the little boy's hands in hers and began leading him around. As odd as it seemed, Aiko noticed a jealous glint flash through Orochimaru's golden, snake-like eyes and it made her shiver. She pretended not to notice it…_

…_for almost five years…_

"Nnn…" Aiko groaned, rolling over back into Deidara's chest. She awoke to him gently stroking her hair, half-awake as the clay bird glided through the moonlit sky. Aiko sat up with a sudden jolt; how long had she been sleeping?!

Deidara let Aiko go as she dizzily separated from him, holding her head. He narrowed his ice-blue eyes with concern. "Are you all right Aiko, hmm?"

Nodding, Aiko muttered, "Yeah…I'm fine. I was just having a bad dream is all." She closed her eyes again, head beginning to pound as she felt a headache coming over her. "Ugh." She rubbed at her heavily lidded eyes and then felt a slight tug.

The blond Akatsuki nin reached over and hooked his arm around her waist, dragging her into his lap. Aiko began blushing as she looked up at Deidara.

"W-what are you doing?" Aiko stammered, cheeks reddening.

"Hmm?" Deidara leaned down, pressing his lips onto hers and pinning her against the back of the bird as they continued flying through the air.

Aiko arched her back and reached up to sling her arms around Deidara's neck as he straddled her body. She pulled herself against him as he began unbuttoning his cloak with one hand, holding the middle of her back with the other. Aiko kissed him almost roughly, refusing to be separated from his lips for one moment of time.

Deidara smirked into their kiss as his tongue began to push against her lips, begging for entryway into her hot mouth; Aiko could not resist him and allowed him in, a smirk playing across her own lips as they began a languid dance for dominance.

To Deidara, Aiko was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, the most addictive sensation he could ever have; he always, always wanted more of her as her tongue snaked around his, twisting in her mouth until they had to pull apart, gasping for breath and filling their lungs with the sweet, sweet air. Deidara couldn't resist the urge to begin unbuttoning her cloak too as the hand unbuttoning his cloak went to unbuttoning hers.

A small, pleasurable sensation coursed through Aiko as his hand brushed against her breasts as he continued unbuttoning her cloak. She tried pulling herself even closer, hormones rushing through her bloodstream and making her crave every part of Deidara that she could ever have. She grasped handfuls off his hair and kissed him though she was breathless, trying to show him through her actions how much more she wanted him to do with her.

Deidara was starting to get the message.

"Is that how you want it, hmm?" Deidara said huskily.

Aiko tensed at the intimate sound of his voice and her cheeks went even redder as he allowed her to fall lightly against the bird. He delved into her immediately, hungrily kissing her lips and moving his mouth all over her face. Aiko began to moan as he traced a trail of kisses down her neck, stopping to nibble every so often, being careful not to leave too many marks.

The kunoichi gasped as Deidara forced his warm hands behind her to her back and began fiddling with her bra, trying to unclasp it. As he did this, his hands would each take turns nipping at the sensitive parts on her back, causing Aiko to moan again.

Then, she felt something wet slide along her chest.

"D-Deidara!" Aiko gasped, stomach coiling, as Deidara began inching his tongue down the v-neck on her shirt, getting dangerously closer to her heaving breasts. She swallowed hard, feeling sweat beginning to perspire, heart beating like it would never stop as Deidara lifted his head for a moment to breathe on the wet trail he had left behind. Aiko shivered.

Then, Deidara's tongue continued to explore, inching lower and lower, far beneath her neckline and going somewhere that no man had explored in a long, long time. Aiko moaned in encouragement, pleading that Deidara just go lower until he was able to begin doing things that would simply make her head spin.

Slowly unzipping her shirt, Deidara found himself slightly irritated upon seeing the fishnet tank top beneath it. He grinned anyways, knowing that he would soon have a wholly new area to explore; one that he would use to make Aiko scream his name in ecstasy. He lifted the tank top up until he could see Aiko's white bra.

Aiko's stomach leapt up to her throat, causing her to gasp as Deidara ran his tongue from her navel up to her bra. She slammed her eyes shut and groped Deidara's hair, her nails grazing across his neck and giving him a pleasurable tickle. He nudged the bottom of her bra with his nose. Aiko shifted around beneath him.

"Deidara!" she groaned. "Please, please!"

He loved the way she was beginning to beg, he loved her vulnerability to the situation, but he was in no hurry. He finally unhitched the back of her bra and Aiko heard the little click and Deidara's deep chuckle that was emitted from the back of his throat as he began working his tongue underneath the bra. Aiko whimpered in protest, hands falling from his hair to his shoulder, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as her back arched.

Deidara teased her, withdrawing his tongue and beginning to lick around the edge of her bra, making Aiko's heart beat sporadically. He was getting so much enjoyment out of watching Aiko struggle to deal with her hormones, but he was fighting his too; and it was a battle that he was guaranteed to lose.

Reaching up with one hand, Deidara swiftly swept the bra off of Aiko's breasts and her face went red.

Aiko's little nipples rose into the air as the cool night breeze breathed down upon them, her breasts faintly illuminated in the moonlight. Deidara smirked at her embarrassed expression as he stared at her body, raking over it with yearning eyes.

"Deidara!" Aiko moaned.

Still smirking, Deidara began kneading one breast with one of his hands, murmuring, "Now, now Aiko, let's not get so impatient, hmm?" He fondled the soft, tender flesh, and could feel her nipple hardening against the palm of his hand as he twisted it between his thumb and forefinger just enough to give Aiko a quick jolt. She released a tiny squeak, which was soon replaced by a long moan as Deidara moved his mouth down to her other breast and clamped it over her tightening peak. Aiko gasped.

Rolling her nipple around in his hot, wet mouth, Deidara began to suckle, causing little pants, squeaks, gasps and moans to jump up from Aiko's throat as the sensations began to overtake her. Deidara himself was beginning to sweat as he suckled harder, his length going hard in his pants. Why did Aiko have to have such an effect on him? He knew that he was never going to get enough of her, so he suckled harder and her moans became louder.

After switching breasts a number of times, caressing and fondling Aiko's body all over, groping her breasts, her thighs, Deidara soon found himself unwilling to wait another minute; he had to be inside her, he _had_ to be.

Aiko was still gasping for breath as Deidara approached her lips with his, parting her lips with his tongue and breathing into her, making Aiko even more lightheaded. His blond hair fell into her face, mingling with her cobalt blue strands.

"You ready?" Deidara murmured weakly between kisses as he hugged her body to hers, Aiko helping by wrapping her legs around his waist. She nodded back.

But then, they heard a voice that interrupted their make-out session.

"Senpai's back! Senpai's back!"

The bird came to a halt, lowering to the ground, and Aiko rushed to throw her jacket over her uncovered top and to button her cloak back up. Deidara was hurriedly doing the same, racing in front of Aiko only to see a certain masked-moron running up to him.

"Hello Deidara-senpai!" Tobi greeted enthusiastically. "Leader-sama sent me to fetch you two as soon as you came back!"

Aiko appeared behind Deidara, clearly none-too-happy that they had been disrupted but still; having sex in the air probably wouldn't have been nearly as comfortable as doing it in a bed, whether it was with Deidara or not didn't matter. She smoothed out her hair and leapt next to Deidara's side, a little woozy.

"Hi Aiko-san!" Tobi threw his arms around her.

"G-get off please!" Aiko said quickly, uncomfortable due to the lack of her bra, which hung from her shoulders to her front. Tobi released her and cocked his head to the side, giving Aiko a possibly quizzical look; not that she cared.

"So why are you here, hmm?" Deidara demanded, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Because Kakuzu and I ran into lackeys of Orochimaru's when we were on our last mission."

Aiko glanced up sharply to see Hidan with an eyebrow raised as he walked over.

"Hidan!" Aiko exclaimed.

The Jashinist casually walked over and his eyes met Deidara's as he looked at him with such an intolerance that Aiko feared an argument might break out between the two. Hidan snorted as Deidara tightened his grip on Aiko's shoulder, nearly crushing her into his chest. Aiko winced, wiggling a little.

A sigh escaped Hidan's lips. "Yeesh! I see that the blond has you wrapped around his finger, eh? Not for long though, I assure you." He scowled, unhesitant, at Deidara and folded his arms across his bare chest. Aiko avoided his gaze and Deidara held her tighter.

Then, a voice resonated throughout her mind.

"_Hidan, stop harassing Aiko; I need the three of you to report back immediately."_

Aiko shifted against Deidara upon hearing Pain's voice. It sounded so grim; so serious; so angry. She wondered if it was about her and Deidara, but something about his tone implied annoyance, a needing of more information. The blue-haired kunoichi looked accusingly at Hidan, who shrugged, knowing not what to say.

"_This is serious; Aiko I need to talk to you specifically. I'll have Tobi sent later, but I must speak with Aiko and possibly Deidara. And yes, this does concern part of Kakuzu and Hidan's mission, but more so the people that they ran into; Orochimaru's henchmen."_

"We're on our way," Deidara announced.

"_Good, I'll see you then."_

The voice disappeared, and Aiko found herself staring, frightened, at Deidara, eyes wide and worried. She didn't want to ask about what Pain wanted, nor did she want to know. Hidan began walking away, giving Aiko a little flick of his hand and casting Deidara a jealous glare.

"If you need anything, Aiko, I'll be here," Hidan muttered.

Choosing not to reply, both Aiko and Deidara took off to find Pain and to figure out what he wanted. Hidan watched as the two disappeared and slammed his fist into the side of the building, and envious rage building up within him.

Why did she want that blond and not him? He scoffed, unable to see it; but a smirk crept across his features as he realized that he would probably have plenty of other shots at Aiko, but still, he couldn't help but wonder what Pain wanted to discuss with them.

He glanced over his shoulder again, but the pair was already gone.

* * *

"What do you think he wants?" Aiko murmured, clutching Deidara's hand as they stood outside the meeting place together, the stars twinkling in the mass of oblivion above them.

"I don't know, hmm?" Deidara said almost silently, his voice a mere mumble.

As the Akatsuki pair clasped their hands together to focus their chakra, they soon found themselves in a stony walled room, only able to see each other's eyes and silhouettes in the darkness. Aiko looked at Deidara and closed her eyes.

Pain appeared a moment later, Rinnegan orbs spiraling.

"Good evening Aiko, Deidara," Pain nodded to each of them.

"Good evening, Leader-sama," Aiko replied. "You summoned us?"

"I did indeed," Pain replied, motioning for Konan to join him as she separated from the shadows to join her companion. Pain whispered something to her and it appeared although their hands were linked. Aiko fidgeted beside Deidara, afraid to do too much in the presence of Pain. Deidara, however, could sense her discomfort and touched the palm of her hand.

Swallowing hard, Aiko knew that she had to be brave. What did she have to fear? Pain would not attack her; he needed her as the medic nin and it seemed like it had nothing to do with her new relationship with Deidara. She clenched her fists. "What would you like to discuss?"

Pain's answer was fast and smooth as if he had rehearsed his next line many, many times.

"Your past."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for that last review! Really! I tried to update A.S.A.P but with Finals coming up my time is more and more limited, and my best friend's mother's appendix ruptured last night so I was with them in the hospital and was more than happy to give up my writing time then, but I had to release it at some time, right?**

**I swear, I have some sort of corrupt writing hormone! xD**

**But! In the next chapter, our favorite blue-haired heroine, Aiko, will tell all in why she abandoned Orochimaru and what happened between her and Kimimaro to make her believe that he was dead.**

**The next chapter is going to be mainly focused on Aiko and Kimimaro, and the grim ending to their relationship, the heartbreak that Aiko had to endure that convinced her to never fall in love again, and the birthplace for her sincere hatred of Orochimaru.**

**The more reviews there are, the sooner I'll update.**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	15. Skeletons in the Closet

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XV: Skeletons in the Closet

* * *

"A reflection doesn't last forever; once you think you see it, it's gone."

-Me

* * *

"My past?" Aiko repeated, eyes widening.

Nodding coolly, Pain persisted. "I must know what I can about you, otherwise you can't be protected by the Akatsuki if something comes to pass. Too little is known about you and your connection to Orochimaru; I allowed you into this organization and now you must allow us into that which you would rather not reveal."

"I understand," Aiko murmured, clenching her fist.

Placing a comforting hand on Aiko's shoulder, Deidara murmured into her thick hair, "I'm here too, hmm?" Aiko nodded, leaning backwards and into him. It was comforting to have Deidara with her, to know that he had her back. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"What would you like to know?" she asked quietly.

"Only why you left," Pain answered simply.

Taking a step back into Deidara's arms, Aiko willed her heart to open itself up just this once to allow the story out; if she could get through this, maybe she could get over Kimimaro. Her heart still yearned for some of his affection, continuing to pine after something long forgotten.

Why? Why was that? She did love Deidara, she loved him with all her heart, but Kimimaro was different from Deidara. He was a part of her, a permanent part that had an everlasting affect on who she was and what she would continue to be. She always, always wanted him, even now as she rested against Deidara, she couldn't help but think about Kimimaro.

"Go on," Konan urged softly, stepping out from the shadows. "I'll listen too."

"K-Konan?" Aiko gasped as the only other female Akatsuki member left Pain's side to be with Aiko. Konan clasped her hands over Aiko's, their pale flesh illuminated in the pale moonlight; even though Aiko couldn't see it, she knew Konan was smiling at her. "Thank you."

"Please, don't thank me," Konan closed her eyes, still smiling. "I know how it feels."

Both Deidara and Pain exchanged confused glances in the darkness, watching the two women interact and speak with one another in a language they knew, yet did not understand. Aiko was keen when it came to other's feelings, never her own; but this time she knew that only another woman would be able to appreciate her thoughts pertaining to men.

Sucking in a mouthful of the refreshing air, Aiko filled her lungs before starting her long story; she exhaled slowly. "It all began when Kimimaro and I started becoming closer," she stated, voice shaking. "That was when the beginning of our friendship was ending, and the end for my life in Otogakure was beginning."

"_Aiko come here for a moment and heal my wounds please," Kimimaro ordered lightly._

"_Okay!" Aiko smiled, a mischievous glint in her eye, knowing that it was she who had caused Kimimaro to need her; his pain was almost amusing at times; call it sadism._

_She had inflicted damage upon Kimimaro in their earlier training, and relished the thought of getting the opportunity to heal him for some odd reason. She had him sit in the grass so that she could reach wherever she needed to. Kimimaro sighed, rolling his eyes and setting himself in front of Aiko. He reached for the bottom of his yukata to pull it up when Aiko stopped him._

"_You can keep your shirt off," Aiko smiled as she traced delicate circles around Kimimaro's shoulders, searching for the spot where he had encountered issues pulling out a bone due to her messing up his shoulder structure. She located it quickly. "Here we go!"_

"_How much longer?" Kimimaro asked quietly, casting Aiko a keen stare._

"_Just a little while," Aiko activated her healing technique and began running her hands around his bare back, touching his white skin and caressing his perfect body._

"_Aiko," Kimimaro groaned, enjoying the feel of her hands against him._

_Aiko blushed; there was something satisfying about hearing him say her name like that. Whoa, wait! What was she thinking? She couldn't actually want him like that, could she? No, that was crazy! They were just friends, right?_

_Although, there was something satisfying about simply being with him as well. She began drawing circles around his back, sending tickling shivers up Kimimaro's spine, though he tried to deny it. He cocked his head back just a little and found Aiko humming to herself. He narrowed his eyes, dropping his gaze to the ground._

"_Aiko, that's enough," Kimimaro said sharply, standing up and striding into the forest._

"_Huh?" Aiko pouted. "Wait! Where are you going? Kimimaro?"_

_Watching Kimimaro stalk away, Aiko felt a strange pain in her heart; was he leaving her because of something she did? Her eyes watered and she chased after him, tripping a little due to chakra loss. She eventually caught up with him though, snatching his arm._

"_Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Aiko stuck out her tongue. "That's mean!"_

"_Aiko, why are you following me?" Kimimaro asked, arching his eyebrows._

"_I don't know," Aiko shrugged, wiping at her eyes. "I guess I didn't want to be alone."_

_Kimimaro sighed, rubbing his temples as if he were annoyed. Aiko didn't get it; today was just not his day, was it? She knew when to watch it with him, but right now she wasn't even doing anything wrong! She was just playing around!_

_That is, playing around while trying to hide strong feelings._

"_Look," Kimimaro hissed. "Why don't you go find Sakon? You're getting on my nerves."_

_Appalled by the glare she was receiving, Aiko took a step back, making a scowl of her own. Great, that strange pain in her heart was back. Her voice became shrill, desperate, despite her intentions to remain calm. "I was just fooling around; why are you so angry with me today?" Kimimaro didn't answer and this made Aiko frustrated; if he was going to complain about her, he could at least tell her why. "Kimimaro, what's the matter?"_

_Folding his arms across his chest crossly, Kimimaro glowered, "Look, I'm just not in the mood right now, Aiko. If you think I'm so angry with you that's even more reason for you to go and find Sakon." He watched Aiko flinch at his harsh words and twitched himself. Why, why was she still wasting her time with him? "Why don't you just go see him already?!"_

"_Because I want to be with you!"_

"_What? You don't know what you're saying Aiko."_

"_Yes, yes I do!"_

"_No, you don't."_

_Shaking her head and staring up at the stern, green-eyed gaze above her, Aiko felt her fists quiver with a mixture of anger and…angst, perhaps? What had she done wrong? She couldn't process it; she never fought with Kimimaro, but this week he had been so distant towards her and she couldn't understand it!_

"_Why are you wasting your time with me?" Kimimaro growled._

"_I'm not wasting my time!" Aiko almost shrieked._

"_Then why do you keep chasing after me?"_

"_Because I LOVE you, you idiot!"_

_Her breath hitched, eyes snapping wide open. Had she just said what she heard herself say?_

_Embarrassed, Aiko tore her gaze from Kimimaro's, refusing to look at him. This wasn't what she had planned; what was she saying? Maybe he was right; she didn't know what she was saying. Throwing her hands onto her face to hide it, tears began streaming down her cheeks._

"_I'm sorry, Aiko."_

_Hearing Kimimaro's softened voice, Aiko looked up, feeling his finger lifting her chin. She stared into his seductive jade eyes and gasped as he guided her into a kiss. Her stomach leapt up her throat, creating a bit of a plug, but kissed him back regardless._

_When Kimimaro pulled away, she was very much in need of oxygen. Did he just kiss her?_

"_K-Kimimaro?" Aiko gazed up at him with tear stained eyes._

"_Let's go back."_

_Nodding, not saying a word, Aiko looked back at the ground, but returned her gaze to Kimimaro when his hand clamped securely around hers. She tried to say something as he led her back home, where Orochimaru was waiting, but couldn't. By the time they got back, it was nearing the evening._

"_Where have you two been?" Orochimaru asked, strolling casually out of the house. "It's late."_

_Letting go of Aiko's hand before Orochimaru could see, Kimimaro sullenly replied, "Training ran later than expected due to injuries; my apologies, Orochimaru-sama." The snake nin nodded, calling Kabuto to his side. He then noticed Aiko._

"_What's the matter with you, my dear?" Orochimaru narrowed his slitted golden eyes, slinking towards his beloved medic nin._

"_H-huh?" Aiko glanced up, cheeks still red._

_Sweeping his pale, cold finger beneath her chin, Orochimaru murmured, "You look worried, my wonderful girl." He looked into her eyes for a moment, before his glistening gilded orbs wandered over to Kimimaro, who stood stiffly beside Aiko, not saying a word. Aiko's heart began to pound, she could hear it vibrating in her ears. Why was she so scared?_

_Had she and Kimimaro done something wrong?_

"_Did you call Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto said, interrupting them._

_Breathing out a silent sigh of relief, Aiko released a heavy breath as Orochimaru slid away from her and over to Kabuto. She looked up at Kimimaro, but he wasn't looking at her. She refocused her attention back on her lord and mentor, not saying a word._

"_Aiko, let's go," Kimimaro muttered._

"_Hm? Okay!" Aiko beamed, following Kimimaro as he began walking away._

_Out of the corner of his slitted eyes, however, Orochimaru watched Aiko and Kimimaro disappear. Together._

* * *

"_Kimimaro?" the unspoken question left Aiko's lips in the way she spoke his name._

_Where were they going?_

_Rounding the corner quickly, Kimimaro brought Aiko into the first hallway of the hideout they were residing in that month and led her to the end of it. Aiko pursued closely behind him, confused. He opened the door to the room he was staying in and entered it. Aiko, however, stopped at the doorway, eyes glued to the floor._

_Looking back at her over his shoulder, Kimimaro murmured, "You're worried about what Orochimaru-sama will think, aren't you?" Aiko nodded and Kimimaro sighed. "You know, that was the only thing holding me back from telling you before."_

_Aiko drew in a sharp intake of breath and looked up. "Telling me what?"_

_Leaning in the doorway and wrapping his arms around Aiko's waist, Kimimaro whispered in the hushed darkness, "I love you." He heard Aiko gasp, and then felt her warm lips smothering his, kissing him. It took him a while to realize that without thinking, he had kissed her first._

_Lost in their kissing, Aiko draped her arms around Kimimaro's neck, looping a strand of his ivory hair around her finger. She smiled into him, pulling her body against his, knowing that he was hers and hers alone. She would never, ever give him up to anybody. Never._

_She wanted to stay like this forever._

* * *

_Little did Aiko and Kimimaro know, they were being watched by an Otogakure spy._

"_So, that's how it is, eh?" Kabuto muttered with a cruel smirk as he pushed up his glasses, eyeing the couple with evil intent. "I have to say, Orochimaru-sama will be displeased with you when he finds out…Aiko-san…"_

* * *

Back in the present, Aiko continued her story, saying, "Yeah; Kimimaro and I weren't particularly careful that time around." Deidara shifted behind her in the shadows, clearly discomforted by Aiko's story. "Actually, Kabuto did admit to telling Orochimaru about our relationship when I began interrogating him, but that wasn't really important.

"Orochimaru was disappointed with me, but he didn't blame me. No, he blamed Kimimaro. After the kissing incident, Orochimaru feared that we might get closer and basically banned us from seeing each other; but sometimes we managed to sneak into each other's rooms to talk.

"_Kimimaro? Kimimaro are you awake?"_

"_Of course, I've been waiting for you."_

_Even though they couldn't see either of their faces in the ebony abyss that had enveloped them, a smile broke across Aiko's lips and she ran over to Kimimaro, tackling him onto his back, lavishing him with kisses as they rolled around on the bed._

"_Whoa, take it easy," Kimimaro chuckled, voice husky. "Ah, I haven't seen you in a while."_

_Kissing every part of Kimimaro's face, Aiko replied, "I know…I hate Kabuto for tattling on us like that! Now we almost never get to see each other! It's so unfair!" Her lips connected with his as she lay in his stomach, knee sinking into the bed between his legs. "I love you."_

_Another raspy chuckle from Kimimaro and Aiko frowned. Was he sick? Something didn't sound right, but she ignored it; if something was wrong, he would have already told her so. She stopped kissing him only to hug his muscled body tightly, stealing his warmth. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as her head rose and fell with each of his breaths._

_Listening to his breathing was comforting, but something was strange about it. There was something wrong with the passage between his lungs and throat. Aiko moved her blue head around, taking in his overwhelming scent; it clouded her mind; she couldn't think._

"_Aiko," Kimimaro crooned, lifting up her chin with his finger._

"_Mmm?" Aiko smiled, bringing herself closer to his lips again. "What is it?"_

_Twisting a lock of the cobalt hair around his finger, Kimimaro murmured, "I missed you a lot, you know. I hate going on missions without my beloved." He kissed her lips and Aiko returned the favor, stroking his bare chest. Kimimaro took in a deep breath. "Aiko, may I ask you for something?" The question struck Aiko as odd and she looked up at him with concern._

_A frown creased Aiko's brow. "Yes of course; anything!"_

"_Come closer," Kimimaro breathed._

_Doing as she was told, Aiko pulled herself closer, sliding her body up his; she had no idea what she was doing to him, how she was making desire flood through his veins, making his joints ache to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. Her breath was light refreshing upon his face as she spoke, voice soft._

"_Kimimaro?"_

"_Aiko," Kimimaro whispered. "Will you bear my children so that I may continue the legacy of the Kaguya clan?"_

_Tears poured from Aiko's eyes._

_Kimimaro blinked and lurched forward, sitting up. "Aiko? Aiko!? What's wrong?!"_

"_K-K-K-Kimimaro!" Aiko stammered, reaching out and throwing her arms around his neck. The warm wetness felt so odd on her cheeks, but Kimimaro quickly wiped it away, sweeping the tears away from beneath her eyes. Aiko sobbed into his shoulder as he held her close._

_Feeling the tears soaking up his shirt, Kimimaro whispered to her to calm down, murmuring that it was all right; though, he could not deny that he couldn't wait much longer. He absorbed her scent through his nostrils, waiting for an answer. He had to do what he could before he ran out of time; he knew that he didn't have much left._

"_I'll do it."_

Aiko's lips ceased to move, her shoulders flinching as she started to cave. "How could I have said no to him?" She began to tremble, spinning around to bury her head in Deidara's chest to cry. The blond nin had a startled look upon his face when Aiko burst into tears. She wept inconsolably, tears flowing from her eyes in an endless barrage. She couldn't stop.

"Aiko," Deidara spoke her name comfortingly, enclosing his arms around her.

Konan stepped forward and cupped Aiko's cheek in her hand as she cried into Deidara. Konan felt a jab of remorse biting at her and wiped away the rivers beneath Aiko's eyes. "Oh, Aiko-chan," Konan whispered. "I'm sorry."

Clinging to Deidara with all the strength she could muster, Aiko struggled to cope with the unending sorrow bleeding forth from her eyes, draining her and making her feel weaker with each passing minute. Pain touched Konan's arm and she nodded, stepping back.

"After that," Aiko managed, choking back a sob, "Kimimaro and I…did something that maybe we shouldn't have done."

"_Are you sure about this Aiko?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

_Planting yet another kiss on Kimimaro's lips, Aiko was not quite so playful this time, but rather firm. She cocked her head to the side as Kimimaro positioned her onto her back and stood up, leaving the bed for a moment. Aiko's jaw twitched, eyebrows furrowing._

"_Where are you going?" Aiko asked. She heard the rustling of clothes and blushed._

"_Taking off my clothes," Kimimaro answered simply._

_Hearing this made Aiko flush all the more and she gulped, shaking a little as she reached up to her collar to unzip her shirt. In a way, she didn't want to; she was nervous; not only that, but she was fourteen. Only fourteen. Her conscience battled her heart, but the stronger of the two one. She began to sweat upon hearing the zipper slide down her front._

_Slipping off her skirt and removing her skirt with shaking hands, Aiko felt like it had taken an eternity; Kimimaro was still working with his clothes, taking his time and passing her a backwards glance every so often. Aiko unhooked her bra, heart pounding as the straps grazed over her arms, perky breasts falling free from their confinement. She swallowed hard._

_There was no way in hell she was taking her panties off._

"_Aiko," Kimimaro whispered, joining her and sinking into the bed. Aiko jumped and refused to look at him as his lips brushed across her cheeks. "I'll try to be gentle."_

_For once, Aiko found that she could not answer him, that she did not need to answer him, as she instinctively pulled herself over to him. Kimimaro trapped her in his arms and kissed her face as he pulled her against him. Aiko felt a delightful tingle run through her when her breasts pressed against his chest, perspiration running down the side of her face._

_Why were her nipples so hard?_

_Or rather, why was his length erect?_

"_K-K-Kimimaro?" Aiko stuttered, voice choked, cheeks redder than a pool of blood._

"_Shh," Kimimaro nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and laid her on her back, kissing her jaw line and working his way down her neck, hormones nearly driving both him and her insane. He nibbled down Aiko's neck and she shivered; it felt really good and it helped ease the discomfort swarming around her stomach._

_As Kimimaro's lips went lower, Aiko had a sneaking suspicion about what was coming and hooked her ankles around Kimimaro's back, being careful not to touch his penis in fear that she might pass out from anticipation. She breathed in a sharp intake of breath as one of Kimimaro's hands began to knead her breast, while his lips dipped lower._

_Aiko slammed her eyes shut, breathing becoming shallow._

_Oh god, it felt so good, but it made her feel so dirty._

_Was this wrong?_

_Aiko's mind and rain of thought were derailed as Kimimaro's wet lips clamped over her taut peak. She let out a tiny squeak as he began rolling her nipple with his tongue, causing all sorts of pleasurable tingles to run throughout her body, exciting her to the point where she was left trembling like a leaf._

"_More," she moaned, unaware of her own request._

_Biting down a little harder, Kimimaro sent a jolt coursing through Aiko as he began to suck on her nipple, drawing it in and out of his mouth in rapid motions. Aiko moaned, hanging on tight to him, refusing to let go._

_Ah, it felt so damn good!_

"_Ohh…Kimimaro don't ever stop!" Aiko pleaded, stroking his silky white hair._

_He didn't plan to, but his intentions were different. There was something that he wanted, something that he needed. He switched breasts, suckling on one, fondling the other, sending Aiko to her own corner of heaven. When he was finished, he met her anxiously awaiting lips and she slammed into him, bodies connecting in a tangled mess of legs and arms._

_They made out passionately, and Aiko was no longer as afraid as she was before as she felt her panties slowly disappearing. She would moan as Kimimaro groped her breasts and rear, touching her in all those places that no one had touched._

_Kimimaro wasn't just another person to Aiko; no, he was so much more._

"_Aiko," Kimimaro groaned, breathless, "I…I want to be inside of you!"_

_Heeding his request, Aiko nodded, flipping onto her back as Kimimaro straddled her body. In the dim moonlight seeping through the cheap blinds in the corner of the room, Aiko could see Kimimaro's member illuminated, and something within her sparked and possessed her to touch it. She did so, and it twitched, hardening. A lump formed in her throat as she heard Kimimaro's pleasured moans, caressing that which was his._

_Soon, Aiko felt him lowering and began guiding his length into her. She felt Kimimaro breathe in above her, perspiration dripping from his body and onto hers. She lifted her hips as Kimimaro sank into her, grasping her thighs tightly. He began his thrusts._

_A sharp, unbelievably hard pain paralyzed Aiko._

_Pumping and thrusting in and out of Aiko's vagina, forcing his member by her folds, Kimimaro tried to go as gently as he could, but he was finding that no matter what he did or how he slowed himself, Aiko would still cry out; but her short screams were soon moans of pleasure._

"_Kimimaro! Faster! Please!"_

"_Nnn…Aiko…I…love you…"_

"_M-more!"_

"_Unh…Aiko…harder…"_

_Kimimaro drilled into her until their hips were connected. He ejaculated his sperm within her, resulting in a mixed cry from Aiko. He tore out of her and fell at her side, panting and gasping for breath. Aiko did the same, weak and shaking._

"_I…I want to…do it again…" she wheezed, chest heaving. "M-m-more…"_

"_Not tonight," Kimimaro chuckled, winded as well. "Go to sleep…"_

"It didn't matter. We did it anyway.

"We did it many, many times; over and over again, every night.

"That is, until Orochimaru found out that we were sneaking into each other's rooms. He was furious and kept us under stricter guard. Kimimaro was sent out more often, I was always with either Orochimaru or Kabuto; Kimimaro began working with what would later be the Sound Five. I was rarely allowed to see him; only during training and those rare occasions when I could get by Kabuto and to Kimimaro. We loved each other. That will never change."

Embracing the tiny frame in his arms, Deidara kissed the top of Aiko's head, though he could not help but feel slightly jealous. Truthfully, he wanted Aiko to be a virgin, it was going to be odd, he knew, when they tried something because she was probably already so accustomed to it. Rather, he had imagined him teaching her all those pleasures, and not this bastard that he barely knew; it was unsettling.

Everything about this situation was unsettling.

"Aiko," Pain interrupted her calmly. "How does this relate to your leaving Orochimaru?"

"I'm getting to that," Aiko sniffled. "You need the background, otherwise it doesn't make sense." Konan gazed sadly at her friend, worried for her, but Pain's arms sneaking around her waist was a bit of a comfort; at least, it reminded her that loneliness was easily gotten rid of.

"Go on," Pain murmured, breathing on Konan's neck.

Not even bothering to nod this time, Aiko stole a gasp of air to finish her story. "And then," Aiko whispered, "everything I knew came falling down. The day that I lost my love, my home, my friends; the day that would have made it so that I wouldn't have known any of you at all, happened; it was the day that changed my life…forever."

"_Kimimaro!" Aiko exclaimed, rushing over to him. "I have wonderful news for you!"_

_Looking up from the bone he was examining, Kimimaro found Aiko's arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled at her, noticing that Kabuto wasn't around and kissed her lips. She seemed to have matured so much; she was getting taller and her body was beginning to thin out, her breasts were more defined, and in a way her aura seemed more mature._

_Searching anxiously for Kimimaro's lips, Aiko noticed a somewhat sad gleam in his eye and stopped kissing him for a moment. "Kimimaro, what's the matter?" He shook his head, sighing almost nostalgically and Aiko pulled away. "Are you unhappy to see me?"_

"_Of course not, it's just that," he cocked his head to the side, "we have company."_

_Angrily glancing over, Aiko noticed Kabuto and Sakon coming down over the hill. She grimaced openly at them and Kabuto simpered at her upon seeing her exasperated expression. She backed up towards Kimimaro as if to protect him._

"_Hey, you didn't think you were getting alone time, did you?" Kabuto chuckled._

"_Screw you," Aiko hissed. "You'd better be nice or I'll tattle."_

"_To who?" Kabuto raised his eyebrows, fixing his glasses._

"_Orochimaru-sama, duh," Aiko snapped. Kabuto paled._

_Kimimaro chuckled; he loved how she was always so tender with him, but when it came time to deal with someone that she didn't like, Kabuto for example, she was always so vicious. It made him appreciate being on her 'good side'; although he wouldn't mind seeing her pound the crap out of Kabuto as well. After all, he did deserve it._

_Considering the thought for a moment, Kimimaro contemplated killing Kabuto and just running away with Aiko at that moment, but he did feel a sense of duty towards his master and decided against it; his only quarrel was with Kabuto._

"_Anyway," Kabuto leered, "I was sent to make sure everyone was training rather than sitting around and chatting like this. Sakon and I are leaving to go and train by ourselves for a while, Aiko, why don't you and Kimimaro work out here? It's the least I could do for you."_

_Aiko stuck out her tongue. "Go. To. Hell." She flipped him off. He snickered._

"_Hm," Kabuto sneered, "are you making an offer?"_

_Kimimaro snapped._

_Before Aiko could intervene, or even think of stopping Kimimaro, he whipped out a bone from the palm of his hand and lunged at Kabuto, backing him against a tree. Aiko gasped and Sakon got into a fighting position. Kabuto began to shake._

"_Don't you dare even think about her like that!" Kimimaro snarled._

"_Kimimaro!" Aiko rushed over to him, hugging his arm into her chest. "Don't!"_

"_Yeah," Kabuto smirked. "You even think about harming me and I'll tell Orochimaru."_

_Jerking her head over to Kabuto, Aiko hissed, "Well you know what? You can tell him that you received this during a training session." With that warning, she swung her fist into his face and sent him flying backwards, cleanly snapping his jaw. "Whoops! Guess you can't talk now!"_

_Enraged, Kabuto leapt to his feet, activating a medical ninjutsu. Aiko's eyes flashed and she attacked him again, knocking him into the ground and placing her foot on his back, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Sakon and Kimimaro rushed over._

"_Aiko! Stop!" Sakon ordered bluntly._

"_Remember this," Aiko warned Kabuto. "I am Orochimaru's favorite; I always will be."_

_Kabuto didn't dare retort; he couldn't._

* * *

_Time passed by slowly after Kabuto and Sakon left to train, though they were in hearing distance and kept close by in case Kimimaro and Aiko decided to 'take a break' from training. Aiko hated being babysat, but as she sparred with Kimimaro, she noticed that his attacks were far less…regular._

"_Kimimaro are you feeling all right?" Aiko asked, stopping._

_The white-haired man gave her a weary nod that left Aiko unconvinced. He then began to sway uncertainly, and she ran to his side just as he collapsed._

"_Kimimaro!"_

_Darting to his side to catch him, Aiko opened her arms and he fell into her. She released a tiny cry as they were both knocked over onto the ground. Aiko shakily struggled to lift both himself and herself up, and she supported him onto his feet._

"_Are you okay?!" Aiko was looking all over him. "Kimimaro, you are sick, aren't you?"_

"_No," he lied evenly, "I'm fine."_

"_We're going back," Aiko tossed her gaze in the direction of the house. "I'll take care of you."_

_Halfheartedly throwing his arm around Aiko's shoulder, Kimimaro conceded as they began staggering back towards the house. Aiko glanced up at him, and upon seeing the fatigued look in his eyes averted her own. She winced as she felt something kick in her stomach._

_She looked up at Kimimaro again._

_When was she going to tell him?_

* * *

_Continue to stumble through the forest, along the broken path, Aiko and Kimimaro found that it was taking much longer than usual. Aiko went slowly to prevent Kimimaro from feeling any pain. She sighed, shattering the silence. "Kimimaro, I don't know how much longer I can go on like this; I want to be with you constantly."_

_Drawing his gaze to her emerald orbs, Kimimaro replied, "Than let's leave. Today. We don't have to go back; we can escape from here." A thought passed through his mind and he abruptly narrowed his eyes. "Wait, Aiko, what changed your mind?"_

_Aiko gulped. "Well…"_

_Then, she stopped, eyes widening._

_They weren't alone._

"_Kimimaro!" Aiko gasped._

"_Don't worry," Kimimaro closed his eyes. "I can sense it."_

_Aiko jerked her gaze up to Kimimaro; this was bad, really bad; he was in no condition to fight! Kabuto and Sakon had retuned to Orochimaru's hours ago, so chances were slim that they were going to find any help. Aiko felt her heart twinge as Kimimaro pulled away._

"_What are you doing?!" Aiko exclaimed as Kimimaro extended a bone from his hand._

"_I'm going to kill it of course," Kimimaro mused in a bloodthirsty tone. "Whoever it is."_

"_Then let's surround our enemy," Aiko suggested. "Both of us are drained."_

"_An ambush it is then," Kimimaro murmured, touching Aiko's arm as she went to take the other side._

"_I'll see you soon then," Aiko smiled._

"_Yes," Kimimaro nodded._

"_Good."_

"_Oh, and Aiko?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

Aiko burst into another bout of hysteric tears. "That was the last thing I heard from him!"

_Aiko hopped into the trees, trying to locate their opponent. When she did so, she was shocked to find out who their target was, and the gruesome end he was sure to meet._

"Sakon was supposed to be at home!"

_She clasped a hand over her mouth, realizing Sakon's predicament and held herself back for a moment. She didn't dare call out to Kimimaro, she would startle him and he would go on a rampage. She jerked her head back over to Sakon and her throat closed._

_There was Kimimaro._

"I didn't have time to intercept the attack and save Sakon."

_Biting down on her lip, Aiko knew what she had to do to save Sakon; from where Kimimaro was positioned, he wouldn't realize who he was attacking until it was too late. She prepared to jump, leg muscles twitching. It was now or never._

"I chose now."

_Leaping forth from the tree, Aiko thrust herself in between Sakon and the incoming blade._

"Once I was in motion, I couldn't be stopped."

_A hard, cold object pierced through Aiko's back and out her stomach._

_Blood splattered everywhere, and Aiko reeled forward, unable to think as she collapsed, the bone sword protruding through her body. What was this feeling like the world was darkening? Like the end was rushing forth to her? Aiko felt an upspring of blood bubble around her lip and run down her chin. Her dizzy eyes met Sakon's._

"That's when I knew the situation was out of my hands; I passed out."

"_Aiko!" Sakon shouted._

_Kimimaro's head snapped up to see Aiko's body in the way of his strike and he himself gasped as specks of her blood sprayed onto his cheeks. He immediately withdrew the bone, taking it back into his hand, eyes wide in horror. He cried out her name, but she was already gone._

"I awoke in the hospital bed; my memories still foggy and unclear."

_The darkness receded from her mind as Aiko's eyelids fluttered open._

_Shaking, Aiko forced herself to sit up, nursing a wound to her abdomen. She coughed and hacked, feeling something pulling at her skin, lay back down, and weakly turned her head; she was attached to all these cords, restraints, and an I.V. What was going on?_

_A detestable face walked into the room and Aiko looked over._

_It was Kabuto._

_She didn't say anything, she was too weak to. Closing her eyes and pretending to be asleep, Aiko worked on flexing her muscles a little, testing her boundaries. She could feel Kabuto's shadow loom over her for a moment and felt him run a finger up her stomach; she swallowed an agonized shriek._

_What was he doing?! Ugh, she felt so sick. Her mind was nothing but a blank, her thoughts jumbled. She was able to breathe again, however, when Kabuto left to go to the other room. She heard him meet up with someone in the hallway, Orochimaru._

"_Kabuto," Orochimaru was saying, "how is she?"_

"_Better," Kabuto answered. "She's still alive."_

"_Come with me," Orochimaru murmured to Kabuto. "I have something to show you."_

_Listening to the footsteps disappear, Aiko struggled to sit back up, head pounding. Reaching out to the I.V. pole, she grasped it firmly, locking her fingers around the cool metal, and dragged herself out of bed, leaning against the wall. Blood leaked down her shirt, but she didn't care. Where was Kimimaro?_

_Trying to follow where Orochimaru and Kabuto had gone, Aiko found herself making a meandering crimson trail, and was for once grateful of the dim lighting. She pressed her body against the wall, listening hard, although all she could hear was the pounding of her eardrums._

_Where was Kimimaro?_

_She came to a halt upon hearing approaching footsteps and voices and flattened herself against the wall, sweat sliding down her face. It was Orochimaru and Kabuto._

_Aiko was relieved, however, when they turned to go into Orochimaru's office._

"_See? I told you it was gruesome," Orochimaru muttered as Aiko neared the ajar door._

"_My lord, that is tragic," Kabuto sounded horrified. "I can't believe it; I guess rather than teaching him a lesson we've killed him." Aiko twitched; killed who? "After all, it has been a week, perhaps we should not have neglected him so."_

"_After what he did to my darling Aiko it seems like a fitting punishment," Orochimaru grumbled._

_Who are they talking about? Aiko wondered, her cobalt blue bangs falling into her eyes. She struggled to repress a cough, shirt now soaked in her own blood; incapable of remaining on her feet, she dropped to her knees. The pain was too much._

"_Orochimaru-sama, what will we tell her when she awakens?" Kabuto asked wearily._

_There was a pause before Orochimaru spoke._

"_That Kimimaro is dead."_

Aiko was reduced to sobs again.

"Aiko," Deidara swallowed hard, holding her against himself.

Aiko was in hysterics. "I-it was over! I-I couldn't stay there any longer so I l-left," Aiko hiccupped and tightened her hold on Deidara. "They said that he was dead and I couldn't stay; I couldn't. I left and fled to Konohagakure, where I was taken in; and now, I'm here."

Konan stroked Aiko's back, separating from Pain for a moment. "You had a child too?"

"Yeah, _had_," Aiko replied lifelessly. "It died and all my reproductive organs were removed."

Deidara stiffened against Aiko and she apologized. Hearing her apology angered him. "Hey, don't you dare say that you're sorry for any of this, hmm?" Deidara murmured, stroking her hair. "No one blames you for what you did." He shot Pain a glare as if to say that she was done talking about her past and Pain nodded to them in acknowledgment.

"I understand the pain of losing someone," Pain mused sagely.

"Nagato," Konan whispered just loudly enough for him to hear.

"Aiko, I will allow you time to recuperate," Pain elaborated. "You need to be freed from the stress this organization is putting on you for a while. You may take leave for three days, maybe four. Go on a trip or some such."

Aiko looked up at him with appreciative eyes. "I can't thank you enough."

Pain nodded gently.

"Although," Aiko hesitated. "Might I be allowed to go by myself?"

"What?!" Deidara scowled. "No way are you going by yourself, hmm?"

"D-Deidara!" Aiko exclaimed. "It's not like I'm going to Konohagakure or anything!"

"I know, but still, I'd feel better knowing that you weren't alone, hmm?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying that you can't, but…"

"Deidara, I just need a break."

Stepping in between his two members, Pain said sternly, "All right you two, that's enough. Aiko, I've already arranged for someone to accompany you anyway." Aiko and Deidara both shut their mouths, but by this point they could accurately anticipate who her escort was going to be as the door clicked open, a masked idiot tumbling in.

"You called me in Leader-sama? Oh! Deidara-senpai, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Author's Note: My fingers hurt… TT-TT If you've taken all this time to read, I would hope that you could add a little review too, please and thank you! Tell me what you thought of Aiko's past with Kimimaro and such, 'kay?**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	16. Time Away from the Akatsuki

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XVI: Time Away from the Akatsuki

* * *

"A reflection doesn't last forever; once you think you see it, it's gone."

-Me

* * *

"You!" Deidara seethed upon seeing Tobi bounce into the room. "What do you want, hmm?"

"I came to accommodate Aiko-chan on her trip of course!" Tobi squealed.

Casting Deidara a quick glance, I bit my lip. The blond heaved out an aggravated sigh and glowered at Tobi for a moment before turning to me. I averted my eyes, cobalt bangs falling into my face, concealing it from view. I swallowed hard as Deidara walked over to me, extending a hand, which cupped my cheek. Tears fresh in my eyes after telling my story about Kimimaro, I forced myself to look at him.

Deidara parted his lips to speak, though no words came out. I waited, heartbeat slowing, stopping, and racing with the emotions flickering through his only visible eye. Something whelmed up within me, lifting my hands to his face, though they stopped at his chest. I slammed my eyes shut and without knowing what I was doing, embraced Deidara tightly.

"I'll be back soon," I murmured, voice choked. I squeezed him tighter until his arms were around me, protectively encasing me against his warm body.

"See that you are," he chuckled, chest swelling as his grip constricted.

What an idiot I was. How could I have never seen Deidara before this? Now I was safe in his arms, nothing could harm me, no one could come between us; I trusted Deidara with so much and he trusted me, enough to set me free, away from him for a little while despite the disturbing details of my past that I had just relayed to him.

Cuddling deeper into him, absorbing his warmth, I refused to release him until his finger snuck beneath my chin and guided my gaze to his. I parted my lips, his leaning down to meet mine. We kissed in departure, my hands somehow finding themselves tangled in his blond hair, his hands dropping to my waist. As our lips meshed together, I knew that when I reappeared at his side again, I would be a stronger woman.

"Are you sure you have to go? Hmm?" Deidara asked quietly.

I nodded. "Leader-sama is right; I need to take leave for a little while. You need to stay here though, help out in Amegakure. I'll be back before you know it." Those words felt like they had been vomited from my throat; it hurt to say such things to Deidara, although a part of me yearned to be, in a sense, alone to allow the shock of my past to dissipate.

"When you get back," Deidara whispered, his voice loud enough so that only I could hear, "I get you all to myself for at least one night. Understand, hmm?"

There was definitely a prurient hint in his tone, which caused a deep blush to settle in my pale cheeks. I jerked my head up again to meet his sapphire orbs simpering in their wry nature. I smiled myself, though it felt like a smirk. Elevating myself on tiptoes, I pressed my lips against his cheek, moving my mouth over to his ear to whisper, "All right."

Pushing myself out of his arms, I separated from Deidara, a beam adorning my lips. He made me so happy; there was no other way to say it. As I took one step away, I struggled to hold back from flying into his arms again, his slight pout making it even more difficult for us to part. Leader-sama shook his head at us and sighed.

"If you two are quite done," Leader-sama stated dryly, "I will send Aiko and Tobi off."

"Yes sir!" Tobi thrust his hand to his head in a salute, hopping over to me and linking arms. I immediately went red and pulled my arm out of his grasp, Deidara scowling at Tobi.

"Hey!" Deidara muttered, striding over to Tobi. "Hands off Aiko, got it?"

I could imagine a huge beam beneath Tobi's face as he chirped, "Yes sir, Deidara-senpai!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Deidara glared at Tobi. I analyzed him in silence, unable to deny how absolutely adorable this angry, jealous side of Deidara was. In a way, I enjoyed getting the chance to see this irritated side of him that he showed me only when Hidan was present. I liked that; the feeling that someone wanted me badly enough to fight for me.

A person to fight for.

Forcing the lump in my throat down, I knew that if any girl tried to lay her filthy hands on my Deidara that I would be the first to destroy her; luckily, I didn't have to worry about that kind of predicament. The only other woman Deidara came in contact with was Konan, but I could tell that she was obviously too engrossed in Leader-sama to care about any other man.

"Come on Aiko-chan, let's go!" Tobi chortled, clapping his hands together. "I know exactly where we can go to give you a break!"

I cast Deidara one last glance, slowly placing my hands together. The unspoken words left his lips and trailed to me, heart beginning to ache; I love you. My lips widened into a smile and I mouthed the same back to him, nodding and closing my eyes. Concentrating, I allowed my psyche control of my body, chakra following Tobi's, and soon found myself away from Deidara, and away from Pain and Konan. Tobi and I were back outside the hideout in Amegakure.

"Okay!" Tobi jumped up and down, eyeing me with vigor. "We'll go to the forest and travel by foot before I take you to my special place; that way we'll conserve chakra!"

I wasn't up for arguing against him and followed without hesitation, pursuing the childish man who was to be my supposed guide. Tobi was innocent and naïve, but there was something about him that forged suspicion within my heart, my mind often warned me to pursue him no longer, but there were times when I was forced to accommodate him without choice. I stopped, however, when I heard someone speak my name from behind.

"And where are you two going, eh, Aiko?"

Spinning around on my heel, I saw the immortal Jashinist peering at me with scintillating eyebrows and I instantaneously exclaimed, "Hidan!" He smirked at my expression, as my mouth gradually closed to form a taut frown. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see where you were going," Hidan simpered, lavender orbs alight.

"Um," I stepped back as he stepped forward. "Tobi and I are…going on a little trip."

The immortal stroked his chin, clicking his tongue. "Oh really?" He moved towards me with a predatory gait, eyes flashing. "Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" I blinked, eyes darkening as the immortal came one step too close, the look in his eye as lascivious as his vulgar intentions. I swallowed hard.

"Come on Aiko-chan!" Tobi danced back over to me, taking my wrist captive as he proceeded to drag me away. I went with him of course, uncomfortable about being around Hidan; I was thoroughly convinced that if Deidara was with me at that moment he probably would've worshipped Tobi for getting me out of there. I whispered a silent thank you as Hidan faded from sight.

"This way! This way!" Tobi twittered.

Nodding meekly, I followed, unaware of the many winding paths we were taking, following rivers and streams, meandering uphill; to put it simply I was out of it, worrying about Hidan and unable to get rid of the sick sense of longing that was growing and spreading within me; I wanted to see Deidara, badly. In an attempt to divert my mind from him, I opened my mind to the world surrounding me and my eyebrows furrowed in perplexity.

I had absolutely no idea where we were.

"Where are we?" I asked Tobi, studying my foreign surroundings.

Trees taller than those that I was accustomed to loomed over me, casting dark shadows over the grassy forest floor. Flowers consumed by darkness wilted lifelessly, while those grasping the rays of sunlight flourished. I leapt to the top of one of the monstrous trees, my head popping out of a leafy canopy, eyes given free-range of an unknown world.

Fields stretched for miles as far as the eyes could see, fading into mountains deep in the distance. The sky spread into an azure oblivion that gradually melted into a violet hue, which evolved to scarlet streaks lined with a carnation layer. Lingering scents, faintly similar to the sweet aroma of flowers, wafted into the sky, creating a tranquil environment even above the trees. Birds flapped their wings overhead, calling out to one another in song.

This place was breathtaking.

Breathtaking, yet alarmingly familiar. I frowned. I certainly hadn't been here before, though as I scanned the landscape I recognized certain trees, certain flower patches as if this was a place I visited in my dreams, in the recesses of my mind. It disturbed me a little; quite frankly I was becoming uncomfortable in this setting and suddenly wanted nothing more than to be with Deidara again. Something about this place was frightening.

"Do you like it, Aiko?" Tobi asked, appearing in the tree beside me.

Startled, I flinched at his sudden appearance, but replied, "Y-yes, I do like it very much; Tobi, what is this place? I know this is my first time being here, but something about it is oddly familiar, like somewhere I've seen in my dreams." I exhaled deeply, nostalgia creeping forth.

Tobi began to laugh and I jerked my gaze over to him.

"What's so funny?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"But you _have _been here before Aiko-chan!" Tobi giggled.

Confused, my mouth snapped opened then unhurriedly closed. Knitting my eyebrows together in puzzlement, I dropped my gaze, allowing it to glide over the distant mountain peaks. Was Tobi just fooling around with me? As I looked back at him, I doubted that; though he had spoken his words childishly, there was a set seriousness about them that led me to believe that his statement was sincere.

But still, what did he mean by that?

Breathing in until my breath caught hold, I murmured, "What do you mean? Tobi, I don't understand; you're starting to scare me." I stopped. Maybe I had worded that wrong. I certainly didn't sound scared; my tone was demanding but not frantic; though the sharp edge slicing through the air dividing us frightened me.

Tobi sighed. "You don't remember at all, do you? Not consciously anyway."

I could hear a sad longing in his somber tone and it sent chills up my spine. This horrible feeling of déjà vu was coming over me again and making my stomach turn. Every time I was with Tobi and he started acting serious it was as if he was someone I knew from a long, long time ago. My deceased father maybe? No, it was someone closer.

Someone much closer.

Clenching my fists, I forced myself to look at Tobi again, glaring at his mask. "Just who are you?" I demanded. "There's something awfully strange about you that I don't understand, that I _can't_ understand. Obviously you know me from somewhere, somewhere that I don't remember; you offered to come with me for a reason, didn't you?"

Putting up his hands and shrugging his shoulders, Tobi nonchalantly replied, "Why are you listening to me anyways?" His tone took on that child-like timbre again. "Anyway, why don't we go for a walk? Wouldn't that be nice?" He giggled and disappeared onto the forest floor. I cautiously followed him, missing Deidara more than ever now.

Then, I began thinking about what he said to me before I left.

"_I get you all to myself for at least one night. Understand, hmm?"_

Little shivers and tingles tickled my stomach as I thought about Deidara; about him and me. God, did I want him badly right now. Stopping, I inhaled the refreshing air, hugging my arms. Truthfully, I couldn't wait to be with him again, to be in his strong, protective embrace, to hear his deep, masculine voice that erased my worries, to inhale his overwhelming scent to a point where I could hardly breathe; I missed him so much.

_Deidara…I love you…_

* * *

"Tenzo! Hey, Tenzo!"

Turning around, the ANBU Black Op removed his mask to see his friend Hatake Kakashi darting towards him. Tenzo warily fitted his mask into the pouch behind himself and sighed, trying to put on at least an attempt of a smile. He grinned weakly at Kakashi.

"Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while," Tenzo greeted cordially.

"I need you to do something for me," Kakashi said hastily, wasting no time in getting to the point. Tenzo frowned. Kakashi seemed tense; upset. This wasn't like him at all.

Looking around to ascertain that they were alone, Tenzo murmured, "What's going on, Kakashi? Is it about Aiko?" The silver-haired Jonin shook his head vigorously, visible eye riddled with concern. Tenzo cast his surroundings a glance again and muttered, "Is it about Orochimaru then?" To this, Kakashi nodded.

Pulling Tenzo aside, Kakashi muttered, "Sasuke left for Orochimaru's about a day ago and a team of Genin was sent after him to stop him; I need you to take over a mission for me. Tsunade-sama won't allow me to leave without completing it." He placed a hard hand on Tenzo's shoulder and gripped it firmly, eye flashing. "Can I count on you, Tenzo?"

"I-I suppose," Tenzo scratched his head, taken aback.

"Thanks," Kakashi produced a scroll and shoved it at Tenzo.

Accepting the hand-sized spool without question, Tenzo unfurled it to go over its contents, but found himself looking back up at Kakashi. There was a certain restlessness about his aura, a certain discomforted edge when he spoke. Evidently something else was up, and Tenzo could easily guess. "Orochimaru's looking for Aiko too, isn't he?" This struck a nerve.

Kakashi's ebony orb flashed. "Where did you hear _that_ from?"

Shaking his head solemnly, Tenzo replied, "It wasn't hard to figure out; you know, I've been doing things other than training _worthless_ little Genin." The pitch his voice rose to was accusing and Kakashi winced. "Where do you _think_ I hear this stuff from? Kakashi, I know we're close, but there are times when I don't understand you! Look; now you're wasting your time trying to sort out these Genin's problems; but what about _Aiko_?"

"Calm down," Kakashi advised, starting to turn around. "I'm sorry, but I _do_ have business to attend to." An ugly grimace defiled Tenzo's usually polite face, eyes simmering.

"You'd better not leave!" Tenzo warned.

"I don't have a choice," Kakashi returned brusquely.

The two men glared intently at each other for a moment, and Tenzo began to regret his last comments; the way in which he spoke to Kakashi was rude, brash; unacceptable. He sheepishly evaded Kakashi's now provoked gaze and muttered something of an apology. But when he met to lock gazes with the wise Jonin, Tenzo found that his companion had already departed. From there, the world seemed to go increasingly dark.

Although, it was only the start of a storm, and, like all storms, would pass over.

* * *

Pursuing Tobi with a laidback approach, I tried to think of things other than Deidara; it wasn't working too well. Anything beautiful colliding with my view reminded me of art; art reminded me of Deidara. Quick glimpses of evanescent phenomenon caught my eye and I could see fleeting explosions bursting in my mind; of course, this reminded me of Deidara. The sky would darken and it would prompt me to remember Hidan, thus moving onto Deidara's murderous wrath in which he held in store for the unfortunate immortal.

Even having Tobi tag along, or rather, guide, jogged memories of Deidara; Tobi always found a way to vex him.

But no matter how Deidara was, I always loved him; the way he smirked at the execution of a mission, the way he chuckled after using his art, that dominant, envious side when Hidan would get too close, that adorable pout, his gorgeous hair, his handsome face, his deep, soothing voice, and of course his roguish, often sinister blue eyes; I loved every piece of him and his inimitable personality. I loved him.

"Is Aiko-chan thinking about Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked, startling me from my thoughts.

I blushed. "H-how did you know?"

"Well," Tobi thoughtfully put a finger to where his lip might've been underneath his mask as he looked straight at me, "you were turning all red, and it isn't quite so hot out, so I figured you must be spinning some pretty intense memories around that mind of yours."

This made me blush even more. "N-n-n-not memories Tobi! I was just, um, thinking!"

"About Deidara-senpai of course!" Tobi giggled babyishly.

No wonder Deidara tried to kill this guy constantly; Tobi was an idiot, a real idiot. He was probably blond underneath that mask for all I knew! Humiliation boiled in my veins, bubbling chakra upwelling in my body to produce this crazed sort of rage. Though, I was able, by some sort of otherworldly strength, to contain it and force it all back into me. Pretending to ignore Tobi as he began to sing something about Deidara and me kissing in a tree or some such, I decided to take a more wary look at my current surroundings, only to find that the day was waning into night.

"Say, do you want to rest here?" Tobi offered, halting at a large rock that could easily provide us a shelter for a little while.

"Sure," I yawned.

Squatting, I found myself wedged underneath the boulder between that and a tree. I will be the first to admit that it wasn't the most comfortable spot in the world, though it wasn't bad either; it was clean, free of moss and bugs and such, which I found strange. Frowning as the darkness engulfed the clinging shards of daylight, I traced my fingers over the cool ground to find faint imprints; sandals, it felt like, that had been there not too long ago; a day perhaps.

"Ah! Aiko-chan! Aiko-chan!" Tobi leaned over and snatched my shoulder, shaking it roughly. "I can hear it, can you? Listen closely!"

"Huh?" I yawned again. "What are you taking about Tobi?"

He hushed me, silencing me with a finger to his mask, hissing a stern, "Shh…" I clamped my mouth shut and focused my chakra to my ears, pumping it closer to my brain, enhancing my hearing by at least tenfold. I concentrated hard, searching for any sounds, any whispers that might have been different. In no time at all, I could hear shallow breathing.

My eyes flashed open, Ketsuekigan activated. "There are people," I murmured. "Two. Close."

If I didn't know better, I would say that Tobi was smiling at me. "Indeed. There are more, even. Follow me, we had better check it out to make sure that they aren't following us; Deidara-senpai would be furious with me, both him and Zetsu, if either of them discovered that I allowed a spy to slip by right under our noses. Goodness! I would be punished!"

I wasn't listening to Tobi though. No, I was still listening to the breathing. I gasped.

"They're both injured," I concluded. "And…one of them just passed into the underworld."

My voice faltered as I heard the heart of he who had met death come to a complete stop, while the other barely hung onto the breaking strand which was his life. I got to my feet, sliding out from beneath the boulder, extending a long leg in front of myself. There was something that had been sparked within me, something that wanted to save whoever this person was, because that's what medics did. That's what _I_ did.

"Wait! Aiko-chan! Where are you going?" Tobi demanded, voice frantic as I leapt forward.

Straightening up, I threw my hair into a messy ponytail, chin-length bangs shadowing my eyes. "Follow me," I stated as if it were obvious. "You said so yourself, we ought to check this out." I was just as curious as I was determined to save this person's life. Being without Deidara made me lonely, made me want to help others so that they could find what I had.

"But what if…what if you know them?" Tobi tried, successfully stopping me.

I turned around, suspicious. "What does it matter? Even if I do know them, they've almost passed out; anyway, they won't even know that I helped them. I'll just give them first aid, okay? Maybe prolong their lives at least a little more so that they have a chance."

There was a chilling pause before Tobi's voice grew grave and serious. "Aiko, not everyone deserves to live," Tobi said quietly, voice and timbre falling to the depths of despair. "You don't understand this world; you are too kind to everyone. They will use you, again and again. You are too much of a ninja, too much of a loving, tender person. That will _never _change; even after so many years, you're still willing to help a stranger in need."

A shudder filtered through Aiko's body. "Wait? What do you mean?"

Tobi finished as if he hadn't heard her. "Even me…even _me_."

A deadly serious tone erased all traces of the light, playfulness once choking off Tobi's voice to the point of an unreachable optimism. The abrupt change frightened me, wondering if he was edging near hysteria. I thought that maybe I ought to distance myself for at least a little while. I didn't like this side of Tobi, it made me uncomfortable, weary; it made my body cringed, reacting to almost another sort of nostalgia.

I couldn't escape it.

"I'll catch up with you later, okay Tobi?"

As I was kicking off, I suddenly felt a firm hand secure my wrist and hold me in check. A cold shiver rippled through me, body quivering at the rough handling. What was wrong with Tobi? Why was he so…cruel? I clenched my fist and shook him off; Tobi or not, I would _not _be a doll that he would control.

"Let go and back off," I said, raising my tone. "If you don't, I'll hurt you."

Something in my sharpness shocked him back to his normal self and he began to wildly thrash his head around as if he were coming out of a trance. "Oh, forgive me Aiko-chan! I-I was not aware that I was being so rough! Heh; lost myself for a moment there!" I scowled. Why was he being so bipolar? It didn't make any sense to me.

But then I remembered the person whose life was slowly slipping away.

"Come on!" I commanded. "Let's hurry before we're too late!"

Not even casting my comrade a backwards glance I took the first step and didn't stop; I loved running through the trees, hopping from branch to branch, absolutely unstoppable. I heard Tobi struggling to keep up behind me, but made sure to keep him in eyesight. Focusing my chakra back to my ears, I could hear the low breathing growing steadily shallower.

_Just hold on until I get there!_

I picked up speed, legs straining to go faster, muscles burning. It was a harsh sensation but I enjoyed it; it made me feel more powerful, more thrilled; it encouraged the adrenalin to continue pumping through my legs, causing my heartbeat to quicken. I could already feel the chakra surging throughout my body as I got steadily closer.

Pushing myself harder, I soon found myself gliding past the corpse that I had declared dead. As I glanced back at it, however, I could've sworn that I recognized the shock of orange hair and voluminous rolls of fat suffocating the body in an enormous shell, but ignored it, slowly turning back around to find my target and save them.

"Here!" I announced, dropping out of the trees to land beside a boy passed out, leaning weakly against a tree. I heard Tobi land beside me, panting, and it was at that moment I felt a surge of pain cripple my heart.

My eyes widened and my hand raced to clutch my chest, body lurching forward. What was wrong with me? I heard Tobi beginning to scream my name worriedly and I couldn't find the strength to tell him that I was all right; probably because I _wasn't_ all right. I weakly tried to calculate what the matter with me was, but another painful jab struck my heart again and my lungs stopped working, my heart coming to a deadly halt.

Suddenly, I lost my ability to see and passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note: How'd you guys like seeing it from Aiko's P.O.V? Hmm? I don't know if I'm going to keep it like that for another chapter or two or not…depends. Oh, please take my poll too if you haven't yet...those are just major stories that I plan on starting next, so yeah...**

**I also really appreciated the reviews on the last few chapters as well; I would like to send out thanks to kitten652, sunshineemomix (thank you so very**** much for your advice), Pandalion, and Miyu29! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone, I was in tears seeing that people actually reviewed this story and I hope you enjoyed it enough to do so again soon! TToTT I am eternally grateful! I love you all!**

**Again, thanks for reading!**

**-Mandy**


	17. Vacation Over!

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XVII: Vacation Over!

* * *

"If we can still love those who made us suffer, we can love them all the more."

-Anna Jameson

* * *

"Aiko! Aiko!"

I cracked an eye open, head throbbing as Tobi leaned over me, anxiously crying my name in utter desperation. What was going on? Where was I? I pressed my eyelids together, moaning as I made an attempt to sit up, stomach nauseas. Tobi's hand was at my back immediately, propping me up and leaning me against a tree. I thanked him silently, memory a blur.

What happened?

"I am so glad that you are all right!" Tobi spluttered, looking over me worriedly.

"W-why?" I asked, squinting at the incoming ray of sunlight.

Looking around nervously, Tobi lowered his voice, as if someone else were to hear him, and replied, "You passed out, Aiko-chan. And then you kept writhing on the ground and saying something about how your chest hurt and your heart felt like there was a knife being drove into it; then you blacked out and I've been waiting for you to wake up."

Replaying his words in my head carefully, I was able to make a deduction; I was having chakra problems and it was beginning to screw up my internal organs, especially my heart. I placed a hand on my chest to reassure that the vital organ symbolic of all things wonderful continued to beat; it did so, but that didn't shake my worries. Something was wrong with me, I could feel it; a sickening dizziness remained, my limbs were sore, my body and mind weak.

Drawing my knees to my chest, I took another moment to recuperate, struggling to figure out what to do with myself, and pawing through the memories leading up to now. I remembered leaving Deidara and going off with Tobi, then seeing Hidan, then Tobi and I went somewhere that drowned me in déjà vu and he started acting really strangely. I stopped there to pause, shooting Tobi a quick glance. He still seemed like his normal self as he stood up and began watching a butterfly with child-like fascination.

I sighed.

What happened after that?

"Oh, Aiko?" Tobi turned away from his activities to look at me.

I picked my head up in identification, eyes softening with my tone. "Yeah?"

Swallowing hard, Tobi mumbled, "Um, are you still going to heal that person?" Blinking, I followed his pointed finger to a thin boy with closed eyes beside me. I identified him in an instant as the person that I had been so determined to heal before. I jumped to my feet, legs faltering beneath me for a moment, before I forced myself back up. Signs of life bloomed within me.

"That's right!" I exclaimed, rushing beside the dying boy and weaving rapid hand signs.

"Whoa, Aiko wait!" Tobi cried, my impulsive behavior startling him. "Don't overexert yourself!"

"I won't!" I speedily promised, summoning healing chakra to my hands.

Observing my unconscious patient in silence, I construed that he expelled too much chakra in a recent battle, his case severe. I winced, pained, as the chakra flowed through my body but continually halted, pushing forward in agonizing bursts. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, coping with the agony by attempting to regulate my chakra pattern. Concentration wasn't enough. My body was so out of whack that I began quivering, limbs trembling from over-exertion. Tobi took immediate notice.

"Ah! Aiko, you're shaking! Are you okay?" Tobi was bouncing around me, concerned. I gave him a meek nod.

Slowly, I allowed my gaze to drift over my trembling hands, the glow around them fading. I gritted my teeth and focused my chakra with more determination, getting the glow to gradually reappear, pain surging. Why was I in so much pain? That didn't make any sense to me at all! I should be all right, but maybe I was sick. There was no time to dispute causes for my irregular chakra flow as the boy beside me was dying; desperate times call for desperate measures. I activated my Ketsuekigan, which harnessed my chakra more firmly, gaining the upper hand over my body. I breathed out a sigh of relief as the glow came back, jutsu successfully working again.

In no time at all, the boy's breathing returned to normal.

Wiping a drop of sweat from my forehead, I weakly staggered to my feet, physically drained. I held my head for a moment, its pounding refusing to stop. What was wrong with me? Shaking my head loosely to disengage any lingering frailties I convinced myself that it was probably just a cold or virus or some such; Tobi was watching me with a sharp gaze.

"Are you sure you're all right, Aiko?" Tobi demanded, tone shaky.

I smiled, voice taking on a huskier tone. "Yeah, I'll be fine; no worries!"

My gaze vanished from his. Wow, could I have lied any more smoothly to his face? My eyes watered, a strange feeling whelming up inside me and piercing every part of my body; what had come over me? Closing my eyes, I allowed the throbbing of my mind to drown out my thoughts for a moment, eyes aching from using the Ketsuekigan for such trivialities.

Reopening my glossy golden orbs, I gave my gaze full-range of the world around me. What was I to do now? Sighing inwardly, I guessed that I should probably make sure that there was no one else in need of medical attention, right? I directed my energy towards all of my sensory organs, particularly my ears, and listened with unrivaled hearing, eventually snagging the hollow, raspy tone of ragged breathing not too far away. I gasped and turned to Tobi, who was observing the boy.

"There are more!" I exclaimed, heart thudding. "More people who need medical aid! We have to go and help them!"

Tobi casually looked up from the body he was observing, saying in disbelief, "This child is a Konohagakure ninja! And look here," he pointed to the boy's cheeks, "he's from the Akimichi clan, though he is dreadfully thin; he must have used that _special _ninjutsu." Tobi's shoulders rose and fell in a shrug and I stared intently at the boy for a moment, before breaking out into a gasp.

"Wait a minute! I know that boy!" I rushed to the said person, eyes wide. "This is Akimichi Choji! I know his sensei!"

"You do?" Tobi sounded worried.

"Yes!" I couldn't get over the shock of recognizing him. "I do!"

The delicate red swirls on the cheeks, the infirmity of the formerly large body, the growing spikes of dark hair, the simple expression; this was Choji. I remembered him fondly when Asuma and I went out to lunch together one time. I met the rest of his squad too; Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino.

"_Who is she sensei?" Shikamaru asked upon our arrival, frowning. _

"_Hm? Oh, this is Aiko," Asuma replied, leading me into the barbeque restaurant._

"_Hello!" I cheerily replied._

_The dark-haired genin rolled his eyes at me, muttering, "She just looks like another troublesome girl…" Ino frowned and whacked him upside the head, resulting in an agitated groan from Shikamaru. "What was that for Ino?" Shikamaru demanded, nursing the injury to his head. "I have the right to say what I want you know!"_

_Twitching, the blond angrily retorted, "Yeah, well you can't go around disrespecting people like that either! Especially Aiko-sensei! She's higher-up than you, if she wanted, she could punish you! Geez Shikamaru, you really ought to smarten up!" Ino huffed indignantly at the end of her scolding, quite proud of her assertion._

"_Calm down guys!" Asuma commanded, puffing on his cigarette._

_I watched Shikamaru and Ino exchange angered glowers, the last of the trio eyeing me with innocent curiosity. I turned to him and grinned, able to distinguish him as a member of the Akimichi clan due to his incomparable size. I settled down next to him, still smiling._

"_What's your name?" I asked him gently, still smiling._

"_Huh?" a noticeable blush grazed his cheeks and he gulped. "Um…I'm Akimichi Choji."_

_Winking at him, I whispered, "Yeah, I'm Aiko. Here, you can have this." I guided my hand underneath the table, closing it and opening it to reveal a glittering wrapper housing a piece of candy. Choji's eyes lit up and he grinned at me, taking the little thing and putting it in his pocket for safekeeping. I beamed brightly back._

_Choji was a kind boy, anyone could tell._

"_Here's your order!" the waiter announced, dropping off a platter. Choji jumped up._

"_Huh? Oh thanks!" Asuma grabbed a pair of chopsticks._

"_Yay!" Ino squealed._

"_Everyone dig in!" Choji roared, wasting no time in setting up his meat._

_For a moment, I didn't do anything until I felt Shikamaru nudge me and mutter, "You gave Choji some candy, didn't you?" I nodded absentmindedly and Shikamaru chuckled. "Hey, maybe you aren't so bad after all; you know, he was really nervous about meeting you because you're an ANBU Black Op at fourteen and that's unusual."_

_Pretending that I didn't mind the conversation as much as I actually did, I softly replied, "Well, it wasn't easy getting this far, I assure you. Being a ninja isn't a task for everybody to take on. If I could, I honestly would have avoided becoming a Shinobi at all." Shikamaru frowned at my words, befuddled by my contradictory statements. I laughed lightly._

"_Eh? What's so funny?" Shikamaru crinkled his nose._

"_Oh nothing," I dismissed him with a short wave of my hand. "Don't worry about it."_

"_Hey, when are you two going to eat?" Asuma urged, grinning widely at us._

_I smiled and looked back at the meat on the grill, but when I did, it was gone. I pouted a little, until Choji passed the last piece of meat smothered in dripping barbeque sauce over to me. He smiled weakly and said, "You know…you're the guest…you can have the final piece I suppose."_

"_W-what?" I blushed. "N-no! I couldn't possibly…!"_

"_Hey, when someone offers you something, you should take it," Shikamaru cut in._

_When I tilted my head to look at Shikamaru, he was grinning at me; as was the rest of the table. Not used to this instantaneous benevolence, I was on guard, almost unwilling to believe that there truly were people this apt to show people they didn't know a sincere trusting. I lifted my chopsticks and slowly took the last piece, smiling, tears fresh in my eyes, and whispering, "Thank you."_

Wiping my brimming emerald orbs, I stared at the prone boy in front of me, face displaying no signs of discomfort or unhappiness. I hauled myself off the ground, fueled by my memories, remembering the gratis kindness that had been bestowed upon me so many times before. Tobi watched me intently, mask concealing his expression.

"Aiko?" Tobi hesitated.

My nose twitched, catching the scent of other people nearby. I allowed my vision to darken, concentrating on listening; there were more people in Choji's position, others who were dying. I kicked off from the ground, speeding towards those who required medic care, leaving Choji behind. He was a strong boy, I had faith in him; he would live.

It was a while before Tobi caught up with me.

"Slow down Aiko-san!" Tobi cried, struggling to keep up with my lunges from tree to tree.

Decelerating, I nodded, passing him a quick smile. "I'm sorry, Tobi." At that moment, however, my mind was focused on nothing more than the task at hand. I was a medic nin, a _medic nin_. Something inside me, a cogent gut feeling, urged me to discover what lied beyond my first patient. A mesmerizing wave of euphoric joy swept over me, knowing that I would be able to help those in need, although, there was something upsetting about the way I felt.

I almost felt a little, queasy and nauseas; like I was anticipating something.

This realization caused me to come to a dead halt.

Preventing myself from running, I collapsed, allowing the strain to hit my body. Soon, I was at the mercy of the tree bough in which I rested upon, panting like a racehorse run to the ground. Perspiration ran down my face, soaking it in a sticky solution conjured by my fatigued body. Then, a pulse of pain coursed through my body. Something was wrong.

Had I pushed my body past its limits?

My heart and body reeled abruptly, eyes snapping wide open as something dislodged in my stomach. What was wrong with me? I began coughing uncontrollably, those coughs strangling me and closing my air canal. I threw myself onto the shaking branch, coughing accelerating to hacking and choking, blood pounding through my veins.

Sweat poured from my drenched forehead and I hacked, an upspring of blood bubbling from my throat and running down my lips. Vision hazy, I swayed where I sat, hands shooting out in front of myself to steady my body. Blood splattered around my hands; staining the wood a deep red, crimson color; though it was so full of iron, it was turning a deep shade of brown.

"Aiko! Aiko! Aiko!"

I hadn't realized Tobi calling my name frantically before, as I shakily risked looking up. As soon as I did so, I hurled again, bile pushing through with the blood and leaving me an enervated, trembling mess. Slamming my eyes shut, I clutched my chest, striving to activate the Ketsuekigan. I did after a couple of rough minutes, dragging my hand to my chest and sending chakra flooding into it. Whatever was messing up my internal organs was going to stop. The only problem with this was that I was running near empty on chakra.

Limitations strictly set, I found that I had only enough chakra to stop my coughing up blood. Tobi was stabilizing me, hand holding up my back. I blinked, gasping for breath as a trail of saliva dribbled down my chin; I wiped it away, wheezing, lungs groping for air. What happened to me? One minute I was fine, ready for a vacation, the next, I was half-dead. A throbbing pain struck through me again and I made an assessment of my situation.

_Okay, Aiko stay calm, think your way through this and don't freak out. Let's see…um…I'm running low on chakra, I just got out of a coma about a week ago, my mind's exhausted, the mental strain after talking about Kimimaro is killing my psyche…oh no! Putting all of that together, I'm just one big emotional disorder! Damn it!_

Contemplating the best course of action to take with what was happening, I thought over all of my options, observing each one as quickly as I could. My mind suggested leaving, retreating, and returning home; if I did that then I would be with Deidara. I blushed. It would be nice to see him again, to be in his arms; but strangely enough, my heart didn't agree with my mind; an invisible force stronger than me was pulling me towards the maimed ninja not too far away. Tobi, however, derailed my train of thought upon speaking again in that stern voice.

"We're going back to the Akatsuki lair," Tobi stated firmly.

I spun around to stare at him, unaware of my horrified expression. "W-what? No!"

Clamping his hand tightly on my wrist, Tobi murmured, "You're in a state of hysteria; I can see it in the way you are acting and the way you are speaking. You aren't yourself Aiko, you've become weakened from some sort of strain; it's destroying you. We have to return before you kill yourself, or worse!" The tone he used made me shiver; there was a deadly seriousness about it that both scared and entranced me.

This was a side of Tobi I knew only I had ever seen.

But no matter how persuasive Tobi was, I could not be dissuaded. "Wait! At least let me check out what's going on with the people up there." I indicated to the place I wanted to go with a slightly quivering hand. "I promise, I'll return immediately after that, but I just…I need to know what's going on, you know?"

Nodding sagely, Tobi stiffly muttered, "Very well," then changing to his childish timbre, "well! Let's go then Aiko-chan! Hurry! Hurry! Your body might not last much longer!" There was a hopeful hint in his voice, implying his utter discomfort with my condition. I grinned thankfully at him, regaining some of my old spirit.

Giving my head a tiny dip, I got to my feet, legs shaking slightly. Reaching behind my back, I delved my hand into one of the pouches, searching for a food pill to compensate the blood loss. Trapping one between my thumb and forefinger I withdrew it, popping it into my mouth and chewing; the taste was different. Grinding the pellet between my teeth, I could feel it sticking to the enamel and caramelizing between my teeth. I frowned.

This had never happened before.

"Aiko? What's wrong?" Tobi asked wearily.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," I muttered, crushing what was left of the pills with my teeth.

Swallowing hard, I gulped down the bitter medicine to my physical problems and kicked off from the ground, speeding towards those who needed my assistance. Tobi pursued me, jumping rapidly to keep up with my accelerating pace. There was a driving force within my heart, urging me to run faster, compelling me to go farther, convincing me that this was where I _had_ to go; that I had no choice in the matter.

Although, later I would deem this path the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

Alacrity decelerating, I felt Tobi bump into the tree close beside mine. I wondered silently what he was thinking as we approached our targets; already I could hear one of them stop breathing, their heart going as well, while the other went into cardiac arrest and was suffering from a grave injury indeed. I debated whether to keep the Ketsuekigan activated, due to the pressure that it was putting on my body, but in the end decided upon keeping it until I ran too low on chakra. Then, we would return to the Akatsuki lair.

"Aiko," Tobi murmured, voice solemn, "why do you insist on helping these people?"

Tilting my head in his direction, I calmly replied, "Because I'm obligated to as a medic nin. There is no difference between good and evil when it comes to saving a person's life; I know I've killed many people before, but that was under my guise as a warrior, as a protector; now, my only goal is to aid these people as best I can."

There was a low chuckle from Tobi, and he answered, "That's…kind of funny…she used to say the exact same thing…ha-ha…weird." I didn't understand what he meant, I couldn't. A portion of me wanted to know what he meant, yet I didn't want to pry. Who was he talking about? His girlfriend? A relative? It didn't matter as I closed in on the person that I had sensed before.

He or she was close; I could feel their life force gradually slipping.

Scanning the forest floor with my keen eyes, I located my patient soon enough, discovering a boy lying on the ground, motionless. I dropped beside him, immediately making hand signs and triggering the Mystical Palms Healing Technique upon seeing the hole gaping through his shoulder. I narrowed my eyes, focusing my chakra to repairing the damaged cells and replacing a couple of them. Unfortunately, I lacked the potential chakra to use a medium to seal the hole with my medical ninjutsu, but there was nothing I could do about that.

"Ah, you're fixing the surrounding cells," Tobi mused, watching me.

"Yeah," I smiled, analyzing the boy.

He was young; so young; about my age, probably a little younger. Seeing him reminded me of when I was a tool for Orochimaru; then noticing where he had more likely than not been impaled triggered my memory of being stabbed by Kimimaro. Losing concentration for a moment, my hold on my chakra backfired, glow immediately vanishing. I blinked as an agonizing tingle shot up my arm.

"Ow!" I cried, falling back.

Tobi caught me, steadying my now shaking figure. "Aiko? What's wrong?"

Shaking my head, I winced, another bout of pain coursing through me like an electrical shock. Scrunching up my eyes, I leaned forward, drawing my knees to my chest and cradling my arm between my legs and stomach. Tobi repeated my name, each repetition growing harsher. It was impossible to concentrate with Tobi babbling. I bit my lip, pretending that the pain was as nonexistent as my smile.

"I…ow…I'm…nnn…fine…" I managed through gritted teeth, balancing on my quivering legs.

"Aiko!" Tobi rushed to my side. "Sit down!"

Leaning composedly against a tree, I hoarsely whispered, "No, I'm all right, really; I think I'll survive." Using my Ketsuekigan, I shut my eyes and focused on regulating my chakra and blood patterns; medical ninjutsu was demanding, concentrating with this much stress on me both mentally and physically was demanding, keeping up my strong attitude was demanding; it required too much. When was I going to learn to be more careful with myself?

"Aiko?" Tobi's voice was questioning as my eyes flashed open.

"We're all set to continue," I answered emotionlessly.

"H-huh?" Tobi stammered. "What?"

Ignoring Tobi for a moment, hoping to gain back at least a little of my mental sanity, I tossed the boy I maybe just saved a hopeful glance. The weapon used to skewer his shoulder was probably the waxy, golden spear lying in drying blood beside him. I made a face, under the brief impression that maybe I recognized the weapon.

A nostalgic jitter shook me.

I _did_ know who it belonged to.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

Kneeling down, I bent over to pick up the mace, holding and examining it in my pale, pallid hands. Blood not yet dry dribbled from the tip, staining my fingertips; I cursed inwardly, distinguishing the jagged pattern, the material deployed to create such a thing; this belonged to Kidomaru, from Otogakure. Kimimaro's former teammate in the Sound Five.

I jerked my head over to the clearing just a pebble's throw away. I took one long stride over, hopping over the bushes and found none other than Kidomaru lying on the ground, chin blemished with a thin track of blood leading from his mouth, dark skin devoid of color. Tobi followed me, exasperated and wondering what I was doing. I didn't look at him; no, my attention revolved around Kidomaru. Why were there Otonin so close to Konohagakure?

Examining the cold body in front of me, I placed my fingertips lightly on his forehead; there was no trace of life left within him. Though it irked me to do so, I lowered my hand beneath his jaw-line, searching for a pulse; nothing. This astounded me and I carefully scrutinized the body again to reassure that this wasn't just a genjutsu. No, this wasn't an illusion; it was real.

He was inexplicably dead.

Peering deeper into him with my Ketsuekigan, the light in my eyes flickered, seeing that his blood canals and chakra network were entwined and disturbed. This was some sort of elaborate taijutsu combination; I smirked, identifying the origin of such a thing in a split second; this was Hyuga clan ninjutsu, powerful, lethal, outwardly unnoticeable, and deadly.

"Hyuga, eh?" I mused, shaking my head at Kidomaru. "You fool…you should've known better."

"Aiko?" Tobi questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Rising, I extended and cracked my joints, meddling with my ponytail afterwards. _So Kidomaru is dead, huh? _I laughed bitterly. _That doesn't surprise me one bit; somehow, I always knew that someday I would be staring down at him, his eyes closed in death's embrace…so predictable. And then, back with Choji, the dead person not too far away must have been Jirobo; hm…I thought I recognized that orange hair. But still…_

…_why are they here?_

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Tobi admitted, pointing to where his lip might be as he tilted his head thoughtfully. "Let's head back."

I nodded. "Agreed. Suddenly, I don't like this vacation."

Glancing back at Kidomaru, I felt a wave of despair hit me, but not rock me. I couldn't honestly care less about his death; we weren't close, we never were. He used to look at me with jealous glares, always the first to suggest doing something malicious to spite me. We never did get along, did we? Funny as it was, I never hated him though.

"_What are you doing out here, Aiko?" Kabuto demanded, shoving his glasses up his nose as I approached him, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon, and Jirobo._

"_Me?" I pointed absentmindedly to myself._

_Behind the glistening sheen, Kabuto rolled his eyes. "Yes you." He muttered something to those staring at me from behind him and they all returned his comment with an uncaring eye-roll. This didn't seem to please him and he faced me again, face burning with humiliation._

"_Saying things behind people's backs is cowardly," I murmured, raising an eyebrow._

"_Who are you anyway?" Kidomaru demanded, flashing me a toothy grin._

"_Aiko," I shortly replied._

_Sakon smirked mischievously at me and stated, "I've heard of you; yeah, Aiko. Orochimaru-sama talks about you frequently, remember guys?" Tayuya and Jirobo nodded, and suddenly Kidomaru's grin disintegrated into a disapproving scowl. I was taken aback by his glare._

"_You're Aiko?" Kidomaru sounded disgusted. "You're a girl?"_

"_Well, yes," I frowned as he glared intently at me, teeth barred; what was his issue?_

"_No girl is as strong as me!" Kidomaru boasted, earning a threatening glower from Tayuya._

_I simpered. "Is that so?" I laughed, delighted at the opportunity to show-off. In an instant, I was at the multi-armed boy's back, securing his hands tightly and pulsing medical ninjutsu into his veins, clamping tightly onto his wrists. I heard him gasp as I released him, dropping him to the ground. Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobo, and Kabuto backed away._

_Kidomaru weakly spluttered and attempted to sit up, although I merely parked myself on his back, settling myself quite comfortably. I then maneuvered myself so that I was pinning him down with my knees, which was a difficult task seeing as how we were about the same size, and I held a kunai against the tightening skin at his throat._

"_What was that you said about you being stronger than girls?" I chimed._

_He couldn't answer; after that, I suppose we developed a sort of rivalry; he constantly wanted to face-off against me, always wanting to prove his valueless worth. I would ridicule him, punish him for his arrogance, and laugh throughout the entire encounter. He always seemed to be at my back. Maybe that helped develop my skills as a ninja; always expecting the unexpected ambush. _

I could still remember the time when Kimimaro and I were kissing beneath the cherry blossoms and Kidomaru tried to attack me, earning a near death-blow from my overprotective Kimimaro; it was a comical memory, though Kidomaru probably had an unlike opinion at the time. I shivered, still able to feel Kimimaro's gentle, soft touch.

"_Kimimaro!" I gasped his name as he attacked my lips again._

"_Mmm?" He smirked into my lips, hands playing up my spine._

_I shivered, loving the way he stroked my body and kept me pining after every delicate word he spoke, shuddering with ecstasy each time he moaned my name. The cherry blossoms danced around us as we kissed, adorning the ground in a sea of petals. I smiled._

"_Kimimaro, I love you," I whispered, a tear falling from my eye._

_Draping my arms around Kimimaro's neck in defeat, I allowed him to kiss down my neck, his teeth nipping those tender spots and making me groan. He licked around my throat, tingles tickling my body. I moved against him, exciting a groan from deep within his throat, hips grinding against mine and pushing me backwards into the cherry tree._

_Then, we were rudely interrupted by a golden spike._

_Kimimaro's emerald orbs flashed and he gathered me in his strong arms, leaping out of the way of an incoming javelin. I cried out his name and he held me close to his chest, caging me in his protective embrace as he set me gently on the ground. I stared up at him, wide-eyed, and then my eyes wandered over to our attacker; it was Kidomaru._

"_You!" I seethed, angry enough. Why was he disrupting us?_

"_Hey Aiko!" Kidomaru sneered. "Today I'm going to kick your ass!"_

_No sooner had he said this, then Kimimaro was at his throat with a bone dagger, dropping the poor spider-nin to his feet in an instant. The white-haired man growled, "If you dare speak to Aiko like that again I will carve your jugular from your neck and leave you to die. You do not disrespect Aiko like that; do you understand me?"_

_Kidomaru couldn't even nod as Kimimaro liberated him._

"_Don't ever let me catch you doing such a thing again," Kimimaro hissed, reaching my side._

_Smiling at Kimimaro and smirking at Kidomaru, I retreated with my lover, edging back into the forest to 'train', my hand resting on his chest. I couldn't get the surprised image of Kidomaru's disgruntled expression out of my mind and giggled frequently. Kimimaro smiled fondly at my happiness and I felt him plant a kiss on my head as the memory faded._

_After that, Kidomaru never did dare attack me again._

Reminiscing made my eyes water and I dragged my arm over them, eradicating the tepid wetness; why was I feeling so nostalgic? How unfair; I turned to Tobi who appeared to be staring at me, though he was lost in a fog of thought as he dithered on his knee. I passed by him with one quick leap and he turned to follow me. I looked at Kidomaru's cadaver one last time. _Farewell, Kidomaru; too bad, you never did show me up._

Just as we were about to leave, however, an echoing boom forced me to turn back around.

Knowing me far too well, Tobi squeaked, "Oh no Aiko-chan! A battle! We have to get out of here and not get mixed up with any of this!" My eyes flashed, feeling a quick spark of familiar chakra rub against my aura. I breathed in a sharp intake of breath and shot Tobi a shocked stare; I recognized this chakra. I knew it far too well. It was _his_.

"T-T-Tobi?" I stammered, voice fading to a whisper. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Aiko smiled falsely at Tobi, a sad ring in her voice. "I'm sorry."

Tobi could only watch as she disappeared.

Narrowing his glinting Sharingan orb, visible deep within his swirled orange mask, Tobi muttered, "This is exactly what happened last time…even with you and me. Ah, dear, dear Aiko…what am I going to do with you? If you get into any trouble, my, I will be in so much trouble and I may kill myself…after all, you did so for me." His timbre saddened. "They say that the truest lovers' hearts go on forever, but yours is long gone."

Grunting as he stared after the fleeing girl, Tobi fondled his face with his hand, almost as if to stop himself from crying, though he was deathly silent. When he picked his head back up, he clenched his fists, considering just letting her go once and for all; he was the one who suggested that she be chosen as the medic nin for the Akatsuki in the first place…for his own, selfish reasons. He threw back his head, liberating a pained sigh.

"Madara you fool…when are you going to realize…she's not yours anymore."

* * *

Breathing hard, Aiko raced through the trees, vision blurred. She wasn't being driven by her body anymore; no, it was her curiosity's endless desire to know what was going on. Her cobalt blue bangs plastered to her face as she raced harder, perspiration accumulating on her flushed face. As she grew closer to where she heard the explosion, she stopped, dropping to her knees to observe the scene before her, panting.

A blond boy flanked by a darker-haired Chunin stood before a pink-haired woman who Aiko instantly recognized as Tayuya. Squinting harder, she identified the Chunin as Nara Shikamaru, the boy she met when she was introduced to Asuma's cell, and as her eyes scoured the scene, she noticed a man jump away from Tayuya, a coffin in his arms, his white hair fluttering behind him, jade orbs flashing dangerously.

Aiko's blood ran cold, recognizing the man in an instant.

_I-It can't be! _Aiko dug her nails into her quivering fists. _This isn't happening!_

"Hey! Give back Sasuke!" the blonde yelled, chasing after a flash of white.

Aiko gasped. The blond was Uzumaki Naruto; the Kyubi container! She regained her breath, clutching her chest which was beginning to hurt again. Aiko got to her feet, long ponytail falling over her shoulder. She watched Naruto speed away after the captor of the coffin and decided to follow him; they were going to the same place and pursuing the same person.

Only, their reasons were certainly different.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Whipping around, Aiko found Tobi standing in the tree behind her, arms folded over his chest. She gave him a warning glare and ushered him behind her with a soft wave of her hand. "Stay back, Tobi, I've got this under control." She created a pale ghost of a smile that seemed to wash and fade over her features. "If anything happens to me, I swear, it wasn't on purpose." Tobi remained silent for another moment before liberating a sorrowful sigh.

"Go ahead then," Tobi replied tonelessly. _I can't keep her like this. She needs to be away from the Akatsuki. Far away._

_Where she can forget about this mess and return to her old life._

_Where she'll be safe._

_Where I can't reach her._

Shocked by his approval and allowance of her to leave, Aiko nodded gratefully and entered the fray unhesitantly. Tobi felt numb as he watched the kunoichi go, vanishing from his sight without a single word of parting. What was he doing? Pain was going to kill him, Deidara was going to murder him, Hidan was probably going to sacrifice him to Jashin, but that didn't matter; besides, none of them were powerful enough to subdue a consummate Shinobi such as himself anyway.

After all, they were all pawns in his game.

Tobi lowered his face, sighing into it again.

The rest of the Akatsuki were his pawns, people he could easily manipulate and control, but...

...but Aiko wasn't.

He looked back up and saw Aiko bound onto the branch where Shikamaru had gotten into a fighting position, and Tobi closed his eyes; when he opened them, hoping to never look upon her smiling face again, she was already gone.

* * *

Stepping back as the bough of the tree rocked for a moment, the taken-aback Chunin stumbled over his heels. "W-what?" Shikamaru ogled; appalled as the girl nimbly leapt onto the branch he was on and sped away. He couldn't mistake her long blue hair and spoke her name with trembling lips. "Aiko?"

Aiko flashed him a weak beam, floundering her Akatsuki robes, and hopped onto the branch where Tayuya was. The pink-haired woman recognized the dear friend she formerly called sister and flinched as Aiko passed by, whispering a short, "Hello, Tayuya-chan." Aiko vanished into the bushes before Tayuya could say another word, dumbstruck by Aiko's abrupt appearance.

Shikamaru and Tayuya exchanged befuddled glimpses.

What was going on?

"Aiko-sensei?" Shikamaru whispered. "Sh-she's alive?"

Tayuya frowned. "What? Who is Aiko-chan to you?! You worm!"

Shikamaru grimaced. "She was a Jonin in Konohagakure and my mentor's friend!"

"Is that so?" Tayuya cheekily replied. She chuckled lowly, voice saddening. "She probably should have stayed in Konoha too."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru demanded, suspicious of the vile pink-haired woman.

Tayuya sneered. "If Orochimaru-sama finds and catches her, he will use her against your pathetic village. He's been wanting her back for so long now; hell, you might even get Sasuke back if Orochimaru gets his slimy hands on her. Aiko is his jewel, his angel; his perfect weapon; although, he has become quite warped, even more so now that she's gone." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as Tayuya released a high-pitched laugh. "And that isn't even the worst of it!"

Shikamaru tensed. "What do you mean?"

Tayuya simpered. "If Orochimaru gets Aiko back, he'll use her to obliterate Konohagakure."

Scowling, Shikamaru spat on the ground, brown eyes darkening. "Aiko would never do that, I know her. We've met many times and I would go so far as to say that we're friends as well. She won't betray Konohagakure, she'll come back; at least, that's what Kakashi-sensei says." Tayuya frowned, glistening russet orbs alight.

"Is that so?" she smirked. "Well, you guys don't have what Orochimaru does."

Shikamaru was tiring of the conversation, though he could not deny his curiosity. "What does Orochimaru have?"

Tayuya grinned even wider, until her smirk was as sinister as she. "Aiko's believed-to-be-dead lover...

"Kimimaro."

* * *

Bounding through the innumerous trees, Aiko slashed through them, pulling out a kunai from her holster and carving a nice path that she was easily able to fly through. Her chest burned for a moment, the searing pain slowing her for only a moment; she had a target now, one that would never escape her. She knew that _he_ was here; she could feel it in every fiber of her yearning body and pushed herself harder until she came to a meadow.

At the meadow, she collapsed, lungs screaming for air, heart smoldering.

_Where is he? He can't be too far away! I know he's here, he has to be! I sensed him, I followed him; he's here, oh god he's here! My mind's going to rupture, my heart's going to stop…oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…I can't even think anymore! Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? I have to find him! I have to find him! I need to find him! I need to see him!_

Throwing her gaze in all directions, Aiko's eyes were drawn to a scene upon hearing a scream coming from Naruto. Her jade orbs flashed and she locked her stare upon the Kyubi Jinchuriki facing off against a far-too familiar white-haired man. Her eyes watered with tears, heart tearing itself into pieces, shredding and bursting into shards of shattered glass.

He was here.

She was here.

They were in the same place again.

Together at last, only a stone's throw away.

Aiko allowed the rivulets to cascade down her sullen cheeks.

He was there, standing there, bone drawn.

Her heart was dying from trepidation.

Her mind was blank.

Aiko was devoid of all but one, single thought as she was reduced again to anguished sobs.

_Kimimaro!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! You all make me so very happy! Thanks go out to Iced Phoenix54, BleedmetoINSANITY, Kakashi Forever, and devondonut for reviewing the last chapter. ^_^ **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well—Aiko and Kimimaro are so close…too close. There's no telling when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully soon.**

**Please review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	18. Lovers Reunited

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XVIII: Lovers Reunited

* * *

"If we can still love those who made us suffer, we can love them all the more."

-Anna Jameson

* * *

Aiko couldn't believe her eyes for fear of her slipping sanity.

Kimimaro was standing before her, wielding the Shikotsu Myaku against the Kyubi.

Alive.

Still gasping for breath, heart beating like a drum as she helplessly chased each fleeting breath, head ringing like an echoing gong; Aiko struggled to gain power over herself. She winced, a bolt of pain crippling her heart and causing her to collapse in the grass, hidden from view. Why did this keep happening? Her heart was so weak now; all it could do was throb, and with each painful beat, it drove Aiko nearer lunacy.

_Damn! I…I can't stop the pain! I-it hurts too much! Nnn!_

Slamming her eyes shut, striving to focus on something else, Aiko lifted herself from the ground with her arm, hoisting herself up and peering weakly at the battle scene taking place before her eyes. She watched, stunned into silence, as Kimimaro defeated the hundreds of clones Naruto was summoning, performing each of his personalized dances, all named after flowers. Aiko's eyes filled with tears as Kimimaro announced each of them.

"Tsubaki no mai! Camellia dance!"

"Yanagi no mai! Willow dance!"

Clearly, Naruto was no match for the elite Otonin, his clones disappearing with each rapid strike of Kimimaro's sharpened bone sword. Aiko clutched her chest, staring woefully at Kimimaro and then closing her glistening eyes, bittersweet memories beginning to circulate. She bowed her blue head for a moment, bangs falling forlornly into her face, arm quivering beneath the weight of her body.

"_Aiko?" Kimimaro balanced his hand on his chin as he sat in a chair, lazily admiring the field of flowers with Aiko lying on top of him. "Tell me, what shall I do with my Kekkei Genkai?"_

"_What do you mean?" Aiko perched herself atop his prone body, smiling at him._

_Closing his piercing emerald orbs, Kimimaro liberated a small sigh, shifting around. Aiko moved in tune with his body, rolling off to the side and cuddling into his arms, protected by his warm embrace. Her eyelids fell dreamily over her eyes and she breathed in, filling herself with Kimimaro's gentle scent. Kimimaro cracked an eye open to look at her._

"_Hmm…your ninjutsu…watching it is like seeing a dance," Aiko whispered thoughtlessly._

"_Mmm?" Kimimaro softly urged her to keep going, nuzzling his nose in her hair. _

"_And…it's just so pretty…I love sparring with you," Aiko giggled, slightly embarrassed as her eyes fluttered open to reveal her youthful optimism. "I'm sorry; I'm being weird, aren't I?"_

_Chuckling, Kimimaro shook his head. "No, you aren't."_

He would never say anything to disparage her, and he always spoke the words that she wanted to hear. Eyes locked on Kimimaro now, Aiko pondered what she would do if they did happen to see each other, if they even met long enough to exchange a few words; would he try to take her back? She meekly closed her glistening orbs against her will, allowing the rest of the memory to play through as Kimimaro's soothing voice resounded throughout her mind to drown all her deepest thoughts into oblivion.

"_Honestly?" Aiko straightened up, brimming with a tepid feeling that made her feel like she was going to melt from the inside out. "You don't think I'm weird at all?"_

_Kimimaro grinned lightly, his smile captivating. "You're not the one with bones protruding from your body." The young blue-haired kunoichi could not help but allow her smile to adorn her embellished lips at Kimimaro's comment. "See? You're not the strange one at all." Aiko dolefully shook her head and leaned her lips to his, catching his mouth in hers._

_For a while, they held each other tightly, lips inseparable, as Kimimaro's firm grip clamped over Aiko's back, beckoning her yearning thoughts forward as he started sliding his hand up and around, before guiding her back to the chair and switching places with her so that he could both kiss and pleasure her. Aiko had no objection to this and toss her head back, stomach tightening, as Kimimaro's hand glided across her concealed breasts fingers searching for her veiled nipples. She arched her back, flinching as a shiver shot through her, Kimimaro's warm hands slyly working their way under her shirt towards her heaving chest, knee sinking between her open legs._

"_You seem to enjoy this too much," Kimimaro teased, a light purr accommodating his smirk._

_A blush flashed across Aiko's cheeks and she made a failed attempt at pulling herself up. "W-what? I-I do not!" Her argument disintegrated when Kimimaro's prying hands slipped beneath her bra to fondle her breasts, small moans of enjoyment escaping her lips. "Ah…oh…Kimimaro stop…you're not…playing fairly…" She allowed the sensations to overwhelm and overtake her, giving her body to Kimimaro and moaning even louder as he tweaked one of her nipples._

"_Hmph, all is fair in love and war, beloved," Kimimaro continued caressing her._

_Aiko didn't argue back, she was lost to him as one of his hands strayed from her top to slither down to her thighs, hand running over her hip, which excited a bucking movement on Aiko's part. It was taking every ounce of willpower Kimimaro struggled desperately to cling to, not to undress at that moment and take advantage of her. Not that Aiko would have minded though._

"_Kimimaro…" Aiko moaned out his name, voice wallowing in submerged ecstasy._

_Stopping his touching and feeling against his body's instincts, Kimimaro removed his hands from all those pleasurable places on her body, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold back from not having sex with her much longer; they were outside for God's sake. If he did anything too drastic with her, he knew that there wouldn't be any time for them to consider getting dressed if someone snuck up on them. He sighed, settling for pressing his lips to her slightly saturated forehead that seemed to glisten in the afternoon sunlight._

"_Kimimaro?" Aiko's voice was a question, although she quickly deciphered the message he was relaying to her through his actions. "Oh, I see…that's right, Orochimaru-sama is coming back soon, isn't he? I don't think that it would be too pleasant to get caught by him."_

_Sitting up, Aiko sighed sadly, leaning her head on Kimimaro's shoulder and closing her eyes. She loved him so, so much; it was hard to say just how much. She always wanted to be by his side, in his arms, listening to his voice, feeling his practiced hands explore her body, taste his gentle kiss, see his adoring emerald orbs, breathe in his potent scent; she was absolutely mad about him. If she wasn't with him, she wondered what kind of person she would be._

_Tilting her head slightly, Aiko looked up at the willow tree shadowing them and smiled, "The willow tree is so pretty; I like sitting under it with you. I feel so peaceful sitting here." A naïve beam swept over her face with the cooling clouds banishing the prevailing sun for a moment. "I think the camellias are lovely too."_

_Kimimaro chuckled huskily, his voice making her smile even wider. "Perhaps I could admire the scenery as well if it weren't for the loveliest woman seducing me with those ever-smiling lips of hers, eh?" Aiko's cheeks flushed scarlet and she wiggled into him, lips still curved into an affectionate beam._

"_I love you, Kimimaro."_

Panting, Aiko reeled forward, fingernails scraping desperately across the ground as if to claw her way away from the tearing scene. Her mind leaked an acidity pulse, trailing throughout her body, and seeping into the depths of her heart to melt it where it lay, beating with intensified throbs. It hurt, it forced her to reminisce, it killed her inside; but she yearned for every pining, painful minute of it, unable to cease the pounding.

Seeing Kimimaro again, was taking its toll on her not only both physically and mentally, but permanently.

Weakly observing her former blissfully beloved, Aiko squinted her eyes, jaw squaring in puzzlement as she perceived how slowed his movements seemed, how hesitant his attacks penetrated their enemy's weaponry. Why was he so sluggish? Her body reared instinctively, arms lifting her higher, breaths straining to escape her wavering lips as she pressed them into a tight, thin line. Something was wrong with Kimimaro.

_Why are his attacks so slow? Something isn't right! He never, ever moved that slowly during training and certainly not on missions. He must have a medical condition, something that I didn't know about. Something that I missed. _She harbored a gasp, remembering the very last time they trained together, the very last time she saw him. _He wasn't doing well…he collapsed! And then we went to find Sakon and we were… _She trailed off, blocking her mind entrance to _that night_. She couldn't think about it rationally as the memories began to flood.

"I'm going to crush you!" Naruto screamed suddenly at Kimimaro, distracting Aiko's persistent memories.

Shaking her head apologetically, Aiko could only wonder where the Kyubi container received his on-slaughter of chakra to constantly produce and maintain his horde of clones. She peered at Naruto, eyes breaking him down to the finest fiber, observing him with her inescapable Ketsuekigan which suddenly faltered; but only after seeing the chakra in Naruto's blood blending with that of the Kyubi's chakra.

_So that's his secret, eh? _Aiko mused. _He uses power from the Kyubi. _Small detonations were heard and Aiko smiled sadly, heart wrenching itself into slivers. _But still…he's no match for Kimimaro. _She allowed a sigh passage, eyes watering, heart throbbing; still overwhelmed with pain and confusion. _Now that I see Kimimaro…what am I supposed to do?_

Her impulses directed her towards Kimimaro, coping with her wary brain's argument that doing such a thing could incite a situation that Aiko wouldn't be able to handle in her current condition. Though she had to wonder what Naruto's role in the situation was, leading her eyes to the coffin flanked by Kimimaro.

_What is in that coffin? What does Orochimaru want?_

Then, the white angel defiled by Orochimaru spoke, tenor shallow. "One more left to go," Kimimaro mused, resiliently toneless. Hearing his voice sent shivers up her spine, mind remembering the time when he spoke her name with ecstasy as his fingers worked their magic on those sensitive, oh-so wonderful places. She could still hear his whispered moans brushing against her ear, causing her entire body to perk up with excitement and she longed to be at his side again; even if it was only for a moment.

_Kimimaro._

The ivory-haired ninja skidded to a halt, all the Naruto clones obliterated into mists of lingering smoke. Aiko caught her breath, closing off passage to it in the hollow of her throat as she watched, mind so distracted by the scene that her body ceased to quaver. She sharpened her senses as far as she could, listening discreetly to the few words exchanged between them, eyes gaping as if to consume the sound with her sight; that is, until she heard the distinct sizzling emanating from the realms of the sealed coffin.

Kimimaro glanced at the coffin nonchalantly resting behind him. "We've waited too long," he murmured, pitch acquiring a striving amusement, green eyes bewitched with ambition for his master. "This is our first step towards Orochimaru-sama's design."

The Kyubi Jinchuriki's crimson stained eyes widened as the seals on the coffin shredded.

Aiko held her breath, lungs pleading and pumping to such close proximity to her raging heart, she feared she could not contain both; her brain was swelling with anticipation, eyes locked upon the coffin as Naruto released a soundly gasp that even she could hear as Uchiha Sasuke emerged, smoke billowing around him, form slightly altered.

It took Naruto a moment to react before a smile split across his lips.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" the blond yelled, pitch climbing amid eagerness. "Come on! Let's go!"

Gritting her teeth, Aiko knew simply from a quick analysis that Sasuke had undergone changes that would forever alter his body and mind; he possessed the curse mark and it had been moved up a level. She cringed, hearing his shrill laugh that mirrored Orochimaru's cruel cackle all too well. She felt sorrow well up within her as Naruto spoke Sasuke's name softly, tryingly, begging him with his timbre alone to listen, but the infatuated Uchiha only laughed, initiating a tremor of pain within the blonde. Naruto's caging despair was liberated.

"I know you can hear me!" Naruto shouted, eyes bulging in despondent rage.

As Aiko expected, Sasuke merely took off, hopping away into the forest; disregarding Naruto's entire entity. She couldn't even begin to imagine how crushing that must have been for him, and didn't dare to. Her eyes flashed warningly, nearly leaping to her feet as her stomach lunged up her throat upon seeing Kimimaro slink over to Naruto to deal him a finishing blow.

"Forget it," the Otogakure nin murmured stoically, "in death!"

The splitting shriek of the wind caused Aiko to intake a wince, though she pried her eyes apart upon hearing someone chant, "Konoha senpu! Leaf hurricane!" Recognizing the technique deployed so often by Might Guy, she was drawn back into the battle by insatiable curiosity, to see the budding image of the deranged green ninja appear.

Both she and Kimimaro uttered the same question. "Who…?"

Declaring himself as Rock Lee, the new arrival ordered that Naruto pursue Sasuke while he fought Kimimaro. Aiko scowled pitilessly, tempted to attack the green clothed imbecile herself, though she kept her determined body at bay. She knew that she couldn't get involved with this, she _couldn't_; if Kimimaro found out she was there what would _he_ do?

_Oh God…if only he knew how long I've been watching him…ugh, but what am__ I__ going to do? What if he finds me and tries to bring me back to Orochimaru? I doubt that I'd resist, but what about the Akatsuki? Leader-sama would be so disappointed with me, Konan would be upset; Hidan would be absolutely furious. I doubt Itachi would really give a damn; Kisame would be lonely without someone to harrass; Zetsu, well, I don't really care what he thinks one way or another; Sasori would probably be a little annoyed. Huh. Oh wait! What about Tobi? I left him, didn't I? And now there's absolutely no sign of him…he must have given up on following me; but won't he get in trouble for doing that even though it's my fault? And what about…Deidara?_

Breath hitching, Aiko's fragile body crumpled on the ground upon hearing that question, heart giving out.

_What about Deidara?_

This was destroying her.

* * *

_Where's Kakashi? _Tenzo wondered, out on a mission with Yugao. _Sheesh…Genma and Raido were supposed to meet up with us too; where is everybody? Hmph…Aiko was never late. _He flinched upon hearing his thoughts muse her name and internally scolded himself. _Damn it all to hell! I'm on a mission, I can't be thinking about her now of all times!_

His comrade, Yugao, shifted beside him, long black hair trailing in ebony waves down her back. She was in a rather foul mood with him, since he kept ruining everything that they tried to do; this wasn't like him at all. He wasn't really in the mood to be chided by the likes of Yugao anyway; she was much harsher now that her lover, Gekko Hayate, was dead.

"Tenzo?" Yugao spoke his name sharply, removing her ANBU mask, obsidian eyes scornful.

"What's up?" he casually returned, scratching the back of his head. _Here comes a lecture._

Turning nonchalantly to the kunoichi, begging God to give him strength to deal with her impending tirade, Tenzo found himself suddenly pinned against a tree as the woman wrenched his mask from his face, throwing her arms around him tightly. "Tenzo," she blinked back tears, jerking her face up to his startled gaze. "Why are you thinking about _that girl_ again?! Why can't you just let her go?!" Her fingers clawed at his back, sinking into his skin, and Tenzo covered a wince, speech hurried as he frantically tried to get away from her.

"W-what are you doing Yugao?!" he cried, brown eyes alight with a hint of terror.

"I've been trying to get rid of the heartache after dealing with Hayate's death!" Yugao half-shrieked, spastic. This shattered Tenzo's former image of the usually composed, withdrawn kunoichi that he thought of only as a dear comrade, though he was only slightly surprised at her paroxysmal reaction. Her voice was shrill as she openly admitted her far-fetched feelings. "In doing so I fell in love with you!"

Attempting to back away only to find the tree blocking him, Tenzo successfully slinked under the kunoichi's arms, though she quickly trapped him again, refusing to be shrugged off like that. Tenzo sighed bitterly at her attempts. "Yugao, you know Aiko was important to me."

"She's as good as gone!" Yugao hissed, eyes colder than ice.

This enflamed Tenzo's dormant temper, heightening his voice to a roar, "_No she isn't!_"

Reprimanded, Yugao slapped him a reproachful glare. "Tenzo, you are so, so stupid. I can't believe you at all!" She separated from him, brushing her bangs back only for them to slid into place again, tone calming itself. She turned hesitantly to Tenzo, eyes abruptly apologetic on his behalf. "You really do love her, don't you?" Tenzo said nothing in the hushed silence and Yugao groaned. "Well, consider that mission failed."

"What mission?" Tenzo growled acrimoniously.

Shrugging, Yugao replied, "I wanted to see if you still loved that girl or not. Honestly Tenzo, I lied, I still have feelings for Hayate, but if I didn't come off as completely desperate how were you going to take me seriously? Look, I want you to be happy again and let's face it, our missions haven't been up to par and you're out of it most of the time."

Tenzo rolled his eyes at her accusing tone. "Is that all?"

Her temper boiled, adrenalin abruptly coursing through her veins. "Don't be so arrogant."

Composedly folding her arms over her huffing chest, Yugao allowed Tenzo the chance to defend himself. "Yugao, I understand that you and Kakashi are trying to protect me, but I need to be able to protect myself without the interference of you two. You've just got to give me time to recover from this."

"How much time?" Yugao curtly demanded.

Tenzo solemnly hesitated. "I have no idea."

A bird disrupted their quieted conversation, ebony wings flapping in a disarrayed flurry as it swooped down upon them. Yugao glanced up stridently, eyes flickering cagily, allowing the crow to perch upon her readied elbow. It cawed, urging her to look at its leg where there was a scroll attached. She promptly unfurled the tiny thing with fumbling fingers, tearing it open to read the scrawled contents. She heaved out a sigh.

"Lucky you, you get to skip my lecture," Yugao muttered to Tenzo. "Tsunade-sama wants us to report back immediately; the team of Genin sent after Sasuke isn't going to be enough and Rock Lee has gone missing and we already have another mission lined up."

"Huh?" Tenzo obviously couldn't have cared less.

And it was this apathetic attitude that drove Yugao to her feral nature.

The kunoichi's anger flamed out of control, hand racing out to slap him across the face. Tenzo, shocked, doubled over backwards, clutching a tree behind him as Yugao tersely strolled away, at her wits end with the man. Why couldn't he just give up on that girl? She was too young for him anyways! Why couldn't he understand that? She bit her lip, halting to give him a chance to catch up with her as she answered both of her questions with a single, simultaneous counter.

It was love.

* * *

Kicking his feet back leisurely upon the table, Deidara stretched himself out with a long yawn before retracting again, fingering his innovative clay contraption balancing in his lap. Without Aiko, he felt despair rile over him, and the only way to distract himself from the impending loneliness was to employ the use of his art and sculpt. Sasori entered the room with pieces of yet another puppet and sat down quietly next to Deidara to work.

"Sasori no danna," Deidara mused calmly at his partner's arrival. "What are you doing here, hmm?"

"I have this puppet to place weaponry in and thought I'd join you," Sasori replied inertly.

"Ah, I see," Deidara returned, clearly focusing on the developing bird in front of him.

The artists sculpted and adjoined their masterpieces side by side, without quarrel. Sasori's russet orbs flashed to the soundless blonde, wondering why and how he had become so suddenly noiseless before coming to a realization; it was the absence of Aiko. Not the compassionate type, Sasori allowed the silence to slide by for a little while, enjoying it until it became a disturbing nuisance. It was true that one doesn't know what they have until they lose it and Sasori felt that without his opportunity to argue with Deidara, he had no way of expressing himself vocally.

Leaning into the couch, fiddling with the arm while sliding a retractable knife in through a slit, Sasori mumbled, "My art is everlasting; art itself is everlasting." His eyes keenly flicked over to Deidara, who twitched, a playful scowl emerging onto his vaguely smirking features. Sasori suppressed a quiet grin. "Not only that, but my puppets are far more powerful than those petty fireworks of yours."

"Petty fireworks?" Deidara scoffed, leering evilly. "Come now Sasori, you belittle me."

"You think so?" Sasori snidely replied.

Lifting his creation above his head to marvel at the smooth base, Deidara simpered, "Art is a bang, Sasori no danna; you and I both know that art is fleeting, a moment of unsurpassable beauty. Your grotesque puppets aren't even lovable for more than ten seconds, hmm?"

This comment actually struck a nerve and Sasori grimaced. "Okay, now you're going too far."

Setting the masterpiece forged with chakra enhanced clay on the delicately shining tabletop, Deidara retorted, "You think so? I'll decide when I've gone far enough." He chuckled, another yawn flowing from his tender lips. "Thanks though."

Sasori closed his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about; stupid blonde."

Eyelid tapering over his icy blue orbs, Deidara snarled, "Now _you're _the one whose pushing it, hmm? I am not a stupid blonde." Sasori shrugged; satisfied that he had made his point. Deidara's nose crinkled, unsettled by the fact that his light threat meant nothing to the emotionless puppeteer. He muttered something about setting fire to the scrolls containing Sasori's wretched beloveds, though quickly hastened that might not be the best course of action as the puppeteer glowered ruthlessly.

"You're thinking about destroying Hiruko, aren't you?" Sasori muttered, completely serious.

A scornful look graced Deidara's lips. "Well, before I didn't have one in particular that I was targeting, they're all interesting creatures if you ask me, but I suppose Hiruko would be at the top of the list; I won't say it's a masterpiece, but I will admit that it's quite a piece of work…or junk depending on one's tolerance for hideous garbage."

Abhorring the terms Deidara employed to speak of his precious puppets, Sasori growled, "Watch your mouth Blondie, otherwise I will demand that Leader-sama replace you with someone at once; preferably Kakuzu so that you have to deal with that abject immortal Hidan." Deidara flipped Sasori off on this, not caring to return with a comment of his own; Sasori took advantage of the momentary peace to patch together a joint on his puppet's hand.

"Yeah, yeah, _whatever_," Deidara felt a sheepish grin lulling over his smirk. "You'd miss me."

Sasori broke the palm of his puppet, thumb driving through it. Deidara repressed a snicker.

Brown eyes glowing a deadly red, Sasori cursed loudly before turning to his forced comrade, more enraged upon seeing the false, pleasant smile that whisked into a clever smirk as Deidara avoided a blow from the puppet nin. "You rotten little thing!" Sasori ranted. "I can't believe you! You are the most immature, stupidest partner I could ever possibly ask for!"

Deidara pouted playfully. "Even worse than Hidan?"

Pausing mid-rave, Sasori felt the ire drain and muttered, "Well, no I suppose not…" his fury was fueled again just by looking at the blonde Akatsuki member. "You know what? Never mind! That heathen-hating wretch doesn't count!" He leapt off the couch and stomped by Deidara into the other room, fuming as he shuffled through his materials.

Shaking his head, Deidara flopped back onto the couch, wondering where Aiko was and what she was doing. He knew that was only going to make him miss her more, but he couldn't help it. Life felt so empty without her; not to mention, she could help him torture Sasori into ephemeral oblivion, taunting him for their transitory eternity. Sasori reentered the room with a soundly grunt, blowing away Deidara's delusions as he plopped back onto the couch.

Deidara sighed. "Sasori no danna? Can I ask you a question, hmm?"

Irked enough as it was, Sasori curtly replied, "You didn't give me much of a choice there did you?" He thought he was being clever, as would anyone as far as puppets go, but Deidara only returned his response with a weirded out, pathetic glance that ceased to amuse the redhead. Sasori's glossy eyes rolled and he drawled, "Just go ahead, I'll listen…"

"Have you ever been in love before, hmm?" Deidara innocuously inquired.

The hand of his puppet snapped again and Sasori raced to the other room to get more spare parts, preparing himself with a tote. Deidara tried to hide the grin surfacing on his features; he didn't want Sasori to think that he was just fooling around for the hell of it, because he truly wasn't for once. Waiting for Sasori to settle down, Deidara put a hold on his question for another moment until he was certain the puppet nin was ready.

"So?" Deidara pressed eagerly, gaining sadistic enjoyment from watching Sasori's face contort.

"I never had time for such frivolous fantasies," Sasori stiffly answered.

Deidara couldn't help but smirk. "Are you gay, hmm?"

Another snap and another hand had to be replaced. Sasori hissed warningly at Deidara and reached for yet another hand, replacing the broken one with an alleviated sigh. "All right, look brat; I _did _have a lover before joining the Akatsuki, happy?" He paused briefly, eyes glinting. "And she was a girl, not a guy for God's sake." Deidara raised an eyebrow as if to say that Sasori ought to continue. The redhead shook his head, muttering to himself while inquisitively experimenting with the limbs on the puppet.

"Go on," Deidara stridently encouraged. "Who was he…er, she?"

Not pleased with his partner's jesting, Sasori grumbled, "She was the biggest mistake of my life." That sounded harsh to Deidara until the redhead elaborated. "She was the daughter of the Kazekage, whose body I now use as a weapon," he chuckled slightly at this before his tone went completely serious again. "Her name was Ryoka and she pulled all my strings to the point where I was merely her plaything. Come to find out, she was cheating on me with a man from Konohagakure, who we were at war with at the time."

Deidara found hilarity in Sasori's tale, cocking his head to the side. "Then what happened?"

"Hm? Oh I slaughtered her when I abandoned the village," Sasori promptly returned.

_How like Sasori; what a wonderful guy, hmm? _Deidara mused sarcastically within the realms of his mind. He returned to sculpting his clay bird, sketching in a more intricate pattern on the feathers, which was something he didn't get the chance to do on the battlefield. _At least I know Aiko will stay faithful to me…she probably hates Hidan by now… _The light flickered doubtfully in his eyes. _But what about that Kimimaro guy? Hmm? Well, I guess it doesn't matter; besides, it's not like Aiko's going to run into him ever again._

* * *

Fighting Rock Lee was more of a task than Kimimaro predicted; the Konohagakure brat was harder to destroy than he anticipated, especially after Lee took a dosage of his 'medicine'. Kimimaro could only wonder how much more beating his body was willing to handle as he felt himself slam into the hard ground again, eyelids faltering with fatigue.

_Oh no_. Aiko breathed, watching Kimimaro with screaming eyes as he was pummeled into the ground again. Her lips parted with a disclosed groan as the white-haired man forced himself upon his feet, refusing to give in to the seemingly drunk boy battling him. Aiko fidgeted.

How much more of this could she bear to watch?

In all the times that they shared together, Aiko had never witnessed Kimimaro in such a delicate state before; he was always strong, powerful, unbeatable, and unbreakable; _they _were unbreakable. She smiled sadly, remembering what an invincible team they were when paired together; though it was their love that sustained their amity for each other.

Flinching upon hearing another kick encounter Kimimaro, Aiko forced herself onto her knees, before reeling forward, hand racing to clutch her throbbing chest. Something wasn't right with her heart, and she feared that there was something amiss with the blood canals flowing through as she began to cough, close to hacking up blood. Her eyesight faded into a swirl of graying dizziness as she dared allow her sight access to venture over to where Kimimaro swiped a portion of skin from Lee's cheek, knocking him back to his senses.

"Kimimaro," Aiko whispered, shakily getting to her feet. _I can't stand another minute of this._

_I don't want him to have to suffer, I don't want to watch him suffer; I want to be with him right now, I don't care how wrong it is or what the consequences will be. Call it an impulse, but I want to be with him just one more time; now that he's alive, that changes everything._

_Or does it?_

"It seems whatever you drank has worn off," Kimimaro ruminated, still unaware of Aiko.

Lee giddily glanced around himself, eyelids still heavy. "W-where am I?"

Before Kimimaro could answer, however, he heard a voice that he convinced himself he would never, for his own sake, hear again. It started as a whisper in the wind, loudening into an inconsolable scream; it wasn't just any voice calling his name, it was _hers_. His green eyes flashed open even wider, confusion riddling them.

"_Kimimaro!_"

Whipping around upon sensing the approaching person, Kimimaro lunged backwards, bone sword in hand to find himself attacking the woman who continued to hold his heart captive, still charmed by her innate personality. He stopped, inches away from her, bone sword nearing her chest as he came to a complete and utter halt.

"A…iko?" he forced her name out and Aiko forcibly walled back the accumulating tears.

She nodded weakly, mind drawn into a stupor as he cupped her cheek lovingly.

"I thought you were dead." Kimimaro's piercing green eyes flashed.

He lowered the bone sword from her chest, dropping it to the ground to envelop her in his embrace; warm lips brushing against her cheek and then down her neck. Aiko froze at the lavishing contact; something wasn't right. He wanted her, desperately, she could tell as his lips swept over her beating heart; but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to continue.

"K-Kimimaro!" she struggled to say his name, struggled to breathe.

The white-haired man held the small of her back, moist lips flouncing over her chest again, causing her heart to flutter, but not in the same manner that it used to. His lips moved fluidly back up her neck to trace her jaw-line, returning to her ajar lips to press into them, tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Aiko, however, pulled away.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes in hurt puzzlement. "Aiko? Love?"

Tears consumed by weakness trickled down Aiko's cheeks as she spoke his name repeatedly as if she had lost her sanity. "Kimimaro…I-I don't know…what to say or do anymore…I-I found you again and…and you still love me…" Kimimaro seemed troubled by what she was saying, although he kept quiet, still in disbelieving astonishment. "Kimimaro…I…I…"

"Aiko?" Kimimaro stepped closer to her and took her in his arms. "Talk to me."

As soon as he embraced her, her mind was swallowed by a black void washed over with crimson blood as she started to hack, blood heaving up her throat from her lungs, coughing and collapsing into Kimimaro. Her mind blurred with her vision, heart racing, entire body racking. It was over; she didn't have the power to keep herself going. Aiko lost consciousness, the stress far too much to bear, though her weary thoughts assailed her mind like merciless strikes of lightning coming to rend her apart. One sole thought tortured her blackening mind as she forced herself to look into Kimimaro's concerned jade orbs, before she passed out.

_I don't think I love you anymore._

* * *

**Author's Note: I know! I know! It was a sad chapter, I'm sorry…so what's going to happen to Aiko? Well, you'll have to wait andfind out—she is now at Kimimaro's mercy though, I will say that much at least. Ah, how I love this story! How long have I been working on this anyway? It's beginning to feel like an awfully long time—I can't believe I've written all the way up to this chapter!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I want to send out thanks to devondonut, marimbagirl1993, and Kakashi Forever for all of their reviews of the last chapter! Thank you so, so much; I really do appreciate it!**

**Please review if you can!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	19. Captured!

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XIX: Captured!

* * *

"If we can still love those who made us suffer, we can love them all the more."

-Anna Jameson

* * *

Cradling the limp woman in his arms, Kimimaro stared, astounded, at Aiko's face. Here she was, lying in his arms again, peacefully sleeping with gently closed lids that appeared to be concealing a vision of unknown thoughts. As he observed her, his jade eyes narrowed upon hearing the ragged breaths tearing through her lips, eyelids twinging as if in pain.

_Something's not right… _Kimimaro mused concernedly. _I have to bring her to Orochimaru-sama._

Across the field, Rock Lee watched the pair, eyes bemused with bewilderment; was that girl Aiko-sensei? He remembered her from an encounter with his mentor, Might Guy, and couldn't resist the impulse to yell out to Kimimaro. "Tell me, what is Aiko-sensei doing with you? How do you know her?" Kimimaro turned his head slightly, jaw squaring into a grimace.

"Our battle is over," Kimimaro announced steadily, stare lingering over Aiko.

"Wait, what?!" Lee exclaimed in utter disbelief. "This cannot be the end!"

Kimimaro smirked calmly, eyes unworried. "Oh, but it is."

Arriving promptly, Tobi surveyed the scene with hesitating feelings as he dithered in the whispering grasses, visible eye fixed on Aiko and Kimimaro. He knew that the white-haired sound ninja would return her to Orochimaru, though he disputed the idea of allowing Aiko to leave the Akatsuki so soon. Deidara would be angry; using him in the organization after this was going to prove difficult, and for a moment, Tobi felt his soul meandering towards Aiko.

_Just let her go, it'll be better this way…for everyone._

Spinning around quickly, Tobi only tilted his head back once more to catch a glimpse of Aiko and Kimimaro disappearing into the woods, leaving behind a dumbstruck Lee. Aiko was out of his reach, ungraspable to him…forever. Once she was trapped in Orochimaru's clutches, the impertinent traitor would guard her from all those who would exploit her inhuman talents and skills, and he would treat her better than Tobi could ever manage.

_I'm sorry Aiko, for everything. I should have never suggested your joining the Akatsuki to Pain._

Regretting his decisions once more, Tobi relinquished the days when he worried not about Aiko, about controlling the world; a times spanning endless ages ago. How he missed those days, yearned for more time to be freed from the impossible sins plaguing his being; it was an immortal passion that he pursued, one as ever-living as himself; Uchiha Madara.

He sighed ruefully behind the mask and took off into the woods, striding through them with a rapid gait. Time passed on slowly, aging his features, defiling his apparitions; what was he to do in such a corrupt world, where the current Shinobi were surpassing the great lords of old? There was no place for one such as he, and Uchiha Madara found his spirit wavering with the dallying leaves bristling in the cold wind. Yet he continued carving an unfeasible path through the threads of time, wrenching open the fabric and cleaving immense holes into it.

Someday, he would reach his goal.

Someday, he would regain his strength.

Someday, he would get over that woman.

The latter, he doubted would ever come true, but it is said that all things eventually decay to naught; though he himself contradicted that. Tobi landed on his knees in a crouch, head pounding with an oncoming headache, when he heard a twig snap distinctly meters away from him. He glanced up, Sharingan eye flashing, to see three ninja donning Sunagakure headbands gaping back at him. _Damn it; what lousy timing…_

"Who are you?" the head of the three Suna nin demanded, tone set to match his impassive expression.

"Who? Me?" Tobi pointed innocently to himself. "Just a passerby!"

"Step aside," the blond kunoichi demanded, teal eyes flashing dangerously.

Tobi jerked his head back and forth, looking around as if searching for a place to escape to. He brought his gaze back to the three ninja glowering at him and his tone seemed to rise as if he were suddenly happy about something, "Oh, all right then! I suppose I can allow the three of you passage…after all; I'm just a random person wandering around. I apologize for getting in your way!" The three Sunagakure ninja eyed him suspiciously.

"Let's just go," the blond woman murmured, "we have no quarrel with him."

"Very well," the redheaded leader muttered, sapphire jewels flashing. "Let's go."

Before Tobi could speak another word, the three ninja dispersed and he was left alone again to wander. He supposed that returning to the Akatsuki would be the best option, he would rather face Deidara's wrath than the battles going on in the forest anyhow. He counted himself quite lucky that he didn't have to deal with the young Sunagakure ninja, after all, he was losing patience and people might get suspicious if something terrible were to befall the young Shinobi. Tobi sighed to himself, worried about the anger he was working up.

_What a big mess this is going to turn into…what a big mess…_

* * *

Anxiety bothered the quieted Shinobi, as he waited for news of Kakashi's arrival. Tenzo was drowning in anticipation, hoping and praying that the Copy Cat Nina would return with the gift of news regarding Aiko and her whereabouts. Thinking about Aiko inevitably lead to the incident between him and Yugao, causing a little sigh to escape the confinements of his tightly sewn lips; maybe he missed Aiko too much.

"Hey, are you waiting for somebody, Tenzo?"

The brunette hurriedly glanced up, recognizing his name and the voice speaking it immediately. "Izumo! What are you doing here?" The brown-eyed Chunin smiled wryly, giving Tenzo a little wink as he lifted his shoulders in a casual shrug. Izumo cocked his head behind himself, motioning for Tenzo to stand and join him, grin woven upon his lips. Tenzo was utterly confused. "Where are we going?"

Shrugging again, keeping that same cynical smile attached to his unwavering expression, Izumo shortly replied, "Oh you'll see." He led Tenzo through the bustling streets of Konoha, avoiding children that threatened trampling them, and striding past the slow walkers, until they arrived at the Hokage's tower where Tsunade was busying herself with paperwork. They marched briskly to her office, knocking loudly on the door before trespassing into the Hokage's domain. Tenzo passed Izumo a wary look. _I don't know about this._

"Enter!" Tsunade called from within, voice soliciting a slightly irritated note.

"Hey!" Izumo greeted cordially, dragging Tenzo in behind him. "I brought him, just like you asked!"

Tsunade glanced up, shoving the accumulating mountain of papers to the side. "Oh? Thanks." She pursed her lips at Tenzo's fatigued expression, eyes narrowing. "When was the last time you slept? Sheesh! Everyone's going to think that I've been neglecting the health of those that I'm supposed to protect; anyway, I have something to talk to you about."

Looking briefly to Izumo for help, Tenzo flinched when he was suddenly shoved forward by his 'friend', who promptly said, "Well, I must be on my way then, Hokage-sama; I have urgent business with Kotetsu that needs to be handled before the sun goes down!" Tenzo's jaw squared into a grimace, brown eyes dire with wry indignation.

"All right, all right, dismissed," Tsunade lazily waved her hand, rolling her eyes.

Seizing the opportunity to escape, Izumo did so, exiting the room nearly as quickly as he had entered, leaving Tenzo in Tsunade's clutches. The ANBU swallowed his trepidation as he meandered to her desk, taking the seat that she offered him. As he sat down, he remembered the night when he first met Aiko, in that very room, and was disturbed for a moment.

"Tenzo?" Tsunade asked warily.

"Oh! Sorry, milady!" Tenzo quickly apologized, the words flooding his lips to make room for the heat. "I was just reminiscing about something…this room brings back memories."

Tsunade shifted in her seat, irked pitch creeping into her tone. "I see."

Averting his gaze from the female Hokage's, Tenzo allowed the memories from when he first met Aiko to seep in through his mind, remembering that stormy night when he held her, all those times that they had lunch together with Kakashi, her first ANBU mission where she miraculously saved him from an unprecedented attack, the way her eyes glowed ruthlessly in battle yet blissfully when at peace, and of course, her soft, gentle smile.

Curling his hand into a shaking fist, Tenzo refused to meet the pitying gaze scrutinizing him with such an unbearable weight that he feared me might collapse and break down. But he knew better than that, he had to keep himself intact lest he feared going against Shinobi rule twenty-five. After all, how could anyone understand what he was dealing with?

"Tenzo," Tsunade spoke his name sharply, withdrawing him from the isolation of his mind.

"Yes?" he shortly replied, eyes weak with anguish.

Glancing at the door as if to glare it shut, Tsunade murmured, "I know how you feel, Tenzo. Coping with the loss of someone very dear to you is difficult." Tenzo passed her a stiff glower as if to tell her to skip the lecture and Tsunade's eyes glinted. "Don't you dare disparage me with that look; just hear me out on this Tenzo, or I will de-rank you." His eyes widened, mouth flattening into a flabbergasted line. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Lady Tsunade," Tenzo murmured, "I don't need a heart-to-heart…really."

A look of unrivaled anger shot through Tsunade's eyes and she leapt to her feet, slamming her hand down on the table so that the scattered pens and papers quivered. "Damn it Tenzo! Do you think I'm pitying you?! You keep screwing up on missions and making life hell for your teammates, just because you can't stop thinking about Aiko!" She lowered her voice. "Look, I am doing everything in my power to get her back, but I don't know the entire situation."

"What do you mean?" Tenzo asked, prudence lacing his voice.

Heaving out a frustrated huff, Tsunade continued, dropping back into her seat. "Sarutobi-sensei didn't leave me with much information regarding Aiko, other than that she escaped Orochimaru's when she was fourteen or so, and had skills far beyond her years; not to mention that there was something traumatizing her, even when she was in the village."

Bothered by this information, Tenzo repeated in quiet disbelief, "Traumatizing her?"

Knowing that Tenzo didn't have access to such private reports, Tsunade curtly replied, "Yes, traumatizing her. She never spoke of it outside the interrogation room for strict reasons, for personal reasons; the truth is that she has a very fragmented past that she regains pieces of every so often and a branch of the interrogation corps was able to fit the pieces of it together to create a rather unfinished puzzle. If you want to know more about her, go to them."

"More about her?" Tenzo repeated, voice giving leeway to slight hesitance.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded, eyes unwavering as she peered solemnly at him. "I give you my permission."

Turning on his heel to go in search of the interrogation corps, Tenzo whispered a quiet thank you to Tsunade, prepared to find out whatever he could about Aiko. He was determined to do anything and everything in his power to save her and get her back to Konohagakure; he missed her, as did everyone else. When he got to the door, however, Tsunade's voice caused him to come to a momentary halt.

"And Tenzo," she murmured firmly, "whatever you find in there, stays in there."

He hesitated. "Yes, milady." _Oh God…what am I going to find?_

Tenzo seemed shaken by her warning as he strode out of the room and Tsunade sighed, throwing her back into her chair, hand racing to clutch her head. She knew how it felt to lose a loved one, a comrade, a dear friend; and it hurt all the same. Sympathy went out to Tenzo from her, although she was finding that he would have to get over it quickly if he wanted to continue his ninja duties. Her eyes flicked to the heaping pile of paperwork looming over her and she started from the top of the pile to sort missions by rank.

_A couple B-rank, some C-rank, not a lot of D-rank…my, there are a lot of S-rank, perfect…then it looks like an S-rank, how perfect, I'll reserve this one for the next person capable of completing it…ah, then maybe I'll go out for a drink…who knows? At this point, I'm so tired and all this damn paperwork is getting to be a real bore when Shizune isn't nagging at me…_

The door suddenly burst open, drawing Tsunade from her inert ranting.

"Tsunade-sama! I just heard that you sent the rookies after Sasuke!"

Looking up, Tsunade found none other than Hatake Kakashi, breathless, at her desk, his gear hanging from his belt. She was taken aback by his sudden arrival and quickly snatched the S-rank mission she had set aside, now prepared to hand it over to Kakashi, although it didn't look like he was quite ready to go after it right away, so she decided to attempt placating him before shoving yet another mission down his throat.

"I had no choice," she stated evenly. "You know how things are."

Kakashi sighed with a slump of his shoulders, physically enervated.

Tsunade tried again. "I did all I could to give them a decent chance of success."

Something about what she said triggered a flash in Kakashi's solely visible eye and he straightened up, spinning around and meandering towards the door as if he was leaving. Tsunade nearly jumped up to throw the mission paper at him, but remained seated.

"Now hold on!" she exclaimed, waving the paper around. "You've already got your next mission!"

Shrugging, Kakashi lifted his hand, coolly murmuring, "Yeah, well…I'll be back. Don't worry yourself." He proceeded to the door, expression set, disallowing Tsunade another word on the matter. The blond kunoichi scowled after him as he exited the room, closing the door behind him. She knew where he was going and she knew that there was no point in trying to detain him, but still; she was worried for him.

_During that battle with Itachi and Kisame not too long ago, Kakashi was hospitalized for a week due to severe injuries; I believe that Aiko's appearance had something to do with that. And now, he tries so hard to escape the village to go on missions that will take him anywhere she might be; I've noticed it, that sad look in his eyes remains—the same sad look that Tenzo also possesses. What a bother._

She sighed moodily, folding her arms across her massive chest.

_Aiko, what kind of kunoichi are you to inflict such emotional pain upon others?_

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto, she's stirring."

"Hey, I think she's regained consciousness."

"Hush, Kabuto, we don't want to startle her."

Bright lights flashed blindingly before Aiko's eyes, causing her to slam her head to the side of the pillow in agonizing pain, small stars exploding before her dazed orbs. She could hear inquisitive voices surrounding her, recognizing the melodic tone spoken by the most elated of the three as a hand clamped onto the iron bar beside her bed. Her eyes warily crept over to where the deathly white hand was positioned, a lump forming in her stomach.

"Aiko darling, are you awake?"

Prying her eyes from the bar, Aiko slowly forced herself to look at the snake-like man peering over her, licking his lips with his slithering tongue. A burst of fear detonated within her chest, causing her to squirm uncomfortably as the hand moved from the bar towards her, brushing a lock of hair from her perspiring face.

"Ah, my dear Aiko, you have returned to me at last."

Aiko's heartbeat quickened, blood running cold. Looming over her, white teeth gleaming in an ambitious beam, was Orochimaru. Her eyes darted, frightened, to his side, seeing Kimimaro and Kabuto immediately, both of them watching her. She felt her throat swell, closing off as she struggled to breathe. She was back at Orochimaru's; she was trapped with nowhere to go.

_Oh my God…how did I get here? _She looked at Kimimaro for answers, though he was expressionless, devoid of compassion. _What's going on? How could this have happened? I thought I was being so careful…I didn't expect this, I didn't see this coming! I…I can't believe I blacked out…what am I going to do?! _She bit back on her lip, tilting her head into the pillow as a throbbing pain struck her head; she moaned. _Ah…my head still hurts!_

"Aiko? What's the matter?" Orochimaru murmured softly, concernedly.

Her eyes glistened with tears, the coming wave of pain too much to bear.

"Kabuto, what's wrong with her?" Orochimaru snapped, rounding on Kabuto.

A jolt of repulsion burned throughout Aiko's body as Kabuto approached her and she recoiled, shooting him a deadly, warning glare for him to keep his distance. Kabuto came to a halt and Aiko pinched her eyes shut, hand shakily rising to her head, chanting a jutsu within her mind. A delicate blue flame fanned around her hand as she held it tight to her forehead, wincing as she forced herself to sit up as well, mind beating like a gong.

Kabuto shook his head, astounded. "Incredible…she truly is something else."

Give or take a couple minutes, Aiko felt the bars on the bed press into her back and she knew that she had succeeded in sitting up, hand still glued to her head. After she was in an upright sitting position, she was able to concentrate better and the chakra flowed easier, allowing the pain to disappear into a dull ache; this she was satisfied with.

Then, Aiko chanced another glance at the people circled around her, nausea rising in her stomach as it knotted with anticipation. She observed Orochimaru's blissful expression, leer giving birth to a wider smile, then Kabuto's weary gaze eyeing her thoughtfully, and lastly Kimimaro's expressionless mouth that was betrayed by his relieved eyes. All attention was focused upon Aiko and she dropped her gaze.

Orochimaru spoke first, startling the kunoichi. "Welcome back, my dear."

Aiko pursed her lips with a slight hiss, refusing to look at the black-haired man.

A small cackle left Orochimaru's barely parted lips as he slinked over to Aiko, cupping her cheek with his hand. Aiko recoiled at the contact, but she was still in such a sufferable state of shock that she didn't do anything about, allowing her stomach to thrash about within her as Orochimaru caressed her cheek lovingly, leaning in to whisper, "How I've missed you."

Kimimaro watched them quietly, eyes locked on Aiko. She wasn't herself; her eyes were immobile, frozen in time. His hand rose to rest upon his chest where his earth curse mark was located, thinking about how shocked he was to find her as well; it had been a year, an entire year since he had been with her, and now, he was waiting even longer to have her again, even though she was right in front of him. He compressed his lips, eyelids tapering.

It was agonizing.

Kabuto stared warily at Kimimaro, before inaudibly murmuring, "Kimimaro, what happened to the sound ninja four? Surely you saw them on your way over to retrieve Sasuke, correct?"

Nodding, Kimimaro smoothly replied, "Yes, I did see them; well, I saw Tayuya anyway. Sasuke was pursued by genin from Konohagakure, so I don't really know what that means other than that they are growing quite low on manpower." Kabuto's head bobbed up and down, a pleased smile working its way onto his wretched lips.

Adjusting his glasses, Kabuto glanced searchingly out the doorway. "Well then, I suppose I'll send out some Jonin to round them up," Kabuto announced, walking out of the room and yelling orders to sound ninja that were passing by to rally up the missing Otonin. He retreated into the room where Orochimaru was, the snake nin still enchanted by Aiko's arrival.

Tilting his head slightly, ebony hair cascading down his back, Orochimaru asked, "Speaking of Sasuke, where is he? He is coming still, is he not?" Kimimaro nodded to this, a thrilled smirk slinking over Orochimaru's pallid lips. "Excellent," he purred, "still, it is nice that he is deciding to join us, but I have already gained a far more valuable prize." His hand slid across Aiko's cheek to her other, softly stroking it with barely contained desire that made her skin crawl.

"Are we really keeping her, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked curiously.

Orochimaru perked up. "Why of course we are you silly boy; I would wait many years, I would put off decades of research to have Aiko back; in fact, I do believe that I shall keep her as my right hand, now that we have been reunited by fate, she is never to leave my side again." He continued to affectionately fondle her cheek, sitting down beside her.

Kabuto fidgeted, a wave of jealousy discomforting him.

Watching Orochimaru's hand stroke his beloved sent a spark of disgust through Kimimaro, although he remained silent. What did it matter anyhow? Aiko had returned and now they would be together for a long time to come; certainly, he would see to that at the very least. He closed his eyes, relinquishing the moment while it was there.

Eventually, Orochimaru's hand left Aiko's cheek as he stood up, hands drifting through the kunoichi's blue hair one final time before he got to his feet, facing Kabuto and Kimimaro. He simpered maliciously. "Well, this is perfect. Kabuto, does Aiko have any injuries that you noticed when she got here?" Kabuto shook his head no to this and Orochimaru smirked, quite content with the entire situation as his tongue whetted his lips. "Oh, how simply _delightful_."

Kimimaro chanced a glance at Aiko and noticed how still and silent she was.

The azure-haired kunoichi hadn't quite managed to lift her gaze after being in contact Orochimaru. She couldn't find any words that she wanted to use; any words that she _could _use. It was like being in a complete stupor, where she felt obligated to remain soundless, noiseless, under all conditions. If she spoke, who knew what that would ensue.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto spoke abruptly, shifting around. "What about the Akatsuki?"

Aiko flinched at this, Kimimaro noticed, and Orochimaru stopped what he was doing to fantasize, eyes growing with unparalleled, motivated exhilaration. "Ah yes, the Akatsuki, how I remember them." A cackle rattled in his throat. "This is the perfect opportunity to lure them here and destroy them once and for all! Whatever shall they do without their dear, dear medic nin?" He glanced at Aiko, cackle unleashed as he burst into a hysteric episode of laughter.

Kabuto smiled shakily. "Yes, indeed, the Akatsuki. We might finally be able to rid ourselves of them." Aiko clenched her fists, biting onto the inside of her cheek to distract herself from Kabuto's outburst. "Then, Orochimaru-sama, we will be free to do what we will!"

A terrible smirk snaked across Orochimaru's mouth. "Of course, Kabuto."

Refusing to lift her head, Aiko thought of the Akatsuki, pleading deep within the realms of her mind that they not come, that they keep far away from her for their own sake. She didn't want to have to witness their despair at trying to get her back, the despair that Tenzo and Kakashi probably still felt. She clawed at her sheets. Still, she did not truly care about Tenzo and Kakashi any longer, did she? Her eyes saddened. It was easier to say that when they weren't present, so much easier.

Kimimaro eyed Aiko carefully.

Still, she had not spoken.

* * *

Aiko couldn't get over the shock.

Here she was, trapped in Orochimaru's clutches.

Again.

After meeting with Orochimaru, he had dismissed himself, Kimimaro, and Kabuto to allow Aiko more time to recuperate, and since then she had been left alone. She glanced tiredly around the room, instantly recognizing it as the one she had been in after the accident with Kimimaro; it pained her both mentally and physically to remember that, and her heart still ached with emptiness. She felt empty, emptier than ever before.

_Here I am…I haven't been here in over a year…ha-ha, how funny…my fifteenth birthday was yesterday, wasn't it? How could I have forgotten so easily? Not that it matters…now I have to figure out what I'm going to do with this mess. Orochimaru isn't going to let me just freely walk out the door, is he? Ah, I highly doubt it…but what about Deidara and Kimimaro?_

Her heart and fists both clenched simultaneously, her fingers gripping the white bed sheets until her knuckles paled.

_Oh God…what's Deidara going to do? What's Deidara going to do…to Tobi? Poor Tobi! He's probably going to get massacre by him! _She winced at the thought. _Why did I have to go and see Kimimaro? I'm such an idiot! I knew, didn't I? I knew that it was only going to lead to this and now I have no way of escaping, not a chance. _

_Right now, I doubt even the Akatsuki could save me; they'll never be able to find me because Orochimaru is moving around so much now and they could try to find me all they wanted, but it would only lead to dead ends and such…curse that bastard! What am I going to do? What's the Akatsuki going to do? Damn it! Why can't I stop feeling sorry for Tobi?_

Breathing in sharply, Aiko suddenly couldn't help but to wonder about Tobi.

_Geez…I just kind of left him, didn't I? _She felt a pang of guilt ease up within her chest, which felt like it was threatening to swell up and explode at any moment due to the accumulation of heartache and pain rising into it and simply rotting there. _Tobi's going to have it so rough…it isn't fair at all! I shouldn't have abandoned him like that; what was I thinking?! How can I make all of this right again? God, I just hope Tobi made it back to the Akatsuki all right…_

She paused, mind brewing with thought, eyes walling back tears.

_I abandoned Tobi, I've now abandoned the Akatsuki, I abandoned Kakashi, I abandoned Tenzo, I abandoned Konohagakure…over and over again, I keep repeating the same mistakes; it's so frustrating, I feel like I'm going to burst. _She squeezed her eyes shut. _Why can't I just hurry up and face my past? Damn it all to hell! I have to get out of here as quickly as possible!_

A tear rolled down her cheek, the warm wetness slightly comforting, yet not at all.

_I miss Deidara so much._

* * *

Bored, waiting for Aiko and Tobi to return at any given time, Deidara fumbled with yet another clay bird, this one possessing eyes remnant in appearance to Aiko's Ketsuekigan; he missed her, wanting her back more than anything. Sasori would pop in and out to see him, to speak with him, to goad him into something other than sullenness, and although Deidara appreciated it, it wasn't helping his situation in the least.

He ran his fingers through his long blond hair, letting out an agitated sigh as he set the bird aside, growling about how he wanted Aiko to return faster. Sasori's head appeared in the doorway to give him an eye-roll, pitying his partner. He had only ever seen Deidara this sulky when he was forced to join the organization and that was hell on earth.

"Art is eternal," Sasori muttered from the doorway. "Stupid blond…"

"Shut up, hmm!" Deidara shouted from his spot. "And art is fleeting!"

Sasori smiled, glad that Deidara still hadn't lost his vigor to argue about art yet. Though, he was still waiting for that day as patiently as one could. He went to gather his materials to create yet another puppet, when the potent voice of their leader rang throughout his mind, disrupting both of them from their activities.

"_Deidara, Sasori, report in immediately. I have urgent news to relay to both of you."_

Deidara looked up from what he was doing, eyes darting to Sasori as they exchanged confused glances.

"Yes sir, Leader-sama," Sasori curtly returned. "Deidara, let's go."

Nodding, Deidara set his clay masterpiece on the coffee table, closing his eyes and hands to concentrate on teleporting to the usual Amegakure cave. He promptly appeared there to find Hidan and Kakuzu arriving at the same time, both looking rather tired out from the constant tirade of missions that they were being sent on, then Kisame and Itachi, Kisame seeming a little more excited than usual, and then of course Pain and Konan flanked by Zetsu.

Deidara couldn't help but to notice that Aiko still wasn't there and how he wished she was so that he could hold her or touch her or something; even look at her. He rested his hands in his pockets casually, eyeing the panorama jadedly, sick of seeing it. Then, his eyes wafted over to where Konan and Pain were, and he noticed a rather disgruntled gaze about Konan that put him on guard. Why did she look so upset? His eyes narrowed. Someone else was there too.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard one voice that he was certain would drive him over the edge.

"Hello sempai! I have returned!"

Ice-blue eyes widening in utter disbelief, Deidara whipped around to see Tobi bounding to him, orange mask appearing slightly tilted from its usual position. A mixture of annoyance and bliss rose within Deidara, expecting Aiko to be somewhere near them, but when he didn't sense even the tiniest bit of her presence, he felt a livid ire wash over him. Where was she?

"Tobi, where is Aiko, hmm?" Deidara asked coldly.

Pain stepped forward, Tobi taking a step closer to him. Deidara tensed. Now what was going on? Where was Aiko? He cast Tobi a deadly glare, crystal orbs aflame with fury, hoping that Tobi hadn't done something stupid to lose Aiko. Not only that, but now Hidan was approaching the bumbling masked idiot as well, mouth set in a firm scowl. Kisame leaned over to Itachi to murmur something, and suddenly the entire room was invigorated with questions.

Deidara stepped towards Pain. "Where is Aiko?"

Heaving out a great sigh, the orange-haired Rinnegan bearer closed his eyes, avoiding Deidara's for a moment. Sasori could feel his partner's glowering anger steaming as the blond glared at his leader, clearly out of patience for anything and everything that was going on. Pain spoke suddenly, voice firm and strong.

"Aiko has been captured by Orochimaru; we have no idea where she is."

* * *

**Author's Note: Aiko's been captured by the terrible Orochimaru again…crap. I love this story so much though…it makes me sad that someday it is going to end…but, I don't have to worry too much about that because there's a second part to it, which makes me very happy. XD! I finally settled permanently on a name for it; Falling Petals, which I will get started on as soon as this story is finished (only seven chapters left I believe! TT-TT)!**

**Thank you to mirambagirl1993 and BleedmetoINSANITY for reviewing the last chapter! Again, I really, really appreciated it! :D**

**Please look forward to the next chapter!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	20. Mission: Retrieve Aiko

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XX: Mission: Retrieve Aiko

* * *

"It's true that we don't know what we've got before we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

-Anonymous

* * *

"What do you mean you have no idea where she is?" Deidara shouted.

Frightened, Tobi scurried behind Pain to avoid the blonde's impertinent death glare. Deidara had been pushed past his limits, too much had been asked of him, and now he was furious, wanting nothing more than Aiko back. Perhaps the situation would have been different had there been more information than what they were left with, but now they didn't have a single clue as to where Aiko was located. Deidara's temper incinerated within his chest.

Taking a cautious step towards his follower, Pain murmured, "Don't be so upset, Deidara. We will get her back, I promise. She means a lot to this organization, I understand and realize that; I know that you care deeply about her and I am more than well-aware that all of you have had the chance to interact with her on a more personal level, but there isn't much we can do right now. Currently, locating Orochimaru is impossible."

Deidara's tone rose, shriller. "Then we'll search the earth for that fucking bastard, hmm!"

Shaking his head, Pain quickly returned, "Let's not be hasty, Deidara. Orochimaru is powerful; Zetsu watched Uchiha Sasuke go willingly into his clutches to become the new vessel." Itachi's Sharingan flickered in the dim cave, perturbed by the announcement, although he said nothing. Pain nonchalantly continued. "Furthermore, going after that man is like pursuing a wild goose chase; it's impossible to keep track of him anymore."

Prepared to pounce on Pain, anger boiling out of control, Deidara abruptly found himself being restrained by his composed partner, a hard yet comforting hand clamping tightly onto his shoulder. "Wait," Sasori stepped forward, russet orbs alight. "Yakushi Kabuto works under Orochimaru as a spy for me; we could use him to disclose Orochimaru's position."

Deidara perked up at this, excited, but Pain sent his hopes crashing down.

The orange-haired man sighed. "I wish we could, but it's not a trustworthy enough source."

Incredulity shot through Sasori like an arrow, eyes glowing red. "Do you truly doubt my sources, Leader-sama?" He spoke as if he were slapped across the face, tone taking on a defensive, deadly pitch. Deidara wanted to step away, but was anchored to his spot in front of Pain, who seemed rather exasperated rather than frightened at that point.

The Rinnegan-bearer shrugged. "My apologies, but Orochimaru is too dangerous."

Silence obscured the room, coiling auras tangoing dangerously amongst each other. Konan felt a dagger of fear twist within her chest, edging closer to Pain to touch his arm gently as a sign of comfort; but for the cold leader, he felt no contentment, no compassion; although he was concerned upon Aiko's behalf, knowing that all of this was just a part of Orochimaru's game.

Hidan suddenly spoke up. "Hey, why can't we just go look for her, eh?"

"It would take too much time, idiot," Kakuzu snapped, tempted to beat the immortal.

Rounding angrily on his partner, Hidan fired back, "Just shut up Kakuzu, would you? Yeesh! I spend all of my time going on those stupid, worthless bounty hunts with you only to get my ass chewed out for some stupid reason! You know what? You fucking piss me off!"

That did it.

Kakuzu lunged at his partner, hands attacking his throat in an attempt to suffocate him. Hidan quickly dove out of the way, Itachi and Kisame intervening to stop the two from a deadly quarrel, although neither one could die. Itachi used his Sharingan to subdue the furious Kakuzu, while Kisame held Hidan back, struggling to maintain control over him.

"Let me go!" Hidan yelled, thrashing around. "Bastard!"

"Calm down!" Kisame said in a muffled voice, constricting his grip on Hidan.

Rage pulsed outwards from Pain and he growled in a low monotone, "All of you stop with this behavior at once before I am forced to eradicate you from the face of the earth. Do _not _push me on this, lest you opt to find yourselves dealing with premature deaths." Konan winced inwardly, retreating a step back into Tobi, who stiffened at the contact.

All was silent again, not one of them daring to speak a word.

Hidan relaxed, waiting for Kisame to let go of him, and as soon as Kisame loosened his grip, he rudely shook him off, massaging his arms as if to rub away the sting of Kisame's touch. Itachi continued glowering ruthlessly at Kakuzu with crimson orbs, eventually disengaging from the angered man when he was certain his will to kill had been dealt with accordingly.

From the unbearable silence, came Deidara's soft, low voice. "We can't do nothing."

Pain's jaw twitched, ire flooding through his veins, revving up his heart. "You'll do as I tell you, nothing more and nothing less. We were quite content as an organization before she joined us; rather, it's just been _convenient _to have her around due to her extraordinary powers."

Deidara had to employ every ounce of willpower he owned not to go for his throat.

How dare Pain say that Aiko was only 'convenient' to keep around; like she was a helpful tool or some such to use whenever necessary. He couldn't and wouldn't stand for that, lust to kill searing throughout his body, driving him nearer his fanatical mass-murdering self that always proved deadlier than anything else. His eyes flashed, body tightening with whelming rage.

Even if it killed him, he was going to destroy Pain.

"Deidara," Sasori hissed, sensing his comrade's inconsolable fury. "Calm yourself."

Reprimanded, Deidara only grew angrier, desire to destroy pulsing through him in jagged bursts that ripped throughout his body to rile him from the inside out. He was disgusted by the way Pain dared treat Aiko like she was an object; he couldn't stand for it. Then, glancing behind the enigmatic leader, he noticed Tobi looking gravely uncomfortable, squared into a slightly defensive position after Pain's thoughtless comment.

Advancing on Pain with one swift step, Tobi crept behind him, whispering into his ear too quietly for the others to hear, "Stop degrading that woman immediately, before _I_ am forced to eradicate _you _from the face of the planet; do you understand me, Nagato?" Konan's eyes flashed, catching pieces of Tobi's comment as she slunk nearer Pain, who held up a hand to tell her to back off. He nodded curtly to Tobi, the masked man shirking backwards.

"I don't know what to do about this," Pain announced firmly. "Return here within an hour."

Dismissed, everyone placed their hands together to disappear, even Deidara, who was so riled with loathing resentment that he feared the decisions he might make impulsively if he lingered near Pain for too long; why couldn't the bastard understand that he just wanted Aiko back?

Appearing back in his room, Deidara hollered, "Sasori no danna? I'm heading out for a little while and I'll be back when I get back." He wasn't sure whether or not Sasori actually heard him, but that didn't matter. At this point, he just wanted Aiko back, but he needed to blow off some steam first. Delving his hand into his pouch where all of his clay was, Deidara removed a handful and began to sculpt, stepping outside into the now nocturnal abyss.

He had an hour to waste, time to spend.

Compressing the clay, Deidara reopened his hand to find a little bird resting in the palm of his hand. He threw it into the air without delay, clapping his hands together and focusing his chakra to enlarge the bird so that it could fly, possibly take him far away to escape the loneliness of Amegakure. When he heard the distinct sound of it enlarging, Deidara was pleased, ordering it to lower to the ground as he took his position on it, settling down comfortably. He chuckled to himself, remembering the first time he went flying with Aiko.

They had been ordered to hunt Jiraiya down and to run him out of where his intrusions had taken him too close to the Akatsuki, and taking a bird was the most logical manner to chase him out of Amegakure. Ah, he remembered that day as if it only happened yesterday.

_Nodding his head towards the bird, Deidara offered his hand, saying, "Get on Aiko, hmm? It looks like we may need to fight and we'll be safer up here, trust me."_

_Hesitating, Aiko lifted her hand to Deidara's, unsure and slightly nervous. When her hand was in reach, Deidara grasped it firmly, lifting Aiko up with ease. She was a little stunned at how easily Deidara had managed to lift her up as she stood next to him, staring at the blond._

"_What is it, hmm?" Deidara caught Aiko's eye._

_Flushing, Aiko quickly replied, "Oh, n-nothing." Deidara gazed at her._

"_Are you nervous about flying?" Deidara asked simply, an evil grin parting his lips._

_Flying? Aiko had not considered this yet as she abruptly felt the ground get lighter, a whooshing sound silencing her thoughts. Before she knew it, she was in the air and at Deidara's mercy._

_Immediately frozen by the accelerating height, Aiko became nervous; although she didn't suffer from acrophobia, and was normally fine with being in the air. The suddenness must have caught her off guard._

_But in any case, Aiko found that she was suddenly fearful of the approaching sky._

_Seeing the half-frightened look on Aiko's face, Deidara let out a resounding chuckle. The kunoichi's wide-eyed expression amused the ex-Iwagakure bomber, who casually strolled over to Aiko._

"_Sit down," Deidara ordered. "You'll be fine; don't worry, I won't let you fall off."_

"_D-Deidara!" Aiko stammered. "Put me back on the ground. I-I can chase Jiraiya away there." But Deidara wasn't listening._

_Glancing over the side of the bird, Deidara watched a white streak dash through the trees below them, assuming it to be Jiraiya. He turned back to Aiko, who watched him apprehensively, still trying to get accustomed to the flying bird._

"_It looks like the Sannin is just running now," Deidara grinned. "Maybe I should drop a bomb on him, hmm?" He reached into the pouch at his side, a capricious grin curling around his lips. Aiko blinked._

_Oh no! If he does set off a bomb, then I'll lose balance and fall off, and if I fall off then… then I'll be nothing but… She looked down at the faraway ground from over the side of the bird and the blood began to rush to her head. She could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach. Her emerald eyes looked to Deidara._

"_Deidara!" Aiko awkwardly walked over to him, trying to balance on the rocking bird._

"_Hey!" Deidara gasped. "Aiko be careful!"_

_Losing her footing as soon as Deidara spoke to her, Aiko was suddenly airborne. The sound of whooshing filled her ears as the ground beneath her disappeared. She was too stunned to even manage a startled cry._

_She fell through the air; helpless as a doll._

…_Deidara…!_

"_Aiko!" Deidara shouted, swerving the bird around to catch her. I have to think fast otherwise Aiko's dead. Damn it! His blue-gray eyes flashed as he maneuvered the bird beneath the falling kunoichi. Fuck! He raced to catch her as she continued to plummet._

_Aiko felt her head hit something hard._

_Landing in Deidara's open arms, the abrupt thump caught Aiko off guard and she lost consciousness…_

* * *

"_Nnn…" Aiko pressed her eyelids together, beginning to stir at long last._

_When Aiko awoke, she was on the bird lying next to Deidara and they were riding peacefully through the tranquil sky. Night had fallen upon them, the moon acting as their only light accompanied by the innumerous glistening stars above their heads._

_A cold breeze swept through and Aiko pulled herself into a sitting position, holding her head. Realizing that she was awake, Deidara tilted his head to look at her, sitting cross-legged on the bird._

"_Ah Aiko you're awake, hmm?" Deidara asked cautiously. "How does your head feel?"_

"_A little funny," Aiko admitted, rubbing her temples. "What happened?"_

_Laughing to himself, Deidara replied, "You actually fell off the bird; you klutz." He turned back around to peer ahead of them; staring into the endless sea of stars. Aiko rubbed her eyes and felt a shiver pass through her as the breeze caught a hold of her bare arms. She curled into a ball._

"_It's cold up here," Aiko murmured, holding her arms._

"_You think so?" Deidara looked blankly at her, stifling a chuckle. "Well, that's because you're hardly wearing anything." He indicated to her tank top with his eyebrows, tilting his head._

_Flushing, Aiko muttered, "Yeah… I guess that might have something to do with it." She smiled dimly, her eyes scanning the forest floor._

_FWUMP!_

_Taking off his Akatsuki jacket, Deidara sighed heavily, throwing it over Aiko's head. She blushed, trying to fit her arms through, her head popping out as she fumbled around with it._

"_Deidara!" Aiko exclaimed when she realized what he had done. She tried to take the coat off, but Deidara stopped her, his hand flying to secure her arm._

"_Don't bother, hmm?" Deidara insisted as though it were a pointless task._

_Aiko stared, bewildered, at the Akatsuki nin. "But, why?"_

_Scoffing, Deidara replied, "Look, it's not like I really care or anything." His cheeks reddened, noticing Aiko's searching gaze. "I mean, I didn't mean it like that!" He became flustered, trying to articulate what he meant as he waved his arms in the air. "I just mean that," he breathed in, calming himself, "that you're our only medic nin and that Leader-sama would be furious if I let you catch a cold."_

_Avoiding Aiko's glistening green orbs that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, Deidara turned away, muttering something about how it would have been easier to just take care of the mission with Sasori instead. Aiko smiled, shaking her head._

"_Thank you," Aiko leaned against Deidara's shoulder. He immediately turned to look at her to say something more, but the kunoichi had fallen asleep again; her calmly closed eyelids remained motionless, her lips parted slightly as her chest rose and fell beneath the cloak. Deidara was speechless._

_But, he did manage a smirk as they conquered a group of incoming gray clouds, appearing on the other side almost as soon as they had entered them. Aiko peeked from under long eyelashes at the blond nin, just before drifting back to sleep._

That memory uplifted him as he drifted through the sky, feeling more alone than ever before. After leaving Iwagakure to join the Akatsuki, he was chained to the organization trapped to no end; he was bound by his duties to do as he was told or suffer the consequences. He gritted his teeth, eyebrows knitting together in unease. Up until the time he met Aiko, he had wished that he had fought harder against Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame—maybe even killed himself.

But after meeting Aiko, those thoughts changed.

Even without her, he could see her small smile, her awkward embarrassment, hear her tiny laugh that grew with her sadism, he could feel her body brushing against his, her lips kissing his, he could taste her sweet, strong taste, smell her alluring scent; and oh God, could he feel the heartache. Aiko's absence carved a hole out of him, leaving him feeling crippled.

The clouds darkened overhead to indicate an oncoming storm; Deidara grimaced. He would have to turn back soon and return to the Akatsuki anyhow, his short hour ending too quickly. A sigh was liberated from his caging lips and he could feel the heartache, the lust to be with Aiko smothering him until his mind was unclear with dizziness.

* * *

Sasori paced anxiously, waiting for Deidara to return, patience draining. He crossed his arms, stopping to lean in the doorway, throwing his head back. Why did he even care? He could still recall that day when Aiko butchered Hiruko, the very first time they met, when she thrust her fist into it and completely pulverized his precious creation.

Then again, he vaguely recalled their first mission together when they had to travel to Iwagakure on a mission and he got into an argument with Deidara about art twice, Aiko being dragged into it the second time around. He scoffed at the memory, an odd, nostalgic smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

_The bird landed and Deidara got off to greet Sasori. "Hey Sasori, mission accomplished? Hmm?"_

"_Yes," Sasori replied nastily. "You kept me waiting, Deidara."_

"_Yeah, yeah," Deidara grinned, "for all of five minutes, hmm?"_

"_Whatever."_

_Aiko stared at Sasori as he got on; sheesh, what was his problem? All of a sudden he was annoyed and in a horrible mood. She scooted away from Sasori when he got onto the bird, avoiding him as much as she possibly could, due to her apparent disgust with him. Sasori shot her a spiteful glare._

"_What's your problem?" Sasori muttered to Aiko as Deidara sat down in front of them at the head of the bird. Aiko frowned at Sasori and ignored him as the bird kicked off from the ground and lifted itself into the air. Sasori glowered at Aiko, grumbling, "You two had it so easy."_

"_Will you stop your sulking back there, hmm?" Deidara voiced from the head of the bird; tilting his head to smirk at Sasori. "Do puppets have premenstrual periods that they go through frequently or what?" Sasori's brown eyes glowed red._

"_Excuse me?" Sasori snapped._

"_What's wrong? Are your strings on too tight?" Deidara teased. "Did one of your bolts come loose? Hmm? Hmm? Hmm?"_

_Reaching into his cloak, Sasori whipped out a handful of poisoned senbon and flung them at Deidara without a second thought. Aiko quickly parried the senbon with a kunai. She shot Sasori a warning glare. Sasori was taken aback for a moment, but then returned to seething at the tail of the bird. Deidara decided to see just how far he could get away with pushing Sasori now that he was resorting to violence._

_Laughing, Deidara murmured, "Temper, temper, temper, Sasori no danna." Sasori twitched, casting Deidara an aggravated glare. Deidara continued his torment, clearly enjoying himself. Aiko tried to stifle her amused laughs, some of which she couldn't contain as she listened to the clever blond proceed. "You know, maybe one of those gears in your head isn't clicking right. Hmm?"_

"_I'm not a robot!" Sasori snarled. "I don't have gears or bolts; or whatever the hell your blond mind can come up with!" Aiko let a small snicker slip past her hand that was acting as a barrier and Sasori shouted at her, "You shut the hell up too!"_

"_Someone needs to go to 'Puppet therapy'," Deidara derided. Sasori curled his fist into a shaking ball._

_This was the last straw._

"_You know, someone ought to teach you a lesson," Sasori growled, a deadly glare in his eyes as he stood up. "I will kill you if you continue to mock me!" Aiko shuddered; Sasori was livid now; almost frightening. She wondered how the puppet nin could get so worked up in such little time, and then noticed that his earlier threat had made little to no difference to Deidara._

"_Oh please," Deidara's smirk widened, if that was physically possible, "You don't scare me in the least. Just because you're all 'strung up' doesn't mean--" Deidara was cut short by Sasori, who began throwing more poisoned senbon at his tormentor, flinging them without end._

"_Hey, cut it out!" Aiko yelled at Sasori as the bird began to rock. She managed to parry the senbon to allow Deidara just enough time to take control over the bird again. She shot Sasori another deadly glare, but Sasori disregarded it._

"_You stay out of this," Sasori barked at Aiko. "This is between him and me." _

"_But--," Aiko looked back at Deidara._

"_Don't worry," Deidara was still smirking. "He's just in a pissy mood because my art is, has been, and forever will be, better than his, hmm?" Sasori recoiled, eyes enflamed as he swore at Deidara, flipping him off._

_Art? Aiko wondered. What does that have to do with anything? She looked over at Sasori and gulped. Well, whatever it has to do with, it's getting Sasori pretty worked up over there. She shook her head as Deidara and Sasori exploded into an argument with each other. They're members of the Akatsuki? Geez…you wouldn't be able to tell by the way that they interact with each other. Heck, you wouldn't even be able to tell that these two are partners!_

_Suddenly, Aiko's thoughts and vision became a blur as the bird tipped upside down. She drew in a sharp intake of breath. _

_Deidara had lost control of the bird._

Sasori shook his head, regarding that day fondly in a somewhat amusing way; after that he could vividly remember Aiko and Deidara locking lips and their intent embarrassment; neither one really seemed to speak much to the other, although Deidara was wholeheartedly entertained during the entire episode they shared. Not that it had mattered much to Sasori; Tobi soon got on to take his place.

He sighed deeply.

He hated the feeling jabbing at the heart he convinced himself he had removed long ago; the feeling of utter remorse and desolation.

* * *

Kakuzu and Hidan had retreated to their hotel, no longer on speaking terms. Every so often, Hidan would shout a curse at Kakuzu, who would struggle to contain his anger with the abject immortal, but it couldn't be helped. He had to get over his intent dislike for the troublesome man, but it always came back; poor Kakuzu didn't know how much more he could take!

Receiving some amount of pleasure, realizing how much Kakuzu's face was probably contorted with utter rage and disgust, Hidan tried to distract himself from Aiko, glancing innocuously at his Jashinist rosary, the triangle inscribed within the metallic circle shining delicately. Just staring at it brought back memories of Aiko, their first encounter at the hospital.

_Recognizing the familiar pattern of a circle with a triangle inscribed in it, Aiko nearly sprung out of her bed, as she pointed to the necklace, saying, "Y-You--you're a member of the Jashin religion, aren't you?"_

_Startled, the man held his tongue for a moment, before asking, "Eh? Do you serve Jashin-sama too?" Aiko shook her head, and the man spat on the floor. "Oh, that's too bad then. Yeesh, people are so weird."_

"_Not compared to you," a man hissed, his face covered by a mask. His jade eyes glared at the follower of the Jashin religion._

"_Shut up Kakuzu," the irritated purple-eyed man retorted. "Stay out of it!"_

"_What did you say, Hidan?" Kakuzu shot back as he narrowed his eyes, the red behind his irises glowing with malice towards Hidan._

_Stepping in between Hidan and Kakuzu, Sasori calmly stated, "You two can't fight in here. It's a hospital, and even more, it's disrespectful. Hidan, you need to learn some common decency." _

"_Common decency?" Hidan snorted. "Meh, what are we? Saints?"_

"_You aren't," Kakuzu muttered._

_Rolling his eyes, Hidan spun around on his heel. "Fine, if you don't want me here I'll go!" He proceeded to stomp out of the room, when he turned his head slightly, looking at Aiko for a moment and saying, "Hey, girl your shirt's a little low cut."_

_Cheeks flushing, Aiko looked down, and Hidan bellowed out another laugh. Aiko scowled at him and looked over at Deidara, who gave Hidan an unimpressed look and said, "Do you have to be so vulgar, hmm? It's unnecessary."_

_Eyes flashing, Hidan snapped, "I don't want to hear you lecture me Blondie. Go back to whatever Barbie doll store you came from!" Aiko stifled a giggle. Deidara twitched._

"_Yeah, yeah, just keep saying that," Deidara reached into the pouch at his side._

"_Do you think I'm scared of your bombs?" Hidan sneered._

_Remembering Deidara's explosive power, Aiko reached over, grabbing his sleeve and tugging on it. Deidara looked back, meeting her pleading green eyes. "What is it?" Deidara withdrew his hand from his pouch and Aiko loosened her grip. Hidan narrowed his lavender orbs, staring at Aiko for a moment. Then, his features lit up into a clever smirk._

"_Hey, Zetsu!" Hidan strode over towards Aiko. "Can't I have her as a partner instead of Kakuzu? I know that I'm new, but come on; you can't expect me to work with that greedy money-crazed idiot." Kakuzu clenched his fist._

Hidan relieved a sigh from his lips; he never did get Aiko as a partner, did he? He thumped onto the hard mattress where he was being forced to rest for that night and pinched his eyes shut. Not to mention, he was never successful at flirting with Aiko in a way that she would've liked; she probably didn't take him seriously, but he was dead serious about her.

Then again, remembering that first incident with Deidara when he falsely attacked her made him chuckle.

"_So this is where you three drifted off to then?"_

_Startled, Aiko looked behind her, recognizing Hidan's voice. Behind him, stood Kakuzu. Aiko kept quiet, wondering what they were doing. Hidan rested his hands upon the hilt of his weapon, staring at Aiko._

"_What is it?" Aiko asked guardedly, tired of having Hidan stare at her._

_Pausing, Hidan smirked and said, "What? Oh nothing, just watching you. Yeesh, you don't need to be so jumpy about it. You know, I'd love to spar with you sometime." A capricious grin curled around his lips, his grip tightening on his weapon, and his purple eyes flashing. "Wouldn't that be fun?"_

"_Spar with me?" Aiko tensed. "I don't know what you mean."_

_Laughing, Hidan took a swift step towards Aiko, reappearing behind her in seconds. Aiko immediately launched into defensive mode as she took a swipe at the teasing man behind her, who leapt backwards to avoid her deadly attack. _

_Glaring, Aiko spun around. Hidan landed next to Sasori, and then returned to Kakuzu's side. Aiko curled up her fist and Hidan shook his head._

"_Calm down, would you?" Hidan winked at her. "I'm not going to actually spar with you. After all, you just got out of the hospital." Aiko's blood boiled, but her muscles eased up as she realized that she was in no apparent danger._

_Grinding his teeth, Kakuzu growled, "Hidan, we have to go. We don't have time for you to be flirting with Aiko." Hidan blushed and snapped back at Kakuzu, yelling that he wasn't doing anything of the sort; Kakuzu merely interrupted and hissed in a low monotone, "We're going now."_

"_Fine!" Hidan began walking away, but turned around at the last minute, momentarily glancing over his shoulder and saying in a sarcastic tone, "I'll see you later, Aiko." He caught Deidara's eye. "And you too, Barbie."_

Hidan suppressed an amused chuckle, fondly remembering the second time after that.

"_Aiko, long time no see," Hidan grinned._

"_Yeah," Aiko glanced up at Deidara, who arched his back, straightening up and protectively edging towards her._

_Hidan noticed Deidara's intense dislike towards him and ignored his uninviting glower. Hidan raised his eyebrows. "Hello to you too, Deidara."_

_Jaw twitching, Deidara asked as calmly as he could, "Why are you here Hidan, hmm? You said that you needed to see Aiko, but you look rather unscathed to me." Aiko shrank behind Deidara as Hidan stared at her. _

_Managing an even simper, Hidan shrugged and answered, "Well, I'm only here because Kakuzu needs to see Aiko. One of his hearts isn't working properly and there isn't exactly anything that I can do about that, eh?" He chuckled. "She is the Akatsuki medic nin, after all."_

_Pursing his lips together, Deidara couldn't deny this. Kakuzu shuffled around behind Hidan, shoving him out of the way. Hidan held back a rude comment, as Kakuzu rasped, "It really is important. I'm down to three hearts now because the other two have died." Aiko shuddered; five hearts? What was this guy? Kakuzu narrowed his barely visible eyes and growled, "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"_

"_Of course not," Aiko smiled thoughtfully. "Just come into the other room with me and I'll take care of it, all right?" Kakuzu grumbled something and followed Aiko into the living room. When Hidan went to follow them, Deidara reached out and grabbed Hidan's arm. The Jashinist turned around._

"_Hidan," Deidara's eyes flashed, "why did you come here? Hmm?"_

_Smirking, Hidan casually asked, "What do you mean Deidara? Are you trying to suggest that I'm doing something wrong? Eh?" Deidara folded his arms across his chest. Hidan raised his eyebrows. "What? You think that I'm here to do something to Aiko, don't you?" His grin widened. _

_Glaring at Hidan, Deidara replied, "Yeah, something like that." He gave the room where Aiko and Kakuzu were a backwards glance. He shifted his gaze back to Hidan. "We do have orders, you know, to try and distance Kakuzu from her as much as possible, hmm?"_

"_I know," Hidan pleasantly answered, strolling into the other room, "and I'll do what I want to. If I want to be here, I will." He sneered at Deidara. "And if I want to see Aiko, then I will." Deidara felt his blood beginning to boil. Who did this guy think he was? Hidan couldn't resist his last comment, as he challenged, "Just try to stop me."_

_With that, Hidan's cloak swept into the other room, and he was gone. Deidara scowled after him and turned to Sasori, who appeared at his side. Sasori sighed, murmuring that it was a good thing that Hidan was immortal; otherwise, Kakuzu would've killed him a long time ago. Deidara nodded, agreeing as he watched Aiko in silence from the doorway with Sasori._

"_I wouldn't worry about Hidan," Sasori soothed, "just keep an eye on Kakuzu. He's the deadlier of the two."_

"_I can't help but worry about Hidan," Deidara replied._

_Sasori's eyes flashed. "You suspect that there's something he wants from Aiko, don't you?" Deidara grimaced; Sasori had it exactly right._

"_Well, what else would it be, hmm?" Deidara glanced irritably at the couch where Aiko was trying to heal Kakuzu with Hidan leering at her over her shoulder. "He acts like such a pervert when he's around her; look at the way he's eyeing her."_

"_Sounds to me like someone could be jealous," Sasori sighed._

"_What?" Deidara went red. "Me? Jealous?" He snorted. "Of what? Hmm?"_

_Peering at Aiko and Hidan, Sasori answered, "Look at the way they interact. You know, if you don't say something to her soon, Hidan will take her."_

_Rolling his eyes, Deidara replied, "Whatever. Anyway, you talked to Leader-sama about that mission right? When are we heading out?" Sasori shrugged._

"_He said whenever," Sasori scratched the back of his head. "It doesn't much matter to me. Do you want to go right now?" The answer to that question was too obvious. Sasori chuckled, the first time Deidara had actually heard even a hint of amusement in the usually solemn puppet nin's voice._

"_What's so funny? Hmm?" Deidara grinned._

"_Nothing," Sasori shook his head, regaining his composure. "I'll go see Leader-sama and we'll take off when I get back." He began walking towards the door. Deidara watched Sasori depart, and when Sasori got to the door, he heard him say, "By the way, Aiko might need some assistance in the other room."_

"_Huh?" Deidara heard the door close and his eyes darted to the other room._

"_Hidan," Aiko was saying, "what are you doing?"_

"_Mmm? What do you mean?" Hidan was grinning._

_Rushing into the living room, Deidara found Aiko backed up against the wall with Hidan standing over her, scythe in hand. From the look of it, Hidan was trying to do, well, Deidara didn't know what, but he knew that Hidan was trying to do something to Aiko. He reached between them, and grabbed Aiko's arm, tugging her out._

"_All right you immortal weirdo," Deidara pointed to the door, "take your partner and get out." Aiko looked up at Deidara; what was he doing?_

"_Eh?" Hidan seemed surprised. He pouted. "How come?"_

"_Because I said so!" Deidara replied, exasperated. His ears perked up as he heard the front door open again, surprised upon hearing the voice of his partner._

"_Deidara!" Sasori called, pushing the door open; back in what seemed like an instant. "Leader-sama gave us permission to get out of here." Hidan's pout turned to a frown as he realized that Deidara and Sasori had a mission lined up and were going to leave just to get away from him._

_Crossing his arms, Hidan exclaimed, "Hey, that's just rude, I--," he stopped. What the hell? Where did they go? He looked around, wondering what had happened to Aiko, Deidara and Sasori. He turned to Kakuzu, who was lifting himself off the couch with a soundly grunt. "What the hell Kakuzu! Where'd they run off to?"_

_Kakuzu held his spinning head, "Probably anywhere that you aren't; do you mind not yelling? I have a headache now."_

"_What do you mean anywhere that I'm not?" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu winced._

"_Hidan. Shut. The. Hell. Up." Kakuzu growled. Hidan snapped._

"_What the hell? No!" Hidan shouted, kicking over the coffee table. "Damn them!"_

_As Hidan started an unstoppable rampage around the house, his partner unwillingly followed as the crazed Jashinist found his way into the upstairs part of the house and into Aiko's room. He stormed around and then noticed one of Aiko's bureau drawers cracked open. Something rounded caught his eye. He smirked._

_Following Hidan into what was most definitely Aiko's room, Kakuzu looked in to see Hidan doing something that he knew would get himself into trouble. Kakuzu groaned at his partner's immaturity._

"_What do you think of this, eh?!" Hidan asked, displaying one of Aiko's bras for Kakuzu to see. He chuckled to himself, tossing the bra onto the floor. "I think that we're going to stay here until they get back!" He lay down on Aiko's bed, folding his arms behind his head._

_Kakuzu twitched. "Hidan there is no nice way to say this; you're an idiot."_

"_What? Kakuzu that was mean!"_

"_We're going."_

"_Huh, why?!"_

"_Just get up!"_

"_Fine…"_

Deidara never did like being called a Barbie as Hidan recalled. Then again, the blond Akatsuki nin hated anything to do with the silver-haired Jashinist. Hidan folded his arms behind his head, wanting to pound Pain's face in for not allowing them to go after Aiko. More memories played through his aggravated mind, though the one that caught hold was the one where he had seen her last before she departed with Tobi and never returned.

"That Tobi," Hidan muttered, "stupid fucking man-kid…it's got to be his fault that Aiko's gone."

Curling up on his side, Hidan cursed Tobi in silence, slamming his fist into the squeaking mattress. Despite how often he said insincere things to Aiko, or frightened her, he did care beneath that apathetic guise he always wore; and it pissed him off even more that he was almost too painfully aware of that. He threw himself onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling. If Aiko had gotten together with him instead of Deidara, he would've made certain that she never went anywhere that would've put her in danger.

He would've made certain that they were lying in bed together underneath that ceiling.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi had retreated to where they had been walking around a pond before being summoned, Kisame opting to sit on a rock and watch the waves ripple across the nearly lifeless water. Itachi sat across from him, eyes set coldly on his own glowering reflection. For once, Kisame allowed the silence to drag on longer than usual and Itachi was bothered by it.

A sigh fled the Uchiha's lips. "You're thinking about her like everyone else, aren't you?"

The shark nin returned a similar sigh. "Do you really think Leader-sama is going to permit Hime-chan to be gone just like that? It's kind of lonely not having her around…you know, she's always so damn funny and so much fun to tease…fighting with her isn't bad either. I suppose I miss her." He laughed loudly, but only for a moment. Hushed silence swept over them again.

Itachi frowned. "Kisame?"

The shark nin chuckled quietly, hushing himself for once. "Remember when we went on that mission with Hime? The one to try and recruit Zabuza?" The frown befalling Itachi's lips was enough proof that he was, though only in a light jest. Kisame sighed heavily. "Or what about that time when she viciously attacked me?"

"_Hey, Hime!" a familiar, vociferous voice hollered. "What are you doing out here?"_

_Turning around, Aiko saw Kisame and Itachi strolling towards them. She shot Kisame an unimpressed glare upon seeing the gleam in his pointed teeth. Deidara narrowed his eyes, detecting Itachi._

"_Hello shark-man," Aiko greeted dryly. "Still lumbering around on land I see."_

_Spitting on the ground, Kisame returned, "And you're just as mouthy as ever, Hime-chan. You make a wonderful Akatsuki member, although I never got to thank you for knocking me through that tree when we were in the Land of Waves, did I?"_

_Flexing her muscles, Aiko taunted, "Oh? Didn't you? Would you like to fight me again, you pathetic shark?" She raised her hand into the air, slamming her fist into the ground. Kisame and Itachi jumped away to evade the crater splitting the earth._

_Yanking out the Samehada, Kisame swung it full force at Aiko, who leapt out of the way. Itachi sighed, standing next to Sasori as they watched Aiko spar with the giant land-shark. Deidara sat in a tree._

"_Catch me if you can!" Aiko chimed, dodging each of Kisame's attacks with flawless agility. She smirked, pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Kisame. It narrowly sliced at his cheek, carving into one of his gills. Aiko landed on the ground._

_Flicking her head up, Aiko activated the Ketsuekigan, eyes scintillating in the noon sun. She lunged fearlessly at Kisame._

_Chuckling from the treetops, Deidara called down to Sasori and Itachi, "She's fierce, hmm? I almost can't believe it." He laughed as Aiko struck Kisame in the chest with one of her more powerful medical ninjutsu._

"_She might want to be a little more careful," Sasori criticized as Kisame's large sword narrowly split open Aiko's shoulder. Aiko hopped back, healing it as she went, still hurling insults at the shark nin. Sasori shook his head. "She is so immature."_

"_Well, she is the youngest of us all," Itachi noted._

_Unable to disagree with Itachi, Sasori turned back to watch as Aiko smacked Samehada out of Kisame's hands and began to beat on him with her raw fists, pummeling him playfully into the rocky earth. Deidara leapt out of the tree to pull Aiko off of Kisame, who, by this point, had put up with enough and was beginning to get irritated._

"_All right, that's enough you two, hmm?" Deidara grasped Aiko's arm and pulled her off of Kisame, allowing her to kick him one final time. Kisame staggered to his feet._

"_You're insane," Kisame spat blood from his mouth, half-glaring, half-smirking at Aiko. He raised his eyebrows. "Now you have to heal me, Hime." Aiko scowled at him, sitting down to repair his broken ribs and other various injuries._

_Sasori chuckled at Aiko's displeased look, as Kisame insisted upon taking off some of his clothing so that the healing process would remain uninterrupted. He turned to Itachi, who watched Aiko with a glazed look in his dark eyes._

_Hesitating, Sasori murmured to Itachi, "What's the matter with you? You haven't said a word in a long while, Itachi." The calm Uchiha did not reply, but instead stared ahead, long and hard at Aiko. "Itachi?"_

_Slowly shaking his head, Itachi answered, "Never mind, it's nothing."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Sasori glared at Itachi for a moment, suspicious. Itachi took immediate notice to Sasori's glare, and returned it with a far deadlier glower of his own. Sasori averted his russet eyes to the ground._

"_There you go, all done," Aiko got to her feet, folding her arms across her chest._

_Laughing to himself, Kisame leered, "Don't give me that kind of look Hime-chan; it was your fault that this happened anyway." Aiko vaguely wondered why it always seemed like Kisame was laughing at his own jokes even when no one else found them even the least bit amusing._

"Yes," Itachi replied, "I do remember that…but it was your own fault."

Kisame laughed, sounding sadder each time he did so. Itachi narrowed his eyes, Kisame's sorrow getting to him. With an unperceivable mumble of some sort, Itachi reached over and patted Kisame's back as if to console him and Kisame shook his head, forcing on a smile and staring deeply into the pond's murky waters that seemed to stare back at him.

"Thanks," Kisame muttered sheepishly.

Itachi managed a softer expression. "You don't need to thank me."

* * *

Darkness, sorrow drowned the kunoichi's heart, pining after the companionship of her lost friends, vaguely remembering those that she had lost, Aiko's disappearance triggering so many painful memories for her. "Nagato?" Konan whispered, voice trembling in the darkness as she spoke to a warped figure secluded by the ebony abyss. "The hour is up."

The figure shifted around, groaning. "Go back to Yahiko's body…I'll call them in shortly."

Nodding shakily, Konan pressed her hands together to form a hand sign and disappeared. She reappeared with Yahiko Pain, materializing at his side. Her head hung low as he opened his lips to summon them and he noticed her sad expression—it jabbed at him like a knife to the heart. His eyes floated around the empty cave and he murmured.

"What's the matter, Konan?" Pain asked solemnly.

She choked back a sob, studying her voice. "What did Madara-sama tell you to do?"

Pausing, Pain slowly replied, "He gave me free reign over the situation; he told me to do whatever I felt was right." Konan questioned him with her glistening eyes and he cupped her cheek, causing a blush to sprawl across her face. "Konan, what do you think I should do?"

A lump formed in her stomach, knotting as his hand swept down her neck, creating a tickling sensation that she yearned for. Pain sighed, his breath brushing stray strands of hair across her forehead and she pulled away, face flushed. "I—I think that you should get Aiko back; that you should send out someone to go and f-find her!" She clamped her eyes shut, gritting her teeth tightly. "Please, Nagato! I don't like seeing the organization so upset!"

There was a brief moment of silence. "Very well."

She brought her tear-stained gaze to Nagato's usually stony stare to find that it had become gentler. He nodded, murmuring, "It shall be as you want it, Konan." A strangled gasp forced its way through her lips as he took her face in his hands and guided her lips to his, kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, she was breathless due to shock. He said nothing, calmly turning away, the smallest of smirks adorning his lips. "Everyone, return; the hour is up."

Konan watched, stunned into silence as each of the members showed up two by two.

Deidara and Sasori immediately approached Pain, who stood tall and rigid in the darkness.

"We want to retrieve Aiko ourselves," Deidara announced, tone implying that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Pain nodded sagely. "I will tolerate it. I'm giving you half a year to complete this assignment and as of today, consider this your mission." Deidara's light blue eyes widened, appalled that they had been granted permission, and a wide smirk spread across his lips as he turned victoriously to Sasori who merely shook his head and smiled.

Glancing over to Konan, Pain found an approving grin embellishing her simply stunning features, Rinnegan giving way to a gentle gaze. She truly was his angel, the one that he would do anything for. His eyes then flickered over to Hidan and Kisame who were approaching him without any hesitation, Kisame appearing as serious as he ever had.

"We will accompany them," Kisame announced, assuming that Hidan's intention was akin to his.

"Yeah," Hidan muttered, rolling his eyes. "I need a break from Kakuzu anyway."

Kakuzu said nothing, only stiffening in the echoing silence of the cave. Pain seemed pleased by their offer, granting them permission. "Do as you will; Itachi and Kakuzu will pair up with each other for the time being until the four of you return, then you will go back to your respective partnerships and all will be as it was before."

To this, everyone nodded.

Pain promptly dismissed them, concealing a smile. "Just bring Aiko back."

Smirking his infamous simper, Deidara cockily retorted, "Count on us to, hmm? I will bring Aiko back to this organization single-handedly if I have to, hmm?" Sasori cast him a sullen glare laced with irony and shook his head, Kisame chuckling to himself and Hidan grimacing.

"Stupid blond," Hidan muttered, arching an eyebrow.

From the depths of the shadows, Tobi watched in complete and utter silence as the foursome disappeared simultaneously, starting their assignment immediately. The masked man didn't speak a word as the other members vanished, Itachi and Kakuzu taking off together, then Zetsu, until only he, Pain, and Konan remained.

Pain leaned over to Konan, quietly asking that she leave before turning to Tobi.

When the kunoichi petered out as well, Pain slinked over to Tobi, Rinnegan eyes very much alive. "Did you approve of my choice, Madara-sama?" Tobi nodded silently, head barely bobbing as he did so. Pain's eyelids fell to close, voice calm. "Thank you; I did not want to have to turn them down; if I did, we may have lost half of our organization."

Tobi's pitch was deadly, serious. "You mean _my _organization."

Inhaling a sharp intake of breath, Pain shortly replied, "Yes, my apologies." Tobi cast him a concise, dismissive wave of his hand, murmuring that Pain was now free to go. Pain nodded somberly, placing his hands together to return to Konan, disappearing with a soundly crack.

When he was gone, Tobi sighed heavily.

"Who would've thought Aiko would have such an impact on an organization of cold-blooded killers?"

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I've written thirty-one pages today and my hands are killing me…I suppose that I love my readers too much. XD! I want to send out thanks to BleedmetoINSANITY and werewolf with a heart for both of their reviews—thank you, thank you, thank you!

**I will try to update again as soon as possible.**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	21. Aiko and Kimimaro

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XXI: Aiko and Kimimaro

* * *

"It's true that we don't know what we've got before we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

-Anonymous

* * *

Days dragged on like weeks as Aiko forced herself to sit up once again, awaking from a horrible nightmare. She continually suffered through a hideous dream where the Akatsuki came to save her from Orochimaru and Deidara fought Kimimaro until one of them died, their blood splattering upon her face to disguise the tears cascading down her cheeks; yet, before she could figure out who was killed, the dream always ended.

"_Aiko!" Deidara would yell, ice-blue eyes flaming with anger. "Get out of here!"_

_She would hesitate, clutching a kunai tightly against her hammering chest. "Deidara!"_

_As if on cue, Kimimaro would always arrive, attacking Deidara with his bone sword and always, always sliced into him, drawing blood that would slap across Aiko's face. She would be able to do little less than breathe, quivering as she watched the painful scene unfold, Deidara then retaliating with C1 chakra bombs._

_There would be nothing for her to do, no place for her to step in._

"_Please," she would whisper, eyes brimming amid agony, "stop…please stop…"_

_Neither would hear her, and even as she broke into screams, they would not hear her. She felt helplessness rile over her; it felt so real that it made her body freeze in terror, tears stalling in her eyes as each of her breaths would hitch in her throat. She was weak to resist her mind's terrible conjurations. But it had to end. And of course, it would always end with an unfinished conclusion that made her heart twist until she was sick with nauseas._

"_She won't return with you!" A maimed Kimimaro would bellow, raising his bone pike._

"_You want to bet on that, hmm?" Deidara would snap, face marred with scratches._

_And as if it were rehearsed many, many times, the two would clash; Deidara withdrawing a kunai to parry Kimimaro's weapon, but when they collided, the grief-stricken sound of their shouts would shock Aiko into blindness as blood sprayed onto her face, blinding her eyes. _

_Then, she would wake up._

Aiko buried her face in her hands, lifting herself from the confinement of her bed to go to the bathroom located within her room. She allowed the water to run until steam billowed around the faucet, then twisting on the cold water to balance the temperature. When she dipped her hands beneath the running water, it was lukewarm and comfortable; when she splashed the water into her face, it reminded her of that nightmare, of having Deidara and Kimimaro's blood searing onto her cheek, and it burned her skin.

She let out a tiny cry, backing away from the sink.

Why was she thinking about that?

Closing her eyes, she allowed the dream to play through her mind again, knowing that maybe if she watched it once more it would simply become habit and she might not mind it so much. Her breaths were sharp, concise as she inhaled and exhaled, leaning her back against the wall and shifting her vision to that of her mind's eye.

"_She won't return with you!" A maimed Kimimaro would bellow, raising his bone pike._

"_You want to bet on that, hmm?" Deidara would snap, face marred with scratches._

_And as if it were rehearsed many, many times, the two would clash; Deidara withdrawing a kunai to parry Kimimaro's weapon, but when they collided, the grief-stricken sound of their shouts would shock Aiko into blindness as blood sprayed onto her face, blinding her eyes. _

_Instead of ending, it continued._

_Wiping desperately at her eyes, Aiko removed the blood with trembling fingers before she realized that it was not theirs; it was hers. A bolt of pain sparked in her chest and jolted throughout her entire body, meeting another that jabbed through her back, crippling her as she crumpled up on the ground, blood gushing from a wound inflicted upon her body. _

_She glanced down, confused._

_Protruding from her chest was Kimimaro's bone sword, just like that day. Blood spilled down her chin as she painfully twisted around to see Deidara's horrified expression, his kunai stabbed into her back. It became clear to her that she had run in to intervene. She spluttered, a hacking noise choking her as blood rushing up her throat from her lungs, the agony forcing her to turn back around to meet Kimimaro's startled gaze._

_He was overcome with shock._

Seeing such things made Aiko run to the sink, afraid that she was going to vomit. Clutching the sides of the porcelain support, fingers clawing into it, she hung her head over the faucet where water continued to drip in a slow, unsteady pattern. Her head was spinning, swirling with anxiety and queasiness as she stepped back, reigning in the emotional stress.

She told herself in her mind repeatedly that it was only a dream.

Her eyes screwed shut, breathing heavy.

But it felt more like a premonition.

Lifting her tear-stained gaze to the ceiling above her, Aiko begged whatever heavenly being there could be to prevent such a scene from ever occurring; she feared that which she suspected would come to pass and she couldn't bear to witness something so horrible ever again. If she did, she felt that she would shrivel up and die.

Running her fingers through her matted cobalt blue hair, Aiko was unsatisfied with her condition and decided to step into the shower. Even that didn't ease her pain; the water would rush onto her skin, and all she could feel, see, taste, touch and hear, was the warm blood blinding her eyes and spewing into her agape mouth as the sounds of shouts drowned her in a whirlpool of agony. She finished her shower as quickly as she could manage and dressed herself in a lavender kimono that Orochimaru had left out for her.

The silken feel of the purple cloth scorched her skin.

Aiko hid her face in her hands.

_Why does this keep happening to me? I don't want to keep suffering, I don't want to be a ninja; having power used to be a blessing, but now I find that it's been a curse. The Akatsuki needed me for my skills and Orochimaru ended up regaining me…but now…_

_I'm powerless to resist my fate._

A sigh of despair fled her lips, making her feel utterly vulnerable.

* * *

Jiraiya burst into the Hokage tower, breathless and on the verge of collapsing.

"Where's Tsunade?" the Sannin barked at Shizune, who was rushing down the hall.

Stopping, winded herself, Shizune snapped to attention and answered, "She just finished tending to everyone that returned from the Sasuke Retrieval Mission—all of them doing well, by the way." She smiled weakly and turned around from the direction that she had just come in. "Follow me, Jiraiya-sama; I'll take you to her."

Nodding, Jiraiya managed a curt, "Thank you", and followed Shizune, his eyes narrowed in concern as they sped through the hallways, walking briskly to where they located Tsunade talking to Shikamaru, the sand nin waiting inside her office. Jiraiya wasted no time approaching the beautiful blond woman, easily gaining her attention.

Sensing Jiraiya's overwhelming presence, Tsunade tilted her head. "What are you doing here?"

Glancing at Shikamaru then back to the female Hokage, whose hands were resting on her hips, Jiraiya solemnly announced, voice booming, "We have another problem regarding Orochimaru; I just picked up some rather disturbing information from my most trustworthy source and it appears that he has recruited a rather interesting person."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Jiraiya hardened his gaze. "The Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan; Aiko."

Shikamaru blinked at this and the three sound nin poked their heads out of the office to listen as Tsunade's brown eyes widened in a frightening blend of horror and ire. "_What_?" she snapped, russet orbs flaming red. "Damn it! Tell me you're kidding!" Jiraiya shook his head gravely and Tsunade shouted, "What does he want with her? It has to be a mistake!"

"Alas, I don't think it is."

Whipping around, Tsunade saw Rock Lee stagger into the room; overhearing their strident conversation, he arrived with Might Guy trailing behind him, both wanting more news on Aiko. Tsunade's stare darkened, glower directed at Lee. "What do you know about this situation, Lee? You _must_ tell me everything!" She folded her arms, fingers drumming against her elbow.

Head bobbing in agreement, Lee stated, "Very well." He paused to think for a moment, wide eyes reflecting his swirling thoughts. "I went to help Naruto, but when I did he was battling this Kimimaro guy that I swore to defeat while he went to find Sasuke, and while we were fighting, Aiko-sensei popped up out of nowhere and passed out; then Kimimaro picked her up and took her away just before Gaara arrived to help me get back to Konoha."

Tsunade's nose crinkled. "What? Wasn't Aiko with Orochimaru before she came to Konoha? Argh! Damn that stupid bastard! I hope he rots in hell!" She slammed her fist into the wall, cracking it. Everyone remained silent, fearful of the angered woman fuming before them.

"Hey, uh, Tsunade-sama," Guy tried, half-smiling. "Maybe we could send out a search party."

"For what?" she growled, eyes glinting. "That girl again…_and_ Orochimaru…damn it!"

Throwing her head back, she proceeded to stomp into her office, yelling at everyone to give her some time to herself. Tsunade slammed herself into her chair, shoving the accumulating papers off to the side, temper raw. She was so sick of the problems being caused; the Hokage position was tougher than she would have liked to admit and she was at her wits end.

With everyone.

Taking fistfuls of her blond hair and wrenching at them with frustration, Tsunade cursed the world, willing it to stop being so annoying and troublesome. What was she supposed to do about the situation anyway? Then again, if she didn't do _something_, Orochimaru was bound to return to attack the leaf village again soon.

The weight of her responsibilities fell heavily onto her shoulders and she bowed her head, spirit decadent amid distress. Tears accumulated in her eyes and she wiped them into oblivion with the hard palm of her hand, calloused from working so hard and using so much medical ninjutsu constantly. She sniffled, stress pushing her past her limits.

A comforting hand found its way to her shoulder and she gasped.

Jiraiya was standing behind her, smiling gently.

For once, she didn't deny his consolation, rather, she conceded and stood up, throwing herself into his readied embrace. He received her with welcome arms, hugging her to his bulging chest in an act of friendship, stroking her hair and murmuring, "We'll make it through this, Tsunade. I promise that _I _will help you if that's what it takes."

Comforted, Tsunade nodded against him, closing her eyes. She parted her lips to speak, voice muffled against his warm body. "I…I'm worried…I can't think…Orochimaru is just so impossibly unpredictable…he hasn't changed a bit and that in itself concerns me as well." She hesitated, drawing in a long breath. "In a way, I still wish he didn't leave the village."

Jiraiya tightened his grip on her. "Yeah…"

Biting on her lower lip, Tsunade managed to say, "I…I feel like such a horrible person now; I keep denying Tenzo and Kakashi permission to go and get this 'Aiko' that everyone speaks so fondly of, despite their sorrows regarding her disappearance. Speaking of which, why didn't Sarutobi-sensei ever change her status in the Bingo Book to a missing nin?"

Shaking his head, white spikes flowing against his back, Jiraiya gravely returned, "He couldn't. He regarded Aiko so fondly that he didn't want her name to bear any disgrace; he never told the villagers of her true fate, only a select few people know that she was taken away by the Akatsuki, and even fewer that she's currently being harbored by Orochimaru. He didn't want _anyone _to know anything." Tsunade went rigid and Jiraiya frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I…changed her status to missing nin when I became Hokage."

* * *

"Aiko, darling, are you in here?"

Hearing Orochimaru immediately, Aiko's head flicked up, mouth tightening into a thin line as her gaze darted to the blank walls. He laughed lightly as if they were playing a game and waltzed over to her bedside, settling down beside her and beginning to stroke her softened hair, still slightly dampened from her shower. He chuckled.

"You know, you'll catch a cold with a wet-head," Orochimaru purred.

Aiko hesitated. "I…I'll be fine." Her voice and eyes hardened. "I'm not a child anymore."

Laughing again, Orochimaru continued running his fingers through her hair, voice creeping so close to her neck that it made her skin crawl. "I've missed you so very, very much my dear Aiko. When you left, I simply didn't know what to do!" His eyes raked over her face, her body, and it made the sweat perspiring on her brow leak down her face. "Now look at you," his tongue slithered between his lips, wetting them, "you're all grown up."

A voice in the back of Aiko's mind screamed at her to get the hell away from Orochimaru, but she was anchored to her spot. This was her punishment, wasn't it? Who was she to defy the goddess of fate, the eternal craftsman weaving destiny with the untouchable threads of time?

When Orochimaru's hand began sliding down her neck, an impulse in Aiko triggered the fleeting image of Deidara's face smiling at her, his lips touching her, and allowed herself authorization to speak. "Orochimaru-sama…Orochimaru-sama, I…I…I can't…please…"

She was disrupted by the door slamming open.

"Aiko?"

Any words she wanted to speak suddenly disappeared as Kimimaro interrupted them.

Like a godsend, he was there, her white angel; Kimimaro. Seeing him had never been so wonderful as she leapt to her feet to greet him, eyes wide. If anyone could save her now, it was him. However, when she felt the tug on her arm, ushering her to sit back down, she met Orochimaru's intrigued orbs of gold, lip curling into a leer.

"Kimimaro, what brings you here?" Orochimaru brought Aiko back to him.

"I came to have a word with Aiko," Kimimaro stiffly replied.

Looking at Kimimaro, peering at him with scrutinizing eyes like she had avoided doing so ever since she was dragged to Orochimaru's, Aiko began noticing things that she hadn't before. His eyes, weary with fatigue, were no longer as striking, as confident as they used to be. Her gaze softened, noticing the way he dithered weakly in the door, expression set and hard.

Then, he began to cough.

Snapping to attention, Aiko felt fear pulse through her when his coughing turned to retching and he collapsed. Stomach rising to her throat, Aiko raced to his side, Orochimaru liberating her, and crouched beside Kimimaro. "K-Kimimaro?" she stammered. He drew himself onto his knees, hacking, blood dribbling down his chin. Aiko felt a cold chill spike in her blood.

"Kimimaro?" Orochimaru voiced from the bed, strolling over. "What's wrong?"

Slipping beneath Kimimaro, Aiko supported him from below, lifting him to his feet. She clamped her eyes shut for a moment, lips wavering as she managed, "Orochimaru…_sama_…I want to take Kimimaro to the hospital wing to take a look at him, please. If there's something I can do, I want to do it. Now that I'm here…I ought to be of use to you."

The look in Orochimaru's eyes was that of pure delight.

Cracking an eye open, Aiko felt not only the weight of Kimimaro's weakened frame boring down upon her, but also that of the heaviness of what had just so carelessly fled her lips; what disturbed her further, was that it had come out so _naturally _that she didn't have to put much thought into it. A shudder rippled through her, although she shook off its effects.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Oh," he paused, still overcome with satisfaction and excitement. "Three doors down."

Nodding to show her acknowledgement, Aiko steadied Kimimaro, walking him down the hall.

Kabuto passed by them, the look of awe on his face irreplaceable as he joined his master.

"Did they make up?" Kabuto asked, referring to Aiko and Kimimaro.

Shrugging, Orochimaru purred, "Oh, who knows? It doesn't matter now…my dear and darling Aiko has returned to me, has returned to my…services to serve me. Ah, how I've missed that dear, darling girl of mine! Now she's grown into a strong, powerful kunoichi—just like I always knew she would." He sighed, shuddering with ecstasy.

Concerned, Kabuto mused aloud, "Orochimaru-sama? I'm not sure if I quite grasp what it is exactly that you mean…that you knew she'd grown into a strong and powerful kunoichi." He frowned, adjusting his glasses. "Of all your subordinates willing to give their lives up to you, Aiko is, has been, and always seems to be your favorite; why?"

Orochimaru's eyes glinted, sensing Kabuto's envy. "Jealous?"

Unable to argue with the fact that he harbored a bitter rivalry with the girl, Kabuto said nothing, staring at his lord and master, who snorted at his insolence. Rubbing his head tiredly, Orochimaru leaned back in his chair, Kabuto watching him with an intent gaze.

The snake nin spoke, voice accusing. "How could you ever _possibly_ understand?"

"_Orochimaru-sama!" A nine-year-old Aiko held up a flower, cupping it in her hands. "Look!"_

"_Hm?" Orochimaru tilted his head, observing her find._

_Giggling amid childish glee, Aiko stroked the petals, saying, "I found it, Orochimaru-sama! I can use the nectar as a medicinal aid and as a supplement if I mix it with some of my antidotes; isn't that amazing?" Orochimaru smiled and nodded, adoring the tiny child._

"_Ah, yes, it is amazing," he murmured fondly, turning around completely to cup her cheek, drawing her face closer to his, "but not as amazing as you."_

Watching Aiko grow up, raising her, teaching her, watching her learn, had been an experience that left a lasting impact on Orochimaru. She was unlike any of his test subjects, closer than anyone could've ever possibly been. Like him, she had lost her parents, however, not her naiveté, which made her a charming prospect.

She possessed power; skills and talents beyond her years, yet she kept her innocence even when being used as a cold-blooded killer, which Orochimaru had tried to avoid, often by pairing her up with Kimimaro. Though, when Kimimaro had somehow found a way to slip into her heart and possess her in a way that Orochimaru could not, the snake nin found himself overridden with greed and covetousness, determined to have Aiko be his and his alone.

Why was that?

Orochimaru didn't look at Kabuto as his thoughts continued twisting around his mind, churning the wheels that never stopped. Aiko was sweet, tender, loving, and compassionate; she was the perfect medic nin, the perfect student, the perfect person; he wanted to claim her success as his, yet he owed it to her to keep it all to herself. This girl tore him between him and his ambitions like no other; perhaps that was why he was attracted to her.

She was irresistible.

Shaking his head, Orochimaru muttered to Kabuto, "You will _never _be able to comprehend the bond that Aiko and I share; she came back to me throughout loyalty; why else would she be here? Perhaps to see Kimimaro, yes, but still," his eyes flashed, "I won't allow her to leave this time; she is far more than just a prize to be squandered among villages."

Before Orochimaru could continue, however, an Otonin Jonin appeared at the door.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"What is it?" Orochimaru questioned whimsically.

"I've brought you Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

"Missing nin?" Jiraiya inquired, tone changing drastically as Tsunade winced.

"Yes," she managed, shrinking back. "Both Aiko and Uchiha Sasuke."

Storming away from Tsunade, Jiraiya coldly murmured, "People are going to start getting the wrong idea about Aiko, and I don't like that. It's bad enough that we have Uchiha Itachi conversing and working actively with the Akatsuki, but Aiko too? Konohagakure doesn't need to be aware of that; neither do any of the other nations!"

Wincing at his sharp, piercing tone, Tsunade muttered, "You don't need to be so upset about it; besides, no one has been questioning her whereabouts, not even Sunagakure who was supposed to be receiving her," a note deriving jealousy sounded in her voice. "Why do you care so damn badly about her anyways?"

Jiraiya stiffened. "It's my fault she's gone."

Shivering, Tsunade growled, "What do you mean? I'm aware that you were supposed to escort her to Sunagakure and all, then you got ambushed by the Akatsuki, but that doesn't make it your fault; _none_ of this is your fault!" She stomped her foot. "Don't blame yourself, Jiraiya!"

There was a sudden knock on her door and Tsunade whirled around, eyes alight.

"Hold on!" she snapped, only to find the door opening. "What is it now?"

Much to her surprise, Tenzo burst into the room, hands clutching papers with writing scrawled across them, panting and breathing heavily. Tsunade's brown orbs disappeared as she closed her eyes, not prepared to deal with another one of Tenzo's rants; although she allowed them to flash open, realizing that she had to listen to him, regardless.

Tenzo didn't hesitate to blurt out his findings. "Tsunade-sama! I just heard the news about Aiko's being captured by Orochimaru from Guy out there and I have other information that goes together with that all too well; Orochimaru was formerly a member of the Akatsuki some odd years back and Yakushi Kabuto used to belong to Sasori; now Aiko is trapped with them and I heard that the Akatsuki is on the move to reclaim her."

For a moment, Tsunade didn't speak.

Jiraiya's eyes flashed. "The Akatsuki? On the move? To reclaim her?"

Nodding vigorously, Tenzo replied, "Yes! I just heard from a traveling Shinobi who was passing by when I was coming here from the interrogation corps; he was a slight man who stated that he was approached by crimson-cloud wearers on their way to the Land of Rice Patties and that they were the most dangerous people they had ever come across." He swallowed hard, eyes glazed. "They're traveling in a group of four as well."

"Group of four?!" Jiraiya exclaimed, flabbergasted. "But I thought they only worked in pairs!"

"Clearly," Tenzo's eyes flashed, "they want her back."

Chewing on her lip, the formerly silent Tsunade murmured, "Well, I think that it's best not to get involved with this at all." Tenzo and Jiraiya turned to her and on her, although she dismissed their angered gazes with a snort. "I'm Hokage, after all, and I'm putting my foot down; Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are a dangerous pairing and I'm not sending anyone in there to risk their lives; no one," she glared suspiciously at Jiraiya.

The male Sannin scoffed. "I go in search of the Akatsuki all the time and I heard a rumor that their main base is located in Amegakure, although I haven't yet gotten close enough to confirm that; I'm always chased away by members of the Akatsuki, recently Aiko and the Iwagakure bomber Deidara." He smirked smugly. "I'm not afraid of a couple of kids."

Tsunade's temper flared. "Grow up! These aren't kids we're talking about!"

A composed male voice interrupted them from the doorway.

"I agree."

Spinning around, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Tenzo found Kakashi gazing solemnly at them, arms folded across his chest as he nonchalantly leaned against the doorframe. Tenzo cast him a cold stare, accusing his betrayal with his glinting eyes, and he twitched. "Kakashi!" Tenzo bellowed, "Don't you want Aiko to come back at all?"

Kakashi narrowed his only visible eye, silencing Tenzo.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi murmured, "I care deeply about Aiko; she is not only a fellow Konoha Shinobi, but a friend dearer than any I have; I know the heartache of losing people as do you all, but you act like Aiko's lost and we cannot regain her." He reigned in a sigh. "We ought to hold back and wait for the choice opportunity to get her back."

Tenzo was about to speak, but Tsunade rapidly cut him off.

"Than that is that, it's settled," she stated brusquely. "No one is to talk of this."

Her eyes flickered to Jiraiya.

"Feel free," Tsunade muttered, "to keep tabs on the Akatsuki."

Nodding, Jiraiya replied, "And if I may, I'd like to take Naruto under my wing to train him in case he ever counters the Akatsuki again." Tsunade agreed to this request with a curt bob of her head and a smile split across Jiraiya's lips as he placed his hands together. "Excellent, I'll go let him know immediately."

Jiraiya disappeared, leaving three.

Tsunade turned to Tenzo and Kakashi with a saddened sigh. "I'm sorry to both of you for disallowing you granted permission to pursue Aiko, but I will keep you alerted. When that day comes to retrieve Aiko, the two of you will be the first on the assigned squad," she smiled, "but until then…

"…don't either of you dare make a move regarding Aiko."

* * *

"Here we are, lay down," Aiko ordered, helping Kimimaro into a hospital bed.

The white-haired man lay down, eyes pinched shut in unimaginable pain as his muscles constricted beneath his tightening skin, lips parting to release more blood as he hacked. Aiko was pawing desperately through the available pain killers, seizing some and giving them to Kimimaro, eyes softened by her despair.

"Try to swallow these," she ordered, weaving quick hand signs. "I'll fix you, I promise."

She closed her eyes, concentrating, and when she reopened her eyes, they blazed golden with a promise to be fulfilled, Ketsuekigan activated. She observed the blood flowing through Kimimaro's body and bit back a horrified gasp at his condition; his blood vessels and chakra network were entwined in such a way that they were beginning to wrap around and crush his heart each time he used a jutsu, constricting each time he breathed.

The pain was something she couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Biting down hard on her lip, Aiko whispered, "Hang on…I have to reset your blood and chakra channels around your heart; it'll take a lot of chakra and you _will_ go into a coma, I'm sure, but you'll come out of it alive, I promi-!" She was cut off by her realization that he wasn't responding. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving.

He was dying.

"Kimimaro!" Aiko screamed, hysteria slapping her across the face. "No! Don't die! Wait!"

She frantically maneuvered her shaking hands over his chest, palms glowing blue with healing chakra as she concentrated, eyes filling with tears.

"I will heal you of your illness…and I won't let you die…"

She winced, head beginning to throb.

"I promise!"

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I appreciate everyone's support on this story so very, very much; thank you, thank you, thank you! I love writing about Aiko and Orochimaru's relationship, I really do; Orochimaru truly cares for Aiko in a warped, daughter-like way. Anyway, I also want to send out personal thanks to Miyu29 and Azura Soul Reaver for both of their reviews on the last chapter.

**As always, please review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	22. Eternal Desires

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XXII: Eternal Desires

* * *

"It's true that we don't know what we've got before we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

-Anonymous

_

* * *

_

Aiko, where are you, hmm?

Running his fingers through his long, blond bangs, Deidara focused on the upcoming scenery, eyes scouring the landscape as his bird flew gently through the air, Sasori beside him. Days had gone by and neither of them had spoken; even the normally obnoxious Hidan and Kisame on the bird gliding beside them had yet to say a word.

The end of the week since they had departed on their seemingly impossible journey was coming to a quick close and Deidara had his concerns that they really might not be able to find the kunoichi ever again; but he was neither ready to take no for an answer nor to give up.

He would find her eventually, he was certain of it.

"Hey, Blondie," Hidan suddenly hollered, tone climbing to a whine. "How much longer, eh?"

"I don't know, hmm?" Deidara snapped.

The Jashinist rolled his lavender eyes and settled for talking to the sullen Kisame instead. Sasori shook his head at Deidara, murmuring, "Now, now, let's not be so angry, Deidara. We'll find her soon enough." Deidara found no comfort in Sasori's words and angrily turned back to the sky, frustrated with his comrades and the impossibility of their mission.

_Damn it Aiko…I want to see you so badly…_

He threw his head back with a sigh, sitting down cross-legged on the bird and allowing his thoughts to seep into his mind with the wind licking and nipping at his face. He could easily imagine that rather than the wind, it was Aiko. He sighed, shuddering.

_Aiko…what are you doing right now?_

* * *

The Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan was in the biggest predicament of her life.

"Kimimaro, just hold on, all right?" Aiko was trembling uncontrollably as her hands hovered above his motionless chest, sweat drenching the back of her neck as she summoned all the healing chakra she could manage. "Just stay with me! Please, stay with me!"

She pleaded with him until her voice was hoarse, golden orbs straining to keep a close eye on her handiwork. Aiko knew that she couldn't mess this up, that she couldn't stop no matter what. First thing was first though, she had to unwrap his chakra network entwining too tightly around his heart before it was crushed, his lungs struggling against all odds to keep working alongside the wreckage within him.

The blue glow around Aiko's hand fanned out.

Breathing labored, Aiko concentrated, eyes narrowing, as she set to work carefully prying his chakra network away from his heart, all the while striving with increasing head pains to reset the coiling blood vessels leading in and out of the organ; she was rapidly running out of time.

"Don't go," she whispered amid accumulating tears, "just hold on."

The blue glow darkened in hue to a violet flame that exploded around her arms in a purple frenzy, entire room lit up with the eerie illumination. She watched with fixed eyes as the blood channels slowly began to reset, pulse returning, as the chakra network was pried away and placed back where it belonged alongside his heart rather than tangled up within it.

From the doorway, Kabuto watched Aiko operate on Kimimaro.

_Incredible! _Kabuto mused, eyes widening behind the frame of his glasses. _Her power is inhuman! I've never seen anything like it; where does she get that massive chakra? This has to be taking one hell of a toll on her body. God, look at how much she's quivering…yet, she's still managing to maintain that healing energy…no wonder Orochimaru-sama is so fond of her._

Unaware that she was being watched by Kabuto, Aiko repaired Kimimaro's internal organs that had been so severely maimed by the overworking of his body and conditions in which he was being tended to that it could have possibly killed her in the process. She could feel parts of her body running cold from the strain, mind throbbing against her skull, panting and heaving out each breath as she forced herself to maintain the pace at which she was going.

"Hold on," Aiko muttered, wincing. "Just a little longer."

Kimimaro's eyes didn't move, remaining closed as Aiko worked on him, determined that she would be completed with the hellish nightmare quickly.

Much to her distress, the operation lasted for another four hours.

By the time countless seconds and devastating minutes had gone by, Aiko found herself looking at Kimimaro's body through her Ketsuekigan, his breathing choked, but breathing nonetheless. Her shirt was soaked through with perspiration, sweat sliding down her skirt to her ankles and sending shivers up her spine whenever it did so. Her head was beating like a gong, sending her into a headache that she knew had to be endured as the operation came to a close, Kimimaro's internal organs saved, his life rescued.

_Just keep going… _She panted. _He's out of the danger zone…finish the job…finish the…_

Her mind drew a sudden blank and Aiko collapsed on her knees, glow vanishing.

_It's over…I can't…I don't have…any more…chakra! _She squeezed her eyes together, wheezing.

She felt two hands lifting her up and placing her in the bed beside Kimimaro's. Aiko weakly looked over to her formerly believed-to-be-dead beloved and was startled when he was looking back at her, a faint smile gracing his lips. He extended a hand to hers, brushing her upright palm with his fingertips, as he inaudibly murmured, _I love you._

Aiko meekly smiled back, vision fading. _I…I'm…_ She coughed abruptly, body convulsing.

…_sorry…_

_

* * *

_

Beeeeep.

_Beeeeep._

_Beeeeep._

Aiko's eyelids meshed together and she dazedly looked up at the tiled ceiling.

_Where am I?_

She turned her head to the side of her pillow to see Kimimaro lying in the bed next to hers, eyes closed as he breathed into a tube, chest rising and falling steadily. Aiko exhaled a sigh of relief; the operation was a success. When she shakily tried to sit up, she felt a hand squeeze hers and glanced down to find Kimimaro clutching it tightly.

Touched tears of relief prodded at her eyes as she swiveled into an upright sitting position, fingers slowly slipping out of Kimimaro's grasp, reaching for the clipboard at his bedside. Aiko looked over the medical analysis sheets Kabuto had so handily prepared and examined the charts in silence with the exception of the continual beeping in the background. She let out a little sigh after flipping through all the papers; Kimimaro would be in a coma for about a week.

Then again, she preferred him being in a coma to being dead.

Pulling herself off the bed, the blue-haired kunoichi exited the room to allow Kimimaro to continue resting; then, when he was ready, maybe they could talk. Aiko debated how she felt about him, though she could not deny how strongly she still felt for Deidara. Her hand wiped at her eyes thinking about him, and she wondered when they would see each other again.

_Deidara…I wonder if you're thinking about me right now too…_

She was brought out of her thoughts and the ramblings of her psyche, however, when Orochimaru approached her, whimsically murmuring, "Well, well, my little Aiko it would seem that Kimimaro's surgery was a success." Aiko stopped as the snake-nin wandered over to her, touching her cheek softly. "You saved him and I owe you."

Surprised, Aiko was about to say that she healed Kimimaro on her own terms, but remembered that there was always that possibility that Orochimaru would use Kimimaro for his body transfer; Aiko wasn't about to allow that to happen.

"Orochimaru-sama," her voice was quiet, "can I ask a request of you?"

"Of course my dear," Orochimaru lavished his lips with his tongue. "Anything!"

Aiko hesitated. "Please don't…use Kimimaro for a vessel."

Orochimaru's face fell.

A long silence passed between the two and Orochimaru's pallid hand dropped loosely by his side, ambitious glint in his golden orbs flickering out. Aiko stiffened, clutching her fingers into a fist, knowing that she couldn't take no for an answer and was willing to do whatever it took to keep Kimimaro safe from Orochimaru's possessive clutches.

After an eternity slipped by, Orochimaru calmly spoke. "Very well."

Resisting the urge to throw her arms around him in a thankful embrace, Aiko merely held her elation within the overflowing realms of her blissful eyes; Kimimaro's safety was guaranteed and she pressed her hands against her chest, heart humming fondly at the success of her encounter. However, her quailed suspicions returned when Orochimaru cackled lightly.

"I would like to have a word with you as well," Orochimaru leered, eyes abruptly alight.

Finding no reason to disagree, Aiko shortly nodded and conceded to his request as she followed the snake nin through the winding corridors and halls to his office. Kabuto was waiting inside and was immediately sent out so that Orochimaru could converse 'privately' with Aiko. She seated comfortably herself across from the grinning snake nin.

"Now that you are here," Orochimaru smiled pleasantly. "You won't leave, correct?"

This struck a nerve, memories of Deidara pushing into her mind, so Aiko managed a smooth lie that even she believed for a moment, "I have no intention of leaving as long as Kimimaro is here; besides, I will admit to missing this place when I went to Konohagakure."

Orochimaru's orbs gleamed. "Ah yes, Konoha…_there_ is a discussion topic."

Taking note of the inquisitive pitch in his voice, Aiko prepared herself for a whirlwind of questions regarding the Leaf Village, all of which she answered truthfully; she no longer owed any such alliance to Konoha, only harboring bitterness towards it. Orochimaru was pleased with the flow of information and was clearly storing it away in his mind for later usage.

Being useful always made Aiko happy, and as she continued dispelling information, the snake nin found himself asking all sorts of questions and denying anyone entrance to the room for hours on end. Even Kabuto was disallowed entrance, due to some of the questions.

When Orochimaru was satisfied with hearing about Konoha, however, he moved onto a topic that Aiko preferred they didn't delve too deeply in; the Akatsuki.

"Tell me," the snake-like Sannin murmured, "is Pain still heading the organization?"

Aiko treaded carefully. "As far as I know, yes."

"And dear, dear Sasori is still in there?" Orochimaru's tone sweetened.

Aiko nodded slowly. "Yes."

Before Orochimaru could continue, a cold voice interrupted them.

"And Uchiha Itachi is still there, right?"

Turning around, Aiko and Orochimaru both found Uchiha Sasuke entering the room, obsidian eyes glowering at the blue-haired kunoichi. Aiko returned his glare with a warning one of her own, not the least bit perturbed by his deadly gaze. The Uchiha kept his stare firm and steady against hers, and Aiko narrowed her jade jewels until Sasuke looked away.

Managing a smile that looked more similar to a smirk, Aiko murmured, "Uchiha Sasuke; fancy seeing you here. You do know that it is rude to barge in upon one's conversation, do you not?" Kabuto had arrived just in time for the beginning of Aiko and Sasuke's meeting, stopping at the doorway to listen and watch, intrigued.

_Oh boy, _Kabuto grinned. _Orochimaru's favorites are going at it…this is going to be good!_

Crossing her arms over her chest, Aiko raised an inquiring eyebrow that made Sasuke twitch. He promptly growled, "You're starting to annoy me; just tell me where Itachi is, would you? I have to know for my own purposes." Aiko was disgusted at his self-centered behavior and leaned back in her chair, folding one of her legs over the other.

"Let's see," she muttered thoughtfully. "Uchiha Itachi…yeah, he's in the Akatsuki; why?"

Sasuke's eyes revealed his thoughts as his gaze darkened, fingers curling into fists as he trembled with rage. Aiko grimaced at the feeling his aura was giving off; that of utter selfishness. She easily deducted that he had come to Orochimaru for power, due to the fact that he lacked the ability to gain it quickly enough on his own.

Aiko held back a sneer, "Tell me, Uchiha, you abandoned your village for power, no?"

Eyelids tapering, Sasuke snidely replied, "I don't think I like how you asked that question." Kabuto continued watching, excited as he slunk into the room with a smug smirk, positioning himself at Orochimaru's side, who was finding the interaction between Aiko and Sasuke pricelessly amusing. Aiko continued to smile amiably.

"You don't need to be so defensive," she chimed. "Besides, it's okay if you lack the _resolve_."

This struck a nerve and Sasuke's eyes flicked over to his Sharingan, but Aiko was no fool. Just as the redness was beginning to overtake Sasuke's ebony orbs, Aiko was beside him in a flash, her hand glowing yellow as she rammed it into his chest, stalling his heart and causing him to collapse as he kicked his knees out from behind. She then wasted no time in pinning him against the floor, holding a kunai to his throat as he coughed.

"Don't mess with me," Aiko hissed, still smiling. "You'll only regret it."

"Now children, play nicely," Orochimaru cooed. "Aiko, please release the boy."

Standing up with a sigh, Aiko did as she was told, granting Sasuke liberation, but not bothering to heal him. He shakily wobbled to his feet, heart beating erratically within his chest; he swallowed back the nausea whelming up within him. It felt like someone had literally reached into his chest and tampered with his organs, heart continuing to convulse.

"W-what did you do to me?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

Aiko shrugged, grinning coyly. "Messed up your heart; why? Are you feeling funny?"

"Sasuke," Kabuto intervened. "You must leave Aiko and Orochimaru-sama alone."

Smirking smugly at the Uchiha, Aiko took her seat again. Sasuke looked up at her, glowering ruthlessly; she was a medical ninja, a deadly foe. He knew that he had seen her or heard of her somewhere before, brow puckering as he thought back to when he was in Konohagakure; his eyes suddenly flashed with realization.

Ebony orbs filling with confusion, Sasuke exclaimed, "Wait a minute! You're Aiko-sensei! Kakashi talked about you all the time!" Hearing Kakashi's name made Aiko intake a sharp wince and a slight hiss, but no one else seemed to notice. "You're the one whose name is in the Bingo Book listed under 'missing nin' and the one everyone keeps talking about!"

_Keeps talking about? _Aiko blinked, jaw tightening. _Everyone? Kakashi?_

Mind stalling for a moment, Aiko remembered how she had decided to forget about her life in Konohagakure, although hearing Kakashi's name made her wonder if there were some ties that she had forgotten to sever before she left. It bothered her to think that there might be, and thinking about Tenzo made her realize that she had completely forgotten about him.

It was odd to think about how the residents of Konohagakure were probably unaware of her status and she pondered the thought of Kakashi and Tenzo knowing that she had returned to Orochimaru's clutches, unwilling, of course. Still, there was so much she hadn't told them, so much she hadn't told Orochimaru or the Akatsuki, and it felt like everything was bottling up within her to the point where she was bulging at her seams.

Hopefully the day would never come when she burst.

"Aiko?" Orochimaru's melodic tone brought her back. "I still have some more questions."

"Questions?" Aiko fake-smiled. "Like what?"

Relaxing in his chair, Orochimaru ushered Sasuke and Kabuto out of the room, both reluctantly leaving Aiko and Orochimaru behind. The blue-haired kunoichi fidgeted faintly at the sound of Orochimaru's next query. "Who's in the Akatsuki as of right now?"

Closing her eyes, Aiko replied, "Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Pain no Amegakure, Konan no Amegakure, Sasori no Akasuna, Zetsu, Hidan no Yukagakure, Kakuzu no Takigakure, and," she hesitated, afraid to say _his _name, "and Deidara no Iwagakure." Orochimaru nodded approvingly and got to his feet, standing and releasing a loose sigh.

"I suppose I'll stop my questions for today," he murmured. "That's enough for me."

Watching the snake-nin with vigilant eyes, Aiko swallowed hard as he reached out to her, stroking and caressing her cheek as he always did; she could still sense his longing as he quietly chimed, "Ah, my beloved Aiko; I'm so happy that you came back to me. Now, you can stay here forever and you don't have to worry about the Akatsuki ever again."

* * *

"Yeesh, where the hell could one girl go, eh?" Hidan muttered, smoothing out his hair.

Deidara had long grown tired of the Jashinist's griping, finally able to understand why Kakuzu was the way he was. The blond Iwagakure bomber rolled his ice-blue orbs, turning to Sasori with an exasperated expression. Sasori returned it with a 'what-can-you-do?' shrug.

The Akatsuki redhead began looking through the scrolls he had bothered to take with them, murmuring, "Well, at least this way I can pay Orochimaru back for all the hell he put me through; the man was as sick as they come, I swear. You know, Deidara, you'd better hope that he didn't rape Aiko while she was in Otogakure."

This enflamed Deidara's temper. "_What?_"

Sasori scratched the back of his head. "I certainly wouldn't be surprised."

Bursting into the conversation from the other bird, Hidan shouted, "Are you serious? Dear Jashin, that man really is seriously screwed up in the head, isn't he?" Sasori nodded sagely to the silver-haired man wearing an expression conveying pure repugnance.

"Orochimaru is a twisted being," Sasori muttered, brown eyes darkening.

Deidara's nose twitched, eyes glowering. "I'll kill that bastard if he even dares to lay one fucking, filthy finger on her, hmm? And I don't care how long it takes, but I'm not returning to Amegakure or the Akatsuki without her…I'd rather die to one of your puppets." He smirked bitterly at Sasori, who scoffed, outwardly affronted.

"Well if _that's _how you feel!" Sasori exclaimed.

Kisame roared in laughter from the opposite bird. "Don't worry Deidara; we'll find Hime-chan before you know it! Besides, think about what will happen when we do find her," his blue lips cracked into a repulsively evil leer, "I know that you'll be saying that there are things other than art that are a bang, no?"

Deidara's cheeks flushed, Hidan and Sasori snickering. "_Hey!_" Deidara growled.

The Jashinist shook his head, murmuring, "Yeah, if you can get her after I'm done with her."

The blond nin resisted the impulse to send Hidan and Kisame's bird into oblivion, threatening, "If you guys don't cut it out, I swear that I'm sending the both of you to hell, hmm? Don't tempt me any more than I am." Kisame opened his mouth to make a smart remark and Deidara's eyelids tapered warningly over his eyes. "Don't even say it."

"I was just going to point out that Aiko tempts you more than we do," Kisame innocently replied.

"Shut up! Hmm!" Deidara snapped, making Kisame and Hidan's bird totter.

"Fuck!" Hidan screamed. "Stop it you blond ass!"

Chuckling, Deidara settled for making their ride less rocky, but rocky nonetheless; after all, they deserved it. He returned to analyzing the world below them with an omniscient gaze, hoping that he would find Aiko before anything did happen to her, now concerned about Orochimaru. He still wasn't completely sure what their relationship was, and he doubted that he was prepared to find out.

_Aiko, just hold on a little longer…I'm coming._

* * *

Three months later…

* * *

"Sakura no mai! Cherry blossom dance!"

"Azami no mai! Thistle flower dance!"

Dodging each of Kimimaro's new attacks, Aiko whirled around, hair cut shorter as it danced around her cheeks; she had cut it just below her shoulders to make it more workable in her Shinobi environment, developing new jutsu constantly. Now, she was capable of using her Ketsuekigan in conjunction with her genjutsu to create powerful illusions within her opponents.

Though, Aiko discovered that it was difficult to employ her new techniques and evade Kimimaro simultaneously. She parried his continual raid of attacks with her katana, strengthening it with chakra so that it wouldn't break beneath his force. Kimimaro smirked, swiping at her as she avoided being hit; evasion was one of her stronger skills.

"You can't hit me," Aiko teased lightly, feeling very much like a kid again.

The white-haired man only continued to smirk, relieved that his original purpose in life had returned to him; protecting Aiko. He eventually discarded his weapon and lunged out at her, trapping her in his warm embrace. Aiko immediately dropped her katana, taunts fleeing her lips as she conceded to his hold.

Every time they were together, he would embrace her just to be close to her; Aiko didn't mind, but as much as she tried to rekindle their love, she couldn't. The flame sparked by her and Deidara continued to blaze on in her heart. Three long months had passed and still, the Akatsuki had not come for her, leading Aiko inevitably to believe that they weren't ever going to, but she clung to shred of meager hope, wishing and praying.

_Deidara._

Kimimaro nuzzled his nose into Aiko's neck, inhaling her sweet scent fervidly and breathing out against her skin; she shuddered against him and he loved it, holding her tighter. Though he could tell that she wasn't the same anymore and that she was holding back.

He suspected another lover, but didn't say anything, content with the fact that she was with him for the time being and that Orochimaru was successfully training his new vessel while allowing him and Aiko to be together. As he stroked her hair calmly, the wind whispering trace hints of nothingness, Kimimaro could feel her arms slowly wrapping around his back.

"Kimimaro," Aiko whispered softly. "I'm so glad that you're alive."

The white-haired Otonin gently replied, "So am I."

As the pair hugged each other for another minute, Aiko felt guilt rising within her from the pit of her stomach, coiling and knotting at the remembrance of Deidara. She still loved him. Aiko pulled away from Kimimaro, murmuring an inaudible apology, but Kimimaro swiftly yanked her back, fingers appearing below her chin to tilt her head up.

Aiko's heart raced, heart tripping. "K-Kimimaro?"

Before either of them moved a muscle, however, Kabuto came running over, yelling.

"There are intruders in Otogakure! Aiko, Kimimaro; Orochimaru-sama needs to see you!"

Exchanging alarmed glances, Aiko and Kimimaro nodded, rapidly following Kabuto back to the main house. As Orochimaru and Sasuke came within view, however, Aiko felt her heart slowly thudding in her chest as she saw a pair of clay birds riding through the sky towards them.

Her eyes lit up, then the flicker of light faltered.

_Oh my God…this can't be right!_

_That's…that's…_

_It's them!_

_They came for me!_

_A-and he came for me! He really came for me!_

_Oh, dear God…wait a minute…_

Aiko shuddered.

_What now?_

Orochimaru was chuckling, his laughter morphing into a thrilled cackle.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Akatsuki."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Wah…this story is ending too quickly…thank Jashin that I have a sequel planned, no? Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and if you prefer Aiko being together with Kimimaro opposed to Deidara, I have a little one-shot about Aiko and Kimimaro that I wrote called _**Reason for Living **_**that I posted.**

**And of course, thank you to Miyu29, Azura Soul Reaver, and BleedmetoINSANITY for all of your reviews! I love hearing from you guys!**

**Please review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	23. Battle for the Hime

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XXIII: Battle for the Hime

* * *

"It's true that we don't know what we've got before we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

-Anonymous

* * *

Aiko couldn't believe her eyes; there they were.

The Akatsuki.

Riding on one bird, she could hear Hidan praising Jashin that they had finally found her, already beginning to hurtle insults and jeers at Orochimaru. Beside him was Kisame, who brought his beloved Samehada out immediately, pointed teeth glistening like daggers in the heat of the noon sun. On the other bird, Aiko easily discerned Sasori from Deidara; the puppet nin already summoning a barrage of puppets, while Deidara stared at her from above.

The Kunoichi of the Ketsuekigan was dumbstruck.

"Ah, would you look at that?" Orochimaru crooned, licking his lips. "We have some visitors!"

Glancing steadily at Aiko, Kimimaro eyed her vigilantly to see if she was reacting to any one of the approaching Akatsuki members in particular, and followed her stare to the blond nin riding beside the redhead, leading the assault; anger, fury and jealously had contorted his twisted expression into a deadly glower. Kimimaro withdrew a bone from his hand.

"Don't worry, Aiko," the white-haired man evenly murmured. "I'll protect you."

Swallowing hard and biting down on her lip, Aiko's eyes flickered from Deidara to Kimimaro, the rest of her body rigid with anticipation and worry; Deidara had seen her and he probably knew who Kimimaro was judging by the given fact that he was already pulling bones from his body. Aiko watched with unappeased tension as Kimimaro stepped in front of her.

"I won't let them take you," he hissed, piercing emerald orbs flashing. "I promise."

This sparked a burning feeling in Aiko's veins, mind starting to throb as she began pawing through any strategies to get herself out of the mess she had so carelessly made; Deidara was advancing, and she could already hear Hidan shrieking with disclosed joy and ecstasy.

"Jashin-sama!" Hidan shouted. "I dedicate to you the carnage that is to come!"

"Will you kindly be quiet?" Sasori growled, fingers glimmering with chakra strings.

"Huh?" Hidan whipped a glare at Sasori. "Hey! I'll sacrifice you too, eh?"

Kisame snickered. "Yeah, that'd be the day."

"_All of you stop it_," Deidara growled, voice a threatening monotone. "_Hmm_?"

Rolling his eyes, Hidan fell silent, seizing the hilt of his scythe and scowling at their enemies. Kisame held tight to Samehada, blood boiling with adrenalin that seemed to sear through his entire body, revving him up for the impending battle. Sasori tossed Deidara a keen gaze, knowing full-well that his partner had deaths caused by intense detonations in store for the lot of them. The brown-eyed redhead then shifted his stare precariously close to the snake-nin below.

Throwing his head back, Orochimaru leered, "My, my! Dearest Sasori has come to play!" His neck grew and bulged suddenly as the Sannin regurgitated his adored sword, the Kusanagi, into his awaiting palm, grip tightening around its slimy hilt. "And they've come for my dear, darling Aiko? Hah! The fools don't know how quickly they're rushing to their deaths!"

Kimimaro smirked at this comment, bones protruding from both his hands until they became two swords separate from his body. He crouched into a readied stance, prepared to deploy his newest dance; Azami no mai. Aiko stepped back, trembling hands illuminated in a yellow glow, continuing to contemplate whose side she was on.

_Akatsuki or Orochimaru? Akatsuki or Orochimaru? Akatsuki or Orochimaru?_

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, tears blocked.

_Deidara or Kimimaro? Deidara or Kimimaro? __Deidara or Kimimaro?_

"Hey, Hime!" Kisame suddenly hollered, withdrawing Aiko from her thoughts in an instant. "I swear we're getting you the hell out of there as soon as possible so Blondie will stop sulking!"

"Screw that!" Hidan bellowed, smirking triumphantly at Aiko. "You're going to be mine!"

Eyes watering, Aiko struggled not to cry her overwhelming tears of joy as Kisame and Hidan continued shouting from their bird, her gaze shifting over to Sasori and Deidara. Much to her surprise, the blonde hadn't uttered a word, but her blood abruptly ran cold upon noticing his approaching presence that was the deadliest she had ever felt it.

He was wearing a wicked grin, so possessive of the wrath bursting within him, so emotionless towards his opponents, that his eyes had become as sharp and hard as diamonds.

Aiko felt her heart quiver amid fear, chest tightening and constricting.

_Oh my God…what is Deidara planning on doing?_

Peering at her former comrades, Aiko watched as both of the birds landed on the ground and the Akatsuki members stepped off, facing Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto, Kimimaro and Aiko. The kunoichi stiffened as they stepped forward, within mid-range, Deidara leading the onslaught. Aiko's breath slowed as they came to a brief halt, facing off against them.

The wind whipping at the leaves made them curl in an eerie manner.

"Orochimaru," Sasori whispered. "Here you are."

"Miss me?" Orochimaru taunted, stepping forward. He placed his hand on Aiko's shoulder as she went to walk towards him. "Stand down, Aiko. Sasori is _mine_."

Taking a step towards his master, Sasuke placed dibs on the leering shark nin. "I get Kisame; the one with the sword. He's my brother's partner and I have a couple questions that I would like him to answer for me before he departs to hell." Sasuke's eyes flickered to the Sharingan and Kisame's grin widened into a possibly more horrifying expression.

"Oh, _Sharingan_," Kisame tittered. "What a lucky bastard I am."

Before anyone else got the chance to say another word, Kimimaro interjected, hissing, "Do as you will, but I have my claims on the blonde, Deidara no Iwagakure; he is my prey and no one else's."

Deidara tensed, eyes glinting to match his malicious sneer. "Good; I'll _kill_ you, hmm?"

Inhaling sharply, Aiko begged herself to remain under control and to keep her emotions barred in within the realms of her aching heart; she had to stay under control, otherwise what would she do? She couldn't let on that she had every intention to return to the Akatsuki, but what would she do when Kimimaro found out? She stared longingly at Deidara, but his eyes were locked on Kimimaro.

Hidan interrupted the silence. "I suppose that leaves Four-Eyes for me, eh?" No one said anything and Kabuto gritted his teeth, shifting his glasses. The Jashinist smirked evilly, eyes infested with the desire to make himself drenched in his opponent's blood and drowning in the impending carnage. "Yeesh, what are we all waiting for? Let's get this party started."

In an instant, the sound of clashing weapons filled the air.

Orochimaru attacked Sasori head on with Kusanagi, the puppeteer defending himself with puppets before going on the offensive with poisoned weaponry. Sasuke slashed into Kisame's Samehada with his own sword, determined to make the ex-Kirigakure ninja scream all about Itachi to him, while Kabuto tried to avoid Hidan's continuous strikes.

Aiko, however, was more concerned with the battle occurring between Deidara and Kimimaro.

The blonde collided with the white-haired man, kunai versus bone; Deidara then hopped back to produce clay bombs that he had already equipped himself with, hurtling them at Kimimaro and nearly blowing his head off, had the Otonin not dodged them so carefully, rapidly reaching Deidara with a swift stroke of one of his two bones pikes.

Aiko cringed as Kimimaro carved out a piece of Deidara's cheek.

"Aiko will not return with you," Kimimaro growled into Deidara.

Deidara's eyes flashed with hatred. "I am going to destroy you, hmm?"

Unable to hear the words exchanged between the two, Aiko stood motionless. She was afraid to get between them, afraid that she would have to intervene as the memory of her nightmare slipped into her head; although, it was she who had been killed, wasn't it? Her fist tightened at her side, teeth slicing into her lip to draw blood.

_What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

"Hee-hee!" Orochimaru cackled, skillfully avoiding Sasori's strikes. "Slow, aren't you?"

"Stop taunting me," Sasori hissed, eyes flickering. "I will kill you this time."

"Oh, you don't like me?" Orochimaru taunted. "Still, you came for Aiko, didn't you?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sasori keenly muttered, "I did not come for the girl; my mission is to kill you once and for all. Whatever happens to Aiko is none of my concern." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, knowing that his ex-partner was bluffing and Sasori sighed, tone growing deadlier. "I came for more than one thing, all right?"

A slippery grin spread across Orochimaru's pale lips. "You came for my darling Hime as you call her."

Sasori smirked cruelly. "I came to deal you death."

Orochimaru sighed heavily, eyes alight. "You came for both, didn't you?"

Sasori grimaced. "Enough chit-chat, let's finish this."

* * *

Using his sword and attacking Kisame with parried strikes, Sasuke lunged at the Akatsuki nin with all the ferocity bequeathed with the intent to kill. Kisame slammed Samehada against Sasuke's weapon, and the Uchiha faltered weakly, chakra draining from him. Kisame howled with laughter as his sword bristled, both of them more alive than ever.

"Unfortunately I have to leave you alive!" Kisame boomed. "What a pity!"

Sasuke scowled, thrusting his sword out again. "Tell me where Itachi is!"

They went around in a circle, weapons smashing together and crying out ear-splitting screams as the pair fought viciously. Kisame cleverly snuck his blade beneath Sasuke's, sheathing into his chest enough to throw the young Uchiha backwards. Sasuke leapt to his feet with a battle cry, refusing to go down that easily.

"Where is my brother?" Sasuke persisted, voice a shriek. "_Tell me_!"

Kisame beat him back down again, leering, "You're just not strong enough like Itachi said; you really are weak, aren't you?" Goading Sasuke got the raven-haired ninja back on his feet, onyx orbs fueled with a rampaging fire. "What's that look for?" Kisame swung at Sasuke again, ripping his clothes and stealing shreds of his chakra. "Just give up."

"Never!" Sasuke shouted, knowing that his swordsmanship skills were no match for Kisame.

"You'll never win," Kisame chimed. "I'm too powerful."

The Uchiha winced as the Samehada drove him and his sword into a tree that snapped on impact, Sasuke's neck cracking as the tree split. Kisame belted out his laughter, running to see the damage, folding his arms as if to taunt Sasuke further. The young boy twitched, hissing, "Damn you to hell! Why'd you come here?" He coughed, spluttering weakly.

Kisame grinned viciously. "We came for our Hime; and we aren't leaving without her."

* * *

"Gwa-ha-ha-ha!" Hidan stabbed himself in the leg, watching Kabuto collapse.

Shaking, Kabuto struggled to get back up, observing Hidan's position in his Jashin circle. The Otogakure spy reached for his fallen, cracked glasses, holding his leg and trying to heal it as Hidan's curse took effect. The poor Otonin had managed to slice into Hidan's vital organs, but the most he had received from the silver-haired maniac was a grunt of displeasure.

Watching his victim writhe on the ground, Hidan shouted, "Hah! And you thought you were doing well against me, eh? Dear Jashin, Kakuzu would be so proud of me just to see the way I'm letting you suffer like this; you know what? I'm in such a cheery mood that I'd even let the bastard have _your _heart!" He turned to his black and white form, still smirking.

Hidan impaled his other leg and Kabuto cried out in pain.

"Heh, hurts, doesn't it?" Hidan sneered, blood soaking and staining his pants.

"W-why?" Kabuto choked, blood gurgling up his throat, burning it.

"Why what?" Hidan snorted. "Why is Jashin sending you to hell? Well, you've sinned."

"Th-that's not it!" Kabuto stammered, blood pouring down his chin.

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it? You're wasting my time!"

Pushing himself up with one shaking arm, Kabuto demanded, "Why are you here for Aiko? Why do any of you even give a damn about her? Sure, she's a great medic, but you could easily replace her with anyone else, you could-!" Kabuto was cut off by Hidan leaving his circle to nail his foot into the mouthy ninja's gut, lavender eyes ablaze.

The unforgiving Jashinist pummeled Kabuto into the ground. "Don't you dare talk about Aiko like she's so replaceable, eh? You have no _idea _what she's worth to us! Fuck, she's way more than a fricken' medic nin so you'd better watch your shitty mouth before I carve out your throat and beat your corpse to a bloody-ass pulp!" An immoral simper suddenly spread across his lips and he reached out to grab Kabuto by the front of his shirt. "Never mind, I'll do that."

Eyes widening behind the rim of his glasses, Kabuto was helpless to resist as the Jashinist threw him into the ground again.

"Welcome to hell!" Hidan threw back his head and laughed. "I'll guide you to the entrance!"

Kabuto had to think of something to do fast; he was running out of time.

* * *

Passing his failing comrades quick glances, Kimimaro realized that Kabuto and Sasuke were unable to hold out much longer, although Sasori was about ready to give in to Orochimaru's persistent barrages. His green eyes flickered back to his own battle, however, as he avoided yet another cunning clay contraption that threatened to blow up his leg.

Kimimaro pointed his fingertips at Deidara. "Sakura no mai! Cheery blossom dance!" Spinning around, he fired off each of his deadly bone bullets, which Deidara originally deflected using a bomb, but the consistency overwhelmed his ability to think fast and Deidara soon found the tiny bones lodged in his body.

Aiko watched, horrified, as Deidara was struck by Kimimaro's attacks and flinched.

Why was she just standing there?

_I've never just stood and analyzed a battle before…no; my gaze is too clouded to really see at all. But, my body won't move, my mind has taken over and my heart has been shoved away; I've gone so numb that I can't even feel the hammering pounding against my chest; but I can hear it. _She quietly looked at the wreckage surrounding her. _I caused this living hell, didn't I?_

Sasori's puppet was shattered by Orochimaru and Aiko weakly glanced over.

_Orochimaru-sama doesn't want me to leave, but…I still can't believe that Sasori came for me. I would've expected him to be the reasonable one and to say to hell with me and my life; he must have come to destroy Orochimaru…God…poor Sasori…he shouldn't have come…_

Her eyes wandered over to Kisame and Sasuke, Kisame retreating to aid Sasori.

_It looks like Sasuke didn't get a word out of Kisame; ah, Kisame. Come to think of it, I've only heard him use my real name once, haven't I? Jeez, I can't even begin to imagine what he thinks of this whole mess…he's probably going to annoy me about it later, no?_

She gulped; later? Would there be a later that she was with them? She then heard Hidan.

_There goes that crazy Jashinist again; it looks like he's about to kill Kabuto, but Sasuke's stepping in…poor Hidan, I bet Kakuzu would be proud that he's fighting his own battles without any assistance. He's probably going to start in on the sexual harassment any minute now; as soon as he finishes with Kabuto and Sasuke that is…_

Aiko chanced stealing a glimpse of Deidara and Kimimaro, and her heart faltered.

_Wait, what are they doing?_

She saw Kimimaro whipping out a bone and pressing it against Deidara's throbbing jugular, the ex-Iwagakure ninja trapped with nowhere to flee. The look of unabashed confusion marring Deidara's face was almost too much to bear as she realized that he wasn't going to do anything; that he couldn't. Aiko began running towards him, tears falling.

"Wait!" she screamed, diverting everyone's attention. "Kimimaro, _stop_!"

Hearing Aiko, Kimimaro slowly turned his head to see her darting towards him; arms outstretched and lowered his weapon. Deidara whirred around to stare at her, hoping that she wasn't going to enter the fray, but she was already so close. Kimimaro readied himself to catch her in his arms and to escape with her, but she wasn't going to him.

She was going to Deidara.

Opening her arms, Aiko ran to Deidara's receptive embrace and crashed into him, pressing her body against his and yelling, "You have to stop! Kimimaro, I won't let you touch him; I won't! I don't know how to tell you this…Kimimaro, I don't know if I can, but…but," she closed her eyes, seizing Deidara's cloak and making her final decision, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_I LOVE DEIDARA!_"

Deidara's eyes widened and Kimimaro's breath hitched.

Silence enveloped the battlefield, everyone suddenly becoming motionless. Aiko gasped against Deidara, feeling Kimimaro's horrified stare piercing through her back as she clung tight to Deidara, unrestrained tears flowing from her eyes as she cried silently, inconsolable.

Kisame and Sasori ceased fighting Orochimaru, eyes glued to Aiko.

The snake-nin quivered, eye twitching in disbelief at his favorite prodigy.

Kabuto struggled to get up again, Hidan unable to strike him down amid his incredulity.

Sasuke stared, not knowing what else to do as the world was put on hold.

No one dared to speak as Aiko cried into Deidara, body racking with her choked sobs as she held tight to him, unable to look or speak to Kimimaro. The white-haired man stood behind her, staggered as his bone weapons clattered against the ground, lowering his head to veil his suffering expression as his hands fled to his face. Why did it feel like he was breaking?

He screwed his eyes shut, breath catching in his throat. Why did it feel like he was breaking…

…again?

Taking Aiko in his arms, Deidara whispered something to her, but she couldn't hear it. She held his cloak tightly, begging with her muffled sobs to take her home, to take her back. He lifted her into his arms, darting to the awaiting clay bird and silently motioning for everyone to get on. Kisame and Sasori joined him immediately, Hidan reluctantly following.

When the bird lifted into the sky, Aiko only continued to cling firmly onto Deidara, crying against him until she was able to peek out, her gaze immediately falling on Kimimaro as they ascended into the air. He was clearly avoiding looking at her of all people.

She choked out a gasp, mind ringing. _No! Kimimaro, I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

Deidara held her back, reassuring that she wouldn't fall, murmuring for her to sit still as she thrashed around, hands outstretching to Kimimaro one last time before the realization of something that would change her life forever slapped her across the face.

She would never be with him.

_Kimimaro! _Her mind screamed in agony, heart slamming against her chest. _Kimimaro!_

Sasori was trying to keep her restrained to help Deidara, but Aiko was losing it as she nearly toppled off, finally gaining Kimimaro's attention as he gradually looked up at her, eyes reflecting his sorrow. Aiko's heart wrenched and she desperately held out her hand to him, memories flashing before her tear-stained eyes.

"_Aiko, I have someone that I would like you to meet," Orochimaru said with a smile as he led a white-haired boy out to see Aiko._

_The little blue-haired girl looked up from the drawing she was making with her finger in the dirt, wiped her hands off on her skort, and ran over to her lord. She stopped at his side and looked up at him, a smile spreading across her lips._

"_Yes Orochimaru-sama?" she chirped._

"_This is Kimimaro," Orochimaru ushered the boy towards her. "I want you to keep an eye on him for me, my darling, darling girl." _

_Aiko looked at the boy and smiled as she shyly held out her hand. "H-hi! My name is Aiko!" Kimimaro cocked his head to the side, wondering why this girl seemed so nervous. That's when he noticed her cheeks were redder than anything he had ever seen before._

_He half-smiled. "And my name is Kimimaro; it's a pleasure to meet you."_

Aiko gasped, ragged breaths strangling her.

"_Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Aiko stuck out her tongue. "That's mean!"_

"_Aiko, why are you following me?" Kimimaro asked, arching his eyebrows._

"_I don't know," Aiko shrugged, wiping at her eyes. "I guess I didn't want to be alone."_

_Kimimaro sighed, rubbing his temples as if he were annoyed. Aiko didn't get it; today was just not his day, was it? She knew when to watch it with him, but right now, she wasn't even doing anything wrong! She was just playing around!_

_That is, playing around while trying to hide strong feelings._

"_Look," Kimimaro hissed. "Why don't you go find Sakon? You're getting on my nerves."_

_Appalled by the glare she was receiving, Aiko took a step back, making a scowl of her own. Great, that strange pain in her heart was back. Her voice became shrill, desperate, despite her intentions to remain calm. "I was just fooling around; why are you so angry with me today?" Kimimaro didn't answer and this made Aiko frustrated; if he was going to complain about her, he could at least tell her why. "Kimimaro, what's the matter?"_

_Folding his arms across his chest crossly, Kimimaro glowered, "Look, I'm just not in the mood right now, Aiko. If you think I'm so angry with you that's even more reason for you to go and find Sakon." He watched Aiko flinch at his harsh words and twitched himself. Why, why was she still wasting her time with him? "Why don't you just go see him already?!"_

"_Because I want to be with you!"_

"_What? You don't know what you're saying Aiko."_

"_Yes, yes I do!"_

"_No, you don't."_

_Shaking her head and staring up at the stern, green-eyed gaze above her, Aiko felt her fists quiver with a mixture of anger and…angst, perhaps? What had she done wrong? She couldn't process it; she never fought with Kimimaro, but this week he had been so distant towards her and she couldn't understand it!_

"_Why are you wasting your time with me?" Kimimaro growled._

"_I'm not wasting my time!" Aiko almost shrieked._

"_Then why do you keep chasing after me?"_

"_Because I LOVE you, you idiot!"_

Her shallow breathing began to accelerate, heart throbbing too painfully for words.

She finally had him again; they were together again, but…

_Twisting a lock of the cobalt hair around his finger, Kimimaro murmured, "I missed you a lot, you know. I hate going on missions without my beloved." He kissed her lips and Aiko returned the favor, stroking his bare chest. Kimimaro took in a deep breath. "Aiko, may I ask you for something?" The question struck Aiko as odd and she looked up at him with concern._

_A frown creased Aiko's brow. "Yes of course; anything!"_

"_Come closer," Kimimaro breathed._

_Doing as she was told, Aiko pulled herself closer, sliding her body up his; she had no idea what she was doing to him, how she was making desire flood through his veins, making his joints ache to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. Her breath was light refreshing upon his face as she spoke, voice soft._

"_Kimimaro?"_

"_Aiko," Kimimaro whispered. "Will you bear my children so that I may continue the legacy of the Kaguya clan?"_

…she didn't love him the way she used to. Her heart twisted as if there was a knife being stabbed into it, emotions mingling to create a river streaming down her cheeks. Why was she so upset? She didn't love Kimimaro the same way anymore; it was different now, wasn't it?

"_See? I told you it was gruesome," Orochimaru muttered as Aiko neared the ajar door._

"_My lord, that is tragic," Kabuto sounded horrified. "I can't believe it; I guess rather than teaching him a lesson we've killed him." Aiko twitched; killed who? "After all, it has been a week; perhaps we should not have neglected him so."_

"_After what he did to my darling Aiko it seems like a fitting punishment," Orochimaru grumbled._

_Who are they talking about? Aiko wondered, her cobalt blue bangs falling into her eyes. She struggled to repress a cough, shirt now soaked in her own blood; incapable of remaining on her feet, she dropped to her knees. The pain was too much._

"_Orochimaru-sama, what will we tell her when she awakens?" Kabuto asked wearily._

_There was a pause before Orochimaru spoke._

"_That Kimimaro is dead."_

Tears defiled Aiko's pallid cheeks, knowing what she was doing to Kimimaro and knowing full-well that the pain he was bearing was far worse than her own. Although, the explicit agony she harbored was different; Deidara would help her through it and she would be fine. As she drifted through the sky, farther away from Kimimaro, however, she doubted that she would be 'fine' ever again.

Aiko swallowed hard before screaming into the wind. "_Kimimaro_!"

Deidara held her waist, striving to keep his grip as Hidan arrived to secure her stomach, Sasori and Kisame trapping her arms as she continued to struggle against them, the bird rocking dangerously. There was nothing she could do to gain Kimimaro's attention; nothing.

Now Kimimaro was gone.

There was pain, clear and blinding as the morning sunlight after the darkened night; but there was also hope for the next day; there was tomorrow. Aiko exhaled a shuddering breath, eyes exploding with tears, agony ripping through and crippling her into an emotional disaster, throwing her into an inexplicable sensitive chaos.

* * *

"She's getting away!" Orochimaru shrieked, eyes filled with desolation. "We have to pursue her immediately! Kabuto, Sasuke, Kimimaro, prepare yourselves!"

Kimimaro lowered his gaze, eyes forced to become apathetic. "No."

Whirling around, golden orbs portraying feral skepticism, Orochimaru looked wildly to the sky, noticing that Aiko was already long gone. His mouth was torn open in a gaping howl as he cursed the Akatsuki. His malevolent jewels flashed, voice breaking into a psychotic cackle that made Kabuto's skin crawl, then dying down into a monotone as he murmured, "No matter, I will have her back sooner than later."

Concerned, Kabuto watched his lord sullenly retreat to his home, offering comfort that the snake-nin only threw back in his face, clearly more than just a little upset at the loss of Aiko. Sasuke held his wounds firmly, approaching Kabuto who stared after his defeated master in silence, then turning to tend to Sasuke's innumerous injuries.

But the most damaged of them all was still Kimimaro.

_Aiko…you moved on somehow, didn't you?_

He sadly closed his eyes, eyebrows knitting together.

_I'm still trapped in the past…I can't get to where you are._

He liberated a poignant sigh, clenching his fist.

_But as long as you're happy, that's okay._

Looking up to the sky as if he were expecting to see his beloved again, Kimimaro whispered, "Farewell, Aiko…" _I'm sorry that you wasted forever waiting for me. _He dropped his stare to the blood-stained ground and a single tear slid down his cheek. _Please, forgive me._

* * *

When the site of her second parting with Kimimaro was out of view, Aiko buried her head in Deidara's shoulder as he comforted her, Hidan sliding over to see her, Kisame murmuring humorous phrases to try and cheer her up, but it was Sasori who gained her attention.

"Hey, we came to get you out of there," the redhead muttered. "So hurry up and smile."

Aiko gasped, jerkily glancing up at him.

Deidara frowned. "Yeah, way to make her feel better Sasori no danna."

Pulling Aiko against himself, Deidara growled protectively, but Sasori reached over and blandly ruffled her hair, expression blank. He grumbled, "You've been a complete pain, Aiko, but a worthwhile pain nonetheless that has bloomed into a necessity; I feel like such a masochist."

Laughing heartily, Kisame boomed, "I have to agree with you Sasori!" He went to pat Aiko's head, but she grimaced and dodged into Deidara. Quirking an eyebrow at her meager attempt to escape, Kisame grabbed her arm and dragged her against his shoulder in an awkward hug that made Aiko squirm from the inside out. "Now you're our Hime again! Let's get drunk!"

Reddening, Deidara stole Aiko back. "Hands off, hmm?"

As Deidara was trying to keep Aiko away from the leering shark nin, Hidan nonchalantly swiped the blue-haired kunoichi from him and yanked her into his lap, embracing her in the most sexual way possible, closing his legs around her, hands moving towards places that Deidara allowed only himself to touch as he squeezed her against himself. Aiko struggled to get away from the Jashinist and Deidara's ice-blue orbs blazed.

"_Let the hell go of her, hmm_?" Deidara snapped angrily.

Hidan grinned smugly, hands clamping onto Aiko. "Well, she's mine now, eh?"

Aiko felt very much like a rag doll as Deidara tore her from Hidan, reclaiming her.

Nuzzling his nose in her hair, glowering dangerously at his comrades, Deidara growled, "If any of you touch her again, I will blow your hands off." He clutched Aiko tightly against himself, arms constricting around her stomach and chest. Aiko held tight to him, eyes brimming. "You know what?" Deidara sighed into Aiko, "I think I'm a little too protective."

Hidan grimaced. "You can say that again…bastard!"

Aiko smiled weakly and closed her eyes, relaxing against Deidara as he began fighting with Hidan. It made little springs of happiness flow throughout her to hear them quarreling over her again, just to hear their voices as everyone seemed to take part in the argument. Somehow, hearing it was like listening to the sound of a long-forgotten lullaby that made her eyes close as she began drifting off into a deep sleep.

_I'm sorry for all the torture I've put you through, Kimimaro._

_But I've moved on, and now I have a family._

She cracked an eye open before shutting it again.

_A dysfunctional family, but…_

…_I love them._

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: This is quite possibly the saddest chapter that I have ever had to write due to the content alone; God, I feel like bawling my eyes out…but, I tried to make the ending a little comical.

**Only a couple chapters remain and I hope you stay for both of them!**

**Thank you to my regular reviewers, BleedmetoINSANITY and Azura Soul Reaver; and a special thanks to yoyshaia-chan for her ambitions in reading the entire story from the beginning up to now (thank you, thank you, thank you—you should check out her story ****Study in Contrasts****—it would make me even happier :D****).**

**Thank you to all of you who've been supporting me and this story!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


	24. Where She Belongs

A DETONATING DANCE

Chapter XXIV: Where She Belongs

* * *

"It's true that we don't know what we've got before we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives."

-Anonymous

* * *

In Amegakure, the winds were beginning to slacken, rains dispersing for the coming of the new season. Konan wandered outside with Pain to see if they could sense the arrival of their missing Akatsuki members, hoping they would be back soon. Itachi and Kakuzu had just returned themselves from a mission, Zetsu and Tobi hanging about the main town; but for what was the longest time, Konan had been restless with anxiety.

Touching her lip, Konan murmured, "It's been three months, Nagato. When do you think they will come back?" The wind ruffled her azure hair lightly, shifting the ivory origami flower ornamenting her hair and blowing both her's and Pain's cloaks in the whispering wind.

Pain sighed inwardly. "I do not know; finding Orochimaru is quite a task."

Konan's gaze was shrouded in mystery as she stared into the distance. "What if they don't find Aiko?"

Running his fingers through his hair as the gentle breeze rustled the trees behind him, Pain tonelessly replied, "Then I will go and retrieve her myself." Konan's breath hitched and she cautiously peeked out at Pain from behind her long lashes. Would he really do that? She clutched her chest, fist tightening, as Pain continued. "It is difficult to lose a dear comrade; you and I both know that. But what is even more difficult, is when the loss of that person affects everyone else."

"Nagato," Konan whispered, tears building up behind her glistening orbs. _Thank you._

Looking down at his hands, Pain muttered, "Ah, even I am capable of missing people it seems; I still have yet to weed out my emotions entirely, but after we get our medic nin back I can worry about that, no?" Konan's lips were pressed into a wavering smile, tears evidence of her thanks and adoration for her beloved leader and God.

Before they could continue, however, Zetsu manifested from the trees behind them.

"Leader-sama! I have some interesting news for you." Zetsu offered, grinning widely.

Wiping at her eyes and assuming her calm nature, Konan inquired, "What is it, Zetsu? Do you have any news on Aiko?" She narrowed her eyes questioningly as Zetsu cast Pain a quick smirk, Konan's stare wandering over to the orange-haired man to find his eyes snapping open in realization. Confused, Konan jerked her gaze towards Zetsu. "Well? What is it?"

The plant man's beam widened even further to display his gleaming teeth as he began absorbing into the tree again, head starting to disappear before saying, "Aiko and the rest of the organization have returned; they're just passing into Amegakure and will be here shortly."

As soon as Zetsu was gone, Konan stifled her excited scream by kissing Pain.

* * *

"Here we are, hmm?" Deidara announced, Aiko curled up against his chest.

"Amegakure," Aiko whispered fondly, snuggling in closer, stealing his warmth.

"It's about time!" Hidan drawled. "Yeesh! That took _forever_!"

"Home sweet home I suppose," Kisame laughed loudly from the back. "More or less."

"Yes," Sasori added emotionlessly. "Home."

Smiling, Aiko stood with Deidara as he guided the birds to the ground, feeling eternally safe as he wrapped his arms around her. As everyone boarded off, the blue-haired kunoichi refused to distance herself from Deidara as Itachi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu made their way towards her slowly, while Tobi dashed up to them.

Upon seeing the masked-man, Aiko didn't know what to say as he skidded to a halt before her and Deidara. She sucked in a deep breath anyway, knowing there was something that she had to say. "Tobi," Aiko quietly began, "I apologize for running away and getting captured; I really, really am and I hope that you can forgive me."

Tobi was expressionless beneath his mask, before chortling, "That's okay, Aiko-chan!"

Deidara grimaced, pulling Aiko tighter against himself. "What's okay, you moron, hmm?"

Hopping up and down with his childish elation, Tobi happily chirped, "It is okay that Aiko-chan so recklessly abandoned me to fend for myself, silly sempai!" Tobi giggled. "Do not worry yourself too much Aiko, I am just glad that you have returned alive and there is no reason whatsoever to feel indebted to me!" Appalled by Tobi's arrogance, Deidara twitched.

"Tobi, get the hell out of here," Deidara grumbled, resisting the urge to strike him.

Beaming weakly and nuzzling her face into Deidara's chest, Aiko warmly murmured, "It's okay now, Deidara; I don't mind." She turned back to the Akatsuki members approaching them, led by Zetsu who was striding over to take Tobi away. Itachi and Kakuzu followed, Kakuzu seemingly glum about his partner's return. Hidan sneered.

"Hey you money-obsessed, cash-crazed bastard, did you miss me, eh?" Hidan demanded.

Kakuzu rolled his oddly colored orbs, snappily responding, "Hell no!"

The missing Kirigakure nin shook his head at Hidan and Kakuzu, who immediately began quarreling as a sign that they missed each other, and then looked over at his own partner, whose obsidian eyes were calm as ever. A huge grin split across Kisame's lips, displaying all of his teeth as Itachi nonchalantly looked up at him, lips managing a composed smile.

"Welcome back, Kisame," Itachi greeted tranquilly. "I missed you."

"It's great to be back!" Kisame enthusiastically retorted. "Damn, another minute with Hidan and I might not have been here right now; but hey, if it was for Hime-chan, it was worth it."

"Indeed," Itachi mused, turning to Aiko. "Salutations, Aiko."

Aiko flushed at both their comments, smiling. "Thanks."

Thinking back on it, Aiko could vaguely remember the first time she met the Uchiha when he had asked that she join the Akatsuki; it was hard for her to see herself as a member of the criminal organization then, but now it all seemed too natural for her to be a part of them. She sighed inwardly, glad that they had forced her into the Akatsuki in the first place.

_I guess I really am a part of them now._

Glancing about the eyes that had turned to her, Aiko separated from Deidara just a little to accost Kakuzu and Zetsu. Looking over at Aiko, Kakuzu raised one eyebrow, "Well, it looks like you came back here after all; you medical ninjas are a pain, you know that? I'm having heart problems and where the hell are you?"

"Celebrating," Hidan supplied smugly before Aiko could say a word.

Throwing his fist at the snickering Jashinist, Kakuzu only sighed grumpily, turning back to Aiko and muttering, "Listen; when you get some time I'm having some cardiac-related problems and I need you to check them out, got it?" Aiko nodded and Kakuzu sheepishly added, "It's good to have you back, by the way." Hidan gasped it outrage.

"Hey! Don't start hitting on her Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled, cheeks going red.

"Stop caterwauling in my ear!" Kakuzu shouted back, rounding on Hidan.

Satisfied, Aiko made her way over to see Zetsu who was already escorting Tobi away. The plant man wasn't particularly warm or friendly, but once you got to know him, he wasn't so bad. Aiko ran up to him, and, sensing her presence, Zetsu calmly whirled around.

"Hey, Zetsu," Aiko hesitated, not knowing what else to say. "Good to…see you again."

Zetsu nodded, grinning. "Good to see you too, Aiko. We missed you, you know."

Suddenly, a thought flashed through Aiko's mind and she remembered that she still hadn't seen Pain or Konan yet. Jerking her gaze back to where Zetsu, Itachi, and Kakuzu had appeared from, however, she saw Pain and Konan advancing on the organization, walking casually towards Aiko. She spun around to see them, immediately finding herself in a bone-crushing hug from Konan, who held her tightly.

Aiko struggled to speak. "K-Konan! I missed you!"

Konan squeezed harder. "Yeah, it gets lonely without any other women, you know."

Aiko wanted to cry, hugging Konan back. "I know exactly what you mean."

Slowly interrupting the pair of women, Pain caused Konan to liberate Aiko as he murmured, "Welcome home, Aiko, welcome home." Tearing her gaze to the orange-headed man shaking his head and managing a ghost of a smile as his eyes glowed fondly, Aiko felt her stomach bubble with a warm feeling threatening to overflow.

She began wiping at her eyes, stammering, "Th-thank you…it's so good to be home…"

* * *

Later that night, Pain summoned the entire organization to a meeting partially in celebration of Aiko's arrival, although he told everyone that it was simply to begin devising a plan to locate the Jinchuriki. Sasori relayed Orochimaru's newest location to Pain, though he mentioned that it wasn't long until Orochimaru was going to move again.

Aiko remained at Deidara's side the entire time, clutching his hand as he slipped it into his pants pocket, mischievous grin widening as she slid into him, resting her head against his chest. He remembered the promise he had made to her before she departed on her 'vacation-gone-wrong' with Tobi, and was determined to hold her to her word.

Funnily enough, Aiko was thinking of the same thing.

In due time, however, Pain wrapped up the meeting. "Now, we can discuss assigned Jinchuriki tomorrow and begin our hunts soon; until then, you are all free to leave until further notice, which I promise you will be soon." Aiko sighed quietly, still cuddling in Deidara's arms.

"Hey," Deidara whispered into her ear, breath sending shivers up her spine. "Do you remember what I told you before you left with Tobi all those months ago?"

Warmth flooded Aiko's cheeks and she felt a tingle stiffen her body as Deidara smirked against the skin of her neck, hands beginning to move about her stomach in a sensual way. Aiko felt her stomach grip whatever was residing in it, curling into a tiny ball as Deidara exhaled on her neck, the tickling feeling making her shudder with desire from the inside out.

Aiko struggled to speak, words tumbling out of her mouth. "I…I…you said that…that…"

"What did I say? Hmm?" Deidara playfully urged, clutch on her tightening.

Aiko remembered what he had said so vividly and it all came out. "Y-you said that when I got back that you would get me all to yourself for at least one night!" Her cheeks flushed a deeper red as Deidara chuckled, making a hand sign and holding her tighter as they were whisked away in an instant only to reappear in a bedroom.

Deidara swept Aiko into his arms, nuzzling her cheek with his nose and carrying her towards the bed, promptly plopping her down on the mattress and eagerly straddling her prone figure. Aiko was at a complete and utter loss for words as he began kissing her, breaking all the barriers formerly keeping his overflowing lust in check.

"D-Deidara…!" Aiko's voice was lost in a barrage of kisses.

"Hmm?" he grunted in response, drawing back and cocking his head to the side.

"I…I…" Aiko couldn't stop staring into his spellbinding eyes. "I…love you, Deidara."

Deidara chuckled. "I think we already established that, beloved."

Lying on her back, breathing already ragged, Aiko looked more alluring than ever in her breathless state; just seeing her like that made Deidara go hard and he knew that he had to have her, that he had to be inside her before anything else happened. He tenderly kissed her lips before beginning to cram them even tighter, eyebrows knitting as his arms snaked around her in a protective cage, legs wrapping around hers as he kissed her uncontrollably.

The only tangible thing separating their hearts was their clothes.

Impatient, Deidara seized Aiko's cloak as they continued rolling around and ripped it open, fumbling to get it off her without breaking their kiss. He soon found his cloak was lost to the black oblivion which had enveloped them and sighed into her, the entrance of his breath making the kunoichi lightheaded with swirling thoughts and erotic desires.

Deidara continued undressing her, determined to have her nude as soon as possible before he burst from the swelling anticipation building up in his groin. Aiko allowed him to strip her without a fight as she repeatedly returned to kiss his lips, her mouth hungering for his. He had such a powerful, potent taste that made her entire body ache with an insatiable craving that sent sensitive shivers up her spine whenever their bodies came in contact.

It didn't take long, however, for her to be stripped down to her bra and panties.

Although, Deidara found himself devoid of all but his boxers as well.

For a moment, the two lovers admired one another in the swallowing darkness. Aiko sat up, hair as disheveled as the sheets, fingers tracing the muscled grooves on Deidara's firm stomach, hands meandering up to his chest and resting there. Deidara grinned at her, laughing softly when she flinched at his warm touch and husky tone.

"You're so beautiful, Aiko," Deidara whispered, fingers running through her silky hair.

Aiko took in a sharp breath at his comment and drew her knees to her chest, folding her arms and burying her blue head in them. Perplexed, Deidara began stroking her hair, but found that she was quivering as he slid his arms around her, back grazing the headboard. From the sounds of her sniffling and choking, he deducted that she was crying.

His voice was a composed whisper. "What's the matter, hmm?"

The kunoichi struggled to speak, voice muffled by its confinement. "I-it's just that…y-you're the…the beautiful one…but I'm so plain…and I don't really feel very…beautiful after what h-happened with K-K-Kimimaro…" She broke off, reduced to a sensitive wreck.

Deidara frowned. "That's not true; you're very beautiful, Aiko."

Shaking her head and leaning against Deidara, Aiko struggled not to cry as she wiped helplessly at her eyes. "I n-never had all that much self-esteem when it came to my…to my appearance…and that's why I-I'm always trying to be s-strong s-so that there's something r-redeeming about me that make m-me unique…i-it's hard to explain…"

Deidara was adamant. "You're beautiful."

"Deidara, p-please!"

"You're gorgeous."

"D-D-Deidara!"

"_Cosmically_ beautiful."

"N-n-no…!"

"Divinely _flawless_, hmm?"

Hearing all of his compliments, convincing as he said them, melted Aiko's retaliation until she was convinced that he was telling the truth; that she really was 'beautiful'. Her lips began searching for his again; when they found his, his mouth locked onto hers so tightly that she felt her stomach squirming amid anticipation. Deidara smiled into her lips as she surrendered, defeated by his verbal raid as his tongue swept past her lips to battle her tongue.

The feeling of Deidara's tongue in her mouth made Aiko shudder; she could feel the adrenalin pulsing throughout her entire body as he snatched her waist and pulled her into his lap, hands cupping her rear and squeezing. She threw her head back, almost breaking the kiss, but Deidara's mouth immediately sought hers, one hand catching the back of her head and holding a handful of her messy hair as her lips moved rhythmically against his. Deidara's overwhelming taste blocked the trembling thoughts scurrying in Aiko's mind, every movement he made eradicating them.

"I want you so badly!" Deidara whispered. "I have to have you, hmm?"

Aiko was devoid of oxygen. "Y-you have me!"

She gasped as the hand formerly attached to her ass began squeezing her thigh, caressing her hip and running his fingers over the tangible indent where her hip was. The little mouths on the palm of his hand nipped as his lips strayed from hers, tongue lavishing her cheek. Aiko couldn't restrain the sound collecting in her throat as Deidara's teeth nibbled down her neck.

"D-Deidara!"

Sensations whirled around her mind like a consuming vortex sucking up all of her thoughts and banishing them to a senseless reality. Aiko's arms flew around his neck, hands plunging into his soft locks of blond hair as she took it out of its ponytail, holding him tightly as he continued sucking on her neck, hands working their way to her bare back and allowing the little mouths to nip at all the sensitive areas on her tight skin. Aiko couldn't restrain the shivers as she felt her excitement mounting, erotic needs devouring her as Deidara's lips neared her heaving chest, making her heart hammer.

Oh God did she want him to do things with her.

She never wanted him to stop.

Aiko's grasp on his hair tightened as he began licking around the shell of her bra, hands reaching her back and unclasping the bothersome article. Deidara held Aiko in his arms, straddling her as he dropped her onto the mattress, rending her bra from her body at the same time as she fell into the white sheets, redness sprawling across her face.

Deidara licked his lips, "I've been waiting for this, Aiko."

Diving into the unresisting kunoichi, Deidara's tongue licked around her breasts, her nipples rising and hardening in the cool air that swept over them. Deidara dragged his moist tongue up the mound of one breast to her firm peak, wrapping his tongue around it and making Aiko gasp and squeak as she spasmed beneath him, his hands grabbing and kneading her ass as he began to suckle, hard. Aiko couldn't contain her moans from bursting from her lips.

"D-Deidara! It…it f-feels so…g-good! Ahhh! H-harder! M-m-more!"

Working his hands and mouth to her liking, the more reaction Aiko made, the more he would do. He nibbled his way towards her other breast, nipping and teasing her pink, sensitive nipple with his tongue, lubricating it with saliva. She arched her back, groaning, and he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking hungrily in such a way that it tickled at first, but was more a pleasure-pain when his teeth began sinking into her soft tip.

"_Deidara_!"

Suckling harder, Deidara listened to her pleasured moans, pleased himself when she lifted her hips, ankles locking around his back as her lower half brushed precariously past his erection, which was beginning to throb with need. Aiko could feel his heavy breathing against her breast and it made her swell with anticipation as Deidara reached to pull off her panties, tearing them in half and throwing them into the ebony abyss with a grunted apology.

Aiko didn't care though; she just wanted more of him.

Hugging her naked bosom tightly against Deidara's, Aiko relinquished the sensations that reduced her to a mindless stupor as her nipples pressed against Deidara's firm chest, causing her to shiver in utter delight. Deidara loved the feel of her breasts squeezing against his chest and pressed a hand into her back, constricting her closer to him as her legs pulled her lower body closer. Deidara smirked as he stole a kiss, cleverly sliding his boxers off instantaneously.

Kissing Aiko hard enough to make her retreat slightly, Deidara ran his fingers over the sensitive nub near her womanhood, making her squirm as an immediate response. In the darkness, Aiko could see the silhouette of his rigid length, her fingers seeking it and grasping it to feel it harden in her hands. Deidara's hot breath bore down heavily on her as she fondly caressed his twitching member with delicate fingers.

"Unh…Aiko…" Deidara groaned, blond hair sprawling down his shoulders as he bent his head. "I need you _now_…"

Gulping, Aiko felt a knot in her stomach tighten as a bead of sweat trickled down Deidara's chin and plopped onto her nose. She filled her nostrils with his overwhelming scent, drowning her lungs with oxygen purified by his presence. Aiko carefully began guiding his throbbing member towards her womanhood which ached with unachieved need.

Deidara prepared himself to thrust as his cock penetrated her soft folds.

Aiko bit back a wince.

Gripping Aiko's thighs tightly, Deidara began hammering into her, pumping and thrusting through her barriers. Aiko couldn't stop the moans that were splitting from her throat, the whimpers that heightened into screams laced with ecstasy as Deidara drove into her hard, creating a pleasure-pain that filled her veins with a thick mixture of blood and lust.

"D-Deidara…! Nnn…! F-faster…!"

"Ah…Aiko…unh…Aiko…!"

"Deidara…! Deidara…! _Faster_…_!_"

Heeding Aiko's commands, Deidara picked up speed until he thrust his entire length within her, a sweat pricking on Aiko's forehead and rolling down the side of her face. She felt Deidara trapped within her and seized his shoulders, nails clawing into his taut skin. He groaned loudly as she clamped around him on the inside as well, holding him captive as he released, ejaculating within her tight hole so that she screamed his name in ecstasy, he howling hers.

Deidara's cum flooded Aiko's womanhood and she gasped huskily as her insides loosened their hold on him, allowing him to liberate himself. She gasped even louder when he tore out of her, leaving her to lie on her side, choking for strangled breaths that came out as half-dead rasps, perspiration streaming down her face.

Never before had she felt so much pleasure defiled by so much intensity.

Dragging his quivering body over his Aiko's trembling frame, Deidara drew her up in his arms, whispering, "Aiko…oh God, Aiko…" He covered their bodies with a sheet, nose inhaling her fervid scent until his mind revolved around thoughts and visions of her and her alone. She was perfect for him in every way. He chuckled weakly, murmuring, "You…you're so…beautiful."

This time Aiko didn't deny it; she was fast asleep.

* * *

"_Aiko…Aiko…Aiko…"_

_She pressed her eyelids together and opened them, the mist surrounding her indicating a dream. A voice was calling her name softly and before she knew it, she was facing a mirror where there was a younger, fourteen-year-old version of herself staring and smiling sadly back at her. The mirror-image suddenly jumped, however, as Kimimaro appeared behind her, hands wrapping around her waist as he nuzzled his nose into her tender neck._

_The present version of Aiko felt her stomach squirm uncomfortably, opening her mouth to speak to the mirror, but all words escaped her as a fog suddenly brushed against the reflection, wiping it clean then sweeping back to reveal a new picture. Aiko gasped._

_Gazing back at her was her current self and Deidara._

_Another gasp fled her lips as two arms snaked around her waist and she turned around to find the blond Akatsuki ninja smirking mischievously. As he held her tightly, all confusion that had ever plagued her mind about Konoha, or Otogakure, or even herself was expunged entirely._

_All that remained was them._

_Aiko smiled blissfully, relaxing against Deidara. "I finally know where I belong."_

_The image of Kimimaro was all but forgotten._

* * *

"It's about time you came down here," Sasori lazily chided at the approaching Aiko.

The kunoichi smiled, wandering over to Deidara who already sat at the table with Sasori, sipping his coffee nonchalantly, but putting it away when she approached. As Aiko tried to take the seat beside him, Deidara locked his arms around her hips and dragged her into his lap, claiming her as his. Sasori rolled his russet eyes and sat down.

"You two," he muttered, fiddling with a puppet limb. "What am I going to do with you?"

Aiko grinned, happily chiming, "Aw, don't be so sour Sasori."

Deidara smirked, "Yeah, Sasori no danna…you don't need us to lubricate you with oil or anything, do you? That would explain why you're so stiff this morning." He snickered and Aiko giggled, Sasori's face declaring its humiliation with a spreading blush. The redhead growled.

"Not funny," Sasori muttered. "Just vulgar." He looked down at his work.

When Sasori glanced back up, he found that Deidara and Aiko had taken it upon themselves to start making out, Aiko's hands straying to his hair while he held her face, kisses devoid of chastity. Sasori's expression deteriorated into disgust and he sighed heavily, groaning out a complaint as he moved from the table to fix himself some coffee.

He glanced back to see the peaceful couple happier than ever and wondered how much longer it was going to last. He hoped that having two of them would keep Deidara out of his hair so that he could have some form of silence to enjoy. But as knocks started to sound from the door, he knew that a day of silence would never happen as he opened it to find Hidan and Kakuzu grouped together with Itachi and Kisame arriving to see Aiko.

Of course, the puppet ninja slammed it in their faces and told them to never return.

When he reentered the kitchen, Aiko was making tea for herself, offering him some as well; Sasori politely declined and as he walked by her to get his coffee, she murmured a soft, "Thank you." Ignoring it, Sasori stalked off to the living room and Aiko smiled bitter-sweetly.

She hadn't expected an answer.

However, Sasori replied nonetheless. "You're welcome."

Catching her breath in the hollow of her throat, Aiko spun around to see Sasori stalking off to the living room; just when she thought it was safe to breathe again, however, Deidara's arms looped around her shoulders and he pecked at her cheek. Aiko tilted her head up to his, kissing his lips lovingly, a tear sliding from her eye. Deidara simpered, wiping it away.

"What is it? Hmm?"

Aiko repressed a compelling raid of tears threatening to override her voice. "I've finally found a place for myself; thank you Deidara, thank you, thank you, thank you…" She kissed his lips again, firmer this time and whispered…

"I love you."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: And that's it. This story has come to an end. TT-TT

**This was the final chapter. ****I'm so happy…and so sad!**

**Originally there were going to be two chapters but this one managed to get in everything that I needed and here it is; I want to thank everyone who has encouraged me to write this story and send thanks from the bottom of my heart; thank you to my wonderful reviewers, yoyshaia-chan, Azura Soul Reaver, Iced Phoenix54, werewolfwithaheart, BleedmetoINSANITY, Miyu29, mirambagirl1993, devondonut, Kakashi Forever, Pandalion, sunshineemomix, kitten652, Kawi, FMA and Wolf's Rain, Wild Cards.x, Midnight's Eyes, doggygirl, and please close my account. ****Thank you, thank you, and thank you again and again!**

**I hope you will all read the sequel, **_**Falling Petals**_**; I don't know when I will have the first chapter written, but hopefully soon. ****I don't really know what else to say but I hope you enjoyed this story...it's been a joy to write. :)**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


End file.
